


Vivre

by bookeatertalk



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.這是個哨兵/嚮導的AU題材背景，但與一般此設定的故事背景不一樣的是，在這個故事中，哨兵與嚮導這類人種尚未被大多數人類接受，有關他們的各種知識仍然不完全，所有人都還在摸索中。</p>
<p>2.在這個背景裡沒有外星人、沒有超能力者、沒有古老種族，這個世界觀裡只有哨兵與嚮導。另外，這裡沒有超人（暫時），也沒有Kal-El，這裡有的只有Clark。</p>
<p>3.前期有Dick/Bruce傾向。但是由於劇情需要的安排，所以不會有超越PG級的內容出現。請會反感者注意閱讀。</p>
<p>4.這就是個作者腦洞開很大，充滿各種狗血劇情卻硬要偽裝成硬派路線的故事。它就是個同人小說！所以如果發現有任何不合邏輯的問題....一定是作者腦洞補不起來請快點通知作者（艸）總之大家歡迎幫抓蟲喔喔～～QAQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

莉絲瑟縮在貨架一角，她嘴角有一小塊瘀青，她的嘴巴似乎破了，內側頰肉熱辣辣地疼，還嚐到一點血腥味。   
  
她祖父奄奄一息地靠在另一個角落，眼睛緊閉，銀絲覆蓋的一側額際有鮮血的痕跡，他看上去臉色慘白，左手肘以不自然的角度下垂著，莉絲知道那是那群男人闖進來的時候，祖父為了阻止他們向自己動手挨的那一下造成的，除此之外，莉絲不知道老人現在怎麼樣了，她不敢動，生怕一個動彈又招來一頓毒打。   
  
在那之前，她沒想到事情會變成這樣，像他們這種不打烊的超商，一到深夜裡難免遇到混混騷擾，莉絲一開始也以為只是又一次倒楣的夜晚，只要她忍忍他們的毛手毛腳，送他們幾罐免費啤酒、幾包免費香煙，他們就會滿足離去，直到那群傢伙裡有人掏出了一把槍，事情就此走樣。   
  
小小的雜貨店裡窗簾全都被拉了下來，透過百葉窗，警車刺眼的信號燈投射在被日光燈管照得一片慘白的地板上，像斑駁褪色的顏料。警笛聲讓莉絲頭痛，那些混混的高聲爭執同樣讓她心驚膽戰，只要一有一道拔高的咒罵，她就會瑟縮一下，更用力抱緊懷裡抽泣的妹妹。   
  
她把拉娜抱在懷裡，這孩子三十分鐘前還不斷大哭，氣得那群男人拿著球棒直往莉絲身上打，她嚇急了，抱著拉娜不斷地哄，直到她安靜下來，累了或是怕了，現在這兩歲大的孩子只是窩在她懷裡有一搭沒一搭的抽泣，但莉絲依然不敢放開摀著她小嘴的手。   
  
男人們還在吵架，顯然把一件單純找樂子的事情搞到現在這樣也不是他們的本意，有人開始高聲咒罵那掏出槍來的傢伙，有人大喊著反正都這樣了不如就幹一票大的。   
  
最後他們決定搞一票大的。他們拿了店裡的電話打給外面的警官，要求車子，還有贖金。三百萬。   
  
莉絲想：誰會給他們這麼多錢？自己和祖父不過是在街角經營小超商的貧窮市民，還因為半年前父親在工地失足摔死得到一大筆撫卹金和保險理賠才能夠把這店撐下去，否則在母親拋下她們姊妹倆和另一個男人走了的現在，她、拉娜和祖父甚至都不知道得靠什麼維生。   
  
這下子完蛋了。肯定不會有人給他們這麼多錢。   
  
他們肯定會殺了自己的，還有祖父，如果他們兩個都死了，拉娜該怎麼辦？那群混混一定會連她一起殺了的。   
  
想到這裡，她又忍不住全身發顫，一股瘋狂的需求讓她想尖叫，大聲發洩出來，否則她會就這樣爆炸而死的，她一定會的。但是她不敢，叫了她就死定了，她還不能死，拉娜怎麼辦？   
  
但她好怕、好怕。   
  
眼淚從她的眼角滾下，打溼了臉頰和衣襟，莉絲盡量把自己縮小，塞進貨架的夾角中間，摟著拉娜，希望能越不起眼越好。懷中的女孩似乎感覺到姊姊的惶恐，小小身體幾乎要抖碎了，手掌攥緊莉絲的衣服，用力貼著她溫暖的身體。   
  
天啊。莉絲從來不信上帝，她後悔了，如果這時候有任何人能向她伸出援手，那一定是上帝。   
  
她不敢去聽外頭擴音器裡在說些什麼。警察依然在勸說投降，他們沒有一點妥協好拯救無辜的莉絲的意思。而警方強硬的態度讓歹徒只是越來越燥動。開始有人不耐煩地左右踱步，甚至建議拿莉絲和拉娜當人質逃走。   
  
恐懼在她心裡不斷脹大，她努力嚥下一聲嗚咽，就看見那票歹徒的其中之一朝自己走來。   
  
她徒勞無功地往牆角擠，像是想把自己擠進牆壁裡那樣，但最後他還是抓住莉絲的手臂把她拖起來。   
  
「拜託。」她懇求。「你們要我做什麼都行。」   
  
但男人只是甩了她一巴掌。拉娜又大哭起來，抱著她的小腿試著把她的姊姊留在她身邊。   
  
男人不耐煩地踹了拉娜一腳，又小又脆弱的拉娜就這樣跌出去，疼痛讓她更尖利的放聲大哭，她的哭聲刺傷了莉絲的心，她哭喊、求饒、尖叫著想要去看看她的小妹妹。   
  
但男人們的咒罵越來越響，一開始抓住莉絲的那傢伙把她推開，她跌在貨架角落，拉娜瘋狂地爬過來鑽進她懷裡。莉絲哭喊著抱緊她，像在抱緊唯一的珍寶，這時又一個人走了過來，掄起球棒就要往莉絲頭上砸。   
  
莉絲閉起眼睛、縮起肩膀準備承受這次打擊。   
  
但出乎她意料之外的，她沒等到痛苦降臨，卻聽見另一聲慘嚎從身側傳來。   
  
她瞪大眼看向聲音來處。   
  
她看到一個人，一個高大的男人——從體型來看顯然如此——他穿著一件藍色運動夾克，背上有一個大大的黃金盾徽裡繡著一個紅色S字母，看上去就像哪個便宜賣場大量生產的那種廉價夾克，但不管那男人穿著什麼，他都看起來無比高大，而且他單手就將那個意圖傷害莉絲的壯漢給推了出去。   
  
那歹徒被他的同夥接住的時候還抓著他的手腕哀號得像隻被踹的野狗那樣淒慘，從他手腕的角度來看肯定是脫臼了。   
  
「妳還好嗎？小姐？」那溫和的聲音響起來的時候莉絲一時還反應不過來，但接著她就被往後推開。她發現自己被那男人護在身後，縮在金屬貨架後，槍聲震耳欲聾，但射了三發就停止，其中一發似乎打中了電燈開關，所有燈光一下子熄滅，四周一片黑暗，接著是那群混混此起彼伏的叫罵聲。   
  
「待在這裡，雙手抱頭蹲好，小心不要出來。」那男人再次叮囑她，他的聲音聽起來很柔和，而且帶著股撫慰的穩定力量。莉絲發現自己點點頭，在他的手握著她的肩膀給了她堅定的一握之後，她甚至不發抖了。   
  
她試著想看清楚男人的長相，可是店裡太暗，他又戴著一頂棒球帽，帽簷壓得低低的以致於她除了他豐滿微笑的唇線和方正的下巴外什麼也沒看清楚。   
  
接著他就閃了出去。   
  
莉絲咬緊牙關好幾秒，然後她被一聲慘叫嚇得一顫，但很快她就知道那不是那個男人的叫聲。接著又是一聲慘叫，好幾個重物倒地的聲音接二連三響起，還有一道詭異的喀啦聲響，接著一個大塊頭被猛地砸到她旁邊的牆上，她嚇得驚叫一聲，拉娜也哭起來。   
  
但那個肥壯的男人沒有任何動靜，而透過百葉窗外映進來的警車車燈，她發現他半邊臉腫成一片，看起來不像人，倒像是科幻片裡醜怪的外星人，而重要的是他看上去像是暈倒了。   
  
莉絲咬咬牙，她想起就在另外一邊牆角生死未卜的祖父。她放下拉娜，她抽噎著抓著她的褲腳不肯放開，她只好再把她抱起來，盡量放低身子從貨架後鑽出去，繞過那個大塊頭，往祖父在的那個角落跑去。   
  
那些混混都忙著對付新出現的男人無暇注意她，莉絲很快來到老人邊、放下拉娜，她檢查了他的傷勢，除了手骨折斷還有額頭的傷，他沒有其他外傷。   
  
「查理、查理！醒醒！」她用力搖醒老人，聽到祖父呻吟一聲幽幽轉醒，她懸在心中的大石終於放下。   
  
「莉絲......我怎......」   
  
「別說話，查理，快，我們得快離開這裡......」她說著就試著想把祖父從地上撐起來，但她渾身癱軟，沒有力氣，而查理的腿也抖得支撐不住自己。她慌張起來——不、拜託別這樣，他們真的得快點離開這裡！   
  
拉娜的尖叫在她得恐懼上劃破一道口子，它們湧了出來、攫住莉絲的雙腿，將它們固定在那兒動彈不得。   
  
莉絲抬頭看見那個混混，就是那個有槍的歹徒。他一臉猙獰，在刺目的光芒裡那張臉龐扭曲成修羅，站在她們面前，而黑洞洞的槍口正對著她。   
  
她連尖叫的力氣都沒有，連跌到都不在她身體能控制的範圍內，她只能瞪著那漆黑深暗的孔洞，等著從裡頭射出的死亡。   
  
但那個男人再一次出現了，他站在那兒就像個泰坦，出現在惡人身後，他們沒人反應過來，那男人就提著歹徒的脖子，像提一隻貓一樣將他拉離地面，輕輕一甩，那個滿身肌肉的成年男人就砸破店門玻璃摔到外頭的街上。   
  
豐沛的光映進來，莉絲頓時覺得有些刺眼，她瞇起眼睛，抬手遮擋過多的光線。同時聽見外頭亂七八糟的喧囂聲，有警笛、有擴音器、有驚叫、還有聽不出是誰發出來的戒備命令，彷彿全世界的噪音都聚集到這一小片街區，她感覺頭暈目眩，就要暈倒。   
  
一隻手在此時撐住她的背脊。   
  
「小心。」那男人說。「帶妳的祖父和妹妹到安全的地方，妳很勇敢，伊莉莎白，現在妳沒事了。」   
  
莉絲有很多話想說——她想知道他怎麼會來救他們，她想知道他受傷了沒，她想知道他叫什麼名字還有他怎麼會知道她的名字，她想說她真不知道該怎麼感謝他才好，他們原本都會死——但全部她說出口的就只有兩個字。   
  
「謝謝。」   
  
她看見那個男人向她微笑，那雙唇笑起來的樣子很可愛，有酒窩，嘴角大大地拉開，露出潔白的牙齒。即使她仍看不清楚對方的長相，她也相信那會是一張笑起來很好看的臉。   
  
接著她就被幾個醫護人員扶住了。他們接過她扛在肩上的祖父，將他安置在擔架上，一個女人過來抱走拉娜，她溫柔誘哄著她放開莉絲的褲管，將她包裹在柔軟的毯子裡。   
  
也有人過來想拿毯子給她，想把她帶到救護車旁邊去。   
  
但莉絲沒動，她掙開抓住她的救護人員的手，排開人群往被包圍的那塊地方走。   
  
「嘿！」她喊，沒人理她。   
  
她更用力地喊，使勁渾身力氣推開擋在面前的兩個記者，他們看到她，注意到她是剛才被就出來的受害者之一，麥克風立刻就遞到莉絲面前。而她才不管他們問她什麼、要她說些什麼——她只顧就著麥克風大吼，「你們想對他做什麼？！」   
  
這會，終於有人看向她了。包括那個救了她、現在卻被特警隊用防暴盾牌團團包圍、用槍指著的男人。   
  
「小姐，妳受驚了。」有人從她後頭扯住她的手臂。   
  
莉絲用力甩開他，「別碰我！」她警告，然後她轉回空地，在那兒她的救命恩人像個窮凶極惡的罪犯那樣被槍指著，動彈不得。而在他拯救莉絲和她家人的時候，這些現在看起來威風凜凜端著先進武器的警察還不知道在哪兒呢！   
  
她厲聲喊，腔調裡滿是憤怒。「那個人救了我，還有我妹妹和我祖父，他不是罪犯！那些人才是！」她劈手指向被在警官看護下接受治療的加害者們。   
  
但他們看起來卻更像被害者——臉頰瘀青、骨斷手折，唇角滲血，有些甚至意識不明。   
  
人群開始議論，交頭接耳交換意見，有些人對莉絲投來同情的目光，有些人開始對警方叫罵，有些人高聲為受傷的人抗議——不管他們是不是拿槍威脅無辜祖孫三人的罪魁禍首。   
  
那些交談聲如同吵雜的蜂鳴嗡嗡作響，擾得莉絲頭疼。她忍不住皺起眉、肩膀瑟縮起來。   
  
「任何不在控管之下的哨兵都是危險人物，小姐。我們必須阻止他發狂傷害別人，他會得到恰當的管束。」一名警察向她解釋，試圖將她帶到安全的地方去。   
  
「不，他不是罪犯，他們才是。」她扭動肩膀避開對方觸碰她的手掌，她試著堅持自己的立場，但辯解聽起來像哭訴。   
  
現場因她的介入而騷動起來，有些民眾開始推擠，負責指揮的警官不得不分神應付這些民眾。「把她帶開！」他對部下下令，要他們把莉絲帶離開這裡，有多遠就走多遠。   
  
「不！」莉絲抗議著，與來抓她的警察扭打起來，但她對他們造不成多大困擾，她已經精疲力盡，而又是個弱女子，她被拖走的時候絕望地看向她救命恩人所在的地方，想告訴他她多抱歉、他救了莉絲，而她卻無法為他做任何事，但——   
  
那裡已經沒有人了。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克揉著自己的手臂，在把那個大塊頭——老實說他實在有夠重，當然克拉克可以從體積還有組織震動的觸感判斷出那些重量大部分來自脂肪而非肌肉——扔出去和玻璃櫃來個親密接觸的時候，他不小心拉傷了手臂肌肉，不當使力的下場，不過既然在另外一個傢伙拿著刀試圖砍向他肩膀時他得騰出一隻手來打掉向他襲來的兇器，順便確保對方在短時間內無法使用右手持兇器，只有輕微的肌肉拉傷還算是幸運的。   
  
真正困擾他的不是肉體上的疼痛，受傷這種事，克拉克自認還可以應付，他有的時候甚至歡迎受傷，因為疼痛能幫他集中注意力，好應付隨之而來更麻煩的東西。   
  
他敏銳的耳朵甚至能聽見一個街區外警笛鳴響的聲音，他們還不放棄，依然在追捕克拉克，他將自己的外套反過來穿——藉著深色的內裡在黑暗裡隱藏他的行蹤，人總是會被他們眼前所見的事物干擾，而忽略更應該注意的細節。當克拉克穿著明亮、鮮豔的顏色出現，所有試圖逮住他的傢伙都會下意識地尋找同樣明亮刺眼的顏色，而那時克拉克早已換上更不起眼的保護色，藏身在人群中。   
  
他們會在那裡徒勞無功的搜尋上好幾個小時，然後不斷擴大、往外推進搜索範圍，以為克拉克會不斷活動以躲避追捕，事實上他只是鎖定一個地點躲藏起來，他的耐心能讓他好幾個小時一動不動，就像市政廳門口的雕像，靜待追兵過去，他將再次重獲自由。   
  
這於他而言有些諷刺。克拉克想。他一年前來到這座城市——大都會，這個國家的核心首都，滿懷抱負以為自己能一展長才，他渴望救助他人，但他學會最多的卻是如何躲避他試圖幫助的執法機構的追捕。   
  
——別傻了，你早就知道事情不可能總如你所願。   
  
是的，他當然知道。克拉克嘆了口氣，看看他，他都神志不清的在和自己對話了。現在他要不快點回到家裡去把他的腦袋埋在絲綢被子裡好好清空他的腦袋，明天等著他的就會是一整周的頭痛，也許還外加幻聽，而他距離——政府是怎麼稱呼這症狀的？啊，距離他「癲狂」的日子恐怕也不遠了。   
  
克拉克從藏身處出來，鑽進巷弄間的狹窄通道裡。他全身下都在疼，大腦因為過度接收刺激而像有人拿湯匙在裡頭用力攪拌一樣糊成一團，還有深入骨髓的痛楚。   
  
警方總是宣稱哨兵們有多麼危險——他們有比正常男人大三倍的力氣、卓越的運動能力、超出常人靈敏的聽力、幾乎可以媲美老鷹的視力等等、等等，但他們從沒提到擁有這些能力需要多少代價，而克拉克總忍不住猜測警方對於該如何對付哨兵人種其實早已心知肚明。   
  
看他們總是拿強力手電筒和那些閃瞎人眼睛不償命的警笛照他、還用擴音器像是得詔告全市這兒有個危險的哨兵出沒似地在他耳邊吼就知道了。   
  
克拉克對自己目前還能保持平衡與速度前進感到慶幸，他現在的眼睛要視物都還有些困難，即便他已經戴上遮蔽物好消除強光對他敏銳雙眼帶來的影響，那些閃光依然在對他的視覺造成傷害的同時折磨著他的神經，更不用說還有那些噪音——噪音總是最令人難受的。   
  
他對感官的控制力正在降低，他的大腦早已超出負荷好幾十分鐘，克拉克能感覺到痛苦在逼近、折磨，而他胸口有股欲嘔的慾望等著脫韁而出。但他得控制這些——他得控制這些......   
  
克拉克在他腳步差點不穩前停了下來，倚在牆面上稍作休息，他的背脊疼透過單薄的襯衫布料和粗糙的帆布夾克感覺到他身後靠著的磚牆，上頭起伏的紋路和堅硬的碎石磕得他有些疼，就和手臂的疼痛一樣，他已經沒有多餘的意志力好去屏壁那些痛苦，於是他乾脆放開它們，就讓疼痛襲來，沖刷他的感官。   
  
暈眩很快被如潮的痛楚驅離，它們尖銳地拉扯著克拉克的意識，將他從恍惚邊緣帶回來。   
  
克拉克聽到自己的喘息，他吸進過多的空氣，遠超出他所需要的，過多的氣味充斥他的大腦，者裡有好幾天份泥土的味道，一場大雨將它們全都混合在一起，還有廚餘和污水腐朽的味道、死在這裡的生物屍體，以即剛冒出頭來的苔類植物的氣味，他頭痛欲裂，好像有人拿重錘死命搥打他的頭顱。   
  
克拉克呻吟出聲。在疼痛裡找到自己的方向。   
  
他控制好自己的呼吸，小心翼翼地急促吸氣，接著拔腿急奔。他得盡快回到安全的、舒適的庇護所。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
當他回到他的公寓樓下——事實上是後頭的防火巷樓下——深夜的現在，家家戶戶都熟睡著，沒有人會注意防火巷裡的動靜，而他也離警方的搜索區有段距離。   
  
安靜多少治癒了他的痛苦，但克拉克還是發現自己的體力在流失，他需要休息，需要全然的安靜，還有黑暗，讓他可以沉浸在他自己的精神世界裡，用冰冷洗淨所有傷痛。   
  
他跳上麵包店後門的那片鐵皮平台，慢慢蹲下、擺出預備姿勢，猛然起跳，他跳上他自己公寓後窗外的逃生梯上時一個趔趄踩了空，發出一道響亮的碰撞，雖然克拉克抓住了欄杆翻身上去，但那隻總把他家後窗台當作窩的花貓已經被驚醒，憤怒地弓起背朝他齜牙嘶叫。   
  
「好啦。」克拉克噓了牠兩聲，左右看看周圍沒有動靜，沒有人家因為他的失誤背驚醒。克拉克想就算真有人醒來，花貓的吼叫也為他做了最好的掩飾。   
  
「我欠你一次，兄弟。」他對花貓說，牠現在已經沒那麼生氣，但還是壓平耳朵吹鬍子瞪眼地死盯著克拉克，然後轉身往下爬，走進夜色中，看樣子試想去找牠的兄弟姊妹來次夜遊——既然牠的好夢已被打擾。   
  
克拉克看著牠的背影離開，從小巷口鑽出去消失得不見蹤影，抓抓頭髮，然後轉身拉開他為自己留的一小條窗戶縫隙，從那裡鑽進他的公寓。   
  
他的住所很小，不過因為東西不多，所以顯得還算舒適。這兒的房租便宜，雖然居住的人什麼都有，不過他的鄰居都不是什麼愛串門子的人，這讓克拉克輕鬆不少，而他們的房東——一個陰沉寡言的老太太——除了收房租的時候你幾乎不會看到她，她的公寓只有一個條件，別打擾到其他房客，其他她什麼也不管。而這正是克拉克所需要的唯一保障，既然他自己也絕對不會去騷擾其他人，他更不希望有人對自己的生活探頭探腦，就算他們住在隔壁。   
  
克拉克一進屋就鎖上窗子、拉上窗簾，還有另一層他自己加裝的防透光簾子——所有的窗戶都有這層簾子，他把它們全部拉上，如此一來房裡沒有半點光，也沒有半點聲音——克拉克的公寓牆壁全都貼上一層隔音棉再加上一層隔音毯，然後才用壁紙偽裝它們——他的門上有隔音膠條，他對房東說那是因為當他寫作的時候他需要絕對安靜，他不希望有任何人打擾，而他很容易受驚，房東接受了他的說法，她或許認為加裝隔音膠條對她的房子有益無害。   
  
現在，這個房間全然寂靜、虛無。   
  
克拉克終於能夠放鬆下來，而他唯一能聽見的就只有自己的喘息。   
  
黑暗撫慰了他，他閉上眼睛，給自己幾秒鐘的時間從外界的紛擾脫身，讓他的精神與他的肉體同樣回到這個屬於他的安全避風港裡。   
  
接著他繞到櫃子那裡——即便完全沒有光，他的哨兵視覺也起不了多大作用，但他敏銳的感知神經仍然可以幫助他在黑暗中移動辨物，尤其這個房間他親手佈置，也再這裡生活了近一年的時間——克拉克拉開櫃子，從裡頭的一個絨布盒子裡拿出他的薰香燈，把精油點上。   
  
舒緩的氣味在房間裡漫開，帶給他柔和的撫慰。他總能夠透過那氣味聽到母親的聲音，無論什麼時候，那聲音都能使他平靜。   
  
克拉克倒到床上，他把衣服全部脫掉，連同內褲，一件不剩，把平常蓋的棉被給丟到床下，另外從床頭櫃裡拉出一件絲質毯子，用它把自己全身包裹住。它不是最好的材質，克拉克也買不起更上等的絲綢，不過它至少比粗糙的棉布好，它涼滑的質感撫過他的肌膚，就像水流一樣清涼，它滑過他被粗糙布料磨疼的皮膚的方式讓他感到一股涼爽，克拉克嘆息一聲，把自己更往毯子裡埋去。   
  
但就在他想把頭也給包到毯子裡的時候，他看見床頭櫃上那發亮的光點。是他的手機螢幕。   
  
克拉克思考了一秒才伸長手把它給拿下來，上頭有則未接來電，還有一個語音訊息，來自他的母親。   
  
現在的時間已經很晚了，回撥不是個好選擇。於是克拉克調整他的姿勢，把自己在毯子裡蜷成一個球，環著他的膝蓋，好像他還是那個在母親懷抱裡的小男孩，然後把手機放在額頭邊，點開那則語音訊息。   
  
——克拉克，親愛的。——   
  
當母親的聲音從機械裡流洩出來時，即便有點扭曲，而裡頭的雜音讓她柔軟的嗓音變得些許尖銳，克拉克還是滿足地嘆息，並很高興聽到她的聲音。   
  
「嗨，媽。」他小聲回答，在床鋪裡蹭了蹭，從唇邊扯出一個笑容然後繼續聽下去。   
  
——我們收到你的信了，我很高興你還是寫信而不是用E-mail，那對我和你爸來說都有點太過先進了，你知道的，而且我們都很喜歡看到你的字跡，並在晚餐的時候大聲讀它，就好像你在我們身邊，並告訴我們你那些事蹟一樣。——   
  
說到這兒，克拉克忍不住瑟縮，他還沒忘記當他決定來大都會並決定用他的這身能力做些什麼事情的時候，他和父親之間的爭執——事實上並沒有到爭執那麼厲害，不過那幾次的談話並不愉快。克拉克不確定他父親是否依然認為他的決定是錯誤的——依然反對。   
  
克拉克不知道，但他尤其不想在這時候想起，就在他自己也開始搖擺的時候......   
  
——我想你還在介意你和你爸爸的那些爭吵。——   
  
「噢，媽......」克拉克搖頭。她有時可真神奇，而克拉克忍不住開始懷疑她宣稱她僅擁有的能力恐怕比她實際上所擁有的還微不足道——如果不是這樣，要怎麼說明她總是能一眼就看穿克拉克的想法，和他父親的想法呢？   
  
——但別讓那些困擾了你，親愛的，你知道你爸，他只是擔心你，做父母的總是這樣，他們無時無刻不擔心自己的孩子。而你，克拉克，特別的克拉克，你將會經歷的一切你父親也經歷過，在我和他相遇之前，他可比你處理的要糟多了，甚至可以說是糟糕透頂，他有那個理由去擔心你，更怕你將會遭遇和他一樣的痛苦，而那對你來說會更難忍耐，你知道，他並不完整都已經如此，更何況是你，克拉克寶貝。——   
  
「是啊，我知道，媽媽。」克拉克苦澀地說。即使他並不真的「知道」什麼，現在他知道了，那些他以前所以為的「知道」是多麼貧瘠無力。   
  
——而如果你困惑了，或是為了感官過載而困擾，別忘了我們曾經做過的那些事，克拉克，別害怕世界，不管它有多麼大、有多麼瘋狂，你只需要將它變小，閉上你的眼睛、想像世界是一座小島，在大海正中央，海浪圍繞它，那就是一個起點......——  
  
克拉克閉上眼睛，調勻呼吸，讓他的世界裡只剩下母親溫的聲音，訴說著海洋、小島，永恆不變的浪潮聲。就像小時候每一次他縮在母親懷裡，讓她用她的心跳聲包圍住他，讓他的世界只剩下那一個永恆的脈動。   
  
而他就在這鼓動裡沉沉睡去，埋入黑暗的懷抱。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「那味道很糟。」迪克說。他藏在面具下的鼻頭皺起，說話的同時帶著聲嗚咽似的不適感，布魯斯知道他是說真的。   
  
「那我們就快點把這工作完成。」他說。掏出爪鉤射往對面的大樓，扯好繩索，在高空裡遁入黑暗。   
  
當他披著他的偽裝在平房屋頂落下，靴子在違法加蓋的鐵皮屋頂上造成了一聲輕震。布魯斯為他發出的動靜不滿意地皺眉。   
  
迪克跟著落在布魯斯身邊，沒發出半點聲音，而他蹲倨的模樣像隻漂亮的野貓，經驗老道地潛伏在黑暗裡，起伏漂亮的肌肉蓄勢待發。   
  
這男孩的致命表現在他的肉體上，任何人一眼，就能看出他有多特別。   
  
迪克已經把他的呼吸器戴上，它們用柔軟的矽膠製成，能夠過濾空氣中過於強烈的氣味。但即便已經用上最舒適的素材，迪克還是老抱怨它們堵著他鼻腔的感覺讓他有種自己的腦袋從中間被兩根棍子穿透一樣。可遇到這種情況，他還是得仰賴器械的幫助，以免強烈的氣味直接蹂躪他的神經。   
  
警車停在巷子外，因為它們進不來，封鎖線拉在一棟老式三層舊公寓門口周圍，不少半夜被響動驚醒想要湊熱鬧的傢伙在附近探頭探腦。案發現場在二樓，布魯斯可以看見房間裡的光，從骯髒的窗戶玻璃裡透出僵直的濃黃。   
  
「誰是領頭。」布魯斯問。   
  
「高登警長。」迪克說。「還有史迪奇巡佐，我討厭那傢伙。」他做了個鬼臉。   
  
布魯斯知道他說的是誰，拉森．葛瑞馬巡佐，他知道葛瑞馬向來討厭他們「這種人」——在高譚要找到沒這想法的傢伙還挺難的——布魯斯也承認自己不怎麼喜歡他，不過葛瑞馬之所以總對他們抱著憤怒的敵意，恐怕和迪克只要一逮到機會就不遺餘力提醒他在幾年前那次化學工廠爆炸案件中他把自己那顆又圓又扁的頭連同一對大招風耳給染成藍色的事件有關。   
  
「幸好他也不喜歡我們。」布魯斯沙啞地說。「聽到什麼其他的嗎？」   
  
「不太多，他們很吵。」迪克聳聳肩，繼續盯著下方。「他們出來了。」他說。   
  
一名頭髮灰白的警長從公寓裡走出來，他看上去相當疲憊，臉上那些垮下來的皺紋線條每一分都寫著精疲力盡，雖是如此，他依然試圖挺直包裹在陳舊風衣裡的肩膀，轉身面對走在身後喋喋不休的部下。   
  
高登顯然對葛瑞馬說了什麼，那矮胖的男人忿忿不平地走了開，順道帶走了在一旁忙碌的巡警。迪克在上頭幸災樂禍笑幾聲。「豬頭。」他說。   
  
布魯斯沒打算問他高登到底說了什麼。事實上這很明顯。   
  
暗巷很快淨空。街口幾輛警車在揚長而去的時候甚至不曾有半點遲疑。   
  
只有高登還站在巷子裡，黑暗很快將他的影子吞噬，他覺得有些冷，但這是沒有道理的，天氣才剛入夏，夜晚並不寒冷而該是涼爽，但高登就是覺得有股寒意從腳底直往上竄，他試著把外套的領子豎起來，給自己點了一根煙。   
  
在火星騰起的時候，它帶了點灼熱的疼痛在他的指尖上，有一瞬間高登的注意力被那轉瞬即逝的疼痛給多了去，他看著那一點星火，還有裡頭蜷曲扭動著化為灰燼的深色煙絲，它僵硬、纏繞、從焦黑的深處漫出一股煙塵，高登著迷了一瞬，才把濾嘴那頭放進嘴裡，深吸一口，吐出白濁的煙霧。   
  
然後，在煙霧迷了他的眼時。   
  
那異怪的身影從天而降。   
  
「高登。」怪物粗礪的聲音喚著他的名。   
  
高登嘆口氣。把他才抽了第一口的煙扔到地上，用鞋尖踩熄。   
  
「蝙蝠俠。」他說。老警長自己都不知道自己用了多大的力氣才能在對方面前維持平穩的聲調，不透露過多的情緒。但那傢伙好像什麼都知道似的，就算他掩飾得在好，那雙野狼一樣的眼睛好像能撕裂他的大腦，看見高登藏在最裡面鎖起來不讓任何人知道的恐懼、緊張、戒備。   
  
但最後，他還是嚥下他少得可憐的唾沫，徒勞無功地試圖滋潤他沙啞的嗓子。   
  
「老規矩，十分鐘，裡面是你的。」他給那傢伙讓開一條路，雙手放在大衣口袋裡好掩飾他汗涔涔的掌心。   
  
蝙蝠俠一句話也沒說，高登甚至不願去想那鬼魅是否有從他身上掃過一眼——他不願去注意這件事——他像個幽靈那樣無聲移動，在他彎下腰——就像個人類——注意到這一點的高登心裡產生股嘲諷的疑惑——鑽進公寓狹窄的門廊後，另一個快活的聲音朝高登襲來。   
  
「嘿，警長。」那孩子——那年輕的男孩，看起來不過十七、八歲的外表——叫做什麼東西的？他身上的顏色讓他看起來不像他年長的夥伴那樣陰森，不過這並沒讓高登輕鬆到哪去。   
  
他甚至根本沒發現那年輕人的出現，他，就某方面來說比蝙蝠俠更令人畏懼，他移動的方式好像某種大型掠食動物，既輕巧又靈敏。高登看過他可以移動得多快，看過他如何像野兔那樣轉動他的頭顱而不像個普通男孩，他目睹他閃避子彈的動作，雖然他被子彈打傷依然會流血——紅色的血——但那得要他被打中才行。   
  
這個孩子——這有著男孩外表的傢伙，更像個怪物。   
  
高登看著那怪物用一個男孩的外表站在那兒，穿著鮮豔的制服，還背著小披風，戴著像老電影裡神出鬼沒的俠客那樣的眼罩，站在那兒，像個年輕人那樣用單腿支撐他的體重，手臂在身側晃著，他的眼睛——看起來有些無奈，那麼人性化。   
  
他覺得自己好像退了一步。而那男孩張嘴想說些什麼，但下一秒，公寓裡傳來呼喊。   
  
「羅賓。」   
  
羅賓嘆口氣，搖搖頭。「來了。」他高聲喊，三、兩步鑽進公寓門廊，追上走在前方的搭檔。   
  
但對方卻佇立在樓梯前，就這麼停了下來，一動不動。   
  
神奇小子疑惑打量著他的師父兼搭檔。「蝙蝠俠？」   
  
「......沒什麼。」布魯斯說。然後他抬腳，拾級而上，每一步小心翼翼的行動都在老舊階梯上留下一道呻吟。   
  
而越接近他們的目的地，布魯斯越難以遏制自己肌肉的發顫，它們本能地僵直，令他難以行動，他聽見自己急促的呼吸聲，感覺額頭滲出的濕意。   
  
迪克將他的模樣盡數納入眼中——這麼說或許不夠貼切，他走在布魯斯身後兩步的距離，照理來說他什麼都不該看見——他是個哨兵，敏銳的五感讓讓他輕而易舉地從布魯斯加快的脈搏、他滲出的汗水鹹味，和他頻率紊亂的呼吸察覺他的不適。即便布魯斯藏的很好，但瞞不住迪克。   
  
他感覺一股本能的壓迫，乾渴從內心深處湧上，但他的口腔卻熱切地分泌了過多的唾沫。一股渴望在意識裡拉扯，尖叫著要他去保護、保護、保護——還有佔有。   
  
這越來越難忍耐。迪克試圖用力咬自己的下唇，當他咬穿自己的嘴唇嚐到血味的時候，尖銳的刺痛在他的腦袋裡把他的神經當鋸子拉扯，迪克差點沒尖叫出聲，但他還是吸了口氣，並差點在樓梯上打滑。   
  
這丟臉極了。尤其在布魯斯注意到他的動靜而回過頭來看他的時候。   
  
「專心點，迪克。」布魯斯提醒，並迅速地遠離了迪克幾步。迪克因此感覺心臟一陣抽痛，他壓下胸口強烈的想要伸手去拽住某人的衝動——他不能再搞砸任何事了。   
  
專注。他強迫自己，短而輕地抽幾口氣，讓新鮮空氣灌入他的肺部緩解那些灼熱。「我沒事了。」   
  
布魯斯對這答案抱持質疑，他當然不會沒注意到他養子的眼神深處藏著瘋狂，但他吞下那些溜到他舌尖的苦澀質疑。   
  
「很好，我們還有工作要完成。」他說這些的時候幾乎能嚐到從牙關間滲出來的腥味，他無視它們，轉身往上走。   
  
當這兒殘留的情緒進入他的感應範圍時，它們像急速奔馳的跑車猛地撞上他，劇痛伴隨著淒厲慘叫擊中他的意識，布魯斯呻吟出聲，但很快將它扼殺在緊咬的牙關間。   
  
這裡殘留的情感像一團被攪亂的顏料，形成令人發瘋的漩渦，布魯斯竭盡力氣穩住自己的精神以免被絞進去搞得支離破碎，他已經有所準備，不過經歷這些從來都不好受。   
  
迪克跟在他身後上樓來，他們前方的走廊盡頭有扇大敞的門，即便全部打開了它依然小得只能讓一個成年男人側身通過，後頭的房間自然寬敞不到哪裡去。   
  
「我先去。」迪克說，繞過布魯斯給他讓開的路，走進那扇門後。   
  
布魯斯深吸口氣——現在，這兒那股濃重的血腥味布魯斯也能聞到了——加固自己的精神屏障，在迪克後頭走進房間。   
  
這間狹窄的公寓原本應該更狹窄，不過在現在——在家具幾乎毀了一半，而另一半也搖搖欲墜的現在，它看起來倒是寬敞了些。   
  
「怎麼樣？」布魯斯問。   
  
迪克正跪在房間中央，那具屍體旁邊。淌開的鮮血已經乾涸，地板漫開一片深色的污漬，上頭傳來甜膩腐朽血味，而那女孩就躺在上面，胸腹處一片血肉模糊，翻開的皮肉已經發黑泛青，如同巨大長蟲盤桓在少女單薄幼小的身體上，那女孩一雙綠色眼睛已經混濁、死去多時，而她大張的嘴邊還有血沫凝成的黑班，肌肉拉扯出僵硬的線條，像死前依然在為自己遭受的痛苦高呼抗議。   
  
「她是失血致死的。」迪克說，他細心檢查傷口，用手指按壓周圍的皮膚。「一種武器，不像刀，但它很銳利，這裡——」他比著女孩右肩部份，「這裡是第一擊，刺穿了她的肌肉，然後往下拉。」他的手沿著傷口往下比劃，「把她的肌肉撕開——第二擊是在這裡，這個胸腔的位置，一直往下拉到這裡。」迪克的手指停在腹腔。「但被撕裂的只是皮肉，她的內臟沒有受多少傷。」   
  
他吸了幾口氣，短促又謹慎。「她是一個嚮導，我還可以聞到空氣裡的嚮導素味道，很稀薄，但確實存在，她完全死亡後到現在至少過了十個小時。」   
  
「該死。」迪克暗罵，他的情緒顯得異常焦躁，不得不握緊拳頭強迫自己冷靜。「是誰做了這些？又是那些瘋了的哨兵？。」   
  
「我們會知道的。」布魯斯說。從剛才開始他就一直站在門口的位置，但現在他走近過來。   
  
迪克從屍體邊退開，謹慎擔憂地看著蝙蝠俠在屍體邊蹲下，摘下他的手套。   
  
「布魯斯！」   
  
男人抬起頭。   
  
「你......你確定你要做這個嗎？」   
  
「當然。」布魯斯答，不再理會養子憂心忡忡的凝視，低下頭去注視那少女的臉龐。   
  
他伸出手去拂開黏在她額上的褐髮，將它們撥到她耳後。十個小時，布魯斯不確定她的精神領域是不是能撐這麼久，嚮導的精神領域會在個體死亡後以某種速率崩潰，這速度有快有慢，端看精神領域的強度，布魯斯曾遇過死亡後兩個小時即崩潰得一點也不剩的領域，也遇過二十四小時之後還有勉強撐著一點輪廓的強大領域。   
  
布魯斯把女孩的頭顱擺正，手掌按上她的額頭，掌側就貼在她的眼睛上，他感覺到一絲脈動從他們的接觸傳來，那微弱、瀕死的鼓動揪著布魯斯的心臟。他感覺到哀鳴、困惑、恐懼透過接觸朝他伸出手，它們在虛空裡揮舞擺動，希望能找到某個依附點。   
  
那些東西形成一股微弱的牽引力，布魯斯有那麼一瞬就要將意識朝那兒潛下去——但他克制住了。他知道被瀕死意識牽引的後果會是什麼，即便它們再怎麼可憐、祈求安撫，他知道他沒有辦法去握住它們、無法回應它們。   
  
布魯斯閉起眼睛，集中意識從自己的領域裡伸出精神臂——他花了點時間確保他探出的精神臂足夠強韌，而且完全在他的掌控之內——朝少女的意識潛去。   
  
這個領域已經快要崩潰了，布魯斯潛到極深處才找到一點它的殘骸，微弱的光芒正在褪去，它呦呦低泣，虛弱又無助，縮在一片崩塌的黑暗裡掙扎著釋放掉最一抹光芒。布魯斯試著捧起它，但它甚至無法維持一點型體好讓他能夠接觸，當他觸碰它一點，那處的光班就化為灰沉的霧氣散逸，而一波波痛苦透過精神臂直接穿刺著布魯斯的大腦，他幾乎要吐出來了。   
  
接觸死亡從來都不是件易事，但他需要裡頭的資訊。布魯斯告訴自己。他必須堅持下去。   
  
他把精神臂用力刺進僅剩的光團裡，它在他強硬的接觸下扭動消散，布魯斯幾乎能聽見尖叫在他腦中四處衝撞，尖銳的頻率就要撕裂他，還有那些片段，那些痛苦、那些身體被撕裂的瘋狂、那些幾乎要把他整個人翻攪過來的噁心感、還有那些絕望——   
  
他——   
  
「布魯斯——」   
  
他肩膀上的劇烈搖晃另布魯斯從那些癲狂裡抽離出來，他的頭依然痛，太陽穴像是被鑽子鑽過那樣，他都還能聽到哀號在腦中迴盪，但按在他肩膀上的手掌成了錨點，一股穩定的暖流從迪克抓著他肩膀的地方傳來，它是那麼熾熱、那麼堅定、那麼——就像所有他渴望的一樣，一股牽引的力量——   
  
一個他渴求的擁抱——   
  
不！   
  
「不！」   
  
布魯斯猛地推開男孩。   
  
迪克嚇著了，的身體優先於意識反應，就要去抓住對方攻擊他的手——但在指尖差一點擦過布魯斯的手腕時男孩驚醒，他收回手、踉蹌著往後退，他劇烈喘息著，卻猛地嗆進一口充滿嚮導費洛蒙氣味的空氣。   
  
他呻吟一聲轉過頭，迅速退到房間角落去，用力摀著鼻子抗拒那味道。   
  
「我......我很抱歉，布魯斯。」   
  
布魯斯同樣的呼吸紊亂，他緊咬牙關，有些不穩地從地上站起來。看著他的養子躲避他的背影，男人眼底充滿愧疚，他張嘴試圖想說些什麼，但話到嘴邊，卻又成了生硬的命令。「我們該離開這裡了，羅賓。」   
  
迪克嘆氣。動靜明顯得讓布魯斯能感覺到他的不滿與動搖。   
  
「我騎機車回去。」他說。接著從窗戶鑽出去，期間一眼也沒看布魯斯。 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！本章有部分Dick/Bruce內容！

  
_  
  
「今日凌晨兩點二十分，大都會市區發生一起多人搶案，受害者為一名七十六歲老翁與他分別為十七歲和兩歲的孫女......警方與歹徒經歷約四十多分鐘的對峙，終於將搶匪逮捕歸案，過程中雖有人員受傷，幸而無人死亡，受害者除了部份外傷之外，沒有生命危險，值得關注的是，在警方與歹徒協調過程中有一名男子不知使用何種管道潛入被歹徒佔領的雜貨店，並與歹徒發生衝突——」  
  
「此神祕男子經證實為由於經常穿著有S標誌的運動夾克而被民眾稱作『S-MAN』的哨兵人種，此男子近六個月來持續在大都會出沒，阻止、或干涉多起不同形態的罪案發生，有民眾認為他是大都會的守護者，但也有民眾因此哨兵人種不在軍方管轄下更隱瞞自己的真實身分而感到不安——」   
  
「大都會市警局在此特別呼籲民眾，哨兵人種具有高度危險性，在正常情況下他們能夠控制自己強於常人的感官與力氣，不過一但陷入『癲狂』，一名哨兵可能造成的破壞將是無法估計的，國土安全部發言人指出，新人種對應策略已在擬定中，並以成立應變辦公室，在此之前，軍方官員表示......」   
_  
  
  
  
  
  
「在用餐的時候請不要同時看電視，布魯斯老爺，分散進食的專注力會影響您的消化。」說完，老管家執起遙控器將壁掛式螢幕的電源關閉，推著餐車往他年輕主人桌邊走去，並順手抽開布魯斯正在閱讀的報紙，疊好後放在餐車靠著自己的那一端。   
  
「我才看到一半，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯蹙眉抗議。「而且要是不看，那我們裝臺電視在這裡有什麼意義？」   
  
「這個嘛，布魯斯老爺，我想我從沒有那麼後悔過答應您把電視給裝到餐廳來，既然它在這裡只會干擾餐廳的正當用途，也許移走它會是不錯的主意。」老人說。   
  
布魯斯撇下唇。「你是個惡魔，阿爾佛列德。」   
  
老人愉快地說道：「而您愛慘了我的獨家藍莓鬆餅，布魯斯老爺，這讓您和一個惡魔簽下了長期契約。」然後把一盤熱騰騰的鬆餅放到餐桌上，並淋上一層晶瑩的楓糖漿。   
  
布魯斯依然在抱怨，不過在他嘴裡塞著鬆餅的時候這些抱怨聽起來一點毫無說服力。   
  
「我假定您今天依然打算無視福克斯先生提議您到公司去露個臉的要求，繼續在家裡的地下室擺弄您的玩具。」阿爾佛列德略帶指責的詢問招來布魯斯肩膀的一個輕顫。   
  
「我告訴過他我不打算在任何公關場合露臉。」布魯斯端起咖啡，一口飲盡。「孤僻古怪的布魯斯．韋恩，只要再一點小障眼法就夠滿足那些媒體的胃口，這樣更好。」   
  
「您總不能窩在這裡一輩子，布魯斯老爺。」阿爾佛列德嘆息道。   
  
「我才沒有，阿爾佛列德，你知道我有自己的『事業』。」   
  
老管家輕易地無視了他狡猾主人的自我辯解，轉向正傳來腳步聲的餐廳大門。   
  
韋恩家自然有足夠的財力為整棟宅邸做上完美的隔音處理，在三年前布魯斯從街頭撿回迪克的時候，阿爾佛列德就親自監督了這改造，連地毯材質都精心挑選了既吸音又柔軟的材質，但即便如此，阿爾佛列德還是能聽見迪克的腳步聲用急促的頻率朝這裡接近。   
  
「太棒了！是藍莓鬆餅！呃——早安，阿爾佛列德，早安，布魯斯。」那孩子像道旋風般衝進餐廳的時候興奮地笑著。   
  
阿爾佛列德為此挑起了一枚小小的笑容，不過它很快隱在他的鬍子下，並在將一盤熱鬆餅放在他小少爺面前時嚴格叮嚀。「早安，順道一提，在走廊上奔跑相當沒有教養，理查少爺。」   
  
「我下次會注意的啦，阿爾佛列德。」迪克心不在焉地說，他的注意力全放在為鬆餅淋滿大量糖漿上頭。   
  
「迪克。」布魯斯在注意到年輕男孩已經穿戴整齊，完全是出門上學的裝扮後，他放下他的叉子說。「你今天不去上課。」   
  
迪克停下將炒蛋剷進嘴裡的動作，瞪著他的養父。「什麼？為什麼？我以為——」   
  
「你昨晚失控了。」布魯斯說完這一句就閉口不語，相信這就足以解釋一切。   
  
迪克把他的叉子摔在盤子上，阿爾佛列德為此斥責了他一聲，但他沒聽進去。「我沒有失控。」他堅持。   
  
「不，你有。」   
  
「我沒有！」迪克的手重重拍上桌面，他猛站起來，桌子因他過大的動作震了一下，杯盤發出刺耳鏗鏘聲。   
  
布魯斯依然瞪著他，臉色僵硬得可稱之為冷酷。   
  
「我能感覺到你的意識，你的精神依然處在緊繃狀態——」他說，但被迪克的大笑打斷。   
  
「哈！對啊，你能感覺到。」男孩眼裡滿是熊熊怒火，話裡尖銳的指責直刺向布魯斯。「那麼你何不做些事情來緩解它？你可以阻止它，你可以幫我——如果你願意的話，我根本不需要經歷這些痛苦——」   
  
「迪克！」布魯斯喝斷他的高聲要求。「那並非可取的方法，我過於頻繁的提供協助只會導致你不必要的依賴，我們已經討論過這些——」   
  
「當然！那是在你像個懦夫一樣逃開我的時候，你甚至不想嘗試——」   
  
「那不是逃！你不知道所謂結合實際上是什麼，那很可能——」   
  
「我不知道？！我當然不知道！既然我從來沒有真正嘗試過——」   
  
「你想要的嘗試很有可能要了你的命！甚至更糟的讓你失去——」   
  
「我他媽的才不在乎——」   
  
「你他媽的應該在乎，年輕人——」   
  
「你只是不想要我！」   
  
當那句充滿沉痛的控訴以被放大的音量怒吼著釋放到空氣裡時，一切都停頓了。   
  
迪克憤怒急促的喘息在安靜裡格外響亮。布魯斯的表情像是有誰對著他的肚子重重打一拳，他臉上血色全失，眼神裡的情緒交織成一片複雜的羅網，籠罩住了迪克。   
  
而迪克漲紅了的臉上無數種情緒飛快變化著，有羞慚、惱怒、痛苦、無措，但它們最後轉變成一個絕望的表情。在那個年輕人臉上實在過於脆弱。   
  
阿爾佛列德深吸口氣，但在他來得及說些什麼之前。迪克卻率先開口。   
  
「我回房間去了。」說完，他轉身離開餐廳，速度飛快，以致於阿爾佛列德連喊住他的時間都沒有，他甚至沒聽到他離去的腳步聲。   
  
老人垮下肩膀。   
  
他回頭去注視他的主人。「他不是那個意思，你知道這一點的，布魯斯老爺。」   
  
「是這樣嗎？」布魯斯苦澀地反問。   
  
「但有些事情我不得不同意理查少爺。」   
  
「那些什麼精神結合的蠢話？我以為這部份的討論已經夠多了，阿爾佛列德——或者你也要像迪克那樣朝我吼嗎？」布魯斯猛停下他的吼叫，整個人在寬大的椅子裡瑟縮起來，像個剛才意識到自己做錯事的小男孩。阿爾佛列德幾乎是憐愛地看著這副模樣的他。   
  
「我很抱歉，阿爾佛列德。」   
  
「我並沒有放在心上，布魯斯老爺。」他柔和地說。「但那的確是個問題，布魯斯老爺，哨兵需要他們的嚮導，這是他們能夠存活並保持理智的唯一方法，這也是理查少爺真正需要的。」   
  
「我知道你的意思，阿爾佛列德，但現在這是不可能的。」   
  
「恕我請問，為什麼不可能？老爺。」   
  
布魯斯惱怒地瞪著他的管家。「你知道為什麼，我不可能為了迪克——為了迪克的一時安寧去抓個嚮導來給他，去——傷害別人......」   
  
「如果實際上並不存在什麼傷害呢？」阿爾佛列德說。   
  
布魯斯都要為阿爾佛列德的不死心嘆氣了。「沒有確切的數據證明那可行，阿爾佛列德，你可能只是個特例。」他的視線掃過他老管家的右腿，在那側看起來空蕩蕩的西裝褲下藏著一隻金屬義腿，布魯斯對它是怎麼來的確切情況並不清楚，但他知道阿爾佛列德是在戰場上失去它的。  
  
「你在這段時間裡看得還不夠多嗎？那些哨兵——就算他們得到了嚮導，最後無一例外地全都殺了他們，嚮導的特殊費落蒙會令他們發狂、失去理智，就算嚮導的精神領域足以緩解哨兵的狂燥，那也只是一時，那甚至也讓嚮導自己發瘋。看看阿卡漢機構裡那些瘋子吧，還有死在巷子角落被分屍的嚮導——我們就是一群瘋子、一群殘缺者，阿爾佛列德。沒有什麼東西能夠真正治癒我們。」   
  
布魯斯看著他，阿爾佛列德想說他的眼睛看起來一片死寂，好像他已經認定他的宿命即是如此。但他依然在裡頭看見那個八歲的小男孩，在被他的父親介紹給自己這個陌生粗獷的老人的時候，帶著一點羞怯和畏懼，但又那麼渴望上前接近的小男孩。   
  
在那天真的火花熄滅之前，那雙藍色眼睛是那麼生動明亮。   
  
老管家忍不住上前去，他不合時宜地移動他的義肢跪下地，將枴杖放到一邊，戴著白色手套的手輕覆在這個需要一些寬慰的人手上。「但你可以做得到，布魯斯老爺，你可以幫助理查少爺。」   
  
可布魯斯只是搖頭。「不，阿爾佛列德。」他艱難地說，彷彿要承認這個比承認自己對這一切無能為力還要困難。「你不明白我實際上是在做什麼。」   
  
阿爾佛列德深吸口氣。「何不試著告訴我？」他看進布魯斯那雙染了灰的藍色眼睛，試圖看透裡頭的陰霾，找出他小主人藏在裡頭的祕密。   
  
這是時隔五年之後布魯斯再次提起這件事，這也許會是唯一的機會。   
  
但布魯斯閉了閉他的眼，將阿爾佛列德隔絕在他的心靈之外。   
  
「話題到此為止，阿爾佛列德。」他強硬地表示，從椅子上站起來。   
  
阿爾佛列德的手從他手上滑開，落到空蕩的褲管旁。   
  
布魯斯大步離開餐廳，他如此慌急又疲憊，彷彿在逃離一個夢魘。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克端著咖啡回到位置上的時候，正巧聽見同事們的議論。他不是故意要偷聽的，不過那些竊竊私語總是會傳到他耳朵裡，通常克拉克會盡力無視它們，不過當那些議論和自己有關的時候，稍微留意一些卻是人之常情。   
  
「你看了登在早報上那篇了嗎？天啊，真是義憤填膺——」   
  
「十足同情心氾濫而且煽情致極，我都要潸然淚下啦。」   
  
「少來，我讀過那篇副版，才沒你說的那麼誇張，肯特那傢伙寫的東西是感性了些，但他還是把持得住中立立場的。」   
  
「中立立場個鬼，我看他就是那些人權份子，愛哨兵愛得不得了得腦殘粉，還活在有他媽救世主的浪漫年代——你說說這兩個月他寫了多少篇和那相關的報導？更不用說上個月登的那篇社論......我真不敢相信老佩里會登那種文章，那根本就是篇垃圾，我說他怎麼還不辭職然後去街上發那些『我愛哨兵』徽章啊？」   
  
「嘿，雖然我也不怎麼喜歡那些新人種——要我說放他們在大街上到處跑根本就是危害普通市民安全，他們就該全部被關起來——但你這根本就是在嫉妒肯特好吧，他和你同期，卻已經可以寫副版專欄了，而你這個月才過一篇稿子，還是寫鸚鵡跳水預測天氣的，哈。」   
  
「什麼？！我才沒嫉妒那傢伙。說真的，我認為他根本就是在譁眾取寵，專挑些有爭議性的專題寫——如果他真這麼關心新人種人權問題，幹麼不去寫些真正有內涵深度的東西來，老佩里在這上頭動用了不少關係搞到些專訪權，他一個也沒去爭取——」   
  
「說到專訪權，我到聽說他是因為暗戀蓮恩，想引她注意才老是寫哨兵題材的報導，你也知道，咱們那位王牌小姐對新人種議題的關注幾乎可以說入了魔，每一個專訪權她都積極爭取，當然每個都榜上有名......」   
  
克拉克喝了口咖啡，在自己的位置上坐下。這些議論都可以說是老生常談了，在克拉克開始試著寫些什麼的時候，他總是能聽到不少風涼話，一開始他還會為此沮喪，但後來他學會無視這些八卦臆測。   
  
事實上，如果他們真想和克拉克討論這些問題，他倒是樂於和他們分享自己的看法。   
  
不過至今還沒人因此來找過他什麼。   
  
新人種議題擺上臺面至今只有兩個多月，即便實際上發現哨兵人種的年代可以追遠溯到四十年前，而哨兵人種開始為人所知也已經是十年前的事情，但直到它被作為公開的國家議題攤開在陽光下，讓人討論、檢視，卻是在半年之內發生的，它更得到關注則是在兩個月前，國土安全局宣佈成立新人種對應辦公室開始，一連串的政策隨之推行，開始有你我身邊隱藏自己能力的新人種開始被逮捕、自此消失，才引起社會真正重視。   
  
這些有著超人體能、敏銳五感，聽起來就像是那些漫畫書角色似的人物，是真實存在的。   
  
不過這些新人種究竟從哪裡來，他們又能做到什麼，是什麼原因導致他們出現。而讓這些有超級能力的人產生「癲狂」症狀的真正原因，以及如何遏止？他們真的會成為危害社會的罪犯嗎？   
  
這些問題至今沒有一個完整的解答，政府透露出的訊息太少，而各大電視台報導、雜誌刊登的消息大多荒誕不經。人民對此一無所知，而人類向來對未知懷有強烈的恐懼。   
  
這議題就像個明擺在那裡的恐怖箱，人人都想知道裡頭有什麼，卻沒有人敢光明正大上前去，把手探進去裡頭摸一摸，他們只敢在外頭圍成一個個小團體，交頭接耳與他們放心的對象討論箱子裡頭可能有什麼，各式各樣的猜測層出不窮，卻沒有一個是標準答案——或許從來也沒有標準答案呢？   
  
當有人想要接近的時候，旁邊的人就會這麼講。或許，他們一開始就不想知道標準答案。   
  
克拉克在沉默裡思考著這可能性，他不得不承認自己心裡總有一小塊黑暗的地方有這些念頭盤旋不去，那讓他感到沮喪。而在經歷昨晚的一切之後，這沮喪在如今似乎有被放大的趨勢。   
  
被他屏除在屏障外的環境雜音在他腦中嗡嗡作響，像隻煩躁的小蟲子。   
  
克拉克再喝口咖啡，他的舌尖覺得這有些太燙了，痛覺暫時痲痹了他的味覺神經，無味的液體一路燒灼著他的食道往下。克拉克覺得這大概只是自己的錯覺，一口咖啡不會讓他的喉嚨被燒穿——   
  
也許他真的太過煩躁，以致於沒辦法好好遏制自己的五感。這對他來說可不是好事。   
  
克拉克摘下他的眼鏡——他當然不需要任何視力輔助物，那只是偽裝，透過這不完美的小配備，就不會有人將他和哨兵人種聯想在一起，而對克拉克來說，有副眼鏡在臉上讓他有股莫名的安全感——揉揉發痠的眼頭，心想也許他下一篇報導應該寫些雞毛蒜皮的小事——在他剛把眼鏡戴上去的時候，總編辦公室傳來一聲震耳欲聾的叫喊。   
  
「肯特！」   
  
克拉克慌慌張張從座位上站起來，大老遠就看見佩里．懷特那龐大的身軀從他辦公室門後擠出一半，而那一半正朝克拉克威勢十足地招著手。「給我進來，肯特！」   
  
於是他就在全辦公室沉默的注視下踏進總編大魔王那傳說——除了某位王牌記者之外——無人能生還的辦公室裡。   
  
而克拉克意外地發現，坐在總編辦公室里的另一人正是那唯一一個保持分之百生還記錄的星球日報王牌女記者，露薏絲．蓮恩。   
  
「呃，哈囉，露薏絲。」他侷促地打招呼。   
  
但坐在那兒輕晃她交疊的長腿的黑髮女性只是不耐煩地瞥了這個剛進門的大塊頭菜鳥一眼，隨即就將目光移回坐回辦公桌後頭的總編老大。「我看不出這有什麼差別，佩里。」   
  
「差別可大了。」佩里說，對仍杵在那兒像塊木頭的克拉克揮了揮手。「找個位置坐下，肯特。」   
  
克拉克這才輕手輕腳地坐到露薏絲身邊的椅子上，在她又看向他時忍住不讓自己再露出那種傻兮兮的笑容，而是保持專注看著佩里。   
  
「我告訴你那個採訪一點用也沒有，政府代表只會拿那些我們早就已經知道的事實唬弄人，再不然就搬出見鬼的機密條款，從他們嘴裡根本撈不出什麼新料，佩里。」露薏絲大聲抱怨，她的雙眼因憤怒和渴望而發著光。「你已經阻止我去調查高譚和蝙蝠俠一次，可你不能不讓我——」   
  
「高譚那個地方根本就是個魔窟，那裡的罪犯都不是普通人，全都是些發了狂的新人種，我不會讓妳去那種地方然後丟掉小命。而蝙蝠怪——」   
  
「蝙蝠俠，佩里，高譚的人是這麼稱呼他的。」   
  
「隨便他叫什麼蝙蝠男孩是蝙蝠鬼——」   
  
「好，你可以不讓我去高譚，那麼就讓我去追蹤那個線索，那個『S-MAN』——」   
  
克拉克猛地嗆了一口氣，露薏絲瞪了他一眼，好像責怪他打斷了她的演講。   
  
「佩里，那個人會是新的突破口，你還不了解嗎——」   
  
「不，露薏絲。」但老總編只用一個字就將她接下來的長篇大論堵回去。   
  
「佩里——」   
  
「我說了不，女孩，而我說得這個『不』字就代表不允許，它不代表其他任何意思。」   
  
女記者忿忿不平，雙手再胸前環抱，猛地靠上椅背。   
  
「這個專題，妳要做就得按照我的方法來，否則我就會另外找人。」在她張嘴反駁之前，佩里伸出一根手指搖了搖，「沒有討價還價的餘地，露薏絲，如果我縱容妳太久了，那麼這就會給妳一個教訓。」   
  
「妳敢衝敢說，這是我向來喜歡妳的一個特質，不過在須要謹慎的議題上妳還太嫩了，小姐。」他說完向她嚴厲地一頷首，「現在妳可以出去了，蓮恩小姐。」   
  
露薏絲似乎被這稱呼冒犯了，她氣鼓鼓地站起來，踩著響亮的高跟鞋聲離開總編辦公室。   
  
在王牌小姐甩上門後，克拉克看見佩里像個洩了氣的皮球那樣癱在辦公椅上，他整個人看起來疲倦萬分，不過這僅是一瞬間的事情，當他再看向克拉克的時候，那張臉又掛上了全星球日報都見慣了的那張嚴厲鐵面。   
  
「好吧，肯特。」佩里說：「我需要你和蓮恩一起為下一期的特別附錄做個專題，我需要全方位關於新人種的報導，為此我已經和一個老朋友連絡上，他幫我安排了幾場和政府官員負責人，尤其是阿曼達．華勒的會面機會。」   
  
聽到這名字的時候，克拉克忍不住蹙起眉頭。「阿曼達．華勒？」他知道這名字，簡直如雷貫耳了。   
  
「沒錯，阿曼達．華勒，新人種計畫的負責人，雖然她不過掛名連絡人，但誰都知道最終執行權全在她手裡。」佩里揮揮手。「那不是重點，重點是——肯特，我讀過你那些文章，你對這議題顯然相當關心，而且有你自己的見地。」   
  
克拉克覺得自己有點臉紅，「多謝稱讚，總編，我——」   
  
佩里再一次打斷他。「但這次我要你做的事很簡單，你得替我盯住露薏絲。」   
  
克拉克不明白，「......呃，盯住蓮恩小姐？」   
  
「沒錯，盯住她，看緊她別讓她做出什麼出格的事惹禍上身。」佩里說：「那女孩非常好強，而且她有股緊咬新聞不放的魄力，這在這年代可以說是難能可貴的特質，但這有時也是她的弱點，她太過強硬，沒有想到她的一時衝動會帶來什麼後果，在這方面，肯特，你就好多了。」   
  
老總編說著讓自己龐大得身體沉進辦公椅內，椅子被他壓得咯吱作響，但他不在意，佩里臉上有沉思的煩悶。「這個新人種議題將會是未來一年，甚至十年內對人類影響最重要的議題，但人民真正對它知道的內情卻不及政府隱瞞的冰山一角，我可以從裡面嗅出端倪來，人民需要真相，這世界需要真相，但它太敏感，所以須要謹慎行事，不管是報導它還是調查它，這是把雙面刃，孩子。」   
  
「我不希望在這上面出任何差錯。」佩里看著他，他的眼神銳利地直直穿透克拉克，將他的煩憂釘進男人眼底。「我需要可以信任的人去處理這件事，你們必須小心再小心。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克離開總編辦公室的時候，不得不注意到有人在斜對角的會議室門口朝他招手。鑑於那人將是他未來負責同一個專題的新夥伴，克拉克還是順從地走過去，並在露薏絲把他拉進房間裡鎖上門的時候不做任何反抗。   
  
「呃，蓮恩小姐？」他試圖表現出恰到好處的困惑，當然，其中一部份原因是因為他真的挺困惑的。   
  
「少來了，肯特，你知道接下來我們得一起為特別刊做專題採訪吧，省掉那些有的沒的先生小姐，叫我露薏絲。」她用力瞪了克拉克一眼，然後拉開椅子，毫不優雅地坐下，並示意克拉克也照做。   
  
「那麼我想妳也應該直稱我的名字，露薏絲。」   
  
那女孩聽到這話時露出了一抹友善的微笑，克拉克開始覺得她被人盛傳的高傲脾性或許並不是那麼正確。   
  
「很好，這是個好的開始。」露薏絲說著，身體往克拉克的方向傾斜了一些。「現在告訴我佩里在裡面跟你說了些什麼？」   
  
「呃，什麼？」   
  
她招牌的不耐煩表情又露出來了，這讓克拉克忍不住縮縮脖子。這女孩拿那雙犀利的灰色眼睛瞪人時總有股莫名的氣勢。「佩里——他肯定跟你說了些什麼，而且他不想讓我知道，但我需要知道，我可不能忍受在這個專題小組裡有任何祕密瞞著我。」   
  
「好吧。」克拉克妥協，不過他並不認為這裡頭有什麼是露薏絲所想像的祕密。「但這實在沒什麼，佩里只是透露他擔心妳，這專題無論在政治還是社會上都相當敏感，他怕妳會不小心讓自己找上麻煩。」   
  
她上下掃了他一眼，聲音突然變得意味深長起來，「所以他給我找了個保姆，哈？」   
  
「呃——這不是.......」   
  
「好啦，我知道，肯特——呃，克拉克。」她歉意地笑笑，改了口。「無意冒犯，只是這實在讓人沮喪，你知道嗎？」她突然站起來，煩躁地在房間內走來走去，就像她那充沛的精力非得透過這種方式才能發洩。   
  
「我調查相關的新聞已經有兩個月了，我一開始就盯上這專題，可是我能挖到的消息還是少之又少。」   
  
克拉克搖搖頭。「我不懂，如果妳真的希望再深入挖掘些什麼，這個採訪不是個難得的機會嗎？」   
  
「你之前都跑社會版的新聞，肯特，你不知道政治圈裡，還有政府那些人是怎麼一回事。」她給了克拉克一個無奈的凝視，雙手環胸，腰臀靠在會議桌邊，自顧自地開始說起來。「這世上從來沒有一堵牆不透風，偏偏就是這一堵固若金湯，代表裡頭牽涉層面廣得難以估計，你不可能就這麼大搖大擺走進去，問東問西就能戳出一堆消息來，是啊——他們當然會回答你問題，但問題就在你只能問他們會回答的那些問題，這個專題——DHS會同意這次深入採訪，只是他們意圖藉此操控輿論，讓人民從他們提供的方向去思考——新人種控管計畫剛開始的時候，高譚那個瘋子城的狀況為這一切提供了有力的背書——但現在狀況不同了，他們知道現在的輿論因為那個『S-MAN』的出現開始有了傾斜的聲音，人們開始質疑，控管計畫開始被挑戰，如果他們真想要這屆會期通過新人種法案，他們就得採取行動，做出回應來鞏固他們目前的成果，還有什麼手段比一次媒體專訪更有效的？而且還是星球日報的特刊專訪？我向你保證這次專訪我們什麼都問不出來。」   
  
「那麼那個『S-MAN』？」克拉克猶豫了一會，最後還是問出口。「妳想調查他什麼？」   
  
「什麼都好，不過如果可以找到他，和他來場專訪就在好不過。」露薏絲抿著嘴，眼裡充滿躍躍欲試。「那樣才公平，你不覺得嗎？我們已經聽政府的一言堂太久了，新人種是什麼，哨兵人種是什麼，為什麼他們會有『癲狂』，所有問題都是政府說了算，因為我們只有這一個管道可以獲得些許資訊，學生都知道這可不市場健康的辯論，我們應該聽聽證反兩方的意見——但只要有人疑似是新人種，不出幾個小時他們就會被帶走管束，但那個『S-MAN』的出現，他破壞了這一切，這裡有個自由的哨兵人種，而且他沒有管束，卻還是在幫助人們，他似乎沒有出現任何『癲狂』狀態，和把高譚市攪得一團混亂的那些哨兵人種簡直像是兩種極端似的，你不覺得這光聽起來就夠讓人興奮了嗎？」   
  
她熱切地徵求克拉克的同意。克拉客雖然很想告訴她，她錯了，他並非沒有「癲狂」，他只是在壓抑，而且壓抑得很辛苦——但他不行，所以他只是看著她，在她的省視下呆呆地點了頭。   
  
露薏絲顯然把這反應當作他並不理解她所說得話，也不明白她的熱切從何而來。她垮下肩膀，嘆了口深深長長的氣，拿一種興致缺缺的友善眼神看他。「總之，既然佩里都派了人盯著我，我想我最好還是安分一點。」   
  
她口氣里的沮喪讓克拉克忍不住想要給她一些安慰。「我想妳還是能從這些專訪裡頭找到一些妳要的。」   
  
女記者停下她即將離去的腳步，旋身來看著克拉克。   
  
「我是說——」他被她注視得結巴起來。「如果妳想知道謊言裡的真相，最好的方法就是讓他們自曝其短，不是嗎？」   
  
露薏絲瞪著他的樣子，像是她沒想過他也會說出這種話來。「你真讓我意外，克拉克。」她微笑著說。   
  
克拉克聳肩。   
  
她轉過身體來，正面對著克拉克，他覺得她似乎有些侷促，她的呼吸有些亂，心跳也加速了，克拉克一時不知道該如何是好，他沒應對過這種狀況，而他發現他的手心正在出汗。   
  
「聽著，克拉克，既然我們接下來得在一起密切工作我想告訴你一些......事情......我聽過那些——呃，流言？」露薏絲用力抿著嘴，「我只想讓你知道，我現在全心都在工作上，我——」   
  
克拉克胃部緊縮一下，像是有人把空氣從他肺裡瞬間擠出去似地嗆了聲。他連忙揮手掩飾失態，「噢！不！妳不需要為這種事情困擾——我是說，那不過就是些流言，妳知道，辦公室裡那些八卦總是......」   
  
露薏絲看起來鬆了口氣，她的笑聲依然乾澀，不過明顯不再有那麼多尷尬。「那好，很好——我是說，不是說我不喜歡你，只是.......」   
  
「我懂。」   
  
「嗯哼，你懂。」   
  
他們都沉默下來，有那麼幾秒只是凝視著對方的眼睛，然後不知道是誰先笑了起來，接著他們就再也無法克制湧上唇邊的笑意。   
  
露薏絲走上前，給了克拉克的肩膀幾個友善的輕拍。「合作愉快。」她說。「順道說，我還挺喜歡你寫的那篇新的副版文章。」   
  
這回克拉克的笑容可是真心的了。「謝啦。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯端起咖啡來喝了一口，嫌惡地發現它涼了。他把杯子推到一邊，抓起另一份驗屍報告審視。但看沒幾行他就把它丟到一邊。   
  
這些給不了他多大幫助。這很明顯又是一起「癲狂」哨兵的失控殺人行為，從現場遺留下的強烈費落蒙氣味還有屍體的死狀來看，幾乎沒有其他可能。在和高登的交換情報裡他也這麼指出了，於是接下來警方就沒有半點動作。   
  
這是代表著新人種的事務得由新人種來解決的意思。布魯斯知道高登依然試著重啟調查，不過警局高層有很多聲音已經說得在清楚不過，瘋子的家務事正常人少管，尤其是在高譚這個瘋子出沒的城市裡。   
  
「發現什麼有趣的嗎，布魯斯老爺。」老管家突然出現在身側的聲音著實嚇了布魯斯一跳，但他表現出來的還是過於誇張了。   
  
不過阿爾佛列德從來也沒被他這些小把戲影響，他端著托盤的左手流暢地往外移了移，堪堪避過布魯斯刻意撞過來的肩膀。接著好整以暇地為他換上新的熱咖啡。   
  
「你嚇到我了，阿爾佛列德。」在啜飲他的新咖啡時，布魯斯隨口抱怨。   
  
「我為此道歉，布魯斯老爺，為了您脆弱的神經健康，我下次會在我的脖子上掛上鈴鐺好提醒您我的位置。」老管家帶著寵溺的促狹說道。在布魯斯給了他一個「少煩人了」的白眼後，他如善從流地轉變了話題。   
  
「所以，有什麼新線索嗎？」   
  
布魯斯回過身來，注視著他的老管家。老人已經放下手中的飲料托盤，轉拿起布魯斯放在桌上的IPad，螢幕上秀出那位死去嚮導生前的照片，她只有十七歲，看起來甜美可愛，有著如雲的棕髮和明亮的微笑。阿爾佛列德臉上流露出一股謹慎柔軟的哀傷。   
  
「沒有。」布魯斯的聲音又恢復陰鬱。「至少沒什麼我們不知道的。」   
  
「這女孩在GCPD的失蹤人口清單上，而在她被登記的前一個月，一份新人種拘留命令的清單副本在黑市流通，裡頭有她的名字。」他說，把另一個IPad交給老人。   
  
「在黑市裡，嚮導可以賣到很高的價錢。」阿爾佛列德盯著螢幕上的資料一陣子後說：「而敢經手這項生意的人也不多。」   
  
「今晚我會去找個老朋友好好聊聊。」   
  
「我假定您不需要交通工具？」   
  
布魯斯撇了撇嘴，卻停下欲離去的腳步一會，待這不自然的沉默讓老管家挑起一邊眉毛時，他才略顯遲疑地問起，「......迪克怎麼樣了？」   
  
阿爾佛列德聳聳肩，鬍子下的唇角悄悄勾起一個俏皮的角度。「我想您應該親自向他本人問這個問題，老爺。」   
  
這回布魯斯終於注意到上方車庫平台通道那個一閃而逝的身影，顯然，那小小竊聽者已經在那兒呆上好一陣了。   
  
布魯斯忿忿地噘起唇以表達他的不滿。「我真該給你們倆都繫上鈴鐺，阿爾佛列德。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
高譚市的夜晚總是寂靜無聲。但如果有任何人認為這就是她黑夜的全貌，那麼他們將會以永生難忘的代價來記住這教訓。   
  
在看似一如往常的夜色裡總有些黏膩的暗潮在湧動，那些陰謀猶如泥流裡一個個醞滿狡詐的泡泡，只有在它漲的夠大時才會浮出表面，而那就是它嘻笑著以一個驚天動地的爆炸展現在眾人面前的時候，當然，還帶著混亂、毀滅與瘋狂。   
  
這就是高譚，一個總有泥漿泡泡爆炸，而任何逃不開這泥沼的人都只能自求多福的城市。在新人種出現之前，她就是一座充滿罪惡的毒瘤，像老巫婆臉上的疣，光明正大像世人展示她的畸形，而在新人種出現之後，她又毫不遲疑地伸手擁抱了他們的癲狂，以致於在這裡，罪犯與失序的哨兵能夠共存、而該成為解脫的嚮導如同貨物一樣被買賣、破壞。   
  
從它以愚人之稱命名開始，似乎就註定了這城市命運，它像個總處於崩潰邊緣的哨兵，高聲叫囂著破壞一切，卻那麼不合理地緊攥著唯一能夠給予她解脫的嚮導不放——也許直到他們一起沉淪，這枯瘦乾老的老女人才會放開她執拗的手爪。   
  
布魯斯偶爾會不合時宜地開始思考這些事情到什麼時候才會終止，而理智知道這不會有終止的一天。至少，不會終止在他身上，這點自知之明他還有——這天殺的很可能是他全身上下最堅定的一塊信念了。   
  
他告誡過自已千萬不要去想結局。   
  
——除非你想看到自己是如何崩潰致死，或成為他們的一員。   
  
「蝙蝠俠，我已經就定位了。」微型耳機裡傳來的聲音將布魯斯從他渙散的集中力裡拽回來。他花了一秒時間意識到自己正走在通往下游碼頭區的暗巷裡，而除了二十分鐘前剛與他擦身而過的醉漢之外，四周空無一人。   
  
但他還是把回答的聲音盡可能壓到最低，他知道迪克能聽見。   
  
「小心一點，羅賓，今晚的任務只是偵查，能不動手就不要動手，我不希望打草驚蛇。」   
  
「我瞭。」迪克說，但他聽起來還是有些緊張。年輕的哨兵為他得放他的養父——同時也是一個嚮導——獨自一個人潛入敵方據點這個念頭感到一股本能的抗拒。   
  
布魯斯能從迪克的聲音裡感覺到年輕人的不安，他的情緒透過聲線傳遞到布魯斯的思緒裡，引起一股難以言說的波瀾。   
  
他曾經——和迪克「連結」過一陣子，在他剛把這孩子從小巷的泥濘裡撿回來的時候，他破碎，而且被即將崩潰的精神弄得一團混亂。只有這個法子可以讓布魯斯把男孩留在這裡，留在人世這一邊，在那時這是不得已的權宜之計。但他從沒有這麼後悔做過這件事——不是指救了迪克的命，他從不後悔這個——而是他對迪克所做的，看著男孩的依賴、他幾乎卑微的保護欲和......這錯誤到現在都還折磨著他。   
  
「布魯斯，你確定這沒問題嗎？」迪克的聲音緊張兮兮地再次響起時，布魯斯令自己掐斷那些讓他分心的思考，告訴自己專注在面前的任務上，其他的事情都可以容後再說。   
  
「我覺得這看起來有點不妥當，今晚酒吧裡的人數多得有點不像話，我還看見了炸薯條先生——那個冷凍瘋子？雖然他馬上就離開了，但是這排場可不太對勁。」   
  
在他們談話間，布魯斯也已經來到他們今晚目標的酒吧門前，這是偽面幫的幾個據點之一。這個幫派是整個高譚市唯一有實力和膽量介入新人種黑市交易生意的。雖說在幾年前，高譚裡大小幫會都和這新的人口買賣沾上一點邊，但自從政府開始介入，不夠競爭力的幫派逐漸收手，只剩下幾個大的勢力敢玩這遊戲。偽面幫的手一開始就在籃子裡，而當政府開始行動時，它一個個出賣、暗算他的競爭對手，直到最後將整個高譚最大的地下交易市場全部網羅入囊中。   
  
有人傳言偽面幫的老大黑面人自己本身也是一個哨兵。但這僅僅只是因為從來沒有人真正見過他——不過布魯斯有理由相信並非如此——而在道上傳開的消息。   
  
四周徘徊的保鏢和店裡聚集的人數的確如迪克所說不太尋常，但店門依舊大開、向外做生意。他判斷沒有取消行動的必要，如果酒吧並未停止營業，就表示今晚將發生的事與幫會祕密無關，或許這兒不正常的人數聚集只是因為今晚有什麼重要人物會出現在這。   
  
「照原定計畫進行。」他說，在迪克來得及抗議之前補充，「但提高警覺，任何時候，只要一發現有突發情況就撤。」   
  
「知道了，蝙蝠俠。」   
  
布魯斯深吸口氣，伸手把自己已經夠亂的頭髮弄得更亂，踏著裝得惟妙惟肖的蹣跚腳步走出藏身處。他現在的臉龐被鬆弛的皮膚覆蓋，拉出無精打采的皺紋，骯髒的班點像油漆似地潑灑在蠟黃色的皮膚上，雙眼混濁，眼角佈滿精神不濟的血絲，整個人包裹在一件陳舊過大的破爛風衣裡，身上散發出的味道像是剛從酒桶裡撈出來似的。   
  
酒吧門口的保鏢看著他搖搖晃晃靠近，皺起眉頭就要趕人離開。   
  
「嘿，我有錢，看。」布魯斯嚼著他那爛爛糊糊的口音——這用來偽裝成醉漢向來無往不利——從風衣口袋裡掏出破了一個口的錢包，再抖著手不小心將它落到地上，露出裡頭花花綠綠的鈔票。   
  
看門的男人朝這連蹲下身撿錢都有些不穩的醉鬼，聳聳肩，擺頭放他進去。布魯斯跨過門檻，穿過堵在門口的人群，向店裡角落的位置走去。店裡今晚布算擁擠，大多數人都擠在靠近門邊和窗戶邊的位置，向在等待什麼人到來，但實則店裡氣氛冷清，只有零散客人三三兩兩坐在吧台邊。   
  
「威士忌。」他坐下時叫了酒保。   
  
那灰髮的大肚腩男人上下打量了布魯斯兩眼，說：「只有啤酒，愛喝不喝。」   
  
「生意這麼好？」布魯斯裝出調笑的口氣，但酒保只是瞪著他，周身流洩出的情緒滿是戒備。「那就啤酒吧。」布魯斯搖頭說著，遞過去一張鈔票。   
  
酒保收了錢，很快給他送上一杯冒著泡沫的啤酒，接著就縮到吧台角落去幹他擦杯子的活。但他一個杯子就可以擦上十分鐘，布魯斯敢保證就算用顯微鏡也找不出一絲灰塵。   
  
明顯地，這兒的酒保顯的有些不安，也許他已被告知今晚在這兒將會發生的事情——但這不合理，如果今晚真是偽面幫的重要集會，他們老早就該清場，而不是還放任不相關的客人隨便進來喝酒。   
  
這時，坐在桌邊角落的那桌客人站起來付清酒錢，匆匆忙忙地離開了，現在店裡就只剩下吧台的四個客人。布魯斯接著環顧整間酒吧，他有些遲疑，但還是稍微降下一點自己的精神防壁，接收來自這空間裡的各種思緒。   
  
他感覺到各種程度的困惑，緊張、不耐煩等情緒壓迫而來，而其中有幾個人的燥動特別強烈，他迅速收回領域、重新關起防壁。   
  
這裡有幾個人是哨兵。   
  
「布魯斯？我聽到你的心跳加速了，一切都還好嗎？你進去了嗎？」迪克的聲音急切傳來，他甚至忘了不叫真名的規矩。   
  
布魯斯暗罵一聲，他控制住自己的情緒，安撫因此而起反應的心臟恢復到它的正常速度。   
  
——沒有狀況，羅賓。他用藏在衣袖內的小發信器敲打摩斯密碼回覆迪克。   
  
但年輕哨兵仍不放心。「你發現什麼了嗎？」   
  
——沒有什麼，待命。布魯斯回答。   
  
他繼續喝酒，並以此掩飾觀察的行動。他接收到的情緒表明了不管這裡原定要發生什麼，它都沒有如預期那樣進展，這導致在現場的幫會成員們的焦躁，明顯他們對這變化的一無所知就跟布魯斯一樣，被蒙在鼓裡。   
  
也許他該終止今晚的行動。布魯斯想，他們今晚的原定計畫是偵查與打探情報，但現在這狀況，他們什麼也打聽不出來。   
  
......他應該立刻終止行動，這樣最保險。   
  
但他的耳機卻先一步響起聲音。   
  
「有車子到了。」   
  
布魯斯按下整打算起身的衝動，佯裝不知道發生了什麼事，又再喝了一口酒。   
  
——是誰？他問。   
  
「現在看不清楚，車窗玻璃有特殊處理。」迪克說。但隨即他就倒抽口氣。「我的天，是黑面人，布魯斯。」   
  
真是好兆頭。布魯斯在心中暗罵。他迅速敲擊了撤退信號，並希望迪克能夠不引起任何注意悄悄撤退。   
  
不過要是他放棄這麼個大好機會，那他就是個傻子。布魯斯有很長一段時間一直竭盡全力在摧毀黑面人的犯罪帝國，但他的根深紮在高譚的每一個角落，幾乎不可能連根拔起，如果有機會能夠獲得第一手資訊......那將會是一次重大突破。   
  
布魯斯從衣內暗袋裡掏出迷你竊聽器，但手邊卻沒有可以固定的工具。他迅速掃視左右，在面前的煙灰缸裡發現一塊口香糖。   
  
正當他伸手打算把那塊口香糖收入掌中時，一隻褐色粗壯的手伸過來扣住他的手腕。   
  
「你在幹什麼？」那男人說，一雙冷酷的眼睛上下打量布魯斯。   
  
他應該掩飾過去——只要假裝沒事，他做過很多次了......但這次不同。   
  
這個男人，是個哨兵。   
  
而布魯斯體內的嚮導血液因他們直接的皮膚接觸猛地沸騰起來。   
  
他知道這傢伙也發現了。哨兵猛然加速的心跳和放大的瞳孔證明了這一點，而對方本能增強釋放的哨兵費洛蒙正侵襲布魯斯的感官，令他頭暈目眩。   
  
不！他得快離開這裡！   
  
「這裡有個嚮導！」那男人已經大喊起來。   
  
而透過他的耳機，布魯斯百分之百肯定迪克聽見了這頭發生的事。迪克巨大的恐慌衝撞著他，這沒有任何幫助，只令布魯斯的腦袋像被人用一根燒紅的鐵棒插進去攪動一樣。   
  
這絕對不只是迪克一個人的精神衝擊造成的，因為四周至少有五個男人——都是哨兵——正向他圍攏而來，而他們一個個眼裡都充斥著赤裸強大的渴求和慾望。   
  
「布魯斯！」他耳機裡傳來驚懼的叫聲，震痛著布魯斯的耳膜。   
  
不，布魯斯現在最不需要的就是迪克前來添亂。   
  
「不准過來！」他吼，對聽得到他的迪克，也對正將他包圍的哨兵們。布魯斯用力關上自己的精神領域，構築起層層護壁保護它。   
  
嚮導素是種存在於嚮導身上的特殊費洛蒙，它不只是哨兵們用來區分嚮導身分的重要依據，它同時也會激起哨兵的渴求，因它為數不多的作用中最重要的一項就是在一定程度內安撫受感官所苦的哨兵。被這氣味刺激的哨兵將會極度渴求擁有它，使他們變得極具攻擊性，如同只剩下本能的野獸。   
  
嚮導素究竟是什麼，又是怎麼作用的現在仍是個謎，但布魯斯清楚它與嚮導的精神領域息息相關，通常來說，只要布魯斯封閉自己的領域，在一定距離以外他甚至不會被哨兵嗅出他的身分——但這距離並不包括肢體碰觸。   
  
嚮導素會本能地被接觸它的哨兵喚起。布魯斯無比憎惡這個。   
  
他躲開一個男人的撲擊，但另一個人趁機抓住了他的手臂，沒有直接的肌膚碰觸，但也夠近了。上湧的嚮導素讓布魯斯腿軟，他聽見那個逮住他的哨兵口裡發出興奮的吼叫。   
  
——不！   
  
他釋放他的精神領域，精神臂從開口中竄出來，找到了那個哨兵的意識。一股強烈的怒意擊向對方敞開的心智，那個哨兵鬆開了布魯斯，抱著頭淒慘尖叫。   
  
所有人都愣住了，他們不習慣——從不知道有嚮導能夠反抗，他們不知道剛才發生了什麼，但他們夥伴倒地抽搐，活像剛被電擊的樣子震懾住他們。   
  
「布魯斯？！你還好嗎？！我馬上就過去——等等！妳是誰——」   
  
布魯斯剛想喝斥迪克要他別費力過來救自己，他有能力脫險，就聽到在迪克驚訝的叫嚷裡混著肉體重擊的聲音與混亂的打鬥聲傳來。   
  
伏兵。   
  
這個念頭用力撞進布魯斯腦中。他得盡速脫身，迪克需要幫助。   
  
布魯斯放任黑暗進入他腦中，冷酷的，充滿尖叫與恨意的情緒在他的精神領域裡形成一道憤怒的旋風，他怒吼以釋放這些充斥的狂燥情感，讓它們猶如軍隊衝撞向在場所有精神個體。   
  
那些弱小的、毫無防備的意識在他的憤怒踐踏下毫無反抗之力，變成一地支離破碎，距離布魯斯最近的那幾個哨兵首當其衝，布魯斯感覺得到他們的意識在哀號、痛苦翻滾掙扎，他扭曲地感覺到一股快意。   
  
他的精神臂纏捲上那些人的精神，試圖將它們往它更深處拖去——去填滿、去補足、要求臣服——   
  
不！   
  
布魯斯驚喘地停下，壓下所有在他腦中盤旋的混亂情緒，轟然關上精神領域的大門，仍有無數負面情緒在裡頭像瘋狂的野獸撓著牆想出來，布魯斯感到一陣陣尖銳的疼痛刮著他的大腦，但當他看見周圍滿地倒地呻吟的人，其中還有不少嘴裡含著錯亂的呢喃與啜泣，潮水般的愧疚與自我厭棄淹沒了他。   
  
「......不......」   
  
他並不願這麼做......他......   
  
意識裡猛然劃過的無助先於耳機裡傳來的慘叫攫住了布魯斯的注意力。   
  
迪克！   
  
他衝出酒吧，在路上剝除偽裝，露出底下穿戴的簡便制服，布魯斯試圖透過通訊器連絡對方，但迪克沒有任何回應，從三分鐘前耳機裡傳來的除了雜訊就再沒有其他。   
  
布魯斯的胃因害怕而緊縮，他摘下失去作用的耳機，加快腳步趕往迪克的埋伏地點，它距離酒吧不遠，就在後頭廠房區的制高點。布魯斯射出鉤爪攀上廠房屋頂時，正看見兩道糾纏的人影因一方猛然倒地而分開。   
  
布魯斯目睹那人影像斷線的木偶一樣突然失去行動力，輕飄飄倒下，同時在他腦海裡被他緊攥著的男孩的意識如同散沙一樣在他腦中散失。   
  
「羅賓！」他怒吼。洶湧的黑暗意識在他腦中應和著想要席捲而出，狂亂地撞擊他的屏障要求釋放。   
  
怒意就要點燃布魯斯，但他自己在意識風爆中心毫不留情地碾碎那些沒有抵抗能力的意識就像碾碎螞蟻那樣無情的模樣頓住他的腳步，布魯斯踉蹌一步，而就這一瞬間的遲疑，另外那個人——不管他是誰，都肯定是哨兵——已經迅速逃離。   
  
布魯斯跑到倒下的男孩身邊，血腥味讓他作嘔，他在迪克身邊跪下，驚愕且絕望地看到他的傷勢比想像中還要重，他的腿骨被折斷，大腿以銳利的角度彎折，胸腹處和手臂上都有銳利的撕裂傷，有些傷口深可見骨，哨兵體質讓男孩即使受了在一般人來說致命的創傷依然還活著，但真正造成危險的不只肉體的傷勢。   
  
布魯斯小心翼翼地將迪克抱在懷裡，抓住他的一隻手，讓他們十指相扣，掌心毫不保留地緊貼在一起。   
  
他的意識探入男孩腦中，那片意識之地布魯斯已經多年未曾造訪，但它依然讓他感到熟悉與懷念。布魯斯潛進深處，在那裡找到迪克的意識核心，它閃著男孩獨有、清澈熾熱的藍色光芒，但它周圍沒有任何屏障，被暴露在外的核心光芒大量散失，失去它主人的控制，它將無法凝聚成形，散失的光芒在消失在無邊的意識黑暗中時發出細小無助的哀鳴，布魯斯能直接接觸到它們的疼痛，那讓他腦中被一陣尖銳的嘔吐感席捲而過。   
  
布魯斯強按下所有不適，按捺住他黑暗的內裡對迪克閃閃動人的光明核心的渴求，在他的意識之地繞著打圈圈，收攏所有他能夠收攏的意識能量，在它們和周圍的黑暗之間設下屏障，一層層加固、將迪克的意識納入掌心牢牢護住。   
  
「迪克，孩子。」而現實中，布魯斯攬著他的男孩柔聲低語。「和我在一起，別到其他地方去。」   
  
他輕柔地搖晃懷裡的男孩，將每一句呢喃都用意識臂直接流入他的藍色核心裡。「別跑太遠，回來，孩子，聽我的聲音，和我待在一起。」   
  
直到他終於感覺道核心在他的保護下發出一陣輕微的顫動，喜悅的意識蕩過布魯斯的靈魂，他發現光芒開始收縮，漸漸凝聚成一個瘦小的形體。   
  
他鬆了口氣，一圈圈撤除自己建築在迪克意識之地周圍的防護，只留下最後一圈保護圈以防萬一。   
  
現在最危險的難關已經渡過，接下來他需要尋求其他幫助。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！本章有部分Dick/Bruce內容！

在整個治療過程中，布魯斯一直攥緊他與迪克的意識維持的基礎連結，確保他的核心不因治療過程中強烈的痛楚刺激而再次崩潰。  
  
哨兵超人體能的代價之一就是當他們受傷的時候，他們感覺到的痛苦也是三倍甚至十倍於常人，雖然自癒能力過人讓他們的肉體能承受更嚴重的傷勢，但不代表精神也能。強烈的痛楚有時候會擊潰他們的意識——一但精神核心崩潰，即便肉體復原，也只不過回來一具行屍走肉。  
  
相較於嚮導，哨兵的精神太過脆弱，但偏偏正是這脆弱的東西賦予他們強大的力量。無論怎麼想，布魯斯都覺得這像上帝的諷刺。  
  
當阿爾佛列德走進蝙蝠洞時，布魯斯克制自己不要馬上轉過椅子去，好像他迫不及待似的。但他發現自己的行為如一如既往的徒勞無功，因為走到身邊的老管家正如以往他每一次看穿布魯斯的口不對心時挑高一邊眉毛。  
  
「他怎麼樣了？」布魯斯乾啞地問。  
  
「正常恢復中。」阿爾佛列德說，給了他一個多此一問的眼神，「我相信您對此再清楚不過。」  
  
布 魯斯咬了咬下唇。的確，他可以透過精神臂探知迪克現在的狀況，他的精神核心依然虛弱，但已經穩定地在恢復中，困擾著他的疼痛在藥物作用下漸漸散去，迪克的 意識逐漸恢復清明，布魯斯應該可以撤回連結——但他遲疑了，也許他應該讓連結再保持一陣子，好在迪克需要幫助的時候他可以立刻查知。  
  
他知道這很危險。今晚布魯斯所作的一切都很危險。重新與迪克建立連結、再次貼近他曾經靠近過的那個溫暖心靈，布魯斯恐懼自己心中湧起的悸動，但在現在的情況下，這麼做是有必要的。  
  
「今晚的行動失敗了。」布魯斯說。想利用工作來轉移他放在連結上的注意力。他調出剛做完分析的資料，「殘留在迪克身上的哨兵費洛蒙與在那起嚮導殺害事件現場殘留的費洛蒙相同，是同一個人留下的。」  
  
阿爾佛列德疑惑地抬高了他的眉頭。「您確定嗎？」  
  
「非常奇怪，我知道。」布魯斯說：「在這次的攻擊行為裡他不像個『癲狂』的哨兵，他在我接近的時候立刻撤退，而且攻擊也相當有章法。若他處在『癲狂』狀態下——」布魯斯停下來，嚥了口唾沫。「迪克早在一照面就會被他撕碎。」  
  
「顯而易見。」老管家語氣輕柔地表示同意。「鮮少有哨兵在進入『癲狂』狀態之後還能夠恢復神志，我們有任何關於攻擊者的訊息嗎？除了費洛蒙樣本？」  
  
「我在迪克的伸縮棍上採到一點血跡。他反擊得相當激烈。」  
  
「他是個優秀的戰士。」  
  
布魯斯對這句評論不予置評，他轉頭去看電腦上的DNA分析過程，但看來完成檢索還需要一段時間。  
  
「您應該去休息，今晚發生的意外夠折騰人的。」阿爾佛列德看著他年輕主人眼眶下方的陰影提議道。  
  
布魯斯揉揉肩膀，一股痠疼從那兒搥打著他的神經，讓他為此抽了一口氣。「也許你說的對。」布魯斯承認道，從座位上站起來。「我會去睡一會，大概三個小時後叫我，阿爾佛列德。」  
  
布魯斯邊活動著脖子邊說，終於可以得到休息的念頭令她精神放鬆、肉體也感覺到解脫的快意，自然而然地，一股舒緩的情緒像隻大手那樣撫過他整個意識，同時牽動了他的精神臂，將同樣一份觸碰也送到了與他相連的另一個精神裡去。  
  
當布魯斯猛然發現他這無意識的舉措讓他的精神臂在迪克的意識裡鑽得過深的時候，已經來不及了。  
  
尖銳的渴望如火藥爆炸般席捲他的精神領域。  
  
布魯斯倒抽口氣，雙膝發軟，毫無反抗之力地跪倒在地，而他的精神領域大開，來自另一個人的意識鎖住了他，旋風一樣席捲他的大腦。  
  
「不！」布魯斯驚喘著，全身冷汗直流。  
  
阿爾佛列德被他的突然倒地嚇了一大跳，但他想上前來幫助他主人的腳步被另一項事實頓住了。老管家迅速地從布魯斯身邊彈開——是的，他迴避的動作快得像瞬移——將自己緊緊貼在一旁的牆上，向來拘謹的臉龐上流露出痛苦，開始顫抖、開始流汗。  
  
「布魯斯主人——」阿爾佛列德似乎想說些什麼，但他張開的嘴沒一秒就閉上，就像空氣中有什麼讓他無法忍受的東西。  
  
布魯斯知道那是什麼。他的嚮導素。該死！  
  
布魯斯發出低吼，他用力扯住他精神領域的大門，試圖將它關上，但布魯斯的力量太微弱，那些從他心裡頭蜂擁而出的——不管它是什麼，布魯斯要對抗它們就必須竭盡全力。  
  
在 一聲瘋狂的吼叫從通往特別醫療室的通道口那兒傳來時，布魯斯以為情況不會更糟了。他在對抗體內爆發般熱流的空隙間努力試圖朝那兒看一眼，但他所能見到的只 有一道影子一閃而過，接著他發現自己的雙手無法動彈，兩隻鐵鉗似的熾熱手掌把他的雙腕牢牢固定在地上，他試圖反抗的腿也被俯在身上的男孩用膝蓋壓制住，布 魯斯掙扎扭動起身體，卻換來迪克一聲發狂的吼叫。  
  
他停下動作，身下嚮導驀然的順從讓迪克產生一瞬間的困惑，布魯斯抓緊機會在自己腦海裡釋放精神力量，用力衝擊迪克的大腦。男孩痛苦地咆哮，放鬆了箝制的力量，但即便如此他還是比布魯斯強壯。  
  
與哨兵費洛蒙產生作用的嚮導素令布魯斯渾身發軟，他痠疼得幾乎沒辦法移動。就在布魯斯絕望地四下搜尋可能脫困的方法時，阿爾佛列德從旁邊撲了過來——那不是一個失去一條腿的老人應該有的敏捷，但他就像頭豹一樣精準的撲上迪克，將男孩撞翻出去。  
  
他們兩人在地上翻滾，陷入哨兵本能的迪克只會用雙手撕抓、用嘴咬，瘋狂攻擊這個與他纏鬥的阻礙者。他毫無章法的撕咬曝露出頸項的弱點，在他抓住阿爾佛列德一邊手臂，用力咬穿他的衣服與肌膚時，老人另一隻手已經繞到他脖子後，將一針鎮定劑注射進迪克體內。  
  
男孩的身體抽搐了幾下，在五秒內軟倒在地，闔上血絲滿佈的雙眼。  
  
阿爾佛列德喘著粗氣滾到一旁，額頭上滿是精疲力盡的汗水。  
  
在迪克的意識陷入沉眠，哨兵費洛蒙的影響也減弱不少，布魯斯終於能夠調集全部的力量，用力關上他的精神領域。隨著精神力場轟然關閉，那些頭暈目眩的疼痛被隔絕在布魯斯的意識之外，他艱難地從地上爬起，走過去扶起老管家。  
  
「阿爾佛列德......」一股愧疚和自責沖刷過布魯斯的身體。他看著懷裡老人虛弱的模樣懊悔萬分，阿爾佛列德臉色蒼白，整個人都在不住顫抖，而他的義肢也掉落在不遠處，他的手臂上有一塊皮肉被咬的血肉模糊，鮮血染紅了外套下的襯衫袖子。  
  
老人巍顫顫地睜開眼，虛弱的目光落在眼前的男人身上。他喘了口氣，咳了幾聲，終於露出一個笑容。「我就說，布魯斯少爺......他是個優秀的戰士。」  
  
  
  
  
阿爾佛列德拿來一大塊絲綢毯，還有一件厚重的毛絨被子，他們先把迪克用絲綢密密包裹，再將毛絨被覆在外頭，以免讓他再聞到布魯斯的氣味導致發狂。一個成長中，加上又持續在做重量訓練的十七歲男孩已經夠重了，更不用說再加上那些遮蔽物。  
  
當他們合力把迪克扶進特別醫護室的床上躺好時，布魯斯和阿爾佛列德都累得氣喘吁吁。為了不再刺激脆弱哨兵的意識，即便布魯斯對此感到不自然的恐慌，他依然讓連結留在原地，但盡量不去給它太多的觸碰和關注。  
  
老管家留在醫護室照料經過剛才的大動作又把自己傷口弄裂的年輕哨兵，而在確認現場沒有什麼他可以幫得上忙的事情後，布魯斯飛也似地逃離這裡，下到蝙蝠洞去收拾他們還沒來得及打理的那一片狼藉。  
  
他 依然感到虛弱，嚮導素對他身體的影響尚未完全退去，但布魯斯不願意停下來，在現在這個情況下去回想剛才發生的一切。他扶起所有在方才的打鬥中被撞翻的儀 器，將被拔掉的插頭重新接好，他的身體在勞動中愉悅地出汗，運動讓他冷靜，重新把自己的肉體與意識都牢牢置於掌控中令他感到安全。  
  
當一切都處理妥當，布魯斯脫掉自己的上衣抹了抹胸口的汗水，然後把自己拋進椅子裡。  
  
他知道這一切遲早會發生。他只是讓自己不去想它，說服自己也許他擔心的事情不會發生。但事實上，把一個嚮導和一個哨兵放在同一個屋簷下本身就是錯誤。  
  
——那麼當初你把那孩子從街上撿回來、收留他，就是你犯下的最大錯誤。  
  
不。當他心裡冒出這個念頭時，布魯斯搖頭粉碎了它。無論在什麼情況下，拯救一個生命從來都不是錯誤，而他也不後悔收養了迪克。  
  
只 是事情變得越來越艱難......他曾經期許，認為提供迪克訓練和冥想的方法能夠幫助他壓抑哨兵本能、透過鍛鍊精神力量彌補哨兵人種先天上的不足，這方法 在一開始相當有效，不過近幾個月來，隨著他即將邁入成年，迪克的精神領域逐漸不穩定，而布魯斯也發現要維持自控越來越難......  
  
他注意到身後傳來的腳步聲，這體貼讓他無聲地彎起嘴角，但在對方站到自己身邊時又立刻收回。  
  
「我希望您有處理過您身上的那些瘀青了，布魯斯老爺。」  
  
布魯斯無奈地把微笑再掛回臉上，轉頭看了眼阿爾佛列德的手臂，他已經換上一件新外套，布魯斯有理由相信老人已經為自己的手臂好好包紮過了。  
  
「只是些瘀青。」他說，再把頭轉向他面前的電腦。  
  
「即便如此也需要一些醫療處置。」阿爾佛列德不贊同地說，伸手欲觸碰布魯斯手腕上那些瘀痕。  
  
在他的指尖即將碰到布魯斯的皮膚時，男人猛地抽手，這下意識的舉動愣著了阿爾佛列德，也讓布魯斯一震。他神色複雜地看著老管家收回他的手，一道歉意湧上喉嚨，「抱歉，阿爾佛列德，我不是——」  
  
「我知道，老爺。」老管家從容地將手背到身後，給了布魯斯一個安心的笑容，才轉身走向一旁的櫥櫃為布魯斯準備藥膏。  
  
看著老人家的背影，突然，布魯斯喉頭一陣哽咽，在他還來不及阻止之前，那句話就這樣脫口而出。「事情不能這麼繼續下去了，阿爾佛列德。」  
  
老人沒有立即的反應，但布魯斯看得見他肩膀陡然僵硬起來。  
  
阿爾佛列德在三秒鐘的沉默過後慢慢轉身。「您希望送理查少爺離開嗎？」  
  
一股苦澀漫過布魯斯的喉嚨，他生硬地說。「不。」  
  
但他真不知道該怎麼處理這些事。「我只是......阿爾佛列德，我害怕。」他說出口了，任沮喪充斥他全身。  
  
他知道他失敗了。  
  
老人慢慢走過來，輕柔地把手擱在布魯斯赤裸的肩上。他什麼也沒說，但落在布魯斯皮膚上那溫熱沉厚的力量正無聲傳達著安慰。  
  
他正打算說些什麼，突然，正在運行DNA比對程式的電腦響起提示音。阿爾佛列德走過去，點開他們比對吻合的資料並調到大螢幕上。  
  
在螢幕上出現的那張照片令現場兩人都一怔。  
  
「瑟琳娜．凱爾。」布魯斯唸出這名字的時候，聲音裡充滿了複雜的遲疑。  
  
這 女人是高譚市另一個知名的哨兵，與布魯斯所從事的祕密工作相同，瑟琳娜用她自己的一套形式準則護衛她地盤上的新人種，這讓她在道上贏得貓女的美名。除此之 外，她與布魯斯之間的相處模式也令人難以形容他們之間的關係——是的，他認識瑟琳娜，即使他們的會面無不是以針鋒相對開始，再以打鬥作結，這依然不會改變 布魯斯對瑟琳娜抱有的欣賞，他知道瑟琳娜對他也抱持著同樣的感覺。他會用一個詞形容他們對彼此的看法——敬意。  
  
這讓布魯斯難以相信她會做出殘殺嚮導的犯行。除非她陷入了不得已的境地——她陷在「癲狂」裡。  
  
但這又無法解釋她今晚攻擊迪克的行為......  
  
布魯斯想著，雙手飛快在鍵盤上敲打，調出一筆又一筆資料。  
  
「凱爾小姐會是兇手？這令人難以置信。」阿爾佛列德在他身邊說。  
  
「不只你這麼想，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯說道。「貓女已經一段時間沒有在高譚出沒，這幾個月來我們鮮少聽到她的消息。」他停頓下來，檢視這段時間關於新人種的犯罪資料。「她顯然也放下了她的地盤不管好一陣子。」  
  
「您認為她是否陷入了麻煩？」  
  
布魯斯轉過他的椅子。「這正是我們要查出來的。她最後一次有記錄的行動是在三個月前用她假名下的信用卡預定了一張機票。」  
  
「一張機票？」  
  
「往大都會的。」  
  
「她去大都會做什麼？」  
  
「我不知道，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯說，突然，一個念頭閃進他腦中。一個可以緩解目前情況，又合情合理的念頭。他重新轉回電腦，將一筆資料點開列印，然後從座位上站起來，將那張資料交到老管家手裡。「不管她發生什麼，高譚的問題就要由高譚人來解決。」  
  
阿爾佛列德看著紙張上列出的班機資料，抬頭凝視他主人走向櫥櫃拿上衣的背影。「恕我請問，布魯斯老爺，您的意思是想來一次旅行嗎？」  
  
「沒錯，阿爾佛列德。一次低調的、普通的旅行。」  
  
老管家點點頭，將紙張仔細折疊後放進自己的外衣口袋裡。「那麼再恕我請問。」他讓自己的口氣維持輕柔的平穩。「您是要獨自前去？」  
  
布魯斯往身上套衣服的動作停頓了下，回答的聲音悶悶地傳來。「是的，一個人。」  
  
阿爾佛列德沒再多做評論。老人只是點點頭，轉身離開閃爍科技白光的地下室。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他感到煩躁。  
  
克拉克把雙手從電腦鍵盤上撤下，沮喪地盯著螢幕上一閃一閃的游標。它已經在同一個地方停頓了超過十分鐘，而克拉克一個字也沒有打下去。  
  
他隨手亂番著自己的筆記，還有為這篇報導收集來的資料。他知道今天他得把這篇文章寫完，但就算他已經在腦中模擬過好幾次他論述的立場，並對該如何下筆有了一個大概的打算，看著螢幕，他就是一個字也寫不下去。  
  
克拉克萬分頹喪的把資料往桌上一拋，抓來他擱在桌上不知道多久的咖啡喝一口，然後對那涼透了之後苦透了的液體用力蹙眉。  
  
他長長嘆氣，閉上眼睛仔細感受空氣從他的企管流入肺部，新鮮氣體伴著城市的氣味充脹在他以內，然後再由嘴裡徐徐吐出。一股躁動的渴望驀然在他體內升起，克拉克只考慮了一秒，就決定今晚不該是被困在書桌前的日子。  
  
他 不知道是不是所有的哨兵都像他一樣，或者說是因為他在堪薩斯農場的童年而養成了這個習慣，在那裡，他有廣大的土地可以奔跑、跳躍，盡情釋放自己超人的體 能，來到都市之後，林立的高樓切割了天空，總令克拉克感到一股喘不過氣來的窒息感，他有好一陣子很不習慣夜裡抬頭看見的是幢幢大樓的黑影，而不是遼闊璀璨 的銀河。  
  
不過他很快就找到解決之道。多虧了他是哨兵，這並不難解決，不過需要犧牲一點睡眠。在他打小就習慣的冥想瑜珈協助下，他能夠用五小時的睡眠就獲得八小時的充分休息，因此這點小犧牲在他看來也可說是微不足道的。  
  
克拉克從衣櫃底層翻找出他外出——以他祕密身分——穿的那件外套和他的帽子。他迅速換上這些衣服，推開房間靠防火巷那一側的窄窗，在他鑽出去的時候那隻佔據防火梯底下角落作窩的貓似乎剛結束今夜的巡邏回來，而克拉克財正要開始他的巡邏。  
  
他朝那貓揮揮手當作打招呼。那生物對這怪異人類的是好完全不以為然，牠連一記眼神都沒有施捨給克拉克，就自顧自走回窩裡，在坐下的時候優雅地順著背上的毛，就像那是全世界最重要的事情，而人類最好識相點別打擾牠似的。  
  
克拉克聳聳肩，他和這貓分享同一個通道已經近四個月了，但依然沒有贏得牠的友誼，他早已習慣牠的冷漠，並不特別在意牠的疏離。  
  
他輕手輕腳地攀上安全梯——只要克拉克想，他可以以人類難以想像的程度迅捷無聲地移動——不出幾分鐘就從他房間所在的三樓一路爬到七樓樓頂，再跳到另外一棟樓房的頂樓平台上，那兒有十層樓高，是這一帶目前最高的樓層。  
  
這幾天大都會的接到秩序相當平和，沒有小偷小搶，也沒有大樁犯罪，偶爾諸現的一點市民糾紛、交通問題都有它們專門的負責人士去解決。這一方面給克拉克空下了 不少時間專注在他的本職工作，也讓他長久緊繃的神經終於有一點舒緩的空檔。既然這幾日城市這麼平靜，沒理由今晚會例外。克拉克愉悅地這麼想著，打定了主意 這次出行不是巡邏，而就只是散步。  
  
他走到建築邊緣，踩上那兒的矮牆，環顧周圍，在一片民房建築裡，他如同站在山丘上俯瞰小鎮，它們在他腳下，就在他觸手可及之處，而更外圈還有一層屏障，分隔他與天空。  
  
克拉克蹲下身，他動作得很慢，讓力道在過程中積聚在他的腿部肌肉，下一秒他縱身躍起，將自己推進夜色。  
  
風呼嘯地在他耳畔流過，克拉克感到一陣熱血沸騰，他很快落在另一棟房子的屋頂上，它有著深灰色、傾斜的屋簷，克拉克一路沿著屋脊奔跑過去，他一點聲音也沒有發出來，好像他腳下踏著的不是堅硬的石材而是一片雲絮——事實上他感覺自己踏著風。  
  
克拉克壓下心中的興奮與想要尖叫的渴望，按那著想要再次躍入空中的渴望，他撐到最後一刻，在他的腳尖踏在屋脊末端的那一步，他放任自己往下落進街道裡，陡然失重的感覺揪緊了他的心臟，他克制不住嘴角揚起的笑意，知道自己現在就像個渴望速度快感的瘋子。  
  
但他真的愛極了這種感覺。  
  
克拉克伸出手在他真的就差那幾尺高度就要與柏油地面來個親密接觸的時候抓住路燈桿，他靈巧地甩動自己的身體，任由慣性帶著他以那根路燈桿為圓心盪了大大的一個圈，然後在第二圈頂點的時候把自己拋進空中。  
  
他飛得又急又猛，夜風刮在他臉頰上，吹動他的衣服，它們拍打他耳膜的聲音充斥他所有聽覺感官，克拉克幾乎聽不見其他聲音，在他飛越過那間教堂的尖頂時，他終於忍不住大笑出聲，釋放他所有尖嘯，克拉克知道自己這麼做了，即使他實際上聽不太清楚。  
  
他 落在一棟大樓樓身外凸出的平台上，這是一棟辦公大樓，克拉克的位置大概在它中間偏上、大約二十多層樓高，他腳下的平台只能容納一個男人側身站著，雖然因為 轉角處的稜形裝飾多了塊可以踏腳的地方，還是相當狹窄，克拉克小心注意自己的平衡，哨兵體質的絕佳平衡感讓他可以不費吹灰之力的穩住重心，又不至於被高空 的強風吹跑。  
  
克拉克深吸口氣，看了看腳下深邃的夜色與籠罩在陰影中的城市，原始的恐懼伴隨興奮敲擊他的心臟，克拉克開始感覺口乾舌燥，他轉身，攀住牆體上凸出的磚石，開始往上爬。  
  
他動作迅速且專注，因鞋子實在礙事，他在中途經過另一個平台的時候脫下它們，把鞋帶繫起來掛在他脖子上，然後赤著腳繼續往上。石塊磨擦他腳底的觸感很不舒服，克拉克忍住想去抓癢的衝動，繼續往上爬。  
  
當他爬到頂端時，他立刻坐下來檢視自己的腳底，那裡已經一片紅腫，他揉了它們兩下，重新穿好襪子鞋子，他知道過個幾分鐘它就會好，暫時忍耐一下疼痛的刺激是他得付出的代價。  
  
克拉克深深吸了一口高空的空氣，它們含著新鮮的潮溼水霧，還有一點點刺痛的冰冷灌進他的氣管直到肺裡，稍微冷卻了一點他從剛才開始就蠢蠢欲動的魯莽。  
  
他 開始繞著樓頂平台走，走在最危險的邊緣——既然這兒的頂樓沒有門，也沒有任何樓梯通往這兒，那麼建築師覺得它不需要任何醜陋的圍牆或是欄杆什麼防護措施來 降低它的品味也是可以理解的——克拉克像那會兒高中時候一群男孩子經常玩的遊戲那樣，走在學校頂樓平台邊緣，腳跟貼著腳尖，一步一步慢慢走。  
  
他 也走得很慢，但他走得更優雅，閒庭信步似的繞著這方寸之地，像國王巡視領土，邊走邊愜意地欣賞整座城市。他所處的大樓是整個大都會裡第四高的，從這兒往四 周看，沒有哪兒再來一堵高牆遮蔽他的視線，他看著城市往外延伸，在黑暗相接的地方漸漸模糊，夜裡的燈火在他腳下黯淡，而抬頭，他就能看到碎鑽似的星點佈滿 穹蒼。  
  
這就是他所有的獎賞——如果他不是哨兵，他將永遠也無法體會這一切，當他奔跑，速度像和風在競賽，當他將身體自由地交給引力，偶爾又抗拒它、和它嬉鬧，當他站在高處，遠眺城市、視野穿透黑暗達到沒以人可以到達的盡頭，知道世界如此廣大，而他可以徜徉其中。  
  
他感覺自由。  
  
克拉克在天台邊緣站好，調勻呼吸，接著開始助跑。他越跑越快，毫不壓抑地盡己所能邁開腿，在盡頭的最後一躍將自己射進夜空，朝著燦燦星海。  
  
他的狂嘯中帶著尖叫，感受雲絮拂過臉頰，風化作無數挽留的手臂拉扯他的衣服和頭髮，但他依然在前進，拋棄了地心引力，星空就在面前。  
  
克拉克發出孩子般愜意的歡笑，直到他劃出的弧線到達最高點，他在空中翻了個身，微微傾斜向下，四肢大開模仿鳥類展翅，望著在下頭呼喚、準備擁抱他的城市。  
  
驀地，一道凶猛的怒吼劃破寂靜。  
  
克拉克的興奮在那一刻凝結了，他的注意力迅速集中到那聲音傳來的方向。太多障礙物以致他無法看見那裡實際上發生什麼事，但他集中的聽力分辨出怒吼中摻雜的打鬥聲與痛呼。  
  
他在空中扭動腰部調轉方向，往下蹬腿讓重心下沉，帶著他落到最近的一棟建築物屋頂，接著毫不停歇，迅速往聲音傳來的方向疾奔。  
  
他在一片低矮的平房頂挪騰跳躍，爬上一棟公寓樓頂作為跳板，攀上它旁邊的十層樓房，抓著它牆體外那片克拉克難以恭維的裝飾品——不過它提供了很好的踩腳處，這點不可否認——一路往上爬進它頂樓的空中花園。  
  
那花園裡有一座尖塔，像是要模仿教堂鐘座的造型，他很快跳上它歌德式的尖頂，蹲踞在上面，現在他能稍微看到在這夜晚裡打鬥的那兩個人影。  
  
在克拉克正對面半條街遠的地方有處工地，建築鷹架已經搭好，周圍路燈照在它的鋼體結構上，為中央提供了更多陰影，但在那片濃重的黑暗裡，克拉克看到有兩個人影飛快地在鋼架之間穿梭，糾纏在一起又迅速分開，那種移動方式只有哨兵辦得到。  
  
克拉克心中疑惑頓生。在此之前，他干涉的向來都只是普通人的紛爭，一方面，由於政府推行的新法案，哨兵人種在大都會相當少見，因為被發現了就會遭到追捕，克拉克相信有很多人都盡量保持低調生活，掩飾身分，因此，直到現在他都沒有真正遇過一個哨兵，更不用說是嚮導了。  
  
他對是不是應該介入哨兵之間的戰鬥有了幾秒的遲疑。而就在這當下，他看見另一個較高大的人影在一個撞擊後從原先站立的地方摔了下去，那人摔在一根鋼柱上，全神灌注關心著那兒狀況的克拉克能聽到人體骨頭斷裂的清脆聲音，但他還是死命地攀住鋼條，為自己的性命掙扎著。  
  
另一道更纖瘦些的人影落在鋼條上，肢體柔軟地彎曲著，高舉起的手爪末端卻有鋒銳寒光閃過。  
  
克拉克注意到那道殺意時渾身一凜，立刻拔足躍入空中。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯的腹部中了狠狠一腳，沒有踢到什麼要害，因為布魯斯以驚人的反射神經防禦住了，但他還是免不了被這一擊的勁道踢得踉蹌跌落他所站的鋼條。  
  
他 知道自己在往下摔，但瑟琳娜這一腳毫不留情，胃部的疼痛令他暈眩，錯失了放出爪鉤的時機。布魯斯跌在另一根鋼條上——這是個正在施工中的工地，無數鷹架鋼 架交錯構成了這兒迷宮一樣的影子和通道，像是馬戲團的絕佳表演地點——那東西重創了他的腿，布魯斯在疼入骨髓刺痛折磨著他的神經時感覺到右大腿骨斷了，但 他在失去重心往下翻落得時候還是堅持著伸手抓住了鋼條。  
  
腹部殘留的疼痛讓他沒辦法把另一隻手也給甩上去。他靠著一隻手撐住全部體重，掛在那兒搖搖欲墜，冷汗浸溼了他面具下的整張臉龐，他抬頭看著落在唯一還和他生命聯繫著的鋼條上的女人。  
  
她很安靜、致命地安靜，也許在布魯斯為了求生掙扎翻滾的時候她就從上頭跳下來，然後在這兒像頭山貓一樣等待她的獵物。月光在她一身緊貼著軀體的柔軟皮革上鍍了層暗銀，在那裡一動不動的貓女就像尊雕像，連她那雙眼睛也充斥著布魯斯不熟悉的混濁。  
  
「瑟琳娜。」布魯斯艱難地喊她。「不管妳發生什麼事了，我可以幫妳，讓我幫妳！」他試圖做最後一次努力，但正如他今晚找到瑟琳娜以來的每一次喊話一樣，她無視 了他，她注視他的樣子像他們除了今晚這場打鬥之外根本就是陌生人，那雙貓一樣的眼裡除了原始的殺意之外再沒有別的東西。  
  
布魯斯目睹著她舉起手，皮革手套裡的機關彈出，銳利爪刃就要揮下。  
  
這時，布魯斯的另一隻手摸到他腰帶裡備用的彈性勾索機關，他用手指將它勾出來，握在掌心裡。在瑟琳娜揮下利爪那瞬間，布魯斯鬆手，地心引力拉扯著他往下墜，他咬牙揮出另一隻手臂、甩出機關，繩索纏上另一條鋼柱，他吊在半空中，藉著鋼索機關往下滑。  
  
頭頂的瑟琳娜發出一聲吼叫，他以為她會立刻追上來，但她沒有，而那聲吼叫裡除了憤怒還有驚懼，就像頭被入侵了領域的野獸。  
  
布魯斯並未看清發生了什麼事，他抬頭那瞬間，一道影子衝進視線範圍內，像砲彈一樣撞上瑟琳娜。那速度快到一眨眼的工夫他就失去他們的蹤影，直到一秒後下方傳來撞擊巨響，布魯斯回頭才看兩道人影在地上纏做一團，接著猛然分開，各自佔著一個角落打量彼此。  
  
其中一個是瑟琳娜，她看起來像是受了傷，右肩怪異地下垂，整條手臂軟軟地掛在身側。她擺出戒備的蹲踞姿勢，皮衣下的每條肌肉都緊繃著。  
  
而另一個人從布魯斯的角度看去完全引沒在黑暗裡，但他能感覺到一股巨大的壓迫，讓人無法忽視的強大存在感，讓布魯斯全身戰慄，雞皮疙瘩爬滿後頸。  
  
他在最後三公尺、繩索用完時放開機關，趁勢一滾，避開傷腿閃進最近的一道陰影後。  
  
幾乎是同時，兩名哨兵的怒吼劃破布魯斯的耳膜，瑟琳娜和那個傢伙——無論他是誰，都肯定是個強大的哨兵，見鬼了，布魯斯怎麼不知道大都會還有這麼一號人物——散發出的費洛蒙根本就是在撕扯著布魯斯的精神防禦，那麼強悍、充滿侵略性。  
  
他咬牙固守自己的防壁，同時要自己不能待在這裡坐以待斃——雖然他的本能不斷試圖將他固定在原位，危機意識也告訴布魯斯捲進兩個哨兵的打鬥絕對非明智之舉，但——媽的，那是瑟琳娜、高譚的貓女，就算她真的幹下了什麼滔天罪事，那也是高譚的事。  
  
布 魯斯從藏身處探出頭去，正目睹瑟琳娜被那名神祕哨兵扯著手臂壓制在地，她仰頭呻吟著，唇角咳出血沫，但依然奮力掙扎。那名男性哨兵——布魯斯現在看清楚了 ——異常高大，廉價棒球外套裹著他強壯的肩背，發達的大腿肌肉將破舊牛仔褲的布料撐出壯碩的弧度，而他外套上那個明顯道不容忽視的大大S字母讓布魯斯終於 想起這傢伙的身分。  
  
那個被新聞大肆報導成「S-MAN」的哨兵。  
  
布魯斯告訴自己他應該去救瑟琳娜。她絕無可能打敗體型在她之上，而能力也在她之上的哨兵。  
  
但他動彈不得，無論他怎麼命令自己的四肢，它們就是一動也不動。他冷汗直冒，感覺有電流刺激著他的四肢，將他的行動能力從他痲痹的大腦抽離。  
  
布魯斯不知道發生了什麼事，直到那個哨兵回過頭來，視線與布魯斯的膠著上，那瞬間，一股猛烈的情感重重擊中他，他感到窒息。  
  
下一秒，他的精神防壁破碎了——  
  
而他落入了另一個世界。  
  
那世界如此遼闊，在黑暗裡卻由光構成，一點、一線，構成無數個面、無數個面構成無數個形狀、無數個形狀無止境地擴散出去，形成城市。  
  
布魯斯知道這兒是哪，這是一個哨兵的精神領域——那個哨兵，S-MAN。  
  
落在這裡的不是他，只是他的精神，他不知道自己的精神是怎麼地闖進另一個人的領域裡，但這兒有什麼東西拉扯著他，那如此強烈，而他完全無法抗拒，正如他無法抗拒眼前所見的景色。  
  
那 些光芒，它們靜止著卻又生機勃勃，變化多端又穩固堅韌。從遠處看，這是一幅巨大的城市圖景，鉅細靡遺，從大樓的結構、反光、每一條馬路的通行、車流，線條 搭著線條、節點搭著節點，構成了一座無窮無盡的龐大城市，但細看，每一道線條都有它自己的質地，一條線由數百條線構成，在行道樹上它顯得柔軟自由、在建造 房屋的磚石上它粗糙又糾結，在大樓那生硬的玻璃上，它是無數平行線條彼此依靠成最堅固的材料。  
  
再 更細節，你看到邏輯，用緊密的串連和機械是的效率流動在這些光點間，如同鐘錶精密的齒輪，絞緊每一條線、連接所有通道，光在裡頭流動，輸送金色的共鳴，而 那兒，在最中心，那是多麼壯闊的東西——也許只有新宇宙的誕生能與那美麗奪目的光芒媲美，它幾乎要獨佔所有明亮璀璨的形容詞，即便是那樣也無法形容它的萬 分之一，它的瑰麗、它的輝煌，它黃金色的光芒正是這整座城市的基石、它們的地球與它們的生命。  
  
那些光流如此自在，如同自由奔放的樂聲，正在這城市裡奏響一曲繁複、寬廣、宏大的和絃，因此整座城市都在歌唱。  
  
在光裡，那些和鳴與布魯斯的靈魂震盪著，每一下敲擊都在他的精神領域裡激起共鳴的漣漪，它們沖刷著他如同涓涓細流淌過原野，而後又以飛瀑那壯美的身姿衝擊著他，挖掘出他靈魂裡最深的黑暗、那些陰暗下水道似的髒污。  
  
——不！布魯斯掙扎著，想要關起他的精神領域，想要退出另一個人的領域。  
  
但這一切不願放過他，他的精神臂早已背叛他的意識悄然溜進另一個人的意識裡，它們在那些光的城市裡遊蕩著，滿心喜悅地好像在這兒找到容身之所。  
  
——這裡如此廣闊，它可以容納得下布魯斯，可以容納得下他全部，他可以在這裡安睡，築起他的巢。這誘惑的念頭在布魯斯靈魂深處低喃著，充斥著難耐的渴望，推動著他往更深的地方去。  
  
他是這麼的想要它。這塊地方，這片精神領域，它是那麼的美好、完美，而且正對著他歌唱，只要布魯斯再深入一點......再多一點......他就——  
  
不！  
  
這是不被允許的！  
  
再最後一刻布魯斯掙扎著退出，用盡全身力氣扯回他的精神臂，他感覺到自己的精神領域在顫抖，因他突如其來的自殘行為而疼痛搖晃著，被扯離那燦金光芒之河的精神臂甚至發出陣陣哀鳴，在他腦中翻攪。  
  
當他終於退出那片令人著迷的精神領域，他感覺自己就要嘔吐，而事實上他也這麼做了。布魯斯整個人跪趴在地上，從胃中嘔出幾口酸液。他依然頭暈目眩，眼角餘光瞥見那個哨兵正注視著他，那雙藍色的眼睛裡滿溢著獸性的衝動，他臉部的肌肉都因壓抑而顫抖。  
  
布魯斯立刻意識到一個致命傷——他的嚮導素！  
  
他 想立刻關上自己的精神領域，但這可比從S-MAN的精神領域中退出還要來的困難三倍，他的全副精神都發狂似地想要再靠近、再接觸那座光之城市，它們不斷向 外衝，渴望拉扯著布魯斯，他的全身都為之顫抖，光要克制這股引力就耗盡他全身的力量。而他知道另一個人也在和他遭受同樣的折磨。  
  
布魯斯朝自己那懦弱的意識吼著——他已經毀了迪克，他不能再毀了另一個人。  
  
但在場受嚮導素影響的不只一個哨兵。  
  
瑟琳娜原就不正常的眼神變得更加瘋狂，她雙目充血通紅，一個抬腿踢翻壓制住她的哨兵，翻身就朝布魯斯衝來。  
  
布魯斯本能的感到恐懼，瑟琳娜眼中完全沒有理智，有的只是獸慾的破壞與——她癲狂了。布魯斯認得出那徵兆。  
  
布魯斯無法閃避——無論是肉體或精神上的——他沒有躲避的可能，瑟琳娜整個人趴在他身上，四肢壓制住他的四肢，她朝他咆哮，她的下顎在抖動，對他露出牙齒。  
  
「瑟......瑟琳娜......」布魯斯說，絕望地試圖喚起她一點意識，他甚至想辦法抬動手腕，握住她的手腕，但只換來她一聲低咆。  
  
另一個哨兵猛衝過來，將她從布魯斯身上撞開。女哨兵被像塊破布一樣丟出去，撞上鋼架的力道之大幾乎要折斷她的身體。但她還是爬了起來。  
  
哨兵沒有追上去。他反而往後退，布魯斯發現他擋在自己身前，儘可能地蹲低，擺出保護的姿態，並朝另一個哨兵發出威脅的低吼。  
  
這個哨兵在試圖保護他。  
  
這認知不知道為什麼讓他的精神領域泛過一陣喜悅的漣漪，它愉悅地顫動著，舒緩了從方才起就一直折磨著布魯斯的頭痛。有股柔和的樂聲輕觸他的大腦，他的領域因此低喃回應，那讓他感覺放鬆，好像被包裹在層層棉絮裡一樣舒適。  
  
布魯斯隨即意識到不對。  
  
這明顯是來自另一個人的情緒，來自一個哨兵的。  
  
他們靠得太近，以致於彼此的領域形成一道暫時的連結，尤其布魯斯的嚮導素依然充斥四周。  
  
——這不該發生，也不能繼續下去。  
  
一咬牙，他趁著自己的精神領域被那搖籃曲一樣的旋律安撫時轟然關上大門，迅速築起又厚又高的防壁，他的大腦有一瞬間的鈍痛，接著落入無聲無息的黑暗中，那是那麼冰冷又死寂，布魯斯打了個冷顫，他渾身僵硬。  
  
而 受到影響的不只有他一個。在他關閉精神領域的瞬間，那個哨兵都快要跪下去了，他發出破碎的呻吟，但撐住了他的姿勢。他回頭看著布魯斯的眼睛裡有純然的疑惑 和恐慌，像是不了解原本在那兒的嚮導怎麼突然之間就消失了——那些他渴求的平靜和撫慰，剛才還包裹著他全身的氣味就這麼消散一空，留下莫大的空虛和冰冷。  
  
布魯斯不知該作何反應，他看著哨兵此刻盛滿痛楚的湛藍眼睛，那就像天空裂開了一個口子，從裡頭潑灑心痛的徬徨。  
  
「我很抱歉......」他嚅囁著。接著猛瞪大眼。「後面！」他大喊。  
  
瑟琳娜趁著哨兵這一恍神的空檔撲了過來，她十指上的機關利刃毒辣地在S-MAN的手臂上留下數道又深又長的血痕。  
  
哨兵發出瘋狂的怒吼，一拳揍上瑟琳娜的腹部，接著抬腳踹向她的頭，她整個人倒飛出去，落在一片鋼架交錯的陰影下。  
  
布魯斯不確定她是否逃離，他聽不見她的聲音，事實上他現在也無法注意其他的事。  
  
那哨兵，那高大的哨兵——在剛才的打鬥中他的帽子被掀飛，他可以看得到他整張英俊的臉，環繞在有些亂糟糟的黑髮下，他的輪廓剛毅分明，深刻在深邃眼窩裡的那雙眼睛只能用最燦爛的藍寶石才能比擬，但現在它卻退化成玻璃一樣空洞。  
  
哨兵朝布魯斯走來，他步伐蹣跚，好像每走一步就要用去他極大力氣。  
  
顯然如此，布魯斯想。他們的精神領域以意想不到的意外方式連結起來，又用極端粗魯的方式狠狠斷開，即便是在這方面受過訓練的嚮導都招架不住，何況在精神控制方面本就脆弱的哨兵。  
  
他在布魯斯腳前轟然倒下，龐大健美的身體毫無聲息地倒臥在泥地上，一動也不動，完全失去聲息。  
  
布魯斯粗喘著氣，靜謐已回歸黑暗，方才劇烈的打鬥彷彿不存在一樣，他現在只聽得到他自己的喘氣聲。  
  
他知道他該動、他應該要幫助這個人，這個S-MAN，全大都會的警力都在追捕他，而且他受了傷，他需要治療，需要一個懂得該如何照料哨兵得人給他援手，而這個人應該是布魯斯。  
  
他伸出手——哨兵就在他面前，再伸長幾公分，再幾公分，他就可以觸碰到他......觸碰到那美麗的精神世界——  
  
布魯斯驚喘一聲收回手，像被燙傷一樣用力握著自己的手，直到手腕皮膚泛白。  
  
他知道他應該要幫助這個人。  
  
但他卻逃了。拖著他傷瘸的那條腿，布魯斯像要逃離那些惡夢那樣逃離了那個哨兵。


	4. Chapter 4

當那一切發生的時候，他感覺就像有顆恆星撞進他腦袋裡。   
  
那瞬間充滿他心靈的光劇烈得像是要把他整個人都蒸發殆盡，而克拉克，他的意識，完全不知道發生了什麼事，但他的靈魂和本能顯然知道，卻沒有時間停下來好好解釋清楚這到底是什麼——它們就那樣沸騰了，瘋狂而熾烈的。   
  
那道靈魂的熱度是那麼熾熱又輝煌，在克拉克永恆寂靜的世界裡，猶如丙火將他點燃，他的世界裡從來沒有過這麼多的光芒，環繞他、擁抱他、溫暖他。   
  
克拉克發誓若不是這一切發生在他的內心裡，他將會跪倒在地、膜拜這帶來光熱的光團，如同原始人類敬拜太陽。   
  
然而它所點燃的渴求令克拉克恐懼。克拉克從沒有經歷過這個，沒有過這種全身發熱，不顧一切地想要尋求撫慰與解脫，甚至更強烈的想要掠奪、吞噬的渴望。那股幾乎要撕裂克拉克的渴望令他顫抖，他從沒有過這種感覺，一部份的他在害怕，一部份的他則為之瘋狂。   
  
熱度煎熬著他，就像是癲狂的前兆。   
  
但那是那麼的美好，那黃金色的力量在他腦海裡歌唱的感覺是那麼充實，它伸出它的手臂，如絲綢一樣輕柔包覆著克拉克的精神領域，如同母親的手臂環著他徐徐搖晃。   
  
它的光芒熾熱，但給予克拉克的卻只有最柔和的照拂。   
  
當他們接觸的那瞬間，世界陡然安靜下來，那些無處不在的噪音，那些尖銳地針對他的粗糙石地、空氣裡令人渾身不對勁的雜質，克拉克知道這一切都還在、沒有改變，但它們都被隔絕在他脆弱的領域之外，而他從來都沒有停止感受疼痛的感官被安撫了。   
  
那是他從沒有體會過的寧靜，還有重心。   
  
克拉克已經太習慣用全副精神對抗整個世界，從沒想過他能用另一種方式擁抱世界。   
  
所以這就是他所需要的。他的靈魂告訴他，用滿足而敬慕的呢喃在克拉克腦海中訴說。當克拉克望入那雙藍眼睛，在不到十分之一秒的瞬間裡他就感受到這一切，所有疼痛、忍耐、他的徬徨和苦惱彷彿都有了意義，就是為了這一刻。   
  
但它們很快就破滅了，那照亮他世界的靈魂撤退得如此急切粗魯，連結斷開的疼痛無以復加，更讓克拉克難以忍受的是隨之而來蔓延至他整個精神領域的冰冷，還有那些再次回歸的疼痛，它們重擊他的腹部，讓他湧起一股無法克制的噁心感。   
  
更重要的是，他的身體更熾熱了。   
  
他感覺自己就要被燒盡，疼痛從他的肌肉深入骨髓，碾磨著他的意識。方才被壓抑下來的衝動再次騰起，讓克拉克恐懼的——癲狂前的衝動。   
  
哨兵竭力壓抑住這股狂亂，他花費全副心神抵抗體內兇猛的殺意，因此當他被一腳踢開的時候他甚至沒有意識到那是怎麼發生的，直到他在地上滾了一圈，砂礫刺痛他的臉頰，他猛然嗅到一股氣味。   
  
另一個哨兵的氣味。   
  
——爭奪者！   
  
另一種原始的衝動攫住他。克拉克發出他自己也不認識的咆哮，那聽起來就像野獸——他自己就在變成野獸。   
  
可是這感覺太好了，好得他一點也不想抵抗，那些疼痛，當它們通過他大腦的時候轉換成另一種衝動，擠壓得他的腦袋快要爆炸——而它是他媽的如此之好。   
  
尤其當他把那個應該被碎屍萬段、覬覦他的嚮導的爭奪者摔出去，聽到肉體砸在堅硬鋼鐵上的聲音時，噬血的愉悅令他的大腦為之戰慄，克拉克多想透過嚎叫來釋放他的興奮，他想破壞、更多的破壞，最好是扭斷那個想從他手中奪走獵物的傢伙的身體，用鮮血標記他的戰利品——但，不！   
  
那令人沉醉的味道再次包覆他，雖然不像一開始與他貼合得那麼緊密，那氣味依然撫慰了他。克拉克逐漸冷靜下來，理智回籠，足以讓他意識到他身後嚮導的存在。   
  
克拉克的本能要求他威嚇並驅離他的敵人，但理智告訴他守在受傷的嚮導身邊才是第一要務。他感到兩難，燒灼的大腦則讓思考更加艱困。   
  
接下來的一切發生得太快、太突然。   
  
他不知道到底發生了什麼事。   
  
突如其來的，原本該有什麼東西的地方變得什麼都沒有，只剩下黑暗。恐懼和徬徨讓他呼吸困難，他知道有威脅逼近，但他不知道從何而來，他像一頭走投無路的野獸發起反擊，他肯定砸到了什麼東西，一直威脅他的另一股氣味消失了，可是接下來黑暗又無聲地漫了過來，吞噬整個世界。   
  
克拉克試圖撐著身軀，卻感覺不到自己的軀體。他試圖走動，卻感覺不到自己的腳或是他踏著的地面。他想要看，眼前卻是一片黑暗。   
  
那裡什麼都沒有。   
  
沒有安慰、沒有撫觸、沒有歌聲、沒有光。   
  
沒有嚮導。   
  
而接著，他什麼也感覺不到了。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯在路燈投下的光班與陰影交錯的縫隙間跌跌撞撞，試圖逃向熟悉的黑暗。   
  
周圍一切在他眼裡融化成一團模糊的異型，扭曲著包圍他的影子和那些曝露他身形的路燈令他緊張得繃緊了身體。   
  
大都會和高譚是這麼不同，當他歪斜向大樓粗糙的大理石表面，抬頭看見在大樓的切割裡變得破碎的夜空，它的純黑在遇見佔據一部份空氣的光粒時被沖碎打散成一種矇矓的灰，在高譚不會有這種顏色，它要麼就是深不見底的濃闇，要麼就是白晝慘澹的白。   
  
高譚的黑夜裡從來不會有這麼多光源，猶如一雙雙窺視的眼睛，在高譚，夜就是冰冷、黑暗、殘酷，提供處所給一切隱藏，從不偏頗也不公正，帶著血腥的微笑凝視所有在它裡頭彼此吞食的生命。   
  
但在那兒，布魯斯可以躲藏，黑暗帶來的熟悉令他安心，他披著黑暗，他了解它與自己的本質，至於大都會──這兒的明亮令他有股無所遁形的恐懼。   
  
然而折磨他的還不只這個，那個空洞在他腦海裡抽痛，它就像個黑洞，在他的精神世界裡毫不停歇地折磨著、摧毀他僅存的意志，試圖使他屈服。   
  
布魯斯一邊對抗這痛苦一邊勉力前進，他對抗過世界之脊蒼白的雪山，征服它的咆嘯與冰冷，但這個──這個他真的不知道自己還能夠支撐多久。那塊慘白地抽痛的空洞防礙他所有感官，如同在他眼前豎起屏障、模糊他的視線，讓世界除了在他腦海裡用鑽頭似的嗡嗡聲撕裂他之外什麼也沒有。   
  
他蹣跚前進，找不到方向，只能依著眼前微弱顫動的影像盡可能往暗處走，躲避光源。   
  
他感覺身體越來越沉重，腳步從走轉成拖。支撐他前進的意志恐怕再幾分鐘就會燃盡，嚮導素依舊在他的身體裡燃燒，以他的血、他的骨為燃料，他的身體成了融爐。   
  
他多想念那些清涼的樂聲，那美麗的、黃金般的精神領域，它是怎麼樣環繞他。但回想起那些對他毫無助益，嚮導素啃蝕著他每一寸神經，在他的血流過的每一處點燃渴望的火苗。   
  
他知道自己在燃燒，但很快的，布魯斯什麼也不知道了。慾望深入骨髓，喚醒最原始的生存本能。   
  
他需要哨兵。   
  
需要那個哨兵。   
  
他可以拯救他，在這世界上只有他能。   
  
但湧上的恐懼浸透了他，冰冷凍結了他的四肢，像有無數根針刺進他的肌肉裡把他因高熱而混沌的意識扯出慾求的岩漿。布魯斯在高熱裡模糊的眼前浮現一張臉，一雙眼睛。但它們融化了，扭曲成醜怪猙獰的模樣，失去原有的俊美，而那雙俺，那雙明亮友善、正直的眼睛直勾勾凝視著他，直到它失去它的光芒，死寂一片。   
  
──不。布魯斯想。不。他的嘴唇在動，但他聽不見自己的聲音。   
  
他閉上眼，那個被他毀掉人的眼睛出現在他的黑暗裡。閃耀著被他奪走的光。   
  
不。他無聲地嘶喊，挨著一面牆把頭用力撞上去。   
  
因有頭盔保護，他並未受傷，但撞擊的力道將暈眩帶進他腦中，在那裡沉浮的影象消失了、被驅逐了。   
  
布魯斯知道它永遠不會在他心裡消失，因此他也能永遠不會忘記──   
  
他有多危險和他有多邪惡。   
  
布魯斯已無力再移動一步，他的肉體已到極限，他的心靈也是。當他想起那個哨兵永恆又美麗的精神領域時，又一陣賀爾蒙風暴襲擊過他，這一次他很快壓抑下那些感覺，隨著愧疚和歉意，不過因此而起的高溫和流竄的嚮導素仍然奪去他的行動能力，他的四肢正脫離他的掌控，他背靠著牆，滑坐在地。   
  
對環境的陌生讓他無法判斷此處是否安全，可再壞的情況也壞不過此。   
  
布魯斯伸手摸索他的靴子，他得費極大勁才曲起對的那隻腳，好讓他的手可以搆到靴子內側的機關，當他從暗袋裡取出那一小管針劑時，他的手要抖得什麼也拿不住，他盡己所能的收緊手指，捏牢那唯一救命符的力道大得指節泛白。   
  
他調動起最後的意志力，把針頭戳進自己頸根處，針頭直接沒進激素腺囊的時候一股痠意漫過他的脖子，隨即擴散至全身的關節，他的肌肉抽動著絞緊，折磨似的拉扯襲擊他的腦袋。但這是好事，至少他能感覺到了。   
  
藥液在他體內的作用，令灼燒的嚮導素安靜下來，冰冷很快沖刷過他全身，他在湧進口腔的唾液裡嚐到一股酸酸的灰塵味，這是那藥劑帶來的後果之一。   
  
布魯斯虛弱地朝旁邊吐一口口水，連帶那些苦味。   
  
接下來襲上他的倦意在這情況下更難抵抗，無數疲倦的黑手從深闇裡伸出來想把他拽進那片沉寂裡。它們用不厭其煩的撫摸和誘哄牽動他的心神，將沉睡的呢喃滲進他的靈魂。   
  
布 魯斯緩緩轉動脖子，矇曨的視野將他所處的環境回報給他昏昏欲睡的大腦。這顯然是兩棟大樓之間的防火巷，在現在的布魯斯看來高大得一望無際的牆體直伸入夜幕 裡，布魯斯在對面不到三臂長距離的牆上發現一個柵欄似乎有些鬆脫的排風口，他手腳並用爬了過去，好不容易扯開柵欄──它落在地上的響亮聲音讓布魯斯瑟縮， 但他沒有時間和意識去思考這可能帶來什麼後果。   
  
他鑽進狹窄得他必須縮緊身體才能待得下的通風管道，在黑暗完全捕獲他之前，布魯斯唯一記得的只有他啟動了臂甲上的發信器追蹤信號一事。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _雨開始下了。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他的感官先於他的意識醒來。當那些雨點落在他身上，他的皮膚在它們的輕盈舞步裡甦醒。   
  
雨敲擊他周圍的鋼骨支架，一點碰撞成數十滴碎雨、數十碎裂成數百、數百交錯四散成上千上萬，直到雨幕佔據天空、世界被全然淹沒。   
  
它們敲打著他意識裡緊繃的弦，從高音譜一路舞到低音譜，在一片黑暗裡點亮上兆星辰的光芒。   
  
當他的意識在腦海裡輾轉低吟，與城市在雨中的歌唱和鳴裡轉醒時，第一眼見到的就是那座星空，籠罩這星球的億萬光芒，在堪薩斯農場萬里無雲的天空裡。   
  
他猛吸氣，吸入第一口濕潤冰冷的空氣，凍醒他的肺和肉體。   
  
克拉克終於醒來。   
  
時間在他混沌的意識裡是個模糊的存在，他不知道自他倒在這兒後時間究竟過了多久，他的頭還在隱隱作痛，胸口像被人挖去一大塊那樣抽搐著，亟欲引起注意。   
  
他用力翻過身，從自己嘴裡發出的呻吟連克拉克自己都不認得，他全身的骨頭都像被人用暴力扯開了之後再用最拙劣的手藝拼裝回去似的，他從沒像現在這樣覺得身體難以控制，全身上下每一條肌肉都用最狂野的痛吼對抗他的指令，他甚至都懷疑這具軀體到底是不是自己的。   
  
雨點打在他身上的疼痛簡直無以復加，雨聲對他敏銳的鼓膜造成了折磨、阻礙了他的聽力，它們針一樣在他耳裡翻攪著，但這些克拉克都還能忍受，因為更難受的部份在他腦海裡，當那個空洞抽痛時，他感覺靈魂都要碎裂了。   
  
他試著轉頭，看到手臂上的傷口已經止了血，留下好幾條又長又可怕的暗痂，但移動時還會有刺痛襲擊他的神經。   
  
克拉克試圖用這些痛楚做為他集中注意力的依憑，氣力從手臂上再延伸到整個上半身，乃至全身。   
  
他拉扯著自己的身體從工地的一團泥濘裡爬起來，暈眩感在他能站穩之前就給了他一個迎頭痛擊，但克拉克撐住了。   
  
他的大腿和膝蓋在他的命令下鎖緊了姿勢，如擎天巨人的磐石般堅固的雙腿，緊撐住他搖搖欲墜的身體。   
  
站穩，克拉克。他命令自己。挺直背脊。   
  
他的身體遵循了他的意志，在傾洩的雨幕中如劈開湍流的岩石那般升起。   
  
他在雨裡和疼痛中喘息，他的肉體在顫抖，疲倦自始至終都沒有放過他，但他的精神堅若鐵石。   
  
他必須離開這裡。   
  
四周的路燈還持著它們暗淡的光芒在灰色雨幕裡抗爭著。那麼不管他昏了多久，肯定都還沒天亮。   
  
他還有時間躲藏。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他不確定真正喚醒他的是什麼，他在同時意識到這兩件事──他耳後微型通訊器發出的滴答震動，還有用它蒼老沙啞嗓音宣告佔領世界的驟雨。   
  
布魯斯試著翻身，這動作牽起他身體每一寸肌肉的抗議，他的關節像生鏽的門軸扭轉時發出哀嚎聲，布魯斯用力吸氣，從喉嚨裡發出壓抑的吼聲，他的傷腿已經沒有知覺了，這可不是件好事。   
  
當他艱難地讓通風管壁支撐著他坐起，狹窄的空間讓他只能垂著頭、曲著腳，把自己像隻成繭的幼蟲那樣蜷起來的時候，他已經滿頭大汗。   
  
壁外的雨更大了，令人心安的黑暗在這裡包裹著他。   
  
布魯斯嘆口氣，吸上一口飽含水氣的濕潤空氣。   
  
他抬手伸到耳後按下通訊開關。「阿爾佛列德。」他說，聲音破碎得他自己都嚇了一跳。   
  
「您沒事吧，老爺？」老管家的聲音遲疑地傳來，布魯斯知道阿爾佛列德肯定是被嚇得夠厲害才會用這種哄孩子的輕聲細語對他說話。   
  
「我很好，阿爾佛列德。」他想裝出個假像，但在聲音出口的那時候他就知道自己失敗了，他的聲音就像被人拋在地上踩過好幾百次的破布，而且有氣無力。   
  
「顯然我們對『好』這個詞的定義差了整整一個大洋，布魯斯老爺。」阿爾佛列德的聲音裡滿是不贊同。「您甚至不在安全屋裡，我以為您以經夠大到知道要找個安全舒適的環境才能再外過夜。」   
  
布魯斯低笑起來。「相信我，阿爾佛列德，這裡夠安全的。」雖然舒適有待商榷。   
  
阿爾佛列德的低哼充份表示了他的不以為然，在短短五秒的沉默裡布魯斯聽見了一些電子儀器運轉的嗶嗶聲，阿爾佛列德肯定在用蝙蝠盔甲裡的生命監控系統掃描他的狀況。   
  
他從不認為自己瞞得過老管家什麼，雖然他總是樂此不疲。「我真的沒事，阿爾佛列德。至少比我預期的要好一些。」   
  
「您的保證被證實了一點也不值錢，您的右小腿骨有一處不完全骨折，而且沒有經過及時護理──發生了什麼事，布魯斯少爺？」   
  
哈，現在他叫他少爺了。布魯斯想道，他這回可真把老管家嚇得夠嗆。   
  
「有一個哨兵。」他說，在他艱難地彎腰去脫下右腳沉重的靴子、卸下一部份盔甲，捲起緊身褲的一部份，用手觸摸傷處以確定受傷狀況時，他疼得齜牙裂嘴，原先要說的話斷在緊咬的齒間。   
  
「我以為您這次就是去追瑟琳娜小姐。」   
  
「不是她，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯咬牙切齒，在拿盔甲當固定板、用蝙蝠鏢割下披風一角權充繃帶纏綁傷處的時候邊氣喘吁吁邊說話。「是另一個哨兵，那個大都會新聞的常客。」   
  
「S-MAN？」阿爾佛列德揚高了聲音。「您遇到他了？」   
  
「他還和瑟琳娜打了一架，我不知道那個大個子為什麼會在那裡，但他顯然相當愛管閒事。」他說，在終於固定好傷處之後停下來喘口氣，由於姿勢問題，他無法讓頭靠著牆，他的後頸因為彎折而拉伸疼痛，幾乎和他腦裡的抽痛應和著。「我差點就失控了，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯輕聲說。   
  
「噢，布魯斯老爺。」老管家傳來得嘆息溫柔得就像包裹住他的黑暗。   
  
我害怕，阿爾佛列德。我怕我會變成個怪物。   
  
「我沒事，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯告訴阿爾佛列德，他停下來，伸出舌尖潤了潤嘴唇。「我用了那藥劑。」   
  
「但您只有那一劑。」阿爾佛列德指出。「我們還沒有辦法造出相同的藥劑，要是您再遇到──相同的情況呢？」   
  
阿爾佛列德語帶保留，布魯斯沒去問他在遲疑什麼，正忙著穿上靴子、從管道裡爬出去。   
  
「我會非常、非常注意避開這位義警先生。」他這麼回答阿爾佛列德，在爬出藏身處、重新踏上地面的時候倒吸口冷氣。這股疼痛讓豆大的汗珠滴下他額頭，他眼前一陣發暈，但他不願冒險施打止痛劑，副作用會讓他的行動困難，他能忍受疼痛，但動作遲緩會帶來更大的災難。   
  
大雨沒有停止，它擊在蝙蝠漆黑的偽裝上，用一層灰冷的霧包圍他。   
  
阿爾佛列德不會忽視布魯斯的小小抽氣，他的口氣裡充滿不贊同的嚴峻。「您應該帶個助手在身邊，就讓理──」   
  
「不！阿爾佛列德！」布魯斯吼道，把嘴角拉成一個頑固的弧度。「我這裡還應付得了。」他固執的說，不讓老管家有抗議的時間。「把瑟琳娜的位置定位到我裝甲的迷你電腦系統上，我在她手腕上植入了一個微型追蹤器，代碼A-65238。」   
  
「是的，布魯斯老爺。」   
  
「還有，阿爾佛列德──」通訊器那端沉寂下來，布魯斯抿抿唇。「告訴迪克他可以在和蝙蝠洞保持即時連線的情況下去做例行巡邏。」他說。   
  
原先冷淡的沉默柔軟了些。「我會轉告他。」阿爾佛列德說。   
  
謝謝你──在說出口之前布魯斯就掛斷了通訊，拖著傷腿往更深的雨幕裡走。


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克知道自己在作夢。他很少作夢，那幾次他僅有的經驗都是在他不得不進入自我治療的時候發生。但比起作夢這說法，克拉克更傾向於稱它是某種潛意識空間......那種感覺就好像當他的肉體感官受創過巨，需要時間自我修復的時候，他的意識會為了避免持續接受來自肉體的疼痛刺激而躲進更深層的地方去，一個它自己創造出來，更安全的空間。   
  
克拉克自己有過這些猜測，他不確定他這麼想是對是錯，不過他寧可相信它。相信即便它為他帶來這些痛苦，但依然有好的一面......   
  
他年少的時候花了大把的時間在凝視堪薩斯州的天空，他記得每一個季節的每一顆星星所在的位置，他記得它們劃過的軌跡，記得它們停滯在天頂時的顏色。他對星空總有股強烈的依賴，源自於他的哨兵能力開始在他體內覺醒時。   
  
那時候他總是為過於敏銳的感官所苦，他睡覺時會因為皮膚擦過粗糙的床單和睡衣而疼痛得難以入眠，他隔著一道地板都能聽見父母在樓下房間的打呼聲，更別提在水管裡流動的水滴聲，還有電器嗡嗡低沉運轉的聲音。夜晚本應該是安靜的，但對克拉克而言卻充滿難以忍受的雜音。   
  
它們很細微，但足以逼瘋那時還不知道該怎麼控制能力，也不知道自己身上到底發生了什麼事的克拉克。於是當男孩發現自己可以行動得多靈巧，就算在半夜裡偷偷從窗戶爬出去，到屋頂上躺著都不會驚動任何人——包括班利，那隻年紀雖大卻比誰都要警醒的黑色牧羊犬，牠可是肯特農場最忠實的守衛者——他就每夜都這麼做。   
  
離開屋子，躺在屋頂之上、璀璨星空下，他感覺平靜。   
  
星子如此燦爛，又寂靜無聲。它們像無數雙眼睛凝視著克拉克，無聲傳達撫慰。他可以整夜注視著星空變化，忘卻身邊所有噪音。克拉克很難形容那種感覺，及便是現在回想起那時候的經歷，他也難以訴諸語言或文字來描述他當時的奇異體驗。他覺得自己好像遊離在世界之外，他的精神剝離了感官，與星辰同在，那些聲音——來自世界的或屋子裡的，是大自然的或是人工的，聲音離他很遠，他仍可以感覺到它們，但它們干擾不了他，它們是那麼微乎其微，盡在他掌控之中。   
  
彼時克拉克仍不知道自己身上的祕密，他這麼做了好幾個月，有時他仍然會為這些日漸增強的能力所苦，但只要短暫的一些時間他能夠和星星獨處，他就能獲得平靜。   
  
直到某天他父親終於發現了他的轉變，並告訴他關於他這些症狀的所有祕密，教導他如何控制這些超凡的力量，和自制，以及謹慎。   
  
而當他長到足以明白自己背負著什麼、能做些什麼，還有他想做什麼。他離開了堪薩斯，離開庇護了他十數年的小鎮。   
  
離開的時候克拉克沒帶走什麼東西，只有父親的憂慮和母親的愛，還有那一片他深愛的星空——在他的潛意識空間裡，它們閃爍著重現了他心中永恆的美，像一張巨大的毯子包裹著他受傷的靈魂，治癒他正承受的苦痛。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
是手機鈴聲將克拉克從他的潛意識空間裡拉出來。   
  
他的自我治療已經將近完成，否則他應該什麼聲音都聽不見，但尖銳的鈴聲還是刺痛了他的雙耳，在他意識到那是什麼之前，克拉克本能皺著眉頭想把自己縮成一團好避開那噪音，他的肉體直覺地想避開額外的傷害。   
  
而接著喚回他意識的是他門上又急又重的敲打，它在機械鈴聲嗄然而止的同時響起，也讓克拉克猛地從床上彈起來。   
  
他的神智花了一秒鐘重新歸位，他依然感覺頭痛，好像有一打小人在他腦袋裡拎著槌子用力敲打，他眼冒金星，雙腳落地的時候差一點又跌回床上。   
  
他發現自己記不太得他是怎麼回到自己的房間，他對那晚的事情記憶模糊，但顯然，他的求生意志在最後掌管了他的身體，他沒點上薰香——以當時自己的狀況，他並不意外——但他鎖了窗和門，脫掉了所有衣服，整個人裹在他的絲綢被單裡，就像他每一次感覺快要失控的時候做的那樣。這時克拉克開始感謝自己長期堅持下來所訓練出的控制力，他的身體在他的意志缺席的情況下也把它自己照顧得很好。   
  
敲門聲又猛然響起，這回更急更快。他能從裡頭聽出敲門人的焦慮，他猜要不是顧慮形象，對方肯定早就大喊大嚷起來了。   
  
「來了！」他朝門外大喊，不確定外頭的人是否聽得到他的聲音，他的房門一但關上基本上能隔絕大多數聲音。但在克拉克全神關注的時候——比如現在，還是能聽見高跟鞋尖不耐煩地敲打地面的聲響、聞得到Miss Dior的玫瑰花香。   
  
那是露薏絲．蓮恩習慣使用的香水。   
  
該死。克拉克暗想，匆匆抓來一件睡褲套上，把床上幾乎抵得上這房間裡一半傢俱價值的絲綢被子捲成一團塞進衣櫥裡，他沒有多少時間檢查房間，只來得及把地上那幾件沾了泥水和血跡的衣服包含他的S外套踢到床下，床頭上的手機就又開始瘋狂作響。   
  
好吧，顯然外頭的人聽不見房裡的動靜。   
  
他抓起手機，按下接聽鍵之前注意到上頭的時間，如果他的頭還沒痛到弄混時間的話，距離他像塊破布一樣被丟在大雨裡那天已經過了三天，難怪露薏絲會找上門來——現在他連未接來電記錄都不敢看了。   
  
「呃......嘿，我是肯特——」克拉克戰戰兢兢開口，慶幸他乾渴了三天三夜的喉嚨讓他的聲音呈現自然的沙啞，他咳了幾聲，聽起來一點也不像是裝的。   
  
但他的可憐樣顯然沒打動門外的人。「喔，終於肯接電話了？肯特先生？」女記者的聲音聽起來又冷又硬，砸得克拉克從心底打了個寒顫。   
  
「露、露薏絲？」   
  
「開門，我就在你門外，小鎮男孩。」說完，她掛掉電話，把手機丟進包包裡後，露薏絲雙手抱胸，以免自己又去拍打門到手掌發紅。但等待的時候她的火氣仍然在直線上升，她發誓，要是在她的鞋尖把地面踏出一個凹痕來之前這扇門還沒打開的話，她一定會把躲在門後，放了她和整個專題報導進度三天鴿子的菜鳥給大卸八塊，而這在十——不，八秒之內就會他媽的成為現實。   
  
喔，是啊，她火大到了極點，但讓她超級火大的理由卻是連她自己也不知道為什麼她還沒甩了這個讓她專案進度告急的死鄉巴佬，就像她向來那樣做的踢開扯她後腿的傢伙，然後一個人拿著戰場通行證去廝殺出她的獨家報導來，而是替這傢伙擋了佩里老大的滔天怒火之後衝到這間狹窄的出租公寓門口，瘋婆子似的狂打電話、用力拍門，只差沒歇斯底里大喊大叫。   
  
在她十幾年的記者生涯裡，露薏絲知道了很多事，和佩里老大擔心的不同，她不是學不會教訓的那種人，只是有些事就算碰過了她也不打算敬而遠之，但有些事——那些她一打過照面就牢牢記起來的事，才是三番五次拯救她記者生涯的關鍵，而其中最重要也是她第一件學會的事情就是：相信自己的直覺。   
  
這一次，是直覺告訴她事情沒這麼簡單。   
  
克拉克．肯特或許是個沒見過世面的鄉下小夥子，她看過他的檔案，也聽過報社裡對新人面試的八卦閒聊。他就是個大學畢業後打著零工環遊世界，當膩了背包客於是想找份正當工作安頓下來的粗淺年輕人，但她確定他不是個一聲不吭就搞消失的那種不負責任的人。   
  
她看人不是每回合都準，但如果連一起共事的同事都還摸不清底細的話，那麼她這幾年的記者生涯也就白混了。   
  
她猜測了好幾種可能，突然家裡有事——她知道肯特在堪薩斯的家裡還有年邁的雙親——或是生病了、或是遇上了什麼麻煩，但在見到本人之前，這都只是猜測，至少在打通他的手機之後可以把電視劇裡常出現的那些凶殺現場可能性給剔除，但不管是什麼，肯特都欠她一個解釋。   
  
門在她倒數到最後一秒前匆匆打開了。露薏絲瞇起眼睛看著眼前一臉狼狽的男人。   
  
好吧，他看起來——挺不錯的——也挺糟的。   
  
「呃......露、露薏絲......」他說，聲音沙啞得像幾天沒開口似的，就像她在電話裡聽到的那樣。這是挺糟的那部份。   
  
女記者挑起一邊眉毛，視線掃過開門這傢伙一身過於涼快的打扮——簡而言之，就是除了件五分睡褲之外啥也沒穿——而這，是屬於挺不錯的那部份。   
  
她從前可不知道肯特這麼有料。看看他那對發達的胸肌，她還以為肯特那身老古板的西裝底下穿著橄欖球護具之類的啥，讓他看起來和那張斯文的臉不相襯的高壯，但顯然他不僅是身高，那些腹肌還有斜方肌都是實實在在屬於這副肉體的，還有，那些二頭肌肯定能讓全世界的健美先生都為之羞慚。真不知道他哪來的時間練得這一身。   
  
在短短一秒取得所有數據，露薏絲再花一秒得出結論——要是影視版那些浪女知道她們嘴裡的老古板肯特有副讓人垂涎三尺的火辣身材的話，政治版和社會版樓層可要變得烏煙瘴氣了。所以，她最好還是忘掉這些讓人印象深刻的肌肉，專注在她此趟前來的任務上。   
  
「所以。你是要請我進去呢，還是就在這裡說。」   
  
而在肯特匆匆忙忙轉身讓她進門的時候，她讓自己目不斜視，以免被包在睡褲那輕柔布料下的翹臀給勾走注意力——該死，到底哪個男人能長著一張純良的臉蛋卻有個性感的屁股的。   
  
「呃，我很抱歉，露薏絲，我沒想到妳會來。」肯特說。他聽起來是真的很抱歉，而且很虛弱。   
  
露薏絲在他給她拉來的椅子上坐下，看著他從床上抓來一件T恤套上，然後小心翼翼地坐在自己對面。她直到此時才能好好打量肯特那張充滿歉疚的面孔，還有其上明顯的病態蒼白。   
  
他看起來真的挺糟的。   
  
她趁著機會環顧整個房間。它有些亂，床沒整理，髒衣服和外套就堆在書桌旁的椅子上，桌上有喝了一半的茶，沒收好的宵夜碟子，背包隨意丟在地上的樣子好像過了好幾天，幾乎就像那些獨居的大學男孩的房間，但房裡沒有灰塵，書架上的書陳列整齊，窗簾緊緊拉起，整體而言還算乾淨。   
  
女記者得出了結論。「你看起來不怎麼好，你生病了嗎，克拉克？」她的語氣放柔了些，不再大吼也沒那麼冷冰冰。   
  
克拉克好像鬆了口氣，但他的臉色一樣蒼白。「我很抱歉，我應該要打電話的......但這太突然了，我幾乎沒有力氣坐起來。」他說，眼裡的愧疚更深。   
  
露薏絲沒說話，於是那大個子男人又哆哆嗦嗦地加了句。「我真的很抱歉，我知道我給妳造成了困擾。」   
  
「你的確是。」露薏絲沒打算這麼嚴厲，所以在那句話就這麼出口的時候，她嘆了口氣，手指梳過自己的頭髮。「聽著，克拉克，我們都很擔心你。我很抱歉剛才吼你，但搭檔一聲不響就失蹤，還不接電話，這實在不是什麼能讓人冷靜得下來的事。」   
  
「我知道，很抱歉。」   
  
這是他第三次說抱歉了。露薏絲看著畏畏縮縮的男人，忍不住想找些輕鬆點的話題。「你有間挺好的套房。」她隨口說著，這時才注意到以鄰近馬路的房間而言，這裡實在相當安靜。「而且隔音效果不錯。」   
  
「啊，我一直都不太習慣城市裡的聲音，所以......」他的笑容有些蒼白。露薏絲關心地望著他。「城市裡總是充斥著各種噪音，我知道，小鎮男孩。」   
  
克拉克朝她笑了，依舊有些勉強的樣子。   
  
「你去看過醫生了嗎？」   
  
「呃......我想我睡一覺就會好的，所以......」   
  
「你這一覺可真的睡得夠久的，都兩天了。」   
  
「我、我真的很抱歉——」   
  
露薏絲暴躁地深吸口氣，「不，我道歉，我說那話沒要指責你的意思。但你下次得記得無論如何都要打通電話，或者至少你能接個電話。」   
  
「我知道，我真的很抱歉。」克拉克說著又再次低下頭來。   
  
露薏絲在心裡翻起白眼。「別再道歉了，小鎮男孩。」   
  
「呃......我很......」   
  
她瞪著他，直到他把那兩個字給嚥回去，才露出個微笑，伸手在他的膝蓋上一拍。「忘了這事吧，克拉克。」待他給了她一個友善的羞澀笑容之後，她又說：「但你還是得自己去跟佩里解釋清楚，他今早還大吼著說要炒了你——別擔心，我想他不會真那麼做。他還挺喜歡你的。」   
  
克拉克看起來像是被這突來稱讚給嚇到似的，他瞪大眼、微張著嘴的樣子活像隻呆呆的大狗。露薏絲這回是真心地笑了。「而且你還欠我三篇稿子和替你掩飾的人情，克拉克，你有得還了。」   
  
「我欠妳更多。」克拉克說，露薏絲從他如釋重負的聲音裡聽出了疲憊，她想，該是準備告辭的時候了。   
  
她站起來，克拉克也跟著起身，他站起來的動作有點不自然，就像在忍受什麼痛苦一樣，甚至做出了想要去扶些什麼的動作。   
  
「你確定你沒事？」她說：「你最好還是去看個醫生，我會替你和佩里說，今天再休息一天吧。」   
  
「謝謝妳，我想再一天我就沒事了。」克拉克感激地點頭。   
  
「那剛好。我們和阿曼達．泰勒的專訪約在週五，明天回來上班，你還有一天時間可以準備。」   
  
「這次我不會再錯過了。」克拉克保證道。   
  
「你最好別，因為你要是再放我鴿子，你就玩完了。」露薏絲說。這回她用的口吻終於沒再嚇著誰，克拉克沙啞地笑出聲。   
  
「我保證。」   
  
女記者向他告別後離開套房，克拉克關上門之後還專心聆聽了好一會，直到他確定露薏絲離開了這棟公寓，走上馬路，他那強撐起來的身體才終於卸下所有力氣，倒回床鋪上。   
  
他閉上眼睛，在等待暈眩感自動平復的時候小心呼吸，他的超級感官全都在恢復中，但托依然劇痛的大腦的福，他的控制力不完整，他得盡量避免過多的刺激，比如一次吸入大量空氣導致嗅覺爆炸。那已經是最最不會造成傷害的狀況了，但讓自己的腦子裡充斥各種待分析的氣味而一團糟仍然不是什麼好體驗。   
  
克拉克抬起一條手臂壓在眼皮上，好一會兒，他才找到力氣把自己給移到床上躺正。   
  
有些細微的僵硬感從肌肉上傳來，他忍住，開始有節奏地呼吸以維持專注，讓痠疼緩慢地沖刷過大腦，好在接下來一整天的自我恢復時間裡習慣它好保持清醒。   
  
在他伸展手臂的時候，他的手指碰到了某個東西，是他的手機。克拉克把它握在手裡，拿近眼前，他向下翻看著所有未接來電，三天裡總共四十幾通電話，大多數是報社打來的，露薏絲、吉米，甚至佩里都用私人手機打給他好幾次。   
  
年輕記者口裡再次洩漏出自責的嘆息，但他的手指突然停在某條未接來電上。   
  
那是從他堪薩斯的家裡打來的。   
  
克拉克盯著那個號碼看，五味雜陳從他心裡湧上，他的手指移到回電的位置，卻遲遲沒按下去。   
  
最後他拋開手機，閉上眼睛，繼續他的呼吸瑜珈。   
  
他的身體在呼吸的節奏裡漸漸放鬆，他的腦袋鬆弛下來，精神舒緩地敞開。   
  
——就是這樣。他對自己說。   
  
在和緩的平靜安撫他因自癒過程而疼痛的肌肉時，柔和的嗡嗡聲輕掠過他的大腦，一股悸動攫住了他。克拉克猛地睜開眼睛，呼吸紊亂起來。   
  
「不......」他喃喃道，再次用力閉上眼。他不能再去想那個。那會讓他發狂，讓他陷入他最恐懼的境地。   
  
——耐心、專注、平靜。   
  
克拉克在心裡複頌著那些叮嚀，一次又一次。他幻想按母親按在他胸口的一隻手，隨著他肺部吸氣的起伏上下，他讓母親的聲音在耳中一遍又一遍數著那些拍子，讓自己也跟著數，就像他小時候所做的那樣，一次又一次，直到他的呼吸回到他能掌控的節奏。   
  
——就這樣，很好。他對自己說。他需要自控，需要不被任何東西動搖的控制力。   
  
他不能被任何東西打敗——尤其是他自己。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
值下午班總是非常無聊。馬克．豪森對此深有所感，不管是這死氣沉沉的大樓氣氛，還是外頭令人昏昏欲睡的空氣，他面前的迷你電視裡正播放低級的肥皂劇，裡頭偶爾迸出來的尖銳笑聲是這裡唯一還有點生氣的聲音了。   
  
在那個喜劇女演員對男主角說了句什麼他沒聽清楚的下流話時，馬克還是跟著錄音的群眾笑聲哈哈笑上兩聲，就算他真不覺得這有什麼好笑，但至少能讓他稍微清醒些。   
  
就在這時，走廊後的清潔用後門打開來，一個穿著綠色清潔制服的男人推著他的工具車從那裡走出來。   
  
馬克分了一點神給那傢伙，他無精打采的眼睛掃過時鐘。「嘿，今天怎麼遲到了？」   
  
那男人停下來，咕噥兩句關於「路上塞車」和「抱歉」之類的話，他的聲音讓馬克有點陌生，他從桌子後站起來，幹這一行磨練出的警覺多少趕跑了一些他的瞌睡蟲。「等等，我記得今天該輪到傑西。」   
  
「啊，本來是的。」那個陌生的男人朝他緊張地笑了下，馬克仔細端詳他在鴨舌帽陰影下的臉，那是張膚色臘黃、平凡又沒什麼特色的臉。   
  
「他跟我調個班，我原本是負責另外一棟大樓的——你知道，他老婆。」   
  
馬克聽了之後放鬆下來。「喔，對，他提過他老婆懷孕了。」   
  
「懷孕的女人總是偶爾會有點小狀況。」那男人說。   
  
馬克點點頭。「給我你的通行證。」   
  
男人離開他的推車，順從地走過來，把口袋上的通行證摘下遞給馬克。   
  
馬克掃了它一眼，「強納森．諾蘭。」他皺眉。「沒聽過。」他又看看上頭的照片，看起來沒什麼問題。   
  
「說過我原本是負責另一棟大樓。」那人聳聳肩，接過馬克還來的通行證別好，「如果你擔心，你可以打電話給我頭頭，他知道我們換班的事。」   
  
馬克猶豫了會，但這整件事看起來都沒什麼好奇怪的。於是他搖搖頭，「別麻煩了。」他又問：「你知道該收哪些樓嗎？」   
  
那個強納森．諾蘭朝他揮了揮手裡一張折成四疊的紙片。「我有樓層圖。」   
  
老保全嘟囔一聲，按下打開通行閘的按鈕，揮揮手讓男人通過。在清潔車的輪軸咯吱聲已經遠到他聽不到之後，他打了個呵欠坐回位置上，一雙發昏的老眼繼續盯著不怎麼好笑的肥皂劇。   
  
清潔工強納森一路走到長廊盡頭，那兒有一個專給清潔車和貨物走的貨梯，一般大樓員工不會使用它。它走進去，按下樓層按鈕，在等待電梯上升的時候他的腳隨意在地上打著拍子，儘管他瘦長的身體看起來有氣無力的，他鞋尖的節奏卻頗輕快。   
  
電梯響起樓層到達的提示音，強納森停下他的敲擊，推著清潔車走出去。   
  
這棟綜合大樓總共有二十層，最頂端的十層是擁有它的公司自己的辦公室，至於他們用不到的一到十樓則分租給幾個公司，強納森只負責這十層樓的清潔工作，另外十層的母公司有它們自己的清潔人員。   
  
十樓正好是一間科技公司的IC技術部，還有幾個庶務部門，這代表這整層樓裡有一半是連自己今天穿什麼吃什麼都毫不關心的傢伙，令一半則是八卦集中營的代稱，不知道是哪個天才這麼安排公司部門的。但這一切都不關強納森的事，他只管幹好自己的工作。   
  
他收了廁所的垃圾，還有資源回收箱裡的。   
  
接著他將清潔車停在清潔通道口，自己拎著垃圾袋走進內部茶水間。令人慶幸的是，茶水間位於工程師們寂靜的堡壘那一邊，強納森一路走過去不需要和任何人打招呼，或點頭微笑，就算在他進入茶水間時正好和一個捧著咖啡、黑眼圈濃重的工程師擦身而過時也不用。   
  
那個工作過度的傢伙對強納森不屑一顧，留他在空無一人，只有熱水機運轉聲音的茶水間裡做他的工作。   
  
而強納森對此非常滿意。   
  
一個小時後，當他結束他在所有樓層的工作，走出電梯，來到前台時那個保全甚至沒再給他任何關注，只是隨便揮揮手讓他通過。   
  
強納森識相地沒去打擾他和他的肥皂劇，他推著清潔車一路往清潔工用的通道走，他把它還給儲藏室，走路來到地下室的停車場，鑽進停在那裡的清潔公司卡車。   
  
在他把車子駛離停車場，開進午後陽光燦爛的大街上時，他打開了收音機，讓裡頭女主播的聲音充斥狹小的前座，卻從上衣口袋裡掏出迷你耳機往耳朵裡塞。   
  
強納森往左打方向盤，在這個十字路口左轉，進入一條人煙稀少的小巷。它位在兩排老舊建築的後方，就算在大都會裡也還是有些像這樣罕有人煙的盲眼地段，它們不被任何人注意，也沒有監視鏡頭，有時候連陽光都不怎麼照進來。   
  
片刻後，從巷子裡走出來一個年輕人，頂著一頭亂糟糟的褐髮，雙頰削瘦，但輪廓柔和，頗為清秀，但不是那種走在路上會吸引人回頭來看的類型。他穿著廉價襯杉和寬鬆長褲，走路的模樣就像他在書桌前伏案用功太久，必須出來走走呼吸點新鮮空氣。   
  
他在路邊的小報亭停下來，買了份報紙和一包煙。接著一路無所事事地左顧右盼，四下掃視卻沒有一個觀察的目標，彷彿隨興所致，看到哪算哪。他這麼一路閒逛進了公園，找到一張空的長椅坐下，翹起二郎腿、點著了煙，經過的一位老太太朝他瞥來厭惡的眼神，年輕人回了一記中指，翹起的腿大幅度地抖動，原本打算從這而經過的幾個行人見了這狀況，一臉嫌惡地繞道。年輕人對此似乎挺滿意似的，接著在膝頭攤開報紙。   
  
在他視線的左前方那棟大樓正是半小時前清潔工強納森剛完工的大樓，也正好在他一抬頭就能不費吹灰之力觀察到的方位。   
  
幾乎分毫不差地，耳機裡響起老人不甚同意的聲音。「雖然您可能不想理會，但我還是要對您決定進行的活動提出反對意見，老爺。」   
  
「你說過好幾次了，阿爾佛列德。」年輕人輕描淡寫地回答，刻意壓低了他的聲音，把報紙翻到社論那一頁，從那個老土的撰稿記者的名字開始，假裝自己對它頗感興趣的一個個字讀。「我很好。」   
  
「但您從沒聽進去，容我提醒，您還斷了一根腿骨，五天時間可不足以讓它痊癒。」   
  
「我已經把它固定好了，不影響行動。」   
  
「得到支撐和全然治癒是不同的，布魯斯老爺。」   
  
「那麼，我想現階段我只能滿足於此了。」布魯斯略帶嘲諷地回答。   
  
阿爾佛列德在那端嘆了口氣。布魯斯抿起嘴，他想說什麼來緩解這氣氛，但他不知道要說什麼。   
  
阿爾佛列德先他一步開口，老管家直截了當地換了個話題，布魯斯對此如釋重負。   
  
「我照你的指示為凱爾小姐過去三個月的行動建立了時間線，但她的行蹤相當飄忽不定。」   
  
「貓嘛，不意外。」布魯斯說：「所以，我們有什麼發現。」   
  
「她到大都會是為了去參加了一個喪禮，死者是她的妹夫。」   
  
布魯斯皺眉，這倒是個新消息。「我不知道她還有個妹妹。」   
  
「誰都不知道，老爺。」阿爾佛列德說：「她的妹妹瑪姬七歲從一間在高譚的兒童中心被領養，根據資料，凱爾小姐當時並不在那間機構裡，瑪姬被領養後改了姓，因此沒有人將她和瑟琳娜．凱爾小姐聯繫起來。她在當地上高中，但是在大都會讀的大學，在那裡與她丈夫結婚，並在同一間法律機構供職，她們夫妻在半年前為了一筆給兒童中心的捐款曾經回到高譚待上一周。我們有理由相信，凱爾小姐就是在那時和她妹妹相認的。」   
  
「所以她們相認之後三個月，瑪姬的丈夫死了，而瑟琳娜為了弔唁到了大都會。」   
  
「事實是如此。」   
  
「聽起來很合理。之後呢？」   
  
「啊，接下來事情就有意思了。」阿爾佛列德這麼說的時候，他的聲音裡可聽不出半點有趣的成份。   
  
「如我們曾經調查過的，凱爾小姐用她的假名『潘妮洛普．卡爾茲』在大都會市中心租了五天的酒店房間，但只有入住記錄，她卻沒有辦理退房，而人就這麼從大都會消失了，接下來再也沒有人聽過貓女的行蹤，我們查了她所有的假名和管道，她就像人間蒸發了，直到——」   
  
「直到那起嚮導攻擊事件和她攻擊羅賓。」布魯斯說：「接著說。」   
  
「既然查不到她，我就改調查她妹妹瑪姬小姐，直到我發現在同一時間她也失蹤了。」   
  
「失蹤？」   
  
「沒去上班，也沒連絡她的任何家人或朋友，一開始她的同事以為她是因為丈夫去世而過度傷心，但整整一週沒人連絡得上她，直到她母親去了她的公寓，發現所有東西都還在公寓裡，包括她的手機、錢包、所有證件，都在公寓裡，除了瑪姬小姐本人。就像她姊姊，她也人間蒸發了。」   
  
「打賭五塊錢這不是巧合。」   
  
「顯然如此，老爺。」阿爾佛列德哼了聲。「所以我一點也不意外地發現她丈夫的死亡證明遭人竄改過，最初的調查報告裡有提到現場的槍聲和輪胎打滑的痕跡，但最終的結案報告裡卻只寫上DUI。」   
  
「看起來有人想用酒醉駕駛糊弄過這一切。」布魯斯推測道：「而那個『某人』恐怕也導致了瑟琳娜和瑪姬的失蹤。」   
  
「非常符合邏輯的推測，老爺。但這還是難以解釋凱爾小姐不合常理的行動。」阿爾佛列德說：「她在高譚的表現就像她是個陷入癲狂的哨兵，但她在大都會的行動卻保持著相當的理智，她的落腳處、她的行動範圍和時間，這幾天她幾乎繞著那棟大樓轉，像在為行動踩點。」   
  
「現在唯一合理又可靠的推測是瑟琳娜在尋找什麼——或者，」他想了想，換了個更貼切的形容，「她在獵殺什麼。這和她妹妹肯定有關係，也絕對和假臉幫有關。」布魯斯可以在一分鐘內想出十個可能性，每一個都糟糕透頂。他指示道：「去查查假臉幫在大都會的下線和業務通路。」   
  
「您偶爾得體諒一下老人，老爺。我這一把老骨頭可禁不起您給自己的折騰。」   
  
聽著老管家佯作抱怨，他忍不住輕笑。「你只要去折騰電腦就行了，阿爾佛列德，沒人要你像我一樣折騰你的老骨頭。」   
  
「我還能說什麼呢，現在是科技時代了。」   
  
布魯斯用輕聲咳嗽掩飾他可能要脫口而出的輕笑。「如果我們能弄清楚她作為目標的那棟大樓裡有什麼，阿爾佛列德，也許你的工作量就能減半了。現在，我們的掃描有結果了嗎？」   
  
「您也該給您的電腦一點時間，老爺。耐心是美德。」   
  
「你一直都這麼教導我。」   
  
「而您從來沒讓我失望。」阿爾佛列德說，他聽起來像個驕傲的長輩。「現在我們有結果了——但，這——」老人的聲音裡有耐人尋味的遲疑，布魯斯立刻全神貫注起來。   
  
「阿爾佛列德？」   
  
「這真的相當有趣，老爺。」老管家說：「我將檔案發到您的手機上。」   
  
布魯斯掏出手機，看到螢幕上的建築掃描成象角落有一片無法透視的灰色區域，他皺起眉來。「那是什麼？」他將畫面換了個角度，放大細看。「它在地底？」   
  
「這棟建築的地下室。」阿爾佛列德說：「顯然，在兩層地下停車場下還有祕密樓層，而我們的儀器無法穿透它的特殊建材掃描道內部情形。」   
  
布魯斯乾笑兩聲。「這我非得告訴魯休斯不可，有人擋住了他的小玩意兒。」他又正色道：「我們對這棟大樓有什麼了解？」   
  
「沒有什麼不了解的，它屬於Lex Corp，但只有一部份IC產業的小業務設在這裡，其他承租的公司也沒有什麼不乾淨的。」老人停了一會，「也許您會有興趣知道，那神祕的地下室空間顯然往建築的西側延伸過去，它和旁邊的建築地下空間是一體的。」   
  
旁邊的建築？布魯斯的視線移向一旁被樹蔭遮蔽了大半屋頂的低矮建築，只有一點磚紅從綠樹上方透出來，和高達二十層的辦公大樓比起來，最多不超過十層樓的它就像個不起眼的矮胖小子。布魯斯問：「我們對那建築了解多少？它是幹什麼的？」   
  
「那裡登記了幾間生化實驗室......嗯，等等，它有一半的樓層被登記為政府機關使用。」   
  
政府機關？「哪個部門？」   
  
「國立衛生研究院，老爺。」阿爾佛列德說。   
  
「為什麼NIH（註1）會需要有用特殊建材打造的地下室的實驗大樓？」   
  
「也許是為了研發毀滅世界的兇惡病毒？」   
  
「你的幽默感越來越糟了，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯乾笑兩聲，眼睛一丁點也沒離開那棟藏身在樹影之後的建築。他陷入沉思，思考他對瑟琳娜目標判斷可能出錯的機率。   
  
「我需要和那間實驗大樓的所有資料。」他要求。   
  
「我也需要提醒您，老爺，我是個七十歲的老人而不是機器人。」阿爾佛列德不耐煩地送來抱怨。「如果您對公司事務的關心有那麼積極就好了，那裡雖然沒有您的老管家，可還有大把年輕人供您差遣。」   
  
「很不幸，現在這間公司就只有三個員工。」布魯斯哼哼道。「迪克在哪？他操作這些可比你順手。」他這才想起自己從頭到尾都沒聽到羅賓的聲音，布魯斯瞥了眼手錶，這時間迪克早就該離開學校了。   
  
既然他知道布魯斯在這兒有個監視任務，小夥子從來都不會錯過參與的機會。   
  
「理察少爺有其他任務在忙。」阿爾佛列德拘謹地說，好像他不知道自己該不該和布魯斯提起這件事。   
  
布魯斯確定只有一個情況會讓老管家有此反應，他的聲音不自然地繃緊了，「發生了什麼事？迪克讓你瞞我什麼？」   
  
「他沒有要求我瞞著您，老爺，他只是不希望您分心。」阿爾佛列德的解釋伴隨嘆息傳來。「這幾天高譚發生了密集的誘拐失蹤案，理察少爺認為這和假臉幫有關......」   
  
布魯斯聽出了老管家話裡的欲言又止。「還有呢？」   
  
阿爾佛列德的嘆息更憂慮了。「芭芭菈．高登是最近一個失蹤的受害者，就在兩天前。」   
  
芭芭菈．高登？高登的女兒？「為什麼？」假臉幫不像會蠢到去拔老虎的鬍鬚，除非她有什麼引起黑面人興趣的條件？   
  
「我們還不知道任何細節。」阿爾佛列德輕聲說：「她也是理察少爺的同學。」   
  
布魯斯按下心中立刻飛奔回他的城市的渴望，他的聲音因壓抑而沙啞。「有什麼情況隨時通知我。」   
  
「是的。」   
  
在結束通話前，布魯斯抓緊最後一秒提醒，「阿爾佛列德——告訴迪克務必小心。」   
  
「是的，老爺。您也務必小心。」   
  
老管家的叮嚀讓布魯斯的嘴角掛上一個稍縱即逝的笑容。但通訊結束，憂慮還是爬上了他經過偽裝的臉。   
  
他厭憎當他的城市需要他的時候他不在那兒，他更痛恨當他心裡拉扯著不祥預感的時候他無力解決它。假臉幫，上一次迪克被瑟琳娜襲擊的時候就在假臉幫的地盤上。   
  
布魯斯想起那晚的意外。最後他們還是不清楚瑟琳娜會在那兒的原因。   
  
嚮導殘殺、瑟琳娜的癲狂、高譚市的失蹤案。   
  
假臉幫......   
  
直覺告訴高譚的黑騎士這些看似不相關的事情其實全有脈絡可循，事情源自那可憐的嚮導少女的死，她被癲狂中的哨兵殘殺——布魯斯以為那是瑟琳娜......但她並未癲狂，或者說，還沒癲狂到會任由自己犯下那種罪行——接著是瑟琳娜意義不明的舉動，她的行蹤不明顯然和她妹妹瑪姬的下落息息相關......   
  
他覺得自己遺漏了什麼，一小片能將這一切全都湊起來的線索。他就像面對一桌子散亂的拼圖，卻缺少了最重要的一塊——最開頭的那一塊......   
  
布魯斯仔細搜索自己腦中的線索，希望能找出讓他釐清這一切的線頭，但耳機裡突然響起的警報聲打斷了他。   
  
布魯斯掃了手機螢幕一眼，臉色沉了下去。   
  
他起身，把後來一眼也沒看的報紙扔進垃圾桶裡，大步走出公園。   
  
追蹤器信號顯示瑟琳娜就剛進入方圓三百公尺範圍內。   
  
她來了。 


	6. Chapter 6

克拉克覺得很不舒服。他想吐，而且暈眩，不管他再怎麼壓抑那些生理反應都沒用，頂多只能減緩它，但阻止不了它影響他。 

他不確定是前幾天的潰堤效應——那是他給自己這症狀起的名字，他覺得這很貼切，當他的感官過載之後，就算得到足夠休息，也總有好幾天他的自控能力會受到影響，就像被衝垮的提防無法馬上堵上，你得等水退了之後，才能重新建堤——總之，他不確定是這原因造成的影響，還是這棟建築帶給他的感覺不太好。 

這棟有紅磚屋頂的實驗大樓座落在一個距離其他公家機關都頗遠的地方，犧牲交通的好處是換來絕佳的公園景觀和安靜環境，事實上，克拉克一度難以想像這裡會是政府研究新人種計畫的對策總部......或許這就是華勒之所以選擇此處的原因。 

但克拉克一點也不喜歡這裡。他總覺得自己好像踏入了什麼奇怪的空間，空氣黏膩地沾在他皮膚上，令他呼吸困難、舉步維艱。但顯然他是唯一有問題的那個人，露薏絲看起來什麼事也沒有，華勒女士也一樣。考慮到自己的身分和他所在之地的敏感性，克拉克對自己的狀況隻字不提，希望能夠撐到這場訪談結束。 

——在頭兩個鐘頭，他是有這樣的自信的。 

但現在他一點把握也沒有。 

「克拉克？你還好吧？」走在他前方的黑髮女記者擔心地回頭看他。「你的臉色看起來有些蒼白。」 

克拉克盡力擠出笑容。「我想沒問題。」他說。 

「好吧，你要真不舒服就說，你這次病得可真嚴重。」露薏絲狐疑地盯著他。「我猜一個連感冒都沒有過的健康男孩一生起病來就招架不住了。」 

克拉克試著想笑兩聲，但突如其來的呼吸困難哽住他，笑聲變成了咳嗽，引來走在最前方的黑人女官員注意。 

「一切都好嗎？」亞曼達．華勒問。 

克拉克趕在露薏絲開口之前說：「沒事，華勒女士，我只是嗆到東西。」 

華勒點頭，繼續帶路。露薏絲又好氣又好笑地瞪他，搖搖頭，快步跟上華勒的腳步，克拉克在調勻呼吸後也很快跟上去。 

「蓮恩小姐，和肯特先生，請記住你們將看到的這些都是政府至今尚未公開的機密情報，我就不浪費不必要的期望叮囑你們對關鍵資訊保密。」亞曼達．華勒這麼說的時候，她那雙細小的黑色眼睛在露薏絲身上轉了一圈。露薏絲大方回視。 

「我只希望你們能夠採取公正嚴肅的報導立場，畢竟我們不希望群眾誤解任何事。」 

「我們會確保這一點。」露薏絲說。「民眾不會從星球日報的特刊上得到任何偏頗的評論，他們將可以藉由本報所報導的客觀資訊做出他們自己的判斷。」 

華勒一邊的眉毛因此而豎了起來，過去兩個小時的訪談裡，只要露薏絲試圖暗示她些什麼，她都會做出類似的表情。 

克拉克想她一定聽懂了露薏絲每一個字裡所有的意思，只是除此之外，她的表情就沒有透露出更多東西。克拉克可以想像今天回去之後女記者會怎麼就此大發牢騷，亞曼達．華勒就是那種老牌記者們口中「臉上功夫」出色的人，要從這種人口中套出話來，可能從美國總統口裡套出核彈密碼還比較簡單一些。 

不過，露薏絲．蓮恩的字典裡顯然沒有「放棄」這個詞。 

「我們很感謝您同意讓我們參觀新人種的訓練過程，我可否方便請教我們待會會看到些什麼？」她說。在快步行走的同時維持穩定專業的話速。 

「妳將只會看到一名哨兵的訓練。」華勒回答。「哨兵訓練的過程相當危險，我們不輕易讓一般民眾得知......」 

「為什麼？」 

對於發言被打斷，華勒顯得有些不耐煩。「就像我們不會公開特種部隊的訓練內容一樣——我們不希望民眾照著做。」 

露薏絲回頭對克拉克扮了個鬼臉。 

華勒沒注意到這個，或者說她注意到了卻不與理會。「但你們很幸運。」她繼續說：「現在剛好有一名哨兵在做基礎能力檢測，這是我們允許旁觀的一個項目——我希望妳明白，蓮恩小姐。」女官員停下腳步，凝視著露薏絲。「政府搜尋並管制哨兵人種是因為他們擁有的危險能力需要被管制，但只要這些能力能夠得到良好的控制，哨兵人種也能擁有正常人的生活，並且——沒錯，遠離『癲狂』症狀的威脅，這就是我們實行新人種計畫的用意，幫助他們。」 

說到這兒，華勒戲劇性地停了兩秒。「這也是我們希望媒體能夠傳達的正確觀點。」 

「我會牢記這一點的。」露薏絲甜笑道。但她給克拉克的那個眼神可不像她話裡的語氣那樣是個乖乖的小女孩。 

華勒對此顯然很滿意，她點點頭，再次邁開步伐。 

——她想給我們洗腦。露薏絲這回稍微落後女官員一、兩步，保持和克拉克比肩的速度。她用口型這麼對他說——我敢肯定他們藏著別的計畫。 

別的計畫，什麼計畫？克拉克有些好奇，但他想不管是什麼他肯定都不會喜歡。 

華勒帶著他們來到一處玻璃隔間前，玻璃門後頭的走廊上並排著兩、三扇緊閉的門，從克拉克在這個距離裡一點聲音都沒聽到來看，那些門肯定相當厚實，而且具有隔音效果。華勒拿出她的門禁卡開門，帶他們進到隔離門之後，克拉克注意到那面隔離門使用強化玻璃。 

他開始緊張，肌肉緊繃。 

雖然他聽不見資訊，但是空氣裡瀰漫的荷爾蒙味道在警告他，門後頭還有另一個哨兵——年輕強壯的哨兵。 

至少——他想——這些人知道哨兵的超強體能和聽力，但他們肯定還沒搞清楚氣味這一塊。 

克拉克知道自己身上的味道因為前幾天的折磨淡去不少，但能淡到什麼程度？門裡的那個哨兵在這個距離能聞出他來嗎？他是不是應該找個藉口離開，好避免正面衝突？ 

「克拉克？」露薏絲盯著他的臉瞧，聲音中透露出關切。「你還好嗎？我覺得你快暈了。」 

也許這是個好理由。他正打算開口，突然注意到站在那扇他門應該準備進去的強化門邊的女官員正狐疑地打量他們——或者說，他。 

「我沒事啦，只是有些緊張。」克拉克說。 

露薏絲遲疑了，她似乎想問些什麼，但注意力隨即被亞曼達．華勒拉了過去。華勒女士掏出她的識別證刷過感應器，接著輸入四位數密碼，厚重的安全門應聲朝一側滑開。 

女記者看起來躍躍欲試，但還是等待華勒先行。克拉克知道自己再怎麼拖延也無濟於事，如果那個哨兵和自己的能力不相上下，那麼早在克拉克注意到他的時候他也應該聞得出自己——如果那傢伙將自己的身分當眾說出來該怎麼辦？那麼他將再也無法繼續回到星球日報，他現在有的生活很可能會就此毀了...... 

「克拉克？你在幹什麼？」露薏絲朝他打了手勢。 

現在再退縮只會顯得更奇怪。克拉克想，他嚥下因緊張而過度分泌的唾液滋潤他乾澀的喉嚨，舉步踏進房間裡。 

門後的房間大而明亮，刺目的白色反射頭頂上的強燈，讓整個空間看起來像在發光，克拉克一時難以適應這樣的光線——它對他敏銳的哨兵雙眼來說太過火了——眨了好幾下眼睛，接著他才看見在房間中央，正躺在一張看起來像是牙醫診療椅的床上的黑人少年。 

他看起來正是大學生的年紀，過於安靜地躺在那裡——事實上，對克拉克來說，是太過安靜了。他花不到一秒鐘的時間就確認這孩子就是他聞到的那個哨兵，他的氣味瀰漫在整個空間裡，在克拉克踏進這裡之後尤其是。 

所以他清楚克拉克的身分，少年原先盯著天花板的眼睛轉動兩下，接著停在克拉克身上。那雙黑白分明的眼睛盯著他瞧，讓他背後有股戰慄感直衝而上。 

克拉克知道自己的荷爾蒙味道在增強，他努力控制它的發散，不希望讓對方覺得自己是在挑釁。 

「維克多。」旁邊一名女性研究員叫了那個哨兵的名字，少年眨了一下眼，將他的視線從克拉克身上轉開，移到研究員身上。 

但他的動作太緩慢了，而且僵硬。克拉克注意到這一點，對維克多從診療椅上坐起來的動作感到不解。克拉克沒見過多少哨兵，但他從小就是和一個哨兵一起長大的......加上他自己也是，他知道像他們這種人活動起來會是什麼樣子......而維克多？他太遲鈍了—— 

他不正常。 

克拉克下了這個結論。他和露薏絲跟在華勒身後接近那個哨兵和他的研究員。 

女性研究員從她的實驗桌前站起來對華勒致意，維克多依然坐著，盯著他擱在膝蓋上交握的雙手一動不動，甚至連開口的意願都沒有，也不看這群突然進來的陌生人。 

克拉克允許自己稍微放鬆一點，也許這少年並不打算揭穿他的身分。 

「這是維克多．史東。」華勒說：「他是自願參加新人種計畫的自願者，如妳所見，他是個哨兵。」 

露薏絲看起來有些緊張，克拉克能聞到她散發出恐懼的味道，她的腎上腺素有微量增加，心跳加速。但她依然表現出好奇，只是......就和其他正常人一樣，面對一個具有未知但強大能力的對象，她無可避免的感到害怕。 

克拉克說不上來自己是不是對此感到失望還是有更多情緒......但他讓自己專注在面前的事情上。 

「嗨，維克多。」露薏絲說，她相當緊張。克拉克確定維克多也能感覺得到。他只是淡淡望了女記者一眼，接著又垂下頭去盯著他自己的手。 

露薏絲看起來有些失望，她的情緒在她臉上一清二楚。克拉克不知道她原先期望會看到什麼，總之她都沒有如願，而令她產生了許多疑問。 

「他剛結束感應能力檢測的測試，每次這時候他都會特別沉默。」女研究員注意到華勒的示意，於是向露薏絲解釋。 

「那是什麼意思？」她問：「你們讓他參加什麼研究嗎？」她直接轉向華勒，而非聽命行事的僱員。 

「只是評估哨兵能力等級的研究，還有他們對自己的能力控制能精確到什麼程度，完全無害，蓮恩小姐。」華勒說。「而且維克多是自願參加的，他想弄清楚這搞得他生活天翻地覆的能力是從哪裡來的。對吧，孩子。」 

「是的，女士。」維克多低低地開了口，讓露薏絲有些震驚。 

華勒露出滿意的微笑。「有不少哨兵未自己的特殊體質和能力感到憂心，他們主動來尋求幫助，對他們來說，這股能力是災厄，不像某些人以為的是個禮物。」她得意地說。克拉克對這種言論蹙眉，露薏絲顯然也是如此。「而政府提供這些人幫助，控制這些討厭的力量，幫助他們恢復正常。」 

華勒說完的時候，露薏絲已經準備好相應的論點準備反駁。她自己就是那種認為哨兵的能力是項天賦，該被探究和發展的人。 

克拉克不確定自己是哪派，是認同哨兵能力，或是認為這能力是項詛咒？他擁有它、它帶給他旁人體會不到的一切，同時他也受它折磨，但克拉克從沒想過哪一天自己失去了所有能力—— 

他不打算去聽露薏絲和華勒間的針鋒相對。相反地，他悄悄移動位置，再多靠近維克多一些。他這少年更感興趣，克拉克能感覺到比方才在門外還要濃厚的荷爾蒙味道，說明維克多對於一個哨兵入侵自己的領域相當清楚，但他不理解的是這少年表現出的反常、遲鈍，就好像......他正處於某種無法好好控制自己的精神狀態之下。 

但克拉克才剛靠近維克多一些，年輕的哨兵就猛抬起頭盯住他，他深色的瞳孔裡幾乎沒有一個活人該有的情緒，他只看見冰冷、堅毅、警戒，不是野生動物面對威脅的警戒，那是一個士兵的眼神。 

沒有情緒、壓抑、效率。 

這讓克拉克恐懼。 

他回頭想喊露薏絲，發現她和華勒妳來我往得正熱烈。她似乎抓到華勒什麼話柄，一個勁的想挖出獨家消息來。 

「所以，政府打算用什麼方法減緩哨兵人種的『癲狂』症狀？正如妳方才所提的，這症狀才是新人種不可控的潛在危險原因。」 

「政府已經研究出一種可以抑制哨兵『癲狂』發作的藥劑，事實上，它更類似一種荷爾蒙鎮定劑。」 

「荷爾蒙？」 

「是的，我們對癲狂症狀的研究顯示它是感官過載和哨兵體內一種獨特荷爾蒙失調交互作用造成的，而我們的學者發現，針對哨兵的獨特荷爾蒙進行安撫和抑制，將有效減緩癲狂症狀的產生。」華勒說：「我們發現有某種特殊條件的人，特別是女性，她們體內有種特殊的荷爾蒙，和性荷爾蒙非常相似，但有一些係為的不同，卻能夠緩解哨兵人種的荷爾蒙失調症狀，我們已經爭得了部份受試者的同意，並取得樣本，正在進行進一步研究，而進展非常樂觀。」 

「特殊荷爾蒙。」露薏絲重複道：「妳是說嚮導的荷爾蒙。」 

那兩個字在這房間裡被說出來的時候，氣氛變了。 

維克多的氣味變得紊亂，他低頭去觀察他，發現少年的拳頭握緊了，似乎這個辭彙對他造成了什麼影響，那名女研究員顯然也注意到這一點，她看起來有些慌張，咬著下唇，好像她想喊住亞曼達．華勒，卻又不知道自己該不該這麼做。 

至於華勒，她大概是所有人裡最鎮定的那一個，但她挑高的右邊眉毛洩漏了她的意外。 

這回，露薏絲露出了她招牌的得意微笑。 

「我不知道妳是什麼意思，蓮恩小姐。」 

「在高譚的地下交易市場裡這個稱呼相當常見，妳說的那種『體內能夠產生緩解哨兵人種荷爾蒙失調症狀的特殊荷爾蒙』的人，他們是這麼稱呼的。而如果妳有在注意——我相信妳一定有，妳會發現在高譚市裡時起哨兵攻擊事件，有九起受害者或對象都是這種他們稱為嚮導的人，顯而易見，嚮導雖然有安撫哨兵荷爾蒙的能力，但同時也會促使他們發狂。這問題妳怎麼說？」 

露薏絲說到這裡，戲劇性地停下，好觀察亞曼達．華勒臉上的細微變化。顯然她毫無準備地發現一個小小的報社記者能挖得這麼深。 

「妳從哪裡聽來這些不實傳言的。」華勒的反擊虛弱無力。 

「可以請您回答問題嗎？」 

「不管妳是從哪裡聽來這些，或是有哪些理由讓妳相信政府機關會與那些民間，而且顯然是違法的暴力組織有關，我都可以告訴妳妳的推測簡直大錯特錯。」華勒繃緊她的嘴唇，幾乎是用擠的將這些嚴正的聲明擠出她抿得發白的嘴。「我想我們的參觀行程到此結束，接下來我們將回到會議室，我將在那裡回答妳剩下的問題。」 

說完，她朝研究員示意，踩著高跟鞋大步離開研究室。露薏絲跟在她後頭，但她在走之前給了克拉克一個「她走著瞧」的不服輸眼神，讓克拉克一陣緊張。 

他離開前又看了維克多一眼，少年哨兵這時候已經從診療椅上站起來，他凝視著克拉克的注視的樣子相當不自然，就像那並非他的意願。 

 

 

「妳怎麼知道那些的？」坐在只有他們兩人的會客室裡，克拉克問。 

華勒讓人帶著他們來到這間窗明几淨的小廳，送上芳香的紅茶，她自己則是去處理幾件在採訪途中落下的公事。露薏絲對她要去處理什麼要緊事情相當好奇，尤其是那名職員過來報告的時候華勒一臉不悅，讓女記者嗅到了不尋常的味道，但當然，她的嘗試沒有被允許。 

所以他們有了段短暫的空暇時間，露薏絲專注在整理方才她的收穫上，偶爾問克拉克一、兩句意見，但他心裡有其他更在意的事，於是抓著了一個空隙，他問出口。 

露薏絲停下在紙上寫些什麼的手。「什麼？嚮導？」 

克拉克點頭。 

女記者朝他笑笑，「別告訴我你不知道。」 

克拉克有些尷尬地再點頭。非常誠懇，他真的不知道。但——那讓他想起一週前的那一夜，那時，這個詞組、這個概念，也就這麼突然地闖進他腦海裡，就好像......好像這麼稱呼那種......那個人，再正常不過似的，但在那之前，他確定自己對此毫無概念，在他的成長裡也從沒有人給他灌輸過相關的稱呼。 

「喔，好吧，我以為你會知道......」露薏絲突然緊張起來，她開始用筆尖捲起她落在胸前的頭髮。「我是說，你對哨兵人種有深入的研究，但我想......這消息可能真的太冷僻了些——」 

克拉克看上去依然疑惑。 

「好吧。」女記者露出一種類似壯士斷腕的表情。「你得保證不告訴佩里我跟你說的——」見克拉克點頭，她才繼續說下去。「我用休假的時間去了一趟高譚，本來希望可能可以有機會遇到那個蝙蝠俠——」 

克拉克心一抽。 

蝙蝠俠——聽見那個稱號讓他的心臟為之緊縮。他對那傢伙的了解和一般民眾能從報紙上知道的差不多。 

但他記得一週前那一晚，在那個工地裡的男人，黑戰甲、有尖耳的頭盔、向蝙蝠翅膀一樣的斗篷，就算他當下並沒有猜出來那傢伙是誰，過了一天、兩天、三天，為潰堤症狀而苦的他也沒想起來，但第四、第五天，那形象已經足以讓他將高談神出鬼沒的怪物哨兵和那天他看見的男人聯繫在一起。 

不過有件事他很確定——若那人真是蝙蝠俠，他就不可能是個哨兵。 

「......聽說他也是個哨兵人種，好來場訪談之類的......我是說，我知道這很蠢，可是高譚的報紙三天兩頭就有關於他的報導——我就想在五天的連假裡遇到他會有多難？」露薏絲繼續在說。 

克拉克拉回自己因蝙蝠俠而分心的思緒，順著問下去：「然後呢？」 

「一無所獲。」露薏絲攤了攤手。「當然，不是真的全都一無所獲，我在那裡認識了幾個線人，他們一直持續給我相關情報，你絕對不會相信關於新人種的消息在高譚有多容易取得，他們在那兒自成派系、分配勢力，不像大都會這兒，這裡的人對新人種的認識就像他們是什麼珍稀動物似的，但在高譚，新人種是實際存在的威脅。」 

她越說眉頭越深鎖。「但關於嚮導的事情我也就只知道那麼多，這在新人種們自己的圈子裡也是個祕密，我花了不少心力才說服我的線人從一個叫做假臉幫的幫派裡偷出這一點訊息，而且——你知道他們也在經手新人種的買賣嗎？」 

說到這裡，克拉克真不知道該佩服這位小姐的膽識，還是擔心她太過有勇無謀。「買賣？」 

「不是哨兵，當然，哨兵太難控制，而且很容易受損——這是他們的說法。」露薏絲邊說邊擰起眉，彷彿說到這話題就讓她渾身不舒服似的。克拉克倒是挺欣慰這一點。「聽說嚮導的價值更高。」 

「但......買家是誰？」如果嚮導只對哨兵有意義，除了新人種，還有誰會對這樣的買賣有興趣？ 

「多的是。」露薏絲哼道：「哨兵本身、或想利用新人種力量的獨立組織、幫派，再不然，就是研究新人種的機構，就像.....」她停下來，朝周圍掃了眼。 

克拉克沉默，他知道露薏絲在暗示什麼。在他離開實驗室前，維克多那雙緊盯著他瞧的眼睛突然浮現在他腦海裡，突如其來地，克拉克打了個寒顫，一股疼痛穿過他的頭腦，他猛地彎下腰去，把臉埋在手掌裡，他正想喘息，第二波疼痛接踵而至，和第一波差異極大，克拉克在手掌後瞪大了眼睛。 

「克拉克！」 

他抬手制止露薏絲打算上前關心的舉動。「我沒事。」他說，聲音短而急促，而這並未能安撫女記者。 

「你今天怪怪的，克拉克，你是不是病還沒好？看過醫生了嗎？」露薏絲就站在他椅子前一條手臂遠的地方，看上去想要伸手扶他，卻不知道自己該不該這麼做。 

「只是肚子痛，我沒事啦，八成是早餐的蛋不新鮮......」克拉克對她擠出笑容，站起來說了句，「我去一趟廁所。」就急匆匆走出門。 

 

 

 

 

瑟琳娜的動作比他預料得要快。當布魯斯趕到大樓底下，追蹤器顯示瑟琳娜已經在大樓裡，而她的移動速度明顯表示了她可不是乖乖地作為訪客走進去。 

照理來說，她應該已經引起騷動，但大樓裡一點動靜也沒有，直覺告訴他有事情不對勁。 

布魯斯繞進窄巷，避開監視器，在死角停下來，他脫去外衣和長褲，露出底下輕便版的裝甲——它沒有披風，只有頭罩而非有尖角的頭盔，但對掩飾身份而言已經足夠，而且這大眾造型版本的制服讓人不會連繫到蝙蝠俠身上。 

他扣上便攜版本的萬能腰帶，並希望裡頭的工具足夠應付今天的場面。他暗自希望此行可以避開不必要的戰鬥，他的目標只是將瑟琳娜安全帶離這裡，但部份直覺告訴他存有如此期望是不切實際的。 

但無論如何，他都必須嘗試。 

布魯斯掏出追蹤器，瑟琳娜顯然受到阻礙，在原地停留了一段短暫時間才繼續前進，但代表她所在位置的光點卻突然消失在螢幕上。 

他的呼吸一窒，有那麼幾秒他無法思考任何可能性，他所熟知的女性倒在血泊中的畫面塞滿他腦海，直到阿爾佛列德不久前曾展示給他看的那一片無法探測區域的掃描影像與眼前的顯示器螢幕重疊，布魯斯才找回了自己的冷靜。 

他快速掃視螢幕上的建築透視圖，終於在一個不起眼的角度找到他要找的東西。 

布魯斯循著指示緊貼大樓外牆尋找，在後側靠近防火巷和鐵圍欄的陰濕角落發現了到那個不易察覺的通風井入口。它因為濕氣而有些生鏽，螺絲幾乎被卡死了，花了他好一番工夫才將它們卸下，挪開那塊金屬井蓋。 

眼前的入口既黑且深不見底，直通地底深處。一股混著金屬和藥劑的冷冽氣味從裡頭傳來，布魯斯將手搭在通道口兩邊，毫無停頓地躍入黑洞之中。 

 

 

 

出了會客室，克拉克在走廊上快步走，一個職員迎面和他擦身而過，他抓住那個矮男人問：「不好意思，請問廁所怎麼走？」 

男人給他指了一個方向，克拉克道了謝，往那個方向走，卻在轉進轉角後沒多久再轉出來，閃進樓梯間。 

克拉克一躲到避開監視鏡頭的死角就抱著頭靠牆蹲下，試著調勻呼吸，好控制那些一下一下正拉扯他腦袋的疼痛感。他感覺到一股急躁，還有恐慌，他確定那不是自己的情緒，但它就這麼從他腦中突然冒出頭來，而且像個拿小鎚的小人不斷敲打他的腦袋，帶來悶悶的疼痛。 

若僅止於此，那麼克拉克還能夠應付，可在那些疼痛中還有另一股急切的感情——來自他自己，沒有道理可言，就像是種本能——催促、擔憂、緊張，差不多就是那股不請自來的情緒的放大版，而且更有急迫性，它激得他顫抖不已，不得不盡快找藉口離開會客室，不然他恐怕無法在露薏絲面前控制好自己、害他自己曝光。 

克拉克並不太清楚這一切是怎麼發生的，但他知道一件事——在他離開房間，踏入走廊的時候，那股氣味就告訴他了。 

那個人在這。就在這棟建築裡。 

他不想稱呼他......那個代號，但他也不知道他的名字。他只知道不管那晚發生的一切是怎麼結束的，都在他們之間留下了些連結。克拉克感覺到的情緒肯定是那個人的，他很急躁，而且緊張，但同時也處於高度亢奮之中，克拉克還可以感覺到他思緒裡的一些自制，他在控制自己不被情緒影響...... 

多麼令人讚嘆的意志力、如此強大、迷人。 

最後那句話從他腦子裡跑出來的時候，克拉克僵住了。他在他媽的想些什麼？ 

克拉克想把這些怪異的東西甩出自己腦袋裡，他還記得那一天之後帶給他的痛苦，在黑暗裡漂浮、找不到自己的存在......他一點也不想再經歷一次同樣的......但他控制不了自己去摸索那道情緒，他的心臟因他所感覺到的情緒顫抖。 

他把視線轉向朝下的樓梯，那股氣味從這裡飄來，在更深的地下，而且就在不遠處。 

從動搖到下決定只有短短幾秒，當克拉克動起來的時候，他恨自己竟然花了這麼長的時間在考慮一個他必定會做的行動，他早該知道他一定會這麼做，因為如果不——那麼他的人生也將再沒有意義。 

他為自己竟如此決絕感到意外，畢竟，他之前根本不認識那個人——如果他是個壞人怎麼辦？不少媒體評論蝙蝠俠是個恐怖主義份子，還是什麼獨立犯罪者——但一切卻這麼順理成章，以致克拉克完全沒去思考這些，不是沒時間或沒想到，是不必要。 

這和那個人到底是什麼人沒有關係。克拉克想。這是因為他看過的那個意識，他看過那個人靈魂的顏色，他就是他。 

他飛快地衝下樓梯，從扶手間隙能夠看到最後一樓地板的時候，克拉克不假思索地越過扶手往下跳，這省去他不少時間，也避開了監視攝影機。 

他落地那瞬間就立刻滾到一邊，把自己藏在牆角的陰影裡。他集中精神聆聽，聽見一個人的呼吸聲，然後是一隊沉重的腳步聲。 

一個、三個、四個......總共六個人，穿著特殊的靴子，可能是軍人，或是武裝小隊，克拉克可以聞到他們手中武器的火藥味。 

聽見有人命令警衛開門。克拉克稍微探出頭去看。 

那個大肚子的黑人警衛在強化玻璃門邊的掃描器刷過門禁卡，領頭隊長在上面按下自己的密碼，從克拉克這角度看不到數字，但聽聲音判斷那應該是四位數密碼。 

門應聲而開，六人小隊匆匆走進去，門再度關上。 

那短短幾分鐘，濃郁的熟悉氣味讓克拉克更加擔心。除了那個人的味道，他還聞到更多火藥味、還有雖然不多，卻是其他哨兵的氣味。這對他來說簡直是一道致命利刃，焦急在他的血管裡急躁跳動，敲打他的額頭。 

冷靜。克拉克提醒自己，他要冷靜。 

警衛抓著頭，回到位置上坐下，他顯然不清楚到底發生了什麼事，但必定很緊急，於是他低頭把抽屜裡的槍給拿到桌上來。 

就在那一秒時間，克拉克從藏身處竄出來，來到警衛身後。黑人男子只覺得有縷冷空氣拂過後頸，一記重擊在他頸後，他什麼也來不及感覺到，就不省人事地倒在桌上。 

克拉克為自己的偷襲舉動默默道了句歉，從他身上摸走門禁卡，看了眼桌上的槍，最後還是無視它。 

他在感應器上刷過警衛的門禁卡，螢幕上跳出輸入密碼的提示，克拉克仔細回想稍早亞曼達．華勒的開門密碼，輸入系統，玻璃滑門立刻朝兩旁滑開。 

在邁步之前，他突然停下來，轉回去從警衛身上剝下他的制服夾克，又拿了那頂擱在桌子角落的鴨舌帽，這才大步跑進強化玻璃隔絕後的地區。 

 

 

 

當亞曼達‧華勒走進來時，露薏絲稍微坐直了身子，希望表現出來的樣子沒有她心裡的急切那麼多。 

不過她很快就發現華勒的注意力根本沒放在自己身上，這麼說好了──她看起來有些心不在焉。露薏絲好奇是什麼事讓她如此，會是剛才她堅持得去處理的急事嗎？ 

如果她能打聽出一點蛛絲馬跡來就好了。她這麼想，隨即意識到自己在咬嘴唇──當她緊張的時候都會這樣──連忙鬆開牙齒，在亞曼達‧華勒看過來的時候露出一個微笑。 

「肯特先生在哪兒呢？」華勒問。 

「他有點不舒服，去洗手間。」露薏絲說。克拉克已經離開十多分鐘了，她應該擔心，但她不願意放棄眼前的機會。 

華勒點頭，「也許我應該派個人去看看他怎麼了。」她說，神態雖輕鬆自若，露薏絲卻看見她眼神裡的謹慎，有股不愉快的違和感自露薏絲心底升起，那只是她的直覺，她卻發現自己無法忽略它。 

為什麼？女記者在心裡默默記下，嘴上卻說：「也許。」 

華勒再次點頭，按了桌上的鈴，一個保全人員進來，華勒交代了他幾句，那人點頭離開，女官員的注意力才又重回露薏絲身上。 

現在她要來對付我了。露薏絲想，依然微笑著。她們走著瞧。 

 

 

 

布魯斯輕輕躍下，他沒辦法將被挪開的層板歸回原位，但他不覺得現在還有人會注意到這個。他躲在天花板管線裡觀察的短短五分鐘裡就有兩隊武裝小組匆匆通過，期間沒有人往上看一眼──如果他們聽到布魯斯的心跳或呼吸，他們一定會察覺有個人就躲在天花板上。這讓他確信這些人裡沒有哨兵，也稍微安心一些。 

以普通人做為對手總比來的是哨兵好。 

他沒在走廊上看見監控攝影機，他不確定這是個安全漏洞，還是他們認為沒需要。總之，這給了他一些優勢。 

進到同樣的空間，沒了遮蔽訊號的阻隔，追蹤器上再度顯示出瑟琳娜所在位置的光點，直線距離不到五百米，但中間的路程錯綜複雜宛如迷宮。 

布魯斯選定一個方向前進，心中暗自祈禱一切不會太遲。 

 

 

 

一路上，克拉克維持穩定的速度前進，他很想加速，按捺快跑的衝動比他想像的還要難，尤其當他心裡有掛念的時候。 

但他告訴自己要小心，如果他還打算在大都會生活下去，一時衝動留下馬腳的後果很可能讓他被逮進實驗室裡，更糟的是他的父母…… 

想到他們，克拉克的胃就一陣緊縮。 

幸運的是他一路上沒看到任何監視攝影機，就算有，他們也只會拍到一個穿戴警衛制服外套與鴨舌帽的男人跑過。克拉克的皮鞋早在他剛才經過一個垃圾桶的時候就被他丟在裡面，他知道自己大概沒機會拿回來，不過情勢急切，犧牲那雙廉價皮鞋在所難免。 

他腦中的那段脈動一直在拉扯他，它現在已經變得微弱，不過克拉克還是能毫不費力地感覺到它，只是那股思緒的主人似乎有其他專注的事情。克拉克想去探究吸引住那人的事情到底是什麼，可他的深入卻落在無力的虛空裡，似乎他知道那兒有些什麼，但他碰不到，或不得其門而入。 

它開始令他分心了。克拉克猛甩頭，擴張他的感官領域好讓自己有其他事可以專注。 

他一直在關注這空間裡的各種聲音，就算複雜的走廊讓回音有些惱人，克拉克還是能分辨出最大的聲音群體所在的方位。但他經過的走廊兩邊都有微弱的生物活動聲響，看似只是普通牆壁的位置上有暗門的痕跡，克拉克猜測那就是這裡的秘密──早在他通過那扇強化玻璃門那刻他就注意到這個空間裡沒有來自建築外的聲音，這是一整個巨大的隔音室，而且有重兵把守。 

他們在看守什麼？ 

這問題剛劃過克拉克的腦海，驀地撞進他感官世界的氣味就給了他解答。 

哨兵停下，直覺反應地抬手摀住鼻子──但幾秒過後，他放下了手。 

他以為自己聞到那味道時會像他第一次那樣失控，但他沒有......克拉克發現這些氣味，還有裡頭若有似無的引誘雖然迷人，卻並不像那一晚那樣動搖他、侵入他的內裡。 

他小心走過這道被塞壬下咒的走廊，小心翼翼聆聽四周。他聽到不只一個呼吸聲，他聞到的味道也不只一個。 

而他們都是──嚮導。 

這個他今天才確知的名詞在他腦中大聲尖叫，露薏絲告訴他的事在他腦子裡竄成一團瘋狂的旋渦。 

所以，這裡是囚禁嚮導的囚牢。克拉克還沒意識到這代表什麼——似乎察覺一個異質存在侵入它們之間，那些原本還溫順的嚮導氣味突然躁動起來，克拉克開始覺得呼吸困難，大腦彷彿要炸裂般疼，就像他剛踏進這棟建築時的不適感被放大數倍，同時帶來一股他無法形容，卻緊掐著他的心臟讓他疼痛、無力的情緒。 

克拉克屏住呼吸快速通過這段區域，直到他可以喘氣的地方才停下大口吸入新鮮空氣──嚮導的氣味雖然還在，影響則已不那麼劇烈。 

只是他的身體依然控制不住地在顫抖，情緒在他腦子裡翻攪的感覺就像一堆黏膩的毛蟲爬在身上，令人作嘔。克拉克討厭這感覺，好像他的腦子和意識是個誰都可以伸手進去攪動的盒子。 

離開這裡！他體內自保的衝動朝他叫囂，不管一切遠離這裡、遠離威脅的念頭是這麼迫切。 

但哨兵用力甩頭，利用猛然的暈眩讓自己集中精神。他走到這裡了——他不能放棄。 

他要答案，他要找到那個唯一可以給他這一切解答的人。 

他必須到他的嚮導身邊。


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
一道詭異的感覺擊中他。   
  
布魯斯停下來，左右四顧，沒有人，眼前只有直線延伸的白牆，走廊上空無一人，前後都沒有威脅。他用短短一秒搜索了他的精神領域，發現那裡有個微小的存在正抽動著。   
  
他嚇了一跳，但想再仔細確認時那股小小的脈動卻又消失了。布魯斯有些忐忑，他猶疑著是否該降下一點護盾好讓他搞清楚在他腦子裡遊蕩的東西到底是什麼？它看起來似乎無害，甚至，不合時宜地，布魯斯覺得它有一點溫暖。但沒事讓個怪東西在腦子裡晃聽起來實在太不謹慎......   
  
可他絕對不能在這時候降下護盾，這裡有數十個嚮導和哨兵的頭腦充斥四周。布魯斯不需要發現那些暗門就能知道這一點，他剛踏入核心區域時毫無防備，精神領域受到撼動，數十個慌亂的頭腦還有紛雜的各式情緒朝他湧來，在他的防壁外敲打搔刮著想找到突破口，要是暴露在這些思緒裡，不用一分鐘就能讓他精神崩潰，但布魯斯受過這方面的訓練，他的本能迅速加固了他的精神防壁，牢牢的把所有威脅全擋在門外。   
  
他不能冒這危險險降下防壁，布魯斯決定暫且不理會它，直到他順利脫離險境再來處理。   
  
但此處囚禁的嚮導數量終於解開了布魯斯心中的疑惑。他不確定其他城市的情況，不過在高譚，一個月平均會有兩到三個嚮導失蹤，有時更多，他一直在想這些失蹤的人都到哪去了，新人種買賣在地下世界盛行，但知道嚮導價值的買家卻很少——畢竟比起哨兵，嚮導的作用看起來實在不怎麼樣。有財力買得起的人不多，固定成為假臉幫忠實客戶的對象更少，現在布魯斯至少找到其中一個了   
  
大多數嚮導終其一生不知道自己擁有的能力究竟是怎麼一回事，更遑論使用它們。布魯斯——他是機緣所至，但就算到今天他也不知道自己變成如今這模樣到底是福是禍。學會用更具侵略性的方式使用嚮導的能力讓他能掌控主導權，而非如其他的嚮導那樣一昧被動、受制於人；不過這能力同樣讓他害怕——這能力太強大、太容易失控，就像一枚核彈握在不知天高地厚的衝動小孩手中一樣危險。   
  
布魯斯甚至懷疑，如果當初自己就知道他的決定可能會造就這一切，他是否還會做出和當時一樣的決定，接納這力量。   
  
他不知道。而且恐怕也沒有機會知道了。如今他已經無法想像自己不再擁有這能力，已經學會的東西、刻在本能裡的東西更不是像電玩遙控器那樣說拿走就可以拿走的。他早已習慣於此，習慣與隨時都有可能成為怪物的自己抗爭。   
  
他拋開這些紛雜的念頭繼續前進，他知道自己已經很接近了，可以聽到不遠處的打鬥聲和充滿情緒擠壓的空氣。相隔太遠，他無法確切地讀出那些情緒和它們主人的思緒，至少他知道自己前進的方向是對的，他也早已不再費神去看追蹤器。   
  
在布魯斯能反應過來前，一股詭異的巨力撞上他。   
  
他被掀翻出去，身體騰空那一瞬間他就反射的擺出安全撞擊的姿勢，他的背撞上牆，就在他要摔下去的時候有一隻手伸過來想攫住他，布魯斯強硬轉動身體閃躲，但空間不足，他的肩膀挨了偷襲者一拳，刺痛讓布魯斯知道他的左肩大概脫臼了。   
  
他護著傷處往後滾開，彈出一顆臭氣彈，來人猛咳起來，布魯斯則趁機繞進一條走廊。   
  
那種速度和力道只有哨兵做得到。他腦中的警鈴大聲作響，這兒有哨兵。   
  
左肩的疼痛讓他分心，布魯斯當機立斷屏蔽那兒的痛覺，繼續往前跑。他知道對方很快就會追上來。   
  
要對付哨兵就得使他的感官癱瘓，剛才那顆臭氣彈頂多只能使他不舒服一陣子，卻擋不了多久。很多人都以為哨兵是無法阻擋的，他們錯了，哨兵最大的武器也是他們最明顯的弱點，強光、噪音、臭氣，他們的感官無法承受過大的刺激，只是通常來說，在他們受到足夠使他們喪失行動能力的感官干擾之前，哨兵還是能把你的脖子扭斷。   
  
但布魯斯可不是普通人。   
  
後方哨兵急速接近，布魯斯聽不到他，但他感覺得到，那哨兵處於亢奮狀態，荷爾蒙的味道濃烈得讓布魯斯寒毛直豎，他加固自己的精神護盾，以免有漏洞產生。   
  
哨兵顯然覺得勝券在握，他不知道他將對付的是什麼人。   
  
布魯斯聽到一聲勝利的咆哮，追兵隨後躍起，他的腳蹬在牆壁上發出重響，裂痕霹啪蔓延，布魯斯眼角掃過朝上躍起的人影，轉身射出兩枚蝙蝠鏢。   
  
哨兵接住先到的那枚，小小爆炸在他指尖炸響，哨兵吃痛齜牙，不敢去接另外一枚，爆炸產生的閃光令他眼前一晃，他抬手遮眼，在落地後有幾秒停頓，布魯斯已經趁機穩住姿勢，他面對那名留著寸頭，外表像曾是個士兵的男人，朝他的意識伸出精神臂。   
  
在他原本預想的情況裡，精神臂會攻入哨兵毫無防備的大腦，在那裡，他只要切斷他的感官——幾小時內這哨兵就會恢復正常——但他將有足夠的時間逃脫追捕、找到瑟琳娜並帶走她。   
  
他沒料到當他觸碰到那個哨兵的精神領域，另一股力量——強大而尖銳——像道電流纏上他的精神臂，並直直竄進布魯斯自己的精神領域。   
  
他痛呼，當機立斷撤回精神臂，那股力量的後續無勢可憑落了空，但已侵入布魯斯腦裡的那部份硬生生把他的護盾撕開一道口子，精神領域遭創讓布魯斯的腦子像有鑽子在鑽似的疼，他覺得州唯一陣天旋地轉，險些站不住腳。   
  
那名哨兵搶上前來，抓住布魯斯的脖子把他往牆上按。   
  
氣管受到壓迫，布魯斯難以呼吸，他抓住哨兵的手，用力到指節都發白了，還是沒能移動哨兵的一根指頭，更別提他虛弱無用的掙扎。他看進那個人眼裡，卻看不到這名哨兵自己的靈魂——他眼裡只有冰冷和警戒。   
  
在這雙鏡子似的眼睛裡，布魯斯看到夢魘。而夢魘，也在裡頭凝視他。   
  
一張臉撞進布魯斯腦裡，意識被撕裂的傷口抽痛，但那張臉解釋了一切——   
  
「......是你......」他嚅囁道，聲音虛弱得就像他隨時會被掐滅的生命。   
  
那名哨兵笑了，僵硬得像提線傀儡一樣的嘴角扯出一道扭曲的笑容。   
  
那瞬間，一聲怒吼震懵了布魯斯，下一秒箝在他脖子上的壓制被扯開，他發現自己落在一個堅實的懷抱裡，一條鋼鐵般的手臂緊緊護著他，他又能呼吸了，大口喘氣間吸入了大量的哨兵荷爾蒙，那氣味像一股辛辣的暖流注入他的軀體，燃燒他的血脈，但他從未感覺如此之好。   
  
同時間灌入他腦海裡的還有無數情緒，形成一股溫和的混亂旋風圍繞著他的精神領域打轉，卻沒有強硬地破門而入。它傳達著緊張、憤怒、擔心、關切、憂傷等等複雜情緒，卻柔和得如同棉絮。   
  
布魯斯瞪大眼睛看著突然出現的傢伙，他的臉孔藏在警衛用的鴨舌帽下，穿著警衛的制服外套。但這絕對是那個人——他來到大都會後遇見的第一個哨兵。   
  
S-Man。   
  
他偏過頭盯著布魯斯。時間太短，布魯斯還是只能看清那雙藍色眼睛，他看著布魯斯的樣子就像他是他唯一關切的、布魯斯的存在就是他唯一需要知道的。   
  
布魯斯的大腦因此有一瞬間的停擺，他甚至不知道這想法究竟是打哪來的——沒有人、從沒有人會那樣看他......   
  
在他來得及做出任何反應之前，哨兵早已移開他的視線，他鬆開圈著布魯斯的手臂，但沒離開他，而是把他推到身後，轉身面對那個再站起來的威脅。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
把嚮導護在身後的感覺讓他無比踏實，克拉克從看到他被按在牆上掙扎時就狂跳不止的心臟終於安分下來。   
  
雖然這人換了一身裝備，穿得像個忍者，黑色頭套把他的整張臉都遮住了，只留下呼吸的孔洞和那雙鐵一樣的藍色眼睛，但克拉克不會錯認這人的氣味和意識。他很想跟這個人說一切都沒事了，他在這裡和他在一起，但被那雙藍色眼睛訝異地盯著的時候克拉克卻不知道該怎麼開口......   
  
幸好現在也不需開口。   
  
另一個哨兵朝克拉克衝過來。剛才那一摔的力道應該足以扭斷這傢伙的臂骨，但這傢伙卻沒事。克拉克不想靠嚮導太近打鬥，於是他同樣往對手衝去，在對方出拳以前先發制人。   
  
左拳落空，克拉克沒有放棄進逼，他朝對方臉部和胸膛連續出拳，哨兵被往後逼，卻看起來老神在在。突然一拳往克拉克面部揮來，動作快得出奇，克拉克的眼睛只捕捉到一半的動作，他反射地往後縮，哨兵伸手按住他的肩膀用力推，試圖讓他露出破綻、再補上一拳。   
  
但他低估了克拉克的力量，這一推沒推動，克拉克反而一把握住那傢伙的手腕扭轉，哨兵痛得大叫，克拉克再掐住他肩膀一扭，將那壯漢整個人摜在地上，骨頭碎裂的聲音清晰易辨，這人的右肩骨斷了。   
  
克拉克喘幾口氣，站起來往布魯斯的方向走，他臉上掛著勝利後難以按捺的笑容，卻在他的叫喊中怔住。   
  
「白癡！你後面！」布魯斯吼道。   
  
克拉克還沒來得及回頭，整個人就被推倒撞向牆，他被按在牆上，手臂遭人扭在身後，他試圖掙脫，但另一個哨兵以全身的力量擠壓他，克拉克感覺胸骨傳來陣陣酸疼，他甚至能聽到骨頭發出的咯吱聲響。   
  
——閉上你的眼睛！   
  
他腦中突然傳來一道聲音，克拉克無暇細想這聲音從哪來，他直覺地遵守命令，好像同時有一條黑色的布矇住了他的眼睛，就連眼皮外透進的一點光也感覺不到。接著慘叫聲響起，刺痛他的耳膜。   
  
壓在他身上的力道減輕了！克拉克把肩膀猛地後撞，撞開了箝制，他睜眼，黑暗在瞬間退去，他看見那名哨兵摀著眼不住顫抖後退，克拉克原先打算出的拳頭遲疑了，但哨兵朝他咆哮，就在他遲疑的短短一秒朝他撲過來。   
  
克拉克倒吸口氣，抬起雙臂抵住他朝自己抓來的手，哨兵的手指陷入他的小臂肌肉，克拉克感覺鑽心疼痛襲來，他喉嚨裡發出痛苦的嗚嚎，咬緊牙關對抗疼痛。   
  
突然，哨兵的力道消失了，他泛紅的雙眼突然翻白，身體抽搐著倒下。   
  
克拉克張大了嘴，看著手裡拿著電擊器的嚮導。   
  
布魯斯瞪著他，眼睛裡幾乎要冒出火來。「媽的你到底是哪來的蠢貨。」他破口大罵，「第一課——絕對不要背對一個哨兵放下警戒，除非你百分之百確定他死了或暈了！」   
  
克拉克吶吶點頭，那一臉蠢相讓布魯斯嘖了一聲。「你在這裡幹什麼？」   
  
「呃......我聞到你的味道......」   
  
「你聞到我？」   
  
「呃......事實上不只——我、我可以感覺到你在這裡，所以我就......」克拉克的聲音減弱了，他可以看得出來——也能感覺到對方得困惑和煩惱。「我讓你有麻煩了嗎？」他真心地希望自己沒有給對方添麻煩。   
  
但嚮導只扔給他沙啞的三個字。「你說呢？」就轉身繼續前進。   
  
克拉克慌了一下，連忙追上。   
  
「我很抱歉，我不是故意要給你惹麻煩的，我只是想幫忙。」克拉克試著為自己辯解，但嚮導一個眼神也不願施捨給他。   
  
「你想幫忙？」布魯斯冷哼，他開始懷疑這種天真善良的傢伙倒底是從哪個外星球來的。「你甚至連我在這裡做什麼都不知道。」   
  
克拉克語塞。「但你可以告訴我，我保證我會——」他的話被嚮導揮過來的手打斷了。   
  
他們停在一條走廊後，嚮導的手臂壓在克拉克胸前，制止他繼續往前走。克拉克不知道發生了什麼事，緊張的情緒讓他全身繃了起來。   
  
「你想幫忙，現在就可以。」布魯斯說：「你可以聽到前面在打鬥的人有多少，還有他們的位置嗎？」   
  
克拉克點頭，凝神細聽。   
  
他能聽到一個......四個、兩個、五個......「總共十一個人，聚集在前方轉角後大約一百步距離，五個拿槍，我聞到火藥味......但現在沒有人開槍，四個——我猜他們是哨兵，不，五個哨兵，他們在圍攻，被圍攻的哨兵是女人......等等。」克拉克停下了。「是那天我打的那個女哨兵？」   
  
布魯斯點頭。「繼續。」   
  
克拉克覺得心情有些複雜，但他再度專心在氣味感官上。「......還有一個女人，呼吸很微弱，她很虛弱，還有血腥味......還有兩隊人朝那個方向趕去，一隊三個，一隊四個，但有兩個的腳步聲很輕，我猜他們也是哨兵。」   
  
「你聽到很多。」布魯斯說。   
  
克拉克感到一陣自豪。「我的感官很敏銳。」但隨即他又一陣憂心。「為什麼這裡有這麼多哨兵和嚮導？」   
  
「......你怎麼知道嚮導的？」   
  
這不是克拉克想要的解答，而他也不知道自己該不該對這問題說實話。「我有我的情報來源。」他選了一個模稜兩可的說法。而嚮導哼了一聲，並沒有再逼問克拉克。他走出他們的藏身處，朝聲音傳來的方向前進。   
  
克拉克匆匆跟上。「你想要幹什麼？」   
  
「救人。」布魯斯說。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
另一個人跑在身邊的腳步聲非常怪異。   
  
當初布魯斯花了好一段時間才習慣羅賓輕巧的腳步聲，在那之前他已經習於獨行太久了，即使現在——有的時候他仍會因為獨自行動而感到輕鬆，這件事他誰也沒說。他知道迪克或阿耳佛列德要是知道這事之後會有什麼反應。   
  
至於這個哨兵，S-Man，他的腳步聲又和迪克不同，他體型較迪克高壯，他的跨步距離長，腳步聲聽起來更沈穩，但他同樣有哨兵的輕盈，布魯斯甚至有錯覺以為他跑步的樣子就像他可以飛，只是地表侷限了他的發揮，好像他在天空裡會更自由。   
  
哨兵沒有發揮他應有的速度，而是配合布魯斯的速度，始終保持在落後他一步的距離，不多也不少。   
  
但他看起來並不難過或是不習慣，他還是很自在。這傢伙對自己身體的控制能力簡直到出神入化的地步。再比如剛才，一個訓練有素的哨兵也沒辦法在一百步之外光憑嗅覺和聽覺獲得那麼多資訊，即便迪克也遜色他一籌。   
  
布魯斯開始好奇是誰訓練這傢伙的。一個自然成長、沒受過任何教導的哨兵做不到這一點，但從他的戰鬥方式看得出來，他在這方面簡直毫無概念。   
  
有什麼人會訓練一個哨兵卻不教他如何戰鬥？   
  
布魯斯停下，哨兵也在他身邊停好。他在控制自己的呼吸，哨兵荷爾蒙的氣味減到最微弱，所以他有過追蹤應對的經驗。這樣很好，至少他不需要擔心一個外行人。   
  
「計畫是什麼？」克拉克問。   
  
「出去，用閃光彈撂倒他們，救人，離開。」布魯斯說：「除非必要，不交戰。」   
  
「......這麼簡單？」克拉克無法置信。   
  
在面罩下，布魯斯挑起嘴角。「我也希望如此。」   
  
他們放輕腳步改用走的。接近到布魯斯也能聽見那群人的聲音時是最危險的時候。血的氣味讓布魯斯皺眉，他看到哨兵也對此露出困擾的表情。   
  
他不能再等。   
  
布魯斯衝出藏身處，手裡扣著三枚閃光彈。他的出現吸引了所有人的注意——他掃過現場，正如S-Man所說，這裡有十一個人，四個哨兵包圍瑟琳娜，她伏低姿勢保護倒地的一名女子，另外五個端槍警衛從旁策應，其中一個原本正高聲喊話要瑟琳娜投降，因布魯斯的出現被打斷。   
  
布魯斯甩出閃光彈，在有人能做出任何反應之前，強光炸裂，周圍一片刺眼的白。   
  
布魯斯持續往前，強光消退的那一秒他睜開眼，看到瑟琳娜趴在地上那女子身上，他朝她過去，但一記拳頭朝他臉頰砸來。布魯斯抬臂要擋，克拉克比他更快，他衝過來撞飛那個偷襲他的哨兵，把那男人摔出去好幾公尺撞上牆，他沒手下留情，那哨兵砸在牆上發出轟然巨響，裂痕從那處中心朝四周蔓延。   
  
「快！」克拉克朝他喊。又有兩個哨兵包圍過來。   
  
布魯斯無法理解他們怎麼能這麼快從強光刺激中恢復，但他也沒時間去想，他衝到瑟琳娜身邊，她傷勢很重，直到現在還能保持清醒已經不容易，她雙目通紅，拚命攬著她懷裡那個女人，布魯斯只看一眼就知道她快不行了。   
  
腹部中彈，顯然傷到動脈。   
  
瑟琳娜發瘋似的想要攻擊他，她被強光刺激，看不見周圍但她聽得到有人接近。   
  
「瑟琳娜！」布魯斯朝她吼，但她的狂躁讓她認不出任何人，她只知道她要保護什麼。   
  
布魯斯覬準她的空隙，用電擊槍讓她安靜下來。她軟倒在他懷裡，眼睛大睜了好幾秒才閉上。   
  
「他們要開槍了！」克拉克趁和其他哨兵交戰的空檔提醒，布魯斯抬頭，看見他正和三個哨兵纏鬥。   
  
克拉克把其中一個抬起來往他的同伴們摔過去，那兩個哨兵很快閃開，但倒地那個摔斷了腿骨，他往後退到布魯斯身邊，對於另一個哨兵躺在他懷裡的景象有點不贊同。   
  
布魯斯可沒心情去在意他的表情。「準備好。」他說。   
  
克拉克沒空問準備什麼，他的聽覺驀地被切斷，世界陷入寂靜，和眼前的混亂場面搭配起來詭異到極點。他看著槍手張大嘴狀似哀號、手掩雙耳掙扎倒下，他們躺倒的身軀如癲癇抽搐。而哨兵們雙目翻白，猶如斷線木偶跪倒。   
  
克拉克尚未從眼前的狀況反應過來，手臂就被人拉了一下，他回神，一具女子身軀被塞進他懷裡，她的血混著哨兵荷爾蒙的味道，是他那天與之打鬥過的女哨兵。克拉克抱緊她，看著嚮導把地上的另一個女人拉起來背到身上。   
  
他們衝出這一團混亂，過了幾秒，當自己的腳步聲和喘息在耳邊想起的時候，克拉克才意識到自己的聽覺回來了。   
  
而從後方和左前方包圍過來的人聲也在同一時間闖進他腦中。   
  
「追兵。」他急速喘氣的喉嚨只有幾出兩個字的空閒。克拉克憂慮地看著他的黑衣夥伴，嚮導點頭。   
  
「你帶她走，我會給你地圖。」嚮導急速說完，克拉克腦中立刻浮現一幅平面圖，一條藍色的路線為他指出逃脫範圍。   
  
「我不能留你一個人——」克拉克想抗議。他回頭，發現後方已有追兵身影，他們接近的速度快得出奇，是哨兵。   
  
「聽著。」布魯斯壓低嗓音，音量只有耳語聲大，但他知道這個哨兵聽得見。「你帶著她無法戰鬥，帶她走，別回頭，我有對付哨兵的經驗，我會找到方法脫身。」   
  
「但——」   
  
「快走！」布魯斯吼。   
  
那道吼聲扯動他腦中那股迫切，他感覺到一股推力，要他聽從這聲音，克拉克遲疑著，但看著那男人如鋼鐵燃燒的藍色眼睛裡的堅定，最後還是點頭。   
  
他轉身，把女哨兵換了個姿勢在肩上扛好，逃離嚮導和他將被捲入的戰鬥。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一組人從右邊來，還有後頭的。不知道裡頭有幾個哨兵，只要有一個，他就不可能擺脫追蹤，但他可以為瑟琳娜和S-Man擺脫追兵。   
  
布魯斯把手放在腰帶上，那兒還有可以再使用一次的音波發射器和三個閃光彈、一打內含爆炸裝置的蝙蝠鏢。   
  
這些就夠了。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「抱歉打擾，華勒女士。」一個男人走進來。   
  
放心吧，你才沒有打擾什麼。露薏絲在茶杯後翻了個白眼，放下杯子，故意發出一聲不雅的響動。但沒人理她。   
  
這就是她在過去十分鐘得到的所有待遇，華勒派人去找克拉克，但對方一直沒有回來，露薏絲猜克拉克可能是迷路了，或找到了比較遠的洗手間去，她也不知道他到底去了哪個洗手間，話說回來了，這有那麼重要嗎？   
  
亞曼達．華勒就這麼把她乾耗在這，不管她試圖問些什麼都心不在焉，露薏絲相信這絕對不是因為一個記者在她的研究大樓裡迷路這麼簡單的事，不，絕對是什麼更大、更重要的事，只是華勒什麼都不回答她，她也無從下手。   
  
那名男士對她鞠了個躬，然後附在華勒耳邊和她說悄悄話。   
  
這不是露薏絲第一次懊惱自己為什麼沒有哨兵的超強聽力了，如果有的話......她咬著茶匙，再次端起茶杯，竭盡心力想聽到一兩句什麼。結果自然徒勞無功。   
  
華勒點頭，那男人就轉身出去了。   
  
露薏絲正在想她能不能試著旁敲側擊看看，女官員就站了起來，並以期待露薏絲也做同樣動作的眼神看著她。「很抱歉，蓮恩小姐，但看來今天的採訪要提前結束了。」   
  
「什麼？！」露薏絲瞪大眼睛。「但是我們預定的時間還有一個小時，您答應過要給我們獨家專訪的。」   
  
「專訪可以延期。」華勒說：「但顯然我待會有個緊急會議要開，我向妳致歉，但現在請妳跟著這些人走，他們會送妳出去。」   
  
兩個壯碩的警衛走進來，露薏絲盯著他們瞧，腦中只有一個想法在轉——鬼才信這是什麼天殺的緊急會議。肯定發生了什麼情況。   
  
「但——我的同事，他還沒回來，我不能丟下他自己先走。」   
  
「我確定他應該只是繞到了比較遠的洗手間，我的人一找到他就會送他出去，我們也會轉告他情況。」華勒說，態度強硬，不讓露薏絲有任何轉圜餘地。   
  
「好吧。」她假裝順從地從座位上起身，整了整裙襬。「我會再和妳的秘書約時間，華勒女士。」她對她頷首微笑，表現得乾脆得體。   
  
華勒也對她報以微笑，她在她身後離開房間，她們在房門口握了手告別，露薏絲轉身和那兩名警衛離開。   
  
但走到半路，她突然停下。「等等。」她說：「抱歉，我想稍微用一下洗手間，可以告訴我洗手間在哪嗎？」   
  
「妳可以出了大樓再去找。」其中一人回答。   
  
露薏絲一臉為難。「但我真的很急，只要一下子就好，不超過五分鐘。」   
  
警衛們對視一眼，其中一個嘆氣，為她指了個方向。「就在轉角那裡，我們會在這兒等妳，妳只有五分鐘。」   
  
「沒問題，我很快回來。」露薏絲給了他們一個甜笑，快步走向洗手間。   
  
當然，她才沒有什麼內急問題呢。她走進洗手間，透過門縫觀察那兩人，趁他們背過身那一瞬間從另一端溜了。   
  
在警衛發現出問題之前，她至少還有十分鐘的時間，她必須在那之前找到華勒。露薏絲繞回會客室在的那條走廊，她記得華勒朝她的反方向走了，她經過兩扇緊閉的門和幾間有大扇玻璃窗的會客室，裡頭一個人都沒有。   
  
交談聲從前方傳來，露薏絲慢下腳步，其中一個拔高的女聲聽起來很像華勒。   
  
找到了。   
  
她悄悄接近聲音來處，並能從那些聲音裡聽到可辨識的字句。   
  
「兩個人！兩個人就突破我們的保全系統——我們知道那些人的身分了嗎？」這是華勒的聲音，她聽起來氣急敗壞透了。   
  
「現在還沒有頭緒。」另一個男人回答。   
  
「告訴克萊恩博士準備撤離，派一組人去幫他，確保他的研究成果，一點閃失都不許有。」   
  
克萊恩博士？克萊恩博士是誰？   
  
露薏絲仔細記下這個名字，這也許會是一個突破口。   
  
突然，一隻手搭上她的肩膀，露薏絲嚇得尖叫出聲，回頭看見一個西裝筆挺的異國男人站在她面前。   
  
那男人的兩鬢斑白，看起來不像美國人，似乎有一點亞洲血統，胸前還別著研究所的識別身分證。   
  
「妳在這裡幹什麼，女士？」他問，他盯著露薏絲的感覺讓她有些毛骨悚然。   
  
華勒和一名男人從走廊後走出來，「這兒發生了什麼事？杜卡先生......」當她看見露薏絲的時候，那雙黑色的小眼睛瞪大了。「妳為什麼還在這兒，蓮恩小姐！」她的口氣惡毒，在看到後頭追過來原本該看守露薏絲的警衛之後，那張圓臉上的憤怒表情更加扭曲。   
  
「你們兩個被開除了！」她朝他們大吼。「叫其他警衛過來！把這位愛亂跑的小姐給我帶出去！」   
  
在她的手臂被人抓住的時候，露薏絲氣急敗壞地喊，「我只是想上個廁所，然後迷路了而已，就這麼簡單。妳不能這樣限制我。」   
  
「當妳在我的地盤上的時候，我就有權把妳轟出去。」華勒湊近她，近得露薏絲能感覺到華勒蛇一般的鼻息就在她臉上。   
  
華勒再次冷哼，朝那兩個新警衛說：「帶她出去，確保這位好奇小姐沒有機會再到處迷路。」   
  
露薏絲不再說話，她這回是真的順從地跟著警衛離開這棟大樓，而她發現有許多僱員也和她一樣被安全警衛護送著離開大樓。   
  
她和大多數人一起困惑地走出大門，站在對街的人行道上盯著安靜的建築，表面上看起來，它一點異狀都沒有，還是靜靜地聳立在它該在的地方，沒有尖叫、沒有爆炸、沒有搖晃，一切都這麼正常，除了樓下大門裡正魚貫走出的僱員。   
  
就像水面下鴨子划水的腳。   
  
她立刻低頭翻找包包，抓出她的記事本在上頭草草寫下「克萊恩博士」幾個字，接著掏出手機，撥打克拉克的電話。她想他們就要有進展了。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克背著女哨兵從通風井蓋爬出來的時候手機突然響起來，聲音嚇得他手忙腳亂，當他好不容易從口袋裡掏出手機，又因為手汗溼滑把它給弄掉了。   
  
他遲疑著是否該蹲下去撿，但肩膀上女人沉重的身體，還有沿著他領口直往下流、滑過他背部不屬於他的溫熱鮮血讓他無法在這裡停留。他需要一個可以安頓受傷哨兵的地方，一個絕對安全，能讓她好好休息的地方。   
  
在大都會，這種地方可不好找。幸運的是，他正好知道一個。   
  
克拉克帶著女哨兵往防火巷延伸的方向走，無視躺在地上響了好幾聲又安靜的手機。   
  
他對這座城市熟悉得就像自己的掌心，哪兒有陰暗小巷、哪兒有祕密通道，花費大把時間在夜裡四處遊蕩的克拉克比誰都要知之甚詳，當然他最熟悉的道路還是在天上，在建築頂端，那裡是他最自由的賽場，但在地面這些藏在大路旁的迂迴小徑，向來是他隱匿行蹤的最好幫手。   
  
無論在白天或是夜晚，它們的樣貌都沒有太大改變，克拉克居住的區域離這兒開車要一小時，用走路，恐怕八小時都不止，但那是對普通人來說。   
  
他開始奔跑，景物在他眼前變換，一開始還認得出輪廓，建築、圍籬、垃圾桶、逃生梯，到後來它們全都融成一團灰色，這些地區的顏色。   
  
有流浪漢指著突然掠過的影子大叫，但他手才剛舉起，那股怪異的旋風又不見了，他的同伴對他大搖其頭，都說是酒精對他造成的壞影響，他抓抓頭，喃喃自語著他不是第一次碰到這樣的怪旋風，不過沒人理他，他也就縮回他的舊夾克裡沉沉入睡。   
  
就算是大都會也有它黯淡的一面，同一座城市裡有光鮮亮麗的人們，就會有衣衫襤褸的乞丐，克拉克白天遊走在辛勞的藍領階層中領著薪水工作，採訪那些上流人士，晚上在他獨享的自由裡探索躲藏在暗處的人們，他們不為人知的自由自在或失魂落魄。   
  
但他從未像今天這樣帶著一個身負重傷的女人在暗巷裡奔逃，而這女人......某種程度上她和克拉克有相同的本質。   
  
他們都是哨兵。   
  
克拉克專注在奔跑上，他的四肢非常熟悉這類指令，他甚至不須多去思考自己的方向，遇到障礙物或死巷的轉彎跳躍對每夜在此奔跑的肉體來說已經成為本能。速度帶給他專注力和冷靜，他大致估算從逃出研究所直到這裡大概跑了三個半小時，他沒有休息，維持同樣的奔跑速度，直到他認出掃過他視線的熟悉垃圾桶，他公寓樓下，和旁邊的住戶大樓共用的垃圾桶。   
  
克拉克開始減速，待他彎進那條他夜夜出入的防火巷和有那隻貓據守的安全梯時剛好停下來。他有一點喘，所以他沒有馬上靜止，他爬上安全梯，血的味道引那隻貓探頭出來看，牠細細的叫了一聲，想知道這人類怎麼會帶回來一個和他差不多大的麻煩。克拉克對牠豎起一根手指，叮囑牠安靜，貓不以為意地甩動尾巴，在人類翻身入窗後走到窗台前往房裡盯著看。   
  
一進房，克拉克就為把這女人放在哪裡傷腦筋，他很不想讓另一個哨兵的味道沾上他的床，最後他把客廳那兒的沙發床拉開，把女人小心翼翼放上去。   
  
她發出一聲呻吟，克拉克全身僵住了，不知道萬一要是她醒來攻擊他自己該怎麼辦？該打還是該逃？但幸好她就此再沒動靜，克拉克鬆了口氣，先把門鎖好，拉上防光窗簾——就算他不這麼做影響也不大，窗外的天色暗得很快，現在連夕陽的餘暉都灑不進城市了。   
  
女人受了槍傷，必須盡快把子彈從她體內拿出來。否則傷口癒合之後子彈留在體內有得她受的。   
  
克拉克拿來醫藥箱，他一年前也曾受過槍傷，那是在一次綁架事件裡，他還留著所有工具，醫藥箱裡也有急救所需的所有藥品，但他沒有麻醉劑。   
  
「妳得忍著點。」克拉克對那女人說，他不確定她是不是聽得見，但當他掰開她的嘴把一塊紗布讓她咬著時她非常配合，他希望接下來自己要做的事情她也能這麼配合。   
  
他剪開包裹她肩膀的皮革，那裡血肉模糊的一塊讓克拉克憂慮地皺眉，子彈穿透她的肩膀，沒有碎片留下，他為她包紮好那裡的傷勢，在綁上絲質繃帶的時候她的身體本能扭動，克拉克費了好大力才壓制住她。   
  
「我知道妳很痛......但妳得忍住......我也得忍住......」他一邊喃喃說著不知道給誰聽的話，接著去處理她大腿的傷勢，這兒更嚴重，子彈卡在肌肉裡傷了幾條血管，幸好沒有打中大的，但失血也很可觀，他替她綁上止血帶，她的腿瘋狂亂踢，克拉克竭盡全力按住她，好不容易將子彈從傷口裡挑出來，失血和疼痛讓她只能毫無力氣的偶爾抽動幾下，克拉克也累得氣喘噓噓。   
  
但他更為憂慮的是就算自己這樣刺激她的傷勢她都沒有醒來，這可不正常。   
  
拿來絲巾為她擦拭其他血液、清理細小傷口的時候，克拉克趁機打量她兩眼。   
  
她是個火辣的美女，就算是現在蓬頭垢面、臉色蒼白的樣子也美得驚人，全身上下都是有力緊實的肌肉，顯然她有在鍛鍊身材——不然就和克拉克一樣，不管是不是刻意為之，就是熱愛奔跑與運動，好像體內有無限精力不這麼發洩就不行似的。   
  
克拉克替她擦拭臉龐的時候發現她的眉頭一直緊皺，嘴唇撅著微張像要說些什麼，即便在沉睡裡表情依然憂鬱。他想起他們發現她的時候被她護在身下的那個褐髮女性。在那之前，克拉克可能什麼都不了解，但是在今天之後，他知道那是什麼姿勢和什麼心情。   
  
「她是妳的嚮導，對吧。」他輕聲說，將姆指按上女哨兵的眉心，替她揉開那裡糾結的皺痕。   
  
結束清理工作，克拉克抽來絲被裹住她，點上薰香，希望讓她睡得好一些。   
  
做完這一切，他開始清理自己的房間。在他把沾了血的棉花和絲巾打包成一袋的時候突然想起一件被他忽略的事。   
  
「Shit！」他就這麼把這女人帶回自己家，甚至沒想過要給蝙蝠俠留個線索還是口信，那麼他要怎麼找到自己？   
  
更糟的是——要是嚮導找不到他而他也找不到對方，那他該拿這個女人怎麼辦？   
  
窗戶上的敲擊聲把克拉克從震驚拉回現實，他今晚聽慣了的粗啞聲音從窗外傳來。「開窗。」   
  
克拉克倒吸口氣撲過去開窗。   
  
一個黑衣人影敏捷地竄進來，克拉克後退幾步，看他把窗子關上，又謹慎地往外看了兩眼才將窗簾關好，轉身面對克拉克。   
  
「你怎麼找到我的......」克拉克目瞪口呆，注視他繞過自己，走向沙發床上的女哨兵，彎腰在她的手腕處一陣摸索，最後秀給克拉克看他食指上沾著的那個小機械。   
  
「追蹤器。」蝙蝠俠說，用拇指揉碎了那個小東西。   
  
「你有個不錯的地方。」他環顧四周說道。   
  
克拉克莫名地有些靦腆，他搔搔後腦勺。「我自己也需要這些。」   
  
嚮導點頭，克拉克發現自己盯著他，有股怪異的感覺，畢竟自己家裡可不常出現一個全身黑的蒙面人。但開口請對方把面罩拿下......不知道為什麼，這讓他覺得有些侵犯對方隱私的錯覺。   
  
他想轉移注意力，於是四下亂看，這時他注意到一件事，「那......另一個人呢？」嚮導是一個人來的，那個褐髮女子沒有跟他在一起。   
  
蝙蝠俠沉默下來，克拉克只花幾秒就意識到這代表什麼，他感到一股悲傷漫過心頭。「我很遺憾。」他輕聲說。   
  
黑衣男子點點頭，接著伸手抓住面罩底，從後往前把他的面罩扯下來。克拉克看著那張沾著汗水的俊美臉龐時，他第一個感覺到的是對方願意自露面貌的訝異，接下來才是因他竟然認識這張臉而吃驚。   
  
「你......布魯斯．韋恩？！」指著人的臉喊完之後，克拉克才意識到自己做了什麼不禮貌的事，他紅了臉，粗聲道歉。「抱、抱歉......我不是故意的......」   
  
但對方只是挑高了一邊眉毛，「你知道我？」顯然，他對此的注意力要比克拉克多麼無禮要來得大。   
  
「我、我寫過幾篇和你相關的財經報導......不過那是很久之前的事了......」   
  
「記者？」布魯斯問。   
  
他點頭。布魯斯蹙眉。「我討厭記者。」   
  
克拉克漲紅臉，他張嘴想說些什麼來位自己平反，但咳嗽聲打斷了他。   
  
他們的注意力同時轉向沙發床上的女人。她正大口喘氣，似乎即將醒來。   
  
「你。」布魯斯隨即大手一指，定住了克拉克算上前幫忙的動作。「出去。」他命令道。   
  
「什麼？！」克拉克簡直無法相信自己聽到了什麼。   
  
但沒禮貌先生不理他，只是態度強硬地重申命令。   
  
「出去。」 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！本章有重要角色死亡內容！

  
  
克拉克蹲在窗外安全梯的平台上，他也不知道為什麼自己要等在這裡，只是他發現自己不想離開這兒半步。   
  
窗簾已經拉上了，他竭盡全力不去聽房間裡頭發生什麼事，多虧他良好的隔音措施，把房裡的聲音壓到即便以他的感官不仔細聽就只有低微的嗡嗡聲，克拉克對此有些懊惱，但又覺得這麼想的自己太缺德。   
  
「你相信嗎？他就這樣叫我走開。」克拉克對那隻貓大發牢騷，牠從剛才起就一直坐在這兒，難得地和克拉克分享牠的地盤而沒走開。   
  
「這可是我家，況且我也有出一份力。」他嘟囔。貓舔了舔手，接著細細梳理起牠的鬍子，對於人類無關痛癢的抱怨不置一詞。   
  
克拉克盯著樓房間切割出的天空空隙直瞧，長長嘆息一聲，把頭給埋到環著膝的手臂裡。   
  
貓無視他的怪異行徑，甩甩尾巴起身，從欄杆上躍進夜色裡，開始今晚的狩獵。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯坐到沙發上，他把瑟琳娜的上半身稍微抬起來，靠在自己身上，伸出手臂環住她的肩膀。   
  
「瑟琳娜。」他輕聲喚。   
  
女人開始用力抽氣，手指蜷緊。布魯斯把手按到她的手上，讓她放鬆。   
  
他伸出精神臂觸碰她的精神領域，那片開放式的銀色地帶看起來像一幅掉了漆的畫，在斑駁的邊緣，不規則的裂痕還在朝其他光芒閃爍的部份蔓延，一片片銀光剝落，像落葉墜進黑暗虛空。   
  
這一切是這麼安靜，就像老人在臨終之日前的悄聲告別。   
  
悲傷漫過布魯斯的心臟，他握住瑟琳娜的手，把頭埋在她沒有受傷的那處頸邊。   
  
在凋零的精神領域裡，他聽見有什麼在呦呦低泣，布魯斯把精神臂再往裡頭探一些，那兒有團星雲似的東西旋轉著，光芒在它身上一明一滅，一次比一次微弱，但一次比一次賣力，彷彿在最後關頭也拚命想跳動求生的心臟。當那光芒最終熄滅，星雲無聲炸裂，雪塵似的銀光落在斑駁的銀色圖景裡，有那麼一瞬間填補了殘破的部份。   
  
「......布魯斯。」   
  
布魯斯抬頭，看見稍微掀開一點的青腫眼皮下瑟琳娜像貓一樣的眼睛，它的顏色依然如布魯斯記憶中的銳利，但多了以往不曾有的疲憊。   
  
「瑟琳娜......」他遲疑了，對這樣的相會不知道該說些什麼，最後脫口而出的只是陳腔濫調的安慰。「妳會沒事的。」   
  
貓女笑了。「別對我說謊，布魯斯。」她身體的疼痛震動了傷處，她大口抽泣，哽咽在她喉嚨裡形成痛苦的咕嚕聲。   
  
布魯斯看不下去了，她已經時日無多，不應該再受此折磨。   
  
纏繞在身體上的疼痛感突然消失，就像開啟的燈光被人按下開關熄滅那樣，瑟琳娜睜開眼睛，凝視擁著她的男人。「發生什麼......你對我做了什麼？」   
  
「我切斷妳的痛覺感官。」布魯斯說。   
  
「真貼心。」她微笑。「我就知道你會來，你會為了高譚的人而來。」   
  
「這不是為了高譚，瑟琳娜。」他的聲音噎住了，接下來要說的話對他而言太殘酷，「瑟琳娜......」他一再嘗試著說出口，但聲音就是堵在喉嚨口。   
  
瑟琳娜握住了他抓著她手的手指，用上了她最溫柔的力道。「我知道。」她說：「她和我連結了，布魯斯。」他看著她的眼睛，終於知道裡頭的疲憊從哪來。   
  
「我知道她走了。」她說。   
  
布魯斯抓緊她的手。「我很抱歉。」   
  
瑟琳娜沒說話，她閉上眼睛，肺部的呼吸起伏越來越小。慌張攫住布魯斯。「瑟琳娜。」   
  
她沒回應。   
  
他抓著她的肩膀搖晃。「瑟琳娜。」他說：「妳得告訴我發生了什麼，瑟琳娜！」   
  
她虛弱地睜開眼睛，凝視了他好一陣。「這就是你的壞習慣，布魯斯，永遠想知道真相......」   
  
他不管她話裡熟悉的諷刺，只是堅持，「告訴我。」   
  
瑟琳娜深深喘氣，她眼裡的光芒越來越黯淡。布魯斯再次探進他的精神臂，朝瑟琳娜的意識輸送進一陣和緩的撫慰。他不擔心會造成連結或什麼不可挽回的後果，瑟琳娜的精神領域已經虛弱到承擔不起任何活動。這又是另一種諷刺，他們糾纏了那麼久，一直小心翼翼抗拒對方對自己那股朦朧的吸引力，卻直到一個人即將離世之際，才能毫無顧忌。   
  
「是我先認出她的。」瑟琳娜緩慢地說：「她有一個英俊的丈夫，瑪姬和他一起來參加育幼院的捐款酒會，他們看起來很幸福......我想這樣就夠了，她看起來真的很不錯......但她也看到我了。她告訴我，她從沒有忘記我，她說，她想和我保持連絡。」   
  
「妳答應她了？」   
  
「我答應了......即使我不知道這麼做是否恰當，我們都和小時候不一樣了。」她停下來，回憶起童年時光讓她的表情充滿緬懷，布魯斯頭一次看見貓女如此柔軟的模樣。他把她攬得更緊了些，她嘆了口氣，繼續說。   
  
「但她看起來很高興，所以我想也許我做的事對她而言是好的......直到她打電話給我，告訴我她丈夫過世了，我連夜搭飛機飛到大都會，在她家裡見她，就是那時候我發現......她是個嚮導，布魯斯。」她攥緊布魯斯的手，「她讓我瘋狂。」   
  
「就在那天，我們連結了。」   
  
「......那是怎麼發生的？她——強迫妳了嗎？」   
  
她看進他眼裡。「一切你曾擔心的都沒有發生。」她說道：「我知道她是我的嚮導，沒人像她那樣讓我渴望，她需要我，而我也需要她，一切都是自然而然的，連結就這麼成立，而我們就這樣......變得完整。布魯斯，我從沒感覺過自己這麼完整，沒這麼滿足於讓一個人擁有我的全部、而我也擁有她的全部......」   
  
「然後，後來怎麼了？是什麼讓妳們分開？」   
  
「然後我們打算離開大都會和高譚，到別的城市去。高譚太危險，而大都會對哨兵很不友善。我離開去安排我們的行程，但突然的，她消失了。自連結以後我時時刻刻都能感覺到她，但那瞬間——她消失了，就像她從沒在我腦子裡存在過似的，我就知道出事了，我趕回她的住所，沒看到她的人，但我聞到一些熟悉的氣味，我認得那個人的味道，那是假臉幫在高譚辦事處的一個負責人，我和他交過幾次手，我從沒忘記過他身上那股臭氣。」   
  
「我找到他們的老巢，逼問他，但什麼收穫都沒有，他說嚮導生意太危險，他們拿到貨就送到指定地點，接著就什麼也不知道了......那是第一次我失去她。」   
  
瑟琳娜深深地闔上眼，停止了說話，但她的呼吸讓布魯斯知道她還和他在一起。   
  
過了一段時間，她微弱的聲音才鑽進他耳裡。「你在嗎，布魯斯？」   
  
「我在。」   
  
「我感覺好冷.....」她的嘴唇只剩下細語的幅度，布魯斯得很靠近才聽得清她說什麼。   
  
「我看看我能做什麼。」他說，扯起絲被把瑟琳娜抱得更緊一些，他搓揉她的手，但才剛染上去的溫度很快又變得冰冷，布魯斯試圖用暖意包裹她的感官，但他輸送過去的感覺一點說服力也沒有。   
  
「沒有用，布魯斯。」瑟琳娜按住他的手。「這感覺......就像我知道我失去她的時候一樣，你的頭腦裡面有一片你無法忽視的空洞，所有寒冷和絕望從那裡面湧出來，你卻沒辦法關上它，那不只是失去一個人這麼簡單，布魯斯，那是失去我一部份的靈魂。」   
  
「我知道我那時候陷入了癲狂，我能感覺到它是怎麼腐蝕我的，你會很意外，那是循序漸進的，而瘋狂說服你接納它，因為只有那樣才能停止痛苦，布魯斯——我不是因為接觸了嚮導發狂，布魯斯，我是因為失去了她而發狂......」   
  
布魯斯注視她的臉龐，替她擦去眼角的淚斑。「我知道。」他保證道：「我知道......」   
  
瑟琳娜微笑。   
  
她繼續往下說：「我回了高譚，偷偷的，不想驚動任何人，我知道我要找回她，但那段時間的記憶很零碎，我不確定我記得些什麼......」   
  
「那麼，妳記得......劇院街公寓三樓的女孩嗎？」   
  
瑟琳娜停了停，狀似在思考。「......是的......那個女孩——她有一頭......就像瑪姬那樣的褐髮......我記得我很生氣、很生氣......因為那房間裡還有一個哨兵......假臉幫的哨兵......我打了他——而那個女孩......她沒事吧？布魯斯？她還好嗎？」   
  
布魯斯嚥下苦澀。所以，就是從這時候起，癲狂的症狀開始完全影響她......   
  
「她沒事。」他說：「妳嚇到她了。」   
  
「我攻擊她了？」她的聲音裡有憂慮。   
  
布魯斯點頭，但瑟琳娜沒反應，他才意識到她已經看不見了。「只是皮肉傷，妳很快就離開了，她只受了輕傷，她沒事。」   
  
瑟琳娜鬆了口氣，她閉上眼睛，布魯斯沒再堅持讓她睜眼。「我很抱歉。」她說：「還有你那隻小小鳥，我知道是他......但我停不下來，我那時是那麼生氣......」   
  
「妳知道那是羅賓，當妳攻擊他的時候？」這不合理，布魯斯想道。如果瑟琳娜那時已經在癲狂，她不可能還有理智認出羅賓來。   
  
她輕輕點頭。「知道一點......」她嚥了幾口氣，說話的速度越來越慢。「我可以感覺到她......很微弱，但她確實在，她透過我們的連結喊我，讓我冷靜，但她離得那麼遠而我又那麼、那麼的生氣......我不想讓她傷心，不想讓她哭......她在我腦子裡一直在哭......我想找到她讓她別哭，我想把她再擁在懷裡......那天......我失手了，但我再找到機會......從黑面人的副手那裡偷來他們的交易數據......找到一個地址......」   
  
「就是那個研究所的地址。」   
  
瑟琳娜再次點頭，幅度小得幾乎不可辨。「越接近她，我就越能找回自我，她一直一直支撐著我，抓著我不讓我往更瘋狂的地方去，她是我的錨、我的方向和嚮導，布魯斯......但我失去她了......一切都太遲了......」   
  
「不，瑟琳娜。」布魯斯顫抖著，徒勞無功地勢圖搜尋她越來越微弱的脈搏。「妳很堅強、妳夠堅強，妳可以活下來的......」   
  
「但我不想，布魯斯。」   
  
布魯斯停下。震驚地看著懷裡女人沉靜的面容。「不。」他低聲咆哮，絕望正在鞭打他的心臟。「這是因為連結嗎？妳需要一個連結嗎？我可以——」   
  
「別！」瑟琳娜突然喊，她的聲音恢復了力道，但就那麼一瞬，也只要那麼一瞬，狂亂離開了布魯斯的頭腦，他停下來，凝視瑟琳娜再次睜開的眼睛。   
  
那雙貓一樣神祕的眼睛。   
  
「別侮辱我，布魯斯......」她攥緊他的手，力道大得在布魯斯手背上留下指痕。「我只要她。」她低聲說。   
  
布魯斯低下頭，將額頭抵在她的肩膀上，她身上還帶著血和一點點她自身的氣味，非常微弱，就像她的生命和她已在遠去、而布魯斯捉不到的意識。   
  
「有件事我得告訴你......瑪姬.....她說.....強大的情感衝擊，能讓......嚮導的能力覺醒，她說那就是為什麼她從沒發現自己是嚮導......直到她丈夫死去那一刻......」她抬手，指尖撫過布魯斯耳邊的碎髮。「你錯了......那不是你的詛咒......那是每個人遇到.....都無可奈何的事......」   
  
「為什麼她會知道......」布魯斯抬起頭，握住她滑落至他臉龐邊的手。   
  
瑟琳娜最後微笑。「她聽到他們......說的。」她閉上眼後又說：「告訴你的小鳥我很抱歉，我不是故意把他打得那麼慘......」   
  
「我會轉告他。」   
  
「......還有，布魯斯？」   
  
「什麼？」   
  
「你得再找個人陪你談心......一個哨兵最好......」   
  
她走了。   
  
銀色的精神領域變成一片黑暗的空洞。   
  
布魯斯垂首，把啜泣埋進她的肩頭。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
太陽升起了。   
  
克拉克凝視著從灰色漸漸轉白的天空，不知道第幾次的伸手摩挲雙臂，其實這沒什麼用，他只是習慣性地給自己找點事做。他沒去算自己到底在外頭待了多久，只是又在寒冷的早晨空氣中吐出一口冒著白煙的氣。   
  
又過好一陣子，他聽到貓柔軟的腳步聲。牠從屋頂上順著安全梯一路爬下來，經過克拉克的時候瞧了他幾眼，好像不怎麼明白為什麼這個人類大塊頭直到現在還在這兒。   
  
連克拉克自己也不明白。   
  
他又嘆息一聲，試探性地朝貓伸出手。貓端坐在那裡，一動不動地盯著他。   
  
克拉克又把手伸長了些，在貓背脊上撫過，貓毛有些刺手，克拉克覺得那觸感有些奇怪，貓似乎也這麼覺得，牠站起來繞了兩圈又坐下，開始舔自己背部的毛。   
  
「我猜我們還是別做這種不習慣的事吧。」克拉克嘆息。   
  
他再次盯著天空，開始想沒有星星可以數的時候，也許他該換數飄過的雲朵。   
  
但幸好他不需要為該怎麼計算雲朵困擾，身後的窗戶傳來敲打聲，克拉克回頭，看見窗簾被拉開一小角，佔據了他房間一整晚的那人朝他勾了勾手指。   
  
克拉克立刻跳起來，從窗子鑽回溫暖的室內。但屋裡的氣氛讓他收起笑容。他關上窗，正打算問發生了什麼事，就看見沙發床上的女人被折疊整齊的絲布從頭到腳整齊地蓋好了。   
  
他的表情僵住了。「她......」他咬著下唇，好一會才能夠說話。「她的傷勢並不......」   
  
「她的嚮導死了。」布魯斯說：「致命傷不在身體上，在她的精神裡。」   
  
「我很抱歉。」克拉克輕聲說。   
  
布魯斯點點頭，直盯著沙發上的遺體看，一句話也沒打算說。   
  
克拉克不知道自己還能做些什麼，盯著對方瞧讓他很不自在，但把人就這樣晾在這裡也不對。他搜索枯腸，終於找到了一句能問的。「你想吃些什麼嗎？我還有一些鬆餅——還有沙拉......你整夜都沒吃東西......」   
  
「隨便吧。」那人說。   
  
克拉克點頭，進廚房準備早餐。除了沙拉以外，他還另外炒了蛋，還有兩人份的鬆餅，又沖了茶，用盤子端到客廳來。   
  
布魯斯依然維持他進廚房前的姿勢，坐在茶几上，盯著女人的遺體看，一動不動的像座沉思者的雕像。   
  
「吃一點吧。」克拉克把布魯斯那份放到他旁邊。   
  
他轉頭看了盤子裡的早餐一眼，從桌上下來，坐上旁邊的椅子，拉過盤子吃了起來。克拉克鬆口氣，替他在杯子裡倒滿茶，端過自己的那份開始吃。   
  
進餐過程非常安靜，沒有人說話，就連叉子碰撞盤子的聲音也極少。布魯斯吃得很快，但動作很輕柔，顯然有良好的家教禮儀，克拉克盯著他優雅使用叉子的手入了迷，一下子忘記自己剷到嘴邊的炒蛋還沒入口，蛋掉到盤子邊緣，布魯斯一眼掃過來，克拉克尷尬地笑笑，把掉落的蛋撥回盤子中央，重新剷了一些送進嘴裡。   
  
結束用餐的布魯斯端起茶輕啜，他放下茶杯的時候，手指沒離開杯柄。他用拇指摩挲克拉克的廉價馬克杯杯緣，看起來若有所思。   
  
克拉克嚥下最後一口鬆餅，也喝了口茶的時候，男人突兀地開口了。   
  
「她叫瑟琳娜，瑟琳娜．凱爾。我們認識很久了。」   
  
克拉克放下杯子，「你們一定很親密。」   
  
布魯斯注視著對面哨兵滿含悲傷的真摯藍色眼睛，突然意識到一件事——他們坐在一起，靠得這麼近，他卻沒覺得恐慌，而這男人也沒有任何發狂煩躁的徵狀，這一切是這麼的......平靜，令他難以置信。   
  
「我們是很親近。」鬼使神差地，布魯斯發現承認這一點對他來說並不困難，或者說，他現在需要承認這一點，需要有個機會說出來。「我們第一次見面時是敵人，大多數時間也是。」   
  
「但有些時候她比誰都要懂你？」克拉克說。   
  
「你怎麼知道。」   
  
哨兵靦腆地笑了。「猜的。我是記者，你知道，我的工作就是觀察人們。」   
  
布魯斯端起茶杯喃喃道：「我就說我討厭記者。」   
  
克拉克輕笑出聲。片刻，他收起笑容，換上嚴肅的神情。「我為你的失去感到遺憾，有什麼我可以做的嗎？」   
  
是的，有的。一道聲音在布魯斯腦中吶喊，但他毫不理會它。「你不怕我把你牽扯進這些事情裡會毀掉你的整個生活？」   
  
令他意外的，這個看起來像個純樸青年的男人露出了一個布魯斯會稱作無畏的笑容。「我是個哨兵，這代表危險一直以來都沒在我的生活中缺席過，韋恩先生。」   
  
布魯斯哼哼，一口飲盡了茶。「你可以叫我布魯斯。」   
  
隨即，那個看起來彷彿某種英雄似的男人又露出了孩子一樣的表情。「那你也可以叫我克拉克，布魯斯。」他朝他伸出手，像個剛交到這輩子最好摯友的男孩那樣歡欣雀躍。「克拉克．肯特，我來自堪薩斯。」   
  
「農場男孩，怪不得一臉鄉下相。」布魯斯評論道，無視他伸出的手。   
  
克拉克悻悻然收回手，「為什麼每個人都這麼說？」他抱怨。   
  
「因為這是事實。」布魯斯又說。   
  
克拉克張嘴欲辯，表情卻突然凍結，那讓他看起來有些可笑，但布魯斯卻沒笑。   
  
「發生了什麼？」他問。   
  
克拉克的表情一瞬間變得為難起來。「你得快躲起來。」他說，匆匆收拾用完餐的盤子，把它們一古腦丟進洗碗槽，又回到客廳開始瘋狂地收拾東西。   
  
布魯斯又迷惑又緊張。「怎麼了？」他再問。   
  
「我同事——她來了——那、那、那——」他指著瑟琳娜，緊張得說不出一句完整的話，只是朝另外一間房間揮著手。「快，臥室！」   
  
布魯斯衝過去一把抱起瑟琳娜的身體躲進臥室。幾乎同時，敲門聲響徹整個房間。   
  
克拉克還能聽見露薏絲在門外喊他。「克拉克？克拉克——為什麼你又不接手機——克拉克！」   
  
沒時間收拾其他東西了。克拉克著急的想，匆忙前去應門。   
  
他拉開門，只打開半個人寬的空隙，女記者寫滿不滿的麗容就出現在門後。   
  
「嘿，露薏絲。」他說。   
  
露薏絲噘唇冷哼。「嘿個鬼。你昨天到底跑到哪裡去了？我打了一整天電話找你——」   
  
「呃......我弄丟了手機，我很抱歉，露薏絲......」   
  
女記者狐疑地上下打量這男人，他看起來不怎麼好，頭髮亂糟糟，眼角有血絲，而且還穿著和昨天一樣的襯衫。露薏絲的氣這才消了一些。「好吧，但你到底上廁所上到哪了？他們封鎖大樓之後我在外頭等了你老半天沒看到你，我就先回報社了。」   
  
封鎖？克拉克心裡劃過一絲預感，直覺告訴他大樓封鎖恐怕和自己昨晚的行徑脫不了關係。「呃......我跟著人走，但迷路了.....他們留我問了幾個問題，弄到半夜，我們一定錯過了。」他邊說邊掛上抱歉的微笑，暗自希望這些模稜兩可的答案能唬弄過去。   
  
露薏絲瞇眼盯著他的臉直瞧，看得克拉克心中忐忑，好一陣子她才聳肩說：「算了，我打聽到一點有用的消息，你聽過克萊恩博士嗎？他的名字登記在那棟大樓裡其中一間研究室，他——」說著她就想把門推開一些。   
  
克拉克急忙撐住門，眼角瞥見從臥室候出來朝這裡看的布魯斯，連忙朝他使眼色，但那男人只是用非常緩慢的動作挑起一邊眉毛，對克拉克的眼神暗示一臉不以為然。   
  
「你幹麼？為什麼不讓我進去？」女記者發現不對勁了，她停下推門的動作，雙手環胸。「你在藏什麼？」   
  
克拉克只覺得頭皮發麻。「我沒有啊，什麼藏什麼？哈、哈......」那笑聲他自己聽起來都心虛，這大概是他這輩子最艱難的時刻了。克拉克想。   
  
「那你擋著門幹什麼？」露薏絲拔高音量，擺出她那副不追根究柢不善罷甘休的架勢。克拉克背脊發寒，而布魯斯這時卻慢悠悠地晃過來，好像在看什麼肥皂鬧劇一樣把身體倚在牆上，好整以暇的從旁盯著他。   
  
「我、我沒有擋著門啊。」克拉克好不容易才讓自己的視線從那個黑衣男人身上拔下來，交還給眼前已經面色不善的記者小姐。「只、只是門、門——它壞了。」   
  
「門，壞了？」露薏絲重覆。   
  
「對、對，門壞了，它有點打不開......八成是鉸鏈卡死。」克拉克邊說邊乾笑。   
  
一旁，布魯斯翻了個「認真的嗎」白眼。克拉克注意到了，但露薏絲可沒給他更多分心的時間。   
  
「你在開什麼鬼玩笑？克拉克．肯特，你吃錯藥了嗎？」   
  
「我不——」克拉克被女記者的高聲質問弄得頭皮發麻，就在他手忙腳亂的想著乾脆甩門好了，一道慵懶聲音僵住了露薏絲還打算推門的動作。   
  
「有什麼事嗎？克拉克親愛的？」   
  
克拉克後頸的寒毛還沒來得及全豎起來，一具溫暖的身體就從後頭挨上他的背，一個端正的下巴親暱抵上他的肩頭，一隻手按住他扶在門框上的手，他發現他整個人被固定住了，動彈不得。   
  
而和他一樣動彈不得的還有因眼前這親暱畫面目瞪口呆的露薏絲。   
  
「一位可愛的女士。真令人意外。」從那雙嘴唇裡吐出柔膩的聲音，順著他呼出的暖氣滑過克拉克的耳緣，激起他一陣雞皮疙瘩。「你怎麼沒告訴我你認識這樣的美女，克拉克？」   
  
克拉克嚇得差點沒跳起來。「布魯斯！」他幾乎是尖叫著把靠在身上的男人推開。   
  
布魯斯甚至還露出了那種被排擠的可憐兮兮表情。   
  
這番鬧劇讓露薏絲往後退了一步，似乎她需要點空間來消化眼前這一幕。「克拉克？」她的眼神從報社裡的木訥小記者再移到旁邊那個只穿著黑色背心和長褲，頂著頭凌亂黑髮和溼潤眼睛俊美帥哥。「布魯斯．韋恩？」   
  
「不、不是妳想——」克拉克的辯解才剛開了頭，就被人一把往旁邊推開。   
  
布魯斯大方拉開門，包在緊身褲和彈性背心裡的健美身體以一種令人心醉的姿勢倚在門邊。「嘿，妳知道我呢，可惜我還不知道妳的名字，小甜心。」   
  
「露薏絲．蓮恩，韋恩先生，我想跑社會和財經版的記者對您的名字和臉應該都記得很清楚。」露薏絲的震驚只持續到布魯斯朝她伸出手來為止，她禮貌的回握了，而且還趁機遞了張名片到布魯斯手裡。   
  
「星球日報。」布魯斯看著那張名片上的抬頭，嘴角掛上一個迷人的微笑。「所以妳是克拉克的同事？真可惜我的公司裡沒有一個像妳這樣的美女員工。」   
  
「我猜您大概連您公司裡有哪些員工都不清楚吧。」露薏絲說。   
  
布魯斯只是報以毫無動搖的笑容。   
  
他問：「妳要進來嗎？就待一會？我帶了很好的茶葉來給克拉克，也許妳可以教教他怎麼品嚐。」   
  
露薏絲扯開笑容婉拒，她對韋恩眼神裡那根尖銳的刺探再明白不過，而她一點也不想淌這性質的混水。「我想還是不了。我只是來和克拉克說點工作上的事。」   
  
高譚富豪撇撇嘴。「這樣嗎？真可惜，也許下次一起用餐？」   
  
「也許。」   
  
看著那位高譚男人在始終侷促的克拉克肩上隨性地拍了兩下，拇指親暱滑過年輕記者的肩頭肌肉，信步走回房裡，露薏絲朝克拉克轉來的笑容立刻垮下來，變成一個驚嚇的表情。「你是怎麼認識他的？布魯斯．韋恩？」   
  
這真是個好問題。他也想知道。克拉克盡力強顏歡笑。「上次的採訪？」他隨口謅道。幸好現在路薏絲也沒心情追問原委。「我很抱歉，他晚上突然跑來......我準備準備就去辦公室——」   
  
「不用了。」她打斷他，似乎還為剛才發現的勁爆消息有些神志不清。「佩里今天給我們放採訪假，我覺得我可能需要休息一下，你也是......我們明天再討論進度報告。」   
  
「呃，OK，如果妳覺得這樣可以的話......」   
  
女記者又複雜地看了純樸的鄉下大男孩幾眼，憂心忡忡地叮嚀。「克拉克，你可得當心點——不是說我有什麼恐同情節，只是......布魯斯．韋恩？那傢伙是個出了名的玩咖，他很可能不是認真的......」   
  
克拉克立刻漲紅臉。「噢，這個......我、我和他不是那樣的關係，妳知道——」   
  
露薏絲沒說什麼，只在離開前給了他一個同情的眼神。   
  
目送她的背影消失在樓梯口，克拉克關上門鎖好，轉身看到布魯斯好整以暇坐在沙發上，正端著克拉克用過的茶杯喝茶，某種微妙的怨氣與無奈一古腦湧上來，他大步走過去，故意弄出聲響。   
  
「你該好好加強你的臨場反應。」在克拉克來得及說什麼之前，布魯斯先一步評論。   
  
他的聲音又恢復到克拉克所認識的那副冷冰冰的調子，和方才那名渾身上下都散發甜膩魅力的花花公子簡直判若兩人。不知怎麼的，克拉克反倒覺得「那一個」布魯斯．韋恩讓他渾身不對勁，不由得慶幸不必再面對對方。   
  
克拉克張了嘴又閉上，又張了嘴。連他自己都覺得自己像個笨蛋。「這會造成很多麻煩。」   
  
「啊。」布魯斯了然地頷首。「你討厭麻煩。」   
  
「不該這麼說——」克拉克皺眉。   
  
沙發上的男人站起來，擱下杯子，往克拉克的臥室走。他的姿態自然得好像走在自己地盤上的雄獅，就這樣把原主人給擱在一邊了。克拉克只好跟上去，看他用一種小心翼翼的呵護姿態抱起瑟琳娜的遺體，逕自出了房門，走回沙發那兒將她放下。   
  
他的神情是那般肅穆，克拉克不由沉默。   
  
「你打算怎麼辦？」   
  
布魯斯沒馬上給他答案，他撿起剛才被自己隨手拋在地板角落的上衣穿回去，卻把腰帶留在原地。   
  
他說：「我有些疑問要解答。」   
  
「你打算回去？」   
  
布魯斯點頭。   
  
「但......那裡很危險。」克拉克說，見布魯斯無動於衷，他知道他是認真的。而還有一件事他也知道——他不會讓他一個人去冒險。   
  
「露薏絲說昨晚那兒封鎖了。」他也轉身去拿他的外套，邊打開衣櫃，克拉克邊說：「他們一定開始準備撤離——如果要去，我們的動作就得快一點。」   
  
他動作迅速地扯下襯衫，套上方便行動的T恤，克拉克的注意力全在換衣服上，沒注意到身後的人突然安靜下來。   
  
「......不是我們。」   
  
寂靜裡，那句耳語般的聲音在克拉克聽來還是很清晰，幾乎是他分心的同一時間，最後那道聲音在他腦海裡跟著驀然降臨的黑暗同時出現，接著霎然消失。   
  
「只有我。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他伸手接住哨兵倒下的身軀，那副軀體帶著沉重的暖意靠進他懷裡，有一瞬間，這具軀體帶來的重量壓在他心上，竟意外地讓布魯斯感覺安穩。   
  
他伸手拂開男人額前的細髮，摘下他的眼鏡，鼻墊在他兩端鼻翼上方壓出了兩個小小的印子，布魯斯撫過它們，指尖順著顴骨直下，到他長出些許鬍碴的下巴，這張臉看起來有些敦厚老實，但眉眼確實是英俊的，而且透出一股力量，在無意識中，他的嘴唇放鬆且柔軟。   
  
他伸手在上面摩挲，飽滿的唇肉在指尖底下的感覺非常好，布魯斯遲疑了一、兩秒，驀地傾身，用自己的嘴唇代替了手指，輕輕貼上那兩瓣溫暖的唇，哨兵的呼吸直接熨在他頰邊，很燙，但卻沒有他們另外交疊的那地方那麼暖。   
  
這是一個又輕又迅速的吻。退開身體，布魯斯對著那張在昏迷中的臉喃喃自語。「希望這不是你的初吻，小鎮男孩。」   
  
布魯斯起身，把克拉克從地上扛起來。這傢伙抱起來就和他看上去一樣重，他想起不久前他貼在哨兵背上時感覺到的堅實背肌和他寬闊的肩膀，一股欲求擊中布魯斯，牙齦湧起一股一股的痠疼，好像非得去咬些什麼似的，他不得不嚥下口腔裡過度分泌的唾液，然後不斷提醒自己別把懷裡的男人當成豐盛大餐看待......否則他該怎麼解釋突然絞在他胃裡的飢餓感？   
  
他把哨兵扛回他的房間，將他安置在床上。   
  
他的手最後一次碰觸克拉克的指尖，精神臂在那片因熟睡而暗下來的精神領域旁做最後一次依依不捨的巡游。   
  
歌聲在裡頭迴盪得像是幽谷山洞裡的搖籃曲，不氣餒地伸出細小的金絲想要觸碰布魯斯精神臂。麻煩的地方在，他的精神對那些探訪歡欣雀躍，他自己的腦子極度渴望那些小小的絲線連接他們彼此，他只得逼抗拒著誘惑邊加固自己的精神護盾，克拉克的意識雖然不再像他們第一次見面時那麼具有衝擊力，但它溫柔的誘惑卻有增無減。   
  
不是遲疑的時候了。布魯斯提醒自己。他還有不少事要做，而每一項都得他親自完成、不假手他人。   
  
他離開臥室，回到客廳，抱起瑟琳娜，調整她在自己懷裡的位置，接著鑽出窗戶，離開這棟蝙蝠俠不該出現的公寓。 


	9. Chapter 9

布魯斯看著一台貨車開走，車身上印著普通快遞公司的商標，十分鐘前，幾箱文件被搬到貨車上，然後駛離地下停車場。   
  
在過去一個小時內，總共有六台這樣的貨車離開，不同的快遞公司、不同的寄達地址，它們被交付的東西有些是貴重儀器，有些是幾箱物品。   
  
停車場角落裡還有三輛黑色貨車靜靜蟄伏，它們的外型被鍍以暗沉的黑色，車身外沒有明顯的辨識記號，但光是防彈車窗和厚合金的車廂壁，對蝙蝠俠而言已經是足夠的信號了。   
  
大樓裡沒有幾個人了。從來去的工作人員交談裡，布魯斯確信這一點。   
  
昨日半夜，重要人員和儀器的撤離應該已經完成了，剩下的數據和文件他們還有時間慢慢清理，直到把這地方漂白成和它原來用處互不相干的地方。   
  
一般來說，越重要的人物在這時候越不該留在已經曝光的藏身所。但布魯斯確信——就像他毫不猶豫地確信，來到這裡就能找到他所要的一樣——他要找的人還留在這裡。   
  
等待。   
  
電梯門關上，藏身在管線上方的黑影落下，他上前抽開卡在電梯外門的金屬片，將手指摳進門縫，拉開金屬門扉，沿著深井裡的鋼索潛至電梯頂。   
  
下方有細碎的交談聲傳來，多半是職員不重要的抱怨，布魯斯耐心等待電梯停妥，乘客三兩離去。他卸開腳下的天頂板，躍進電梯內。   
  
門打開，外頭走廊空無一人，方才那幾人從右側離開，布魯斯能聽到低聲談笑。   
  
他往另一個方向走。以一處已經撤離得差不多的研究所而言，這兒還相當燈火通明。   
  
他啟動昨天潛入時安放在走廊四處的探測器，那些小東西回傳了掃描成相到他面具的鏡片裡，同時開啟鏡片裡的紅外線探測，布魯斯看見右側走廊盡頭有三個人正在行走，盡頭的大房間裡另外還有四個人在活動，轉角處的實驗室裡也有兩個人。   
  
這似乎就是這層樓裡所有在活動的人了。如果他沒有眼尖地發現這些迷宮般的走廊中央有一塊儀器探測不到的區域，佔地大約十坪大小的空窗區，他可能就會錯過他在搜尋的目標。   
  
關掉儀器，他朝那方向潛行。並在同時將他的精神感應範圍擴散出去，布魯斯私下實驗過，他的感應範圍推到最大足以環繞身周方圓十米，再大就會造成他的護盾崩潰，至於若放下護盾的最大範圍布魯斯從沒實驗過，那對他來說太危險。   
  
他 閉上眼，將自己投身精神領域之中，護盾堅實如城牆圍繞著他，他的力量在他周圍如同他自己的延伸。然後，他用力推，護盾依然留在原地，只有邊界往外擴張，它 像一層薄薄的霧，從牆角下延伸向外，較之護盾內的中心領域，它非常黯淡，僅能維持最微弱的探索作用。他竭力推，這是非常耗力的事，他的本能要求他用護盾封 閉他的精神領域，將這力量往外推出護盾保護之外是違背本能的事情。   
  
布魯斯針對這項能力練習了很長一段時間，他能做到，只是會有點不舒服，他的精神領域本能地排斥被這樣曝露在外，接著影響到身體，反胃和無法專注都是可能出現的副作用。   
  
但領域接觸範圍內的所有情緒都會反餽進他的大腦，這代表只要有人出現，或只要靠近他的感應範圍他都能知道。除非對方也是個和他一樣的嚮導，否則沒人會發現。   
  
它的實用性不大，老實說，範圍太小而且太費力，不過在關鍵時刻──比如現在，他更信任自己而非儀器。   
  
他邊維持領域範圍邊前進，來到樓層中心，一股強烈模糊的情緒刺進他的領域，布魯斯條件反射地後退，再將領域收攏一些。房間裡有人，他知道。   
  
他繞牆走了半圈，只發現一個入口，裡頭沒傳出聲音，布魯斯伸手按在牆上，給自己一個支撐點。他探出精神臂，捕捉房內生命體的所有思緒。   
  
怒意和恐慌朝他湧來，布魯斯立刻抽手。裡頭只有一個人。而且非常憤怒、驚懼不定，為原先的得到的承諾如今無法被兌現而著急。布魯斯還能從裡頭感覺到一點異質活動，這意味著這人的精神有某種程度的病變。   
  
布魯斯迅速藏身在門後死角，他慶幸他這麼做了。就在他藏妥自己後不到三秒，門就被用力推開，一個神經質的聲音正尖聲怒吼。   
  
「很好！妳會為此付出代價的！我從不接受威脅！」穿著白袍的瘦高男人用力甩上實驗室的門，用力揮動手臂朝手機大喊大叫完，就一把將那台機械給摔到牆上。   
  
「那該死的女人！」他措敗地罵，「她以為她能靠她自己取得今天的成果嗎？一群傻子，他們說什麼？政府是最大的騙子集團，果然沒錯——」男人抓著他稻草一樣乾枯的頭髮，怒火中燒的步伐把地板踩的極響，他耳裡只有自己的埋怨，聽不見從黑暗處貼近的腳步。   
  
「而你——」突然從耳後冒出來的聲音嚇得男子就要脫口尖叫，但掐在他喉嚨上的黑色利爪按熄了它，接著另一隻手伸過來摀住他的嘴，杜絕了他能發出的所有聲音。   
  
「你和他們都是一丘之貉，強納森．克萊恩。」他被翻轉過來，背抵著牆，面對那個從黑暗中現身的怪物。   
  
尖角、藏在黑色裡的野獸眼睛、陰氣森森的聲音。他們不是第一次面對面了。克萊恩急遽的心跳反而因認出這怪物般的人影而轉趨平穩，他的肩膀抖動，卻不是因為恐懼，而是嘲笑。   
  
「又見面了，蝙蝠俠。」他眼裡藏著惡意的笑，被摀住的嘴吐出聲音扭曲的招呼。   
  
怪物放開他的嘴，轉而掐住他的肩膀。   
  
「我以為惡夢已經讓你學到足夠的教訓，克萊恩。」蝙蝠俠朝他低狺。   
  
「或許是你的惡夢效果還不夠，蝙蝠俠，也許這次你會給我劑量大點的。」克萊恩笑著歪過頭。「別忘了人是會產生抗藥性的，即便是精神也一樣。」   
  
「所以這就是你的實驗？試著找出我怎麼控制它的？」他逼近男人，異形面具尖銳的鼻尖都要戳到克萊恩臉上。   
  
克萊恩垮下臉。「你這自大狂，蝙蝠俠。」他唾罵道：「你以為你是唯一精通此道的人？你以為你是唯一發現這力量的人？」   
  
「我知道我不是唯一，克萊恩。」他看進博士充滿忌恨與瘋狂的眼裡。「我更有興趣的是，你怎麼知道的。」   
  
面具下狼似的眼睛讓克萊恩打了個寒顫，意識到這一點讓他憤怒地啃咬下唇，但很快，他又笑開了。   
  
「有人告訴我。」他伸長了脖子，一個字、一個字對著布魯斯的嘴唇說。「你是怎麼把自己變成一個怪物的，布魯斯——韋恩。」   
  
名字從這個人嘴裡吐出來沒給他帶來多大動搖，蝙蝠俠依然盯著被困在他掌下的俘虜，他連動也沒有動，直到克萊恩的笑容自他臉上退去。   
  
「如果你知道，你就會知道我可以對你的腦袋做些什麼，不要以為我不會把你那顆廢渣腦袋像塊豆腐一樣壓扁，蠢貨。」他低聲要脅。「告訴你這一切的人，他在哪？」   
  
「你想知道？你想面對面嗎？蝙蝠？」   
  
「他在哪！克萊恩！」尖爪陷入白袍下的血肉，但克萊恩的臉上沒有疼痛的痕跡，至少，不是因疼痛而扭曲。   
  
「準備好見師父了嗎？布魯斯？」   
  
「告訴我他在哪！」血順著他的手套尖端流下，在潔白的實驗袍上盛開血跡。   
  
克萊恩的臉依然沒變，但他的眼睛——他的眼睛消失了？   
  
突然，他背脊發寒，胸口緊縮，吸進肺裡的空氣像有細針一樣戳著他。   
  
——我——   
  
「我——」   
  
那聲音同時在他耳邊、他腦中響起。   
  
「就在這裡。」   
  
他掌下的人乾扁、消瘦下去，觸感再不是鮮活的人體，而是乾粗的稻草。他鬆手，稻草飄落，白色外套落在地上，覆蓋在靴子上，化作一片白雪。   
  
布魯斯回頭，走廊成了雪山，遠處灰色山影層層疊疊，而近處，一個男人站在那兒。   
  
他黑髮、蓄鬍，兩鬢的班白無比顯眼，眼睛像遠空飛過的蒼鷹，停駐在這張有異國血統的臉上。   
  
「雷肖古......」布魯斯喃喃。   
  
「歡迎，我的徒弟。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
第一個回歸的感覺總是聽覺。   
  
但他還不能分辨自己聽到的是什麼，聲音在他腦子裡糊成一團，和剛甦醒的感知一起攪成道漩渦，就是在這個時候，克拉克意識到自己已經醒了。   
  
這感覺很微妙，他有過不少暈過去的經驗，但這一個更像熟睡之後的清醒過程，不一樣的只是他可以察覺自己的感官正漸漸歸位，好像在一片混沌中一個一個把它們找回來，輕柔的暈眩感環繞著他。   
  
周遭的聲音也終於可以和模糊的影像連接。   
  
「......不在這兒，阿爾佛列德——我告訴過你了......」   
  
那是誰？不認識......聽起來很年輕，像個孩子......   
  
「他的腰帶在這，他把追蹤器留下了......我不知道！我也不清楚——也許他該改改他的壞習慣......」   
  
拔高的音量讓克拉克難耐地呻吟，那聲音好像從不遠的地方傳來——等等，他家客廳？！   
  
克拉克猛然清醒，感官在瞬間全部歸位，他從床上彈起，手臂卻被扯住，他抬頭看見自己的雙手被一副手銬給銬在床頭，他試著拉扯一下，手銬非常堅固。   
  
腳步聲接近，克拉克立刻轉頭盯著走來的人。從身材看起來這還是個男孩，不過非常結實，他穿著奇怪的服裝，紅綠外衣、黑色披風，打扮得像個舞台劇演員，克拉克有幾秒時間覺得這身裝扮眼熟。但不管他移動的樣子還是他身上的氣味，克拉克都可以確信他是個哨兵。   
  
一個哨兵出現在家裡讓克拉克感到一陣衝動，私人領域被侵犯是項嚴重的挑戰，本能要求他親手驅逐入侵者——但克拉克要求自己冷靜，他在腦中整理剛才聽到的某些辭句，他得弄清現在是狀況。   
  
而且，還有——布魯斯在哪？   
  
「好啦，大傢伙。」男孩跳上床，在克拉克腳踝上坐下，正好壓在讓他沒辦法使力的關節處。克拉克強壓下心中不適，擺出撲克臉對著男孩。   
  
「你是誰？」男孩問。   
  
「這個問題應該由我來問才對。」克拉克說。   
  
男孩「哈」地擺出個誇張的笑臉。「這可不是你那些八點檔影集的內容，大塊頭，你最好乖乖回答。」   
  
「不然呢？」   
  
「不然你就有苦頭吃了。」男孩拉長身體湊近他。   
  
壓著自己的重量一移動，克拉克立刻踢起一腳。男孩喊了一聲，一個靈巧的後空翻著地，克拉克這腳踢了空，但那原本也不是他的目的。他藉著騰起雙腿的力道下壓，腰部使勁挺起上半身，床頭板被整個扯裂，手銬鍊條應聲而斷，克拉克隨即從床上跳下來，追著男孩進入客廳。   
  
男 孩的動作不慢，在克拉克來之前就擺好架式。克拉克沒留下一點停頓的空間，他利用體型優勢直接撞向對方，男孩的靈巧他看過，他一往旁邊閃，克拉克的眼睛就捕 捉到動作，他掃去一腳，男孩被絆了一跤，身體騰空，他想試著扭身重新取回重心，但克拉克先一步抓住他的肩膀將人往地上壓。   
  
男孩吃痛哀號，卻沒有罷手的意思。他擲出手中棍子，克拉克偏頭閃過，男孩的膝蓋突然頂向他腹部。克拉克疼得彎下腰，被男孩一個側翻溜出掌握。   
  
「來啊，你這個死大塊頭。」他站起來，用手背抹去唇角的血跡，氣喘吁吁地盯著克拉克。   
  
克拉克的肚子疼得他難以使力，但他還是擺出蹲伏的姿勢。「你闖進我家、還把我銬起來，你得給我一個解釋。」   
  
「我從不解釋。」男孩冷哼，再次發動攻擊。   
  
他揮舞的棍子像雜耍一樣讓克拉克眼花撩亂，他只勉強能跟上速度，卻騰不出手來反擊，克拉克肩上挨了一棍，疼痛刺得他咬牙，但他趁機往男孩肩上回了一拳，對方直覺側閃想躲，克拉克覷準時機，上前一步卡住他的重心，抓住男孩的手。   
  
男孩吃痛鬆手，棍子落地，但克拉克沒想到的是他手套上居然還有機關。細麻的電流纏上他手心，克拉克撤手得快，但他的半隻手臂幾乎沒有知覺了，他用力甩手，感覺還是很遲鈍。   
  
「你！」克拉克怒喊。   
  
男孩哼了聲。「這不是肥皂劇也不是比賽，蠢蛋。」他又問：「蝙蝠俠在哪？！」   
  
克拉克怔住，「你找他幹什——等等！」他突然想起男孩這套鮮豔的服裝他在哪看過了！露薏絲在合作之初丟給他的一大堆蝙蝠俠和高譚報導裡就有穿著同樣衣服的男孩。「你是羅賓！」那個聽說是蝙蝠俠搭檔的傢伙。   
  
「第一次遇到想這麼久才搞清楚的傢伙。」男孩語氣諷刺。「算了，畢竟這裡不是高譚。」   
  
克拉克卻沒理他那些嘲諷，弄清眼前男孩究竟是誰之後，對布魯斯未知下落的急切掩住了他所有地盤意識。「你也不知道布魯斯在哪？」他急匆匆問。   
  
他這句話打散了迪克臉上所有得意。「你怎麼知道他的名字？」   
  
意識到羅賓的聲音裡有濃濃的防備，克拉克的心往下一沉，他再次認知到眼前的男孩和自己一樣，是個哨兵，而且顯然和布魯斯共事很久了。   
  
競爭意識湧上，克拉克用上強調的口吻，「他告訴我的。」並因羅賓那像被狠揍一拳的表情而糟糕透頂的暗自得意。   
  
「為什麼他會告訴你？」迪克壓低的聲音像在抱怨。接著他停下，像在仔細聽著什麼。克拉克留意到有小小的雜音從他耳裡傳來——在他醒來之前，這男孩像是在和什麼人說話。   
  
「你在和誰通話嗎？」   
  
羅賓橫了他一眼。「等等。」克拉克不滿地雙手抱胸等待，片刻，男孩懷疑地問了一句。「你是S-Man？」   
  
克拉克點頭。   
  
「有人要跟你說話。」說完，羅賓取下微型耳機，伸手在腰帶上調整些什麼，一個老人的聲音便從通訊器裡傳出來。   
  
「日安，S-Man先生。我是潘尼沃茲，如您所知，我是布魯斯老爺的管家和他的私人助手。」   
  
那副硬朗體面的聲音讓他不由自主地站挺了姿勢，連用詞也跟著拘謹起來。「呃......您好，潘尼沃茲先生，我是克拉克．肯特。」   
  
「潘尼沃茲就行了，先生。」老人禮貌地表示問候之意。不過羅賓看起來對此相當不滿。   
  
男孩噘起唇，向老人控訴道：「阿爾佛列德，別忘了就是他把布魯斯打成重傷。」   
  
克拉克不知這指責是從哪來的，他可連布魯斯的一根手指都沒碰過。「我沒有，我從沒有傷過——」   
  
「這個嘛，在外遊蕩總是難免磕磕碰碰，理察少爺。」阿爾佛列德說，無視迪克對他本名被洩漏的抗議，又將談話對象移回克拉克。「如果您可以告知老爺現在何處，我們將不勝感激，肯特先生。」   
  
「如果我知道我會說的。」克拉克連忙表示，「但我不知道。」   
  
「那麼為什麼他的腰帶會在你這裡？連同他的定位追蹤器。」迪克朝他舉起布魯斯那條腰帶。「他最後的定位行蹤就在你這裡。」   
  
「我們是偶然碰上的。」克拉克辯解。   
  
迪克哼哼，一屁股坐到克拉克的茶几上，擺明對他說的話一點也不相信。   
  
「能否說明？」老人問。   
  
克拉克把視線從迪克那旁若無人令他煩躁的動作上移開，斟酌著該說多少。「我意外發現他正準備入侵某棟研究大樓——打算救一個人，所以，我就幫了他一把......」   
  
「幫一個你不認識的人？」   
  
「我知道那是他！」克拉克用對話被打斷的不悅瞪向男孩挑釁的臉，為自己辯駁。「我知道，我可以感覺得出來——」   
  
「你可以感覺——」   
  
「理察少爺，請讓肯特先生把話說完。」老管家的低斥終於讓羅賓乖乖閉嘴。   
  
克拉克感激地看向聲音來處——就是迪克的腰帶——片刻後他才意識到這實在多此一舉。「總之，我們救到了人，把她帶回我這裡安頓，但她......」   
  
「貓女死了，我們知道。」迪克這回的發言沒受到老管家制止。「我去過臨時藏身處，她的遺體被放在那裡，布魯斯帶過來的摩托車還有他的部份裝備都不在那裡。」羅賓看向克拉克。「他在哪？」   
  
「我說了不知道。」克拉克也萬分焦急。「遺體原本在我這裡的，但是我突然暈過去了——是他把我弄暈過去......他為什麼要這麼做？」   
  
迪克翻了個白眼，「他的神祕主義吧，誰知道。」   
  
「那麼那棟大樓——」克拉克匆忙說了一個地址。「他說過他要回去，他──」   
  
「你以為我是白癡嗎？他盯哨的地點就在那棟大樓旁邊，我們早就知道它有問題。」迪克從桌上跳下來，氣沖沖地跺著腳。「我去過那兒，那裡現在只是一間普通的IC研究室，連根蝙蝠毛都找不到。」   
  
克拉克心一涼，他看向窗外，已經是黃昏了，所以他這一暈就暈了整整半天——現在他們一定已經都撤離了，而布魯斯.......   
  
他把自己摔進沙發裡，竭盡所能想找出哪怕一點點線索，他去過那大樓，和亞曼達．華勒談過話，一定有什麼線索是他忽略的，可以幫他們找到布魯斯......   
  
驀地，一個名字浮現。「克萊恩博士！」   
  
「你說啥？」迪克停下走動。   
  
「克萊恩博士！」他跳起來，「我同事調查過，她說這個人在裡頭為他們做研究——」   
  
羅賓沉默著，但並不是質疑的沉默。「克萊恩博士......」他細細唸過這個名字。「不會是我想的那個克萊恩博士吧......」   
  
「你知道他？」   
  
回答克拉克疑問的是老管家，「強納森．克萊恩博士，原本是位大學副教授。前年因為非法進行人體實驗被逮捕判刑——而就我現在搜索到的資料來看，他顯然被提前假釋了，就在五個月前。」   
  
「媽的。」迪克罵。「如果是他，一切就說得通了。」   
  
「什麼？」   
  
「這位博士做的實驗是新人種實驗，肯特先生。」   
  
克拉克突然感到一陣噁心。「所以他拿哨兵做實驗？」   
  
「不。」迪克說：「是嚮導。」男孩的聲音裡滿是嫌惡。「他曾經是假臉幫的忠實客戶，每個月都從他們那裡買人。」   
  
「照此線索來看，有人請克萊恩博士重出江湖了。」   
  
暈眩感襲上克拉克。「天......亞曼達．華勒......你說我們的政府和罪犯合作——」   
  
「如果你現在才覺得驚訝，那麼你就從沒認識這具國家機器。」迪克哼道。「阿爾佛列德，我們能從這裡查到什麼嗎？」   
  
「我用克萊恩博士以前用過的假名和大都會這五個月內申請的研究室、倉庫或不動產交易交叉比對，找到了一個在近郊倉庫的地址，理察少爺。」阿爾佛列德說。「而且假臉幫的某個下線貨運公司昨天才有貨物送到同一個地址。」   
  
迪克更加急切起來。「芭芭菈也在裡面嗎？」   
  
「不確定這一點，少爺。」   
  
「發生什麼事了？」克拉克問。   
  
羅賓看了他一眼，抿起嘴。「前幾天高譚發生大量綁架案，沒有要求、沒有贖金，而且被綁的都有可能是嚮導。」   
  
「......你認識的人也在？」克拉克放柔聲音。   
  
「我的同學。」迪克深深吸氣，嘴角和握拳的手都繃緊了。「我不知道她是不是同一批被綁的。」   
  
克拉克緩緩將自己的手按在迪克肩上。「我們會把他們都救出來的。」   
  
迪克頭點到一半，突然瞪他。「我們？」   
  
他歪頭，微笑。「這是我的城市，我負責領路。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _他跪坐著，除了眼睛可以自由轉動，他的身體連一根手指都動不了。  
  
火在燃燒，煙騰起，布魯斯沒感覺到一絲暖意，倒是煙霧迷了他的眼，讓對面那人的臉也跟著一並矇矓。   
  
他發現自己坐在火堆前，周圍是簡陋的木屋擺設，地板上有著濕透又被熱氣反覆蒸乾留下的痕跡，布魯斯發現，就連這痕跡都和他記憶裡一樣。   
  
「為什麼是這裡？」布魯斯問。所以他還能說話。   
  
他垂下眼，看向右手邊，有杯茶擱在那兒，這一切和他們最後的那場對話一樣，只除了那杯茶在他坐下時已經冷透，而這一杯仍然冒著熱氣。   
  
「我想你會有點懷念。」男人說，他端起自己那杯茶，就口啜了一些。   
  
「沒什麼好懷念的。」布魯斯說。   
  
「是嗎？」他放下杯子。「真可惜。」   
  
布魯斯看著他的動作，關於那隻手的記憶一丁點湧上來，他打了個寒戰，在身體裡。他應該沒讓這表現在他臉上，但雷肖古看著他。   
  
「你在緊張。」   
  
「我沒有。」布魯斯咬牙。   
  
雷肖古以一種難以形容的緩慢和優雅讓他的臉偏到一個洞察一切的角度，他的眼睛自始至終沒放開與布魯斯的凝視。也沒說什麼，只是這樣看著他，又低頭喝了口茶。   
  
布魯斯感覺胃部有什麼在翻攪，對方的眼神總讓他以為自己的一切在他眼裡都無所遁形。   
  
「你一直都是我最好的學生，布魯斯。」他說。   
  
「這就是你離開世界之巔的原因？找其他更好的學生？」   
  
「為什麼我要這麼做？」雷肖古好像這是個什麼愚蠢的說法似的笑了。「我已經有你了，布魯斯。」   
  
「我從不信你那套，雷肖古。」   
  
「為什麼不？你以前可深信不疑。」   
  
「直到我發現你和你那些瘋狂的組織實際上是什麼之前。」布魯斯說，他的聲音裡投注了那麼多的憤怒，以至於有些發顫。「我選擇的是另一條路。」   
  
「是嗎？我沒看到什麼不同，布魯斯。」雷肖古說，他緩緩起身，就像一座山峰從地面升起，陰影罩住了布魯斯。   
  
「你依然和我們一樣。」   
  
男人的身影消失了，他的聲音像回聲一樣繚繞不止。   
  
布魯斯睜眼看見一張臉，在他手下絕望掙扎、扭曲的臉。   
  
「不！」他發現自己在用力，掐著那個人的脖子，那是一個他不認識的東方男人，裸著上半身，穿著條黑色長褲——是的，布魯斯不認識他，但他幾次看他經過，他是個哨兵。   
  
在影武者聯盟裡有許多新人種，它是第一個集合這些新人種、提供訓練、教導他們使用自身能力的組織，而且，他們試著用這股力量為世界做有益的事——至少那個時候，布魯斯是這樣相信的。   
  
當他來到雪山之巔、世界之脊的高山上尋求指引，為他你內那股他不知道是怎麼回事也完全無法控制的力量尋求解脫，那個人——雷肖古，告訴他如何看到這些力量的真正價值。   
  
「不！」布魯斯握住自己的手，但他發現自己無法阻止自己的手臂使力。   
  
那個人在哀號，他張大嘴卻發不出聲音，白沫從口角溢出，他翻著白眼，身體痙攣。   
  
不，這不該是這樣的。布魯斯抵抗到筋骨疼痛、面孔扭曲，但他什麼都做不了——不願放手的不是他的軀體，是他那被養成怪物的意識。   
  
他的精神流如洩洪的洪流衝入這個哨兵的大腦，它們如飢似渴地席捲掃蕩那可憐大腦裡狹小的精神領域，原本主人的光芒被衝散，在布魯斯的洪流裡只剩下微不足道的星點，整個領域都因被撕裂而哀號，痛苦反饋回他的大腦，布魯斯試圖阻止這一切。   
  
那可憐人的掙扎與哀號在他的意識裡衝撞著，布魯斯自己也疼痛萬分，但更強烈的恐慌和怒意卻主宰了他對精神領域的控制，他發現自己無法停下這一切，他的精神流如猛獸一樣掠奪著另一個生命體的精神。   
  
他轉頭往旁邊看，著急地尋找什麼應該在那裡的人，但他什麼也沒看到。   
  
「不。」他再試著撤手，讓自己的手離開對方的頸子。如果能保持距離，他也許就能關上他的精神領域，築起夠高的護盾讓他自己遠離這股渴望——這是什麼？這股渴望是什麼？   
  
他一愣神，再眨眼時，面前的臉竟換了一張。   
  
黑髮、端正英俊的五官，還有那雙藍色的眼睛，天空似的藍色眼睛，被裡頭的淚水切成一片一片。   
  
「......不......」   
  
男人的手握上布魯斯的，滾燙的溫度即將灼傷他，那股氣味——那股他從一開始聞到就無比渴望的氣味近在咫尺，只要他靠近就能觸碰到。   
  
他也這麼做了，他挨近，把身體和身下那具掙扎的軀體貼得再近一些，熱度從體內湧上，幾乎要融化他整個人。   
  
布魯斯不知道自己是該抗拒還是接受。他看著那雙眼睛，裡頭的光芒在凋零。   
  
不，這絕不是他想要的。   
  
「這就是你要的，你的身體和本能需要它，布魯斯——」那聲音緊貼他頸後傳來，但他回頭，那兒一個人都沒有。   
  
但他看見周遭了。   
  
影武者聯盟的集會所。在這沒有一扇窗子的木造大廳裡，頭頂依牆而建的環型走廊和一條如蛇蜿蜒而下的階梯與空曠的空間連接。   
  
那天他走進這裡，他在這裡訓練、靜坐、冥想過的廳室裡，有一個人在等他——不止一個，還有雷肖古也在。   
  
從那天起，他的惡夢就開始了。   
  
「這不是我要的！」他咆哮。臉頰因憤怒緊縮抖動。   
  
「但你需要它。」那聲音說，似遠而近的像它近在耳邊，又像是久遠以前的夢魘。   
  
布魯斯搖頭，他看回地上被他在精神裡折磨的男人。   
  
看著那個哨兵的力量逐漸消失，而光芒在他眼裡黯淡，直至消失。   
  
悲傷和恐懼切開他的心臟，撕裂他......   
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
貨車在倉庫前停下。   
  
沒有燈光，只有倉庫門前兩盞供辨別的小小照明燈，沒開大燈的貨車在夜晚如同幽靈無聲接近。   
  
車門打開，一個戴著鴨舌帽的黑衣人從前座下來，拉開車廂門。倉庫裡有人出來迎接，他們推來一副擔架，但來到車廂前，裡頭那人拒絕了。   
  
「我來。」那人說，獨自把那具沉睡著、一動不動的人體扛上肩，看他跳下車的樣子，你會以為他扛著的不過是袋棉花。   
  
卸了唯一的貨物，黑衣人朝同伴打個手勢，倉庫門朝兩旁敞開，貨車駛入，加入它停在那裡的兩個同伴。   
  
扛著貨的男人走進倉庫時，圍著暖爐坐成一圈的幾個人中，有個穿著大衣、身材乾瘦的傢伙站起來，他拉下帽子，露出強納森．克萊恩那張略顯神經質的蒼白臉龐。   
  
「怎麼這麼晚？」他繞過其他手下走過來，跟著男人來到牆角那排鐵絲和強化塑膠片織成的行動牢籠邊。「我以為你傍晚前就該到了。」   
  
「等了一段時間。」男人說。拉下罩頭的帽子，雷肖古朝身後的手下示意。   
  
一個黑衣人過來打開其中一間空著的門，雷肖古把人放進去，小心翼翼的讓他蜷在地上。   
  
克萊恩在一旁探看，注意到新俘虜熟悉的裝扮和胸甲上的蝙蝠標誌，他吃了一驚。「蝙蝠俠？！你說的重要貨物是他？」   
  
雷肖古沒說話，他關上門，隔開克萊恩在那裡探頭探腦想一窺高譚傳說中惡夢的真面目。   
  
「你早就知道他是誰了？」恐懼博士瞧著他神祕合夥人的臉，想找出點端倪來。   
  
但雷肖古對他的刺探無動於衷，鎖上門，他直接把鑰匙交給一旁的黑衣人看管。「不准人動。」   
  
黑衣人點頭，守衛似地往牢籠前一站，杜絕了克萊恩還想嘗試的希望。   
  
「不管怎麼樣，你把他搞走對我沒壞處。」克萊恩說。   
  
雷肖古毫無反應。他走向電暖爐那兒一小圈，抓起水壺給自己倒了杯茶。「為什麼帶槍？」他掃過牆角那一排槍械問。   
  
「我不像你，在安全這方面我還是相信老方法。」克萊恩哼道。對站在倉庫幾個角落陰影裡的黑衣人投去不信任的眼神。   
  
那些打扮行動一致得像軍隊的傢伙沒有一個動彈，或對他的態度有所回應，他們活像個死人，讓克萊恩心底悄悄打了個哆嗦。這些人總是讓他有種古怪感，就像他們的老大一樣。一開始，這個神祕的亞洲男人出現在他的探訪室裡，克萊恩就知道這男人不是普通人——不是稱讚——克萊恩見過各式各樣的人，腦子正常的和不正常的，還是正常卻假裝自己不正常，或不正常卻假裝自己正常的，但他們至少都是人，而這個男人，絕對不屬於人類那範疇，他一眼就知道了。   
  
太冷靜、太緘默，情緒在他身上沒有一點波紋。   
  
克萊恩研究情緒，尤其深入恐懼。但在這傢伙身上，他什麼都沒看到。   
  
但——那又如何呢？他自己也是個怪人，而面前這個怪人開給他的提議和條件要比起不久前華勒的開法更吸引人。更重要的是，這男人，雷肖古，他知道克萊恩對自由還是公民權一點興趣也沒有，說到底誰會需要那些社會冠上的虛構名詞？他要的只是研究、他要的真相。光這一點，他就相信他們能夠一拍即合，這一點直到現在他也不曾懷疑。   
  
不過，還是偶爾幾次，他也會感到恐懼。   
  
「對了。」克萊恩開口，試著找些其他話題。「你要的人都在這裡了，我把他們和研究案的人分開運送，鑽了個小空子，我猜你希望這樣。」他邊朝那些鐵籠比劃邊得意地說：「和政府搞就是這點麻煩，這也不行、那也不許，一下這個觀感一下那個規則的，這可不是做研究的正確方式。」   
  
他說著分神注意合夥人的神色，但男人只是點頭，根本不知道他是否聽進去了或到底在意多少。   
  
「你會得到你想要的研究資源的。」待他說完，男人簡短的回了這一句。但這就是克萊恩需要的保證了。   
  
「謝謝你的茶。」他說，放下借來的茶杯，便離開暖氣輻射的區域，往陰影環繞的角落走。   
  
「你可以過來和我們一起坐。」克萊恩朝他招呼。   
  
但只有男人的聲音從影子裡傳來。「不，那裡太亮了。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
芭芭菈把臉緊貼在圍欄上，試圖透過塑膠片間的縫隙往外看。   
  
距離她從昏迷中醒來已經有兩天了，她記得自己醒來過兩次，都在大吵大鬧之後被注射了藥物再次沉睡，所以她不知道從自己被綁架之後到底過了多久，她只知道那藥會讓她很不舒服，除了剝奪她的意識之外，在她剛注射後不久和漸漸清醒間，她的神智都處於迷離的漂浮狀態，而周遭的聲音就像壞掉的收音機雜訊那樣在她腦裡吱吱作響。   
  
偶爾，很偶爾的偶爾，她會聽到一些比較清楚的聲音，但那些聲音都像是直接在她腦子裡說話，偶爾，她也能感覺到一些情緒，緊張、害怕、不安，那讓她有股想哭的衝動。她以為是藥的關係，讓她神志不清。   
  
她仔細回想高譚警局發給警察家人的教導手冊裡的內容，還有爸爸沒事時會在家裡提起的那些案例。她開始假裝沉睡，就算有時候裝不下去也盡量讓自己看起來無精打采、昏昏沉沉的，既然她大多時候也都是這樣，要裝得比她實際上還要看起來更嚴重的呆滯並不是什麼難事。   
  
但這把戲生效了，那些人給她注射的藥物減少了，注射的間隔時間也延長了，這讓芭芭菈有時間恢復體力和神智，她想，如果遇到可以逃亡的狀況，這絕對會有幫助的。   
  
不過她沒想到這幫助會在這時候以這種方式派上用場。   
  
她聽見外頭的交談聲——大概是覺得所有俘虜都被打了藥，不需要擔心，那些人說話從不控制音量，芭芭菈因此聽到了不少對話內容，不過絕大多數都是她聽不懂的東西，說真的，嚮導到底是什麼啊？   
  
總之，那些說話大嗓門的人突然嚷嚷起來，接著她聽見這些天一直在發號施令的那個尖尖聲音，他指揮著所有人，好像有什麼重要的事情要到了似的。芭芭菈好奇起來，她從原本一直躺倒的姿勢努力坐起來，然後移動到困著她的牢籠邊，把臉靠在網子上試著看清楚發生了什麼事。   
  
她聽見倉庫門打開的聲音，還有貨車駛進——和他們這幾天用來搬運她和其他應該也是被綁架的人用的是同樣的貨車。   
  
接著，一個高壯得不像正常人的男人走進來，那個說話很尖的傢伙還圍著他到處轉。但芭芭菈看清楚後發現，那不是那個男人長得特別畸形，那是因為他肩上還扛著另外一個人。   
  
他接近這裡，讓芭芭菈瞬間緊張起來，她連忙摀住嘴往後縮，在腦中告誡自己別緊張、別害怕、別出聲，不能讓他們發現自己其實醒著。   
  
幸好，那些人沒發現她的動靜，他們走向她旁邊的牢房，因為組成牢籠的強化塑膠網是連在一起的，芭芭菈可以感覺到他們開門的動作，她更用力把臉壓在圍網上，從網眼向外看——   
  
她看到一個人的臉，還有一個熟悉的標誌。   
  
那是她同學迪克的父親——事實上，是養父。那個人是布魯斯．韋恩。   
  
而且他還穿著蝙蝠俠的服裝。   
  
喔，我的天。這回她用力咬住了自己的手才沒叫出來——布魯斯．韋恩就是蝙蝠俠？！ 


	10. Chapter 10

  
港口腹地邊的倉庫群無論在什麼時候都是個突兀的存在。白日，在明媚的海邊，這兒總有些醜陋的大鐵傢伙來來去去，將一櫃一櫃的貨物往鐵灰色的倉庫裡塞，渾身肌肉、抽著煙滿嘴粗話的工人揮著汗水做活，不管冬季夏季都是那一身沾滿塵土與汗垢的工人背心。   
  
一到晚上，缺乏照明又充滿障礙物的這兒最活躍的東西便是叫做陰影的頑皮鬼，它和從雲層後探頭出來的月亮玩著捉迷藏，從這裡的倉庫頭躲到那裡的倉庫尾，在每一條狹窄通道裡都要留下他自己濃黑尾巴。一旦遇到雲層厚實，或是無月之夜，這兒就是它盡情揮灑的遊樂場。   
  
今夜正是陰影出沒巡遊的那一天，也讓外來者特別容易在此時藏身。   
  
西北角靠公路第二大那間倉庫尖角的屋頂上就有兩道蹲伏的影子混著其他錯落的陰影靜靜蟄伏。   
  
從遠處看，那像兩頭耐心的獸，藏身在夜晚的偽裝裡，觀察黑暗中的獵物。而靠近處，便可以分辨這一大一小兩道影子其實是兩個人，兩個埋伏等待機會的獵人。   
  
「就是這裡？」克拉克問。作為目標的那間倉庫在他們斜前方往右數來第三間，它的格局較低，也不大，在壯觀的倉庫群裡毫不起眼，但今夜，它是唯一點著一盞燈的。   
  
迪克拿下他的望遠鏡，「地址沒錯，裡頭有人，不過看不到詳細的狀況，它只有兩扇窗戶，一扇在後面，另一扇從這個角度看不進去。」他做了結論。「我們得再靠近一點。」   
  
克拉克同意，他們一起朝前移動，踏著所在的屋脊往下滑，到盡頭跳到另一棟倉庫頂。這動作克拉克做來得心應手，他對跳躍別有心得，起跳的姿勢如飛鳥躍入空中般流暢。   
  
迪克落在他身邊，對克拉克的姿態做了一個怪異的鬼臉，在下一次跳躍的時候，這男孩刻意秀了一手前空翻轉體落地，男孩被訓練出來的精準俐落與克拉克的風格截然不同，像個體操選手一樣表現細緻，落地後，迪克對他挑釁的笑。克拉克得承認他有一瞬間感覺被冒犯了，但他告訴自己，他們還有更重要的事情得做。   
  
他這次的起跳平凡無奇，穩穩地落在挨著他們目標倉庫旁的建築頂，從這個角度，他們能將兩扇窗戶全都納在觀察範圍內。   
  
迪克對他的反應感到沒勁，他來到克拉克身邊，問：「看得到裡面嗎？」   
  
克拉克搖頭。「但可以聽得見。」他說。   
  
「聽？」   
  
克拉克點頭，閉上眼睛，專注在水泥牆後的聲音。   
  
他聽見交談，好幾個不同的抑揚頓挫，來自不同的口音，爭執，兩個人之間才會有爭執，還有其他的聲音——呼吸聲，很多個，有些微弱，有些急速，還有好幾個相當平穩，甚至低於正常呼吸速度，又緩又慢......   
  
「有十九個人。」他說：「五個普通人，他們很吵，在談著天氣之類不相關的話題，但他們提到了俘虜。」   
  
「你在這個距離就可以聽到這些？」   
  
克拉克只隨便點了頭。「這不算什麼......我小時候在五十頃的田地裡找到過失蹤的嬰兒。」   
  
「五十頃？」男孩訝異咋舌。「好吧，這我可沒辦法。」   
  
這回克拉克沒分神理他，他仔細數著人數，說：「還有六個......我猜是哨兵，他們的呼吸比一般人緩且長。」   
  
「六個？」迪克聲音乾澀。「這麼多。」他又問：「還有八個呢？」   
  
「我想他們是俘虜之類的，有些很虛弱，幾乎沒有聲音。」克拉克憂心道：「也許是被下了藥。我們沒辦法一次救出這麼多人。」   
  
迪克點頭同意。「但我們也沒辦法找後援，這裡不是自己家，再說，你又不知道他們和政府勾結到什麼程度。」他的眉頭緊緊皺起來。「阿爾佛列德查到克萊恩用他假名登記的公司名義找了一艘黑船，專做走私的，要是被他們把人送上船，接下來要追就難了。我們必須馬上把人救出來。」   
  
對這層憂慮，克拉克不得不同意。他再次仔細聆聽所有聲音，希望至少能從其中辨別出他熟悉的那個呼吸頻率。   
  
「你覺得布魯斯在裡面嗎？」   
  
「我不知道。」克拉克對此萬分不安。「我聞不到，也聽不到他。」   
  
「他可以藏住自己的氣味，當他這麼做的時候沒有人能聞得出他來，他在睡覺時也是。」迪克說。   
  
「哇喔。」克拉克乾巴巴地說。「所有嚮導都能這樣嗎？」   
  
「我怎麼知道？我也只認識他一個嚮導。」   
  
克拉克扁著嘴，沒再說話。他又聽了一會裡頭的聲音，沒有更多的動靜了。「現在該怎麼辦？」他問。他或許熟於與普通人的戰鬥，知道怎麼樣從都是歹徒的環境裡救出受害者，但缺乏哨兵對敵的經驗。雖然不甘心，但他得承認，再這方面羅賓要高他一疇。   
  
夜色裡，迪克嘿嘿一笑，在他身旁的克拉克清楚看見男孩唇角揚起的惡意弧度。「等著瞧。」羅賓說，從腰帶裡掏出幾個克拉克覺得頗眼熟的小球在手裡玩起雜耍。「讓我們先確保普通人出局。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
倉庫裡，渾然不知自己以成為獵人算計目標的人們仍聚在一起圍著電暖爐取暖。   
  
有些俘虜的藥效過了，在牢籠裡開始呻吟、翻身，撞得鐵網咯吱作響，有個人被吵得不堪其擾，過去朝網子踢了兩腳。「安靜！」他一聲怒吼，俘虜便不再鬧騰，只剩下斷斷續續的哀泣，干擾不了什麼。   
  
男人走回位置坐下，他的同夥給他拿了杯熱茶。「為什麼不能再給他們打一劑，老大？」男人碎唸著。   
  
克萊恩說：「藥劑注射太頻繁會讓他們產生抗藥性。這些傢伙對藥物的抵抗力很強。」   
  
其中一個矮瘦男人低頭呸了聲。「新人種.....」他旁邊的胖漢子拿手肘撞撞他，意示他抬頭。矮男人順著看見黑暗角落裡那片依稀可辨人類輪廓的影子，一個寒顫讓他噤聲下去。   
  
克萊恩低笑搖頭，垂眼翻看手機上的連絡訊息。   
  
在距這群人十步遠、兩個人高的窗戶外有絲不尋常的響動。普通人類當然發現不了，但一個黑衣人注意到了。他像頭豹一樣在耳朵接收到細微動靜時就盯住那扇窗戶。   
  
同時，陰影裡的雷肖古踏出來。   
  
「怎麼了？」克萊恩抬頭看他。   
  
那名哨兵突然縱身躍起，在半空中接下一顆圓球。   
  
那是半個嬰兒拳頭大、通體墨黑、光滑的圓球，哨兵接到它，看了眼找不出不對的地方，正想把它拿給首領。球體突然從中間裂開，白光迸射，哨兵尖聲大叫，重重倒地。   
  
其他人完全弄不清發生什麼事，所有人都被突如其來的強光閃疼了眼睛，忙拿手臂遮眼，但第二波攻擊隨後而至。   
  
三顆錫彈從窗戶射入，內含帶惡臭的麻醉氣體。有人大叫著麻醉彈，但倉促之間已有好幾人倒下，鐵籠裡的人不知道發生什麼事情，只聽見外頭一片混亂，有人開始大喊救命，有人開始瘋狂搖晃籠網。   
  
芭芭菈不知道是被尖叫聲還是麻醉劑的氣味弄得頭疼，她咬緊牙關，把自己縮到更裡面一些。他們所在的位置離麻醉彈爆炸之處有點距離，芭芭菈想盡可能不要去吸入臭氣。但目光透過網眼瞥見還倒在地上昏迷不醒的蝙蝠俠，她只猶疑了一秒，就撲上去大力搖晃圍網。   
  
「蝙蝠俠！蝙蝠俠！」她邊咳邊喊。「快醒醒！蝙蝠俠！」   
  
但倒臥的男人依然沒有動靜，芭芭菈急著猛咬下唇，她頭痛欲裂，一堆亂七八糟的慌張情緒在她頭腦裡翻騰作亂，淚水溢出眼眶，芭芭菈用力擦去它們，甩著腦袋命令那些擾亂她思緒的情緒滾開。   
  
她又咳了幾聲，依然不放棄地叫喊。「快醒醒！蝙蝠俠——布魯斯！」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
——布魯斯？布魯斯......   
  
  
  
  
他回頭，那條重現了數百次的巷子又出現在眼前。   
  
男孩蹲下身，雙臂環著膝蓋，把自己蜷成一團，嗚嗚啜泣。   
  
「布魯斯？怎麼啦，布魯斯？」溫柔的聲音和帶著香氣的手搭上他的肩。「快來，我們回家了。」   
  
——不，他不想抬頭。   
  
男孩抬了頭，女人的唇綻開微笑，拉扯著嘴角柔軟的細紋。她牽起男孩的手，和他一起往小巷口走。   
  
——不，別走......   
  
男孩笑著甩開女人的手，揮舞手中的電影海報，擺出拔槍的姿勢在原地繞圈，學電影裡行俠仗義的蒙面英雄那樣，然後又大笑跑開。   
  
「別跑太快，布魯斯！」男人喊著。他走在女人旁邊，展臂環著妻子的腰。   
  
——別往那裡走。   
  
槍聲響起。   
  
還蹲在原地的男孩把頭埋進手臂裡，開始嗚嗚啜泣。   
  
血漫過他腳尖，染遍周圍每一寸土地，一顆泡泡升起，像一張臉從血裡浮出來——高登警官的臉。接著破碎。   
  
——真可憐的孩子，他失去了他的雙親——同情、悲傷、困擾、憤怒......   
  
又一顆，替他披上毛毯的醫護人員。   
  
——又一件兇殺案，真是有完沒完了——嫌惡、困擾、同情、失望......   
  
再 一顆、警局裡替他做筆錄的警員，兩顆、第一個把麥克風伸到他面前的記者，三顆、將鏡頭追著他拍的攝影師，四顆、父親工作上的老同事，五顆、平常互不往來的 遠房親戚，六顆，八顆，十顆——鮮血沸騰一樣翻攪著一顆顆破碎又浮上來的泡泡，興奮、緊張、困惑、貪婪同情投機期待憤怒忌妒失望恐慌——   
  
「不......」他嗚咽，甚至沒有力氣去對抗在他頭腦裡大肆破壞的情感旋渦，也不知道該怎麼做，那些話語，友善的貪婪的諂媚的瘋狂的公事公辦的冷靜的煽情的全攪和在一起，形成一隻咆哮怒吼的巨獸，嘶聲尖叫著要撕裂他的腦袋。   
  
直到黑暗降臨。   
  
鮮血沉寂。   
  
窄巷從頭延伸，一切再次重演......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
就在倉庫裡因瀰漫的麻醉煙霧一團混亂時，不知是誰突然喊道：「小心！」   
  
爆炸在近處發生，巨響震耳，但更可怕的是烈風掀起的煙塵中突然衝入一輛摩托車，它全身漆黑，車頭兩側槍管還冒著白煙，像隻橫衝直撞的猛獸怒吼入場。   
  
迪克在爆炸造成的動靜裡放聲大笑。他瞞著布魯斯對羅賓機車的改造從沒有機會用上，現在終於找到可以讓它大出風頭的場面，興奮感在年輕哨兵體內瘋狂流竄。但他笑聲還沒停下，煙霧裡一個黑衣人影就朝車上騎士撲去，硬生生把迪克從他的機車上撞開。失去操控者的車身打滑出好幾米，在地上擦出尖銳聲音。   
  
「去你的！我才剛上新漆耶！」迪克怒不可遏，衝上前一頭往偷襲他的男人腹部撞，他戴著厚重的隔音頭盔，這一撞力勢驚人。但男人一聲不吭，竟伸出雙臂抱住迪克的頭部就往下扭。   
  
迪克大吃一驚，忙伸手去解頭盔安全鎖，身體順勢扭轉往右側翻，頭部脫開被扣住的安全頭盔。   
  
黑衣哨兵拋開頭盔，朝迪克快速進攻。羅賓抽出雙棍應戰，揮棍直擊對方掃來的拳頭，哨兵舉臂擋格，又伸手去抓迪克刺近身的金屬棍端。   
  
羅賓露齒微笑，「蠢蛋。」他說。啟動電流機關，棍端電流湧動，哨兵全身抽搐顫抖，忙鬆手後退，但迪克緊追而上，雙棍往他腹部連抽幾道，連帶電流效果，那名成年哨兵這才終於倒下。   
  
迪克才剛鬆了口氣，突然後腦揮過拳風讓他嚇了一跳往前撲倒，一個前滾翻站起來，就見又有兩個哨兵包圍過來。   
  
「哇喔。」神奇小子乾笑兩聲，早在心裡把平常被布魯斯禁止的髒話罵了一整輪。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
羅賓闖入前幾秒，雷肖古才剛從周遭消失沉默下去的意識得知包含克萊恩在內的五個人應該都已經暈過去了。他仔細省視自己控制下五個哨兵的狀況，他們在發現不對的時候就閉氣，受毒氣影響不大，有兩個離閃光彈爆炸較近的，視神經受到一定損傷，他切斷那兩人那部份的感知，屏蔽痛覺，現在他們只能靠聲音與觸覺作戰， 雷肖古給他們送去一些鼓勵的情緒。   
  
羅賓一闖入，從外部捲進的氣流掃蕩了殘餘的痲醉氣體，煙霧也給影武者聯盟手下的哨兵極好的突襲偽裝。   
  
一個哨兵的倒下對雷肖古來說始料未及。那個哨兵看起來還沒滿十八歲，但已經受過嚴格訓練，他揮出精神臂刺探，一點緊張、一點興奮，還有許多謹慎和決心，唯一沒有的是恐懼。   
  
這是一個好戰士。訓練充足、勇氣十足。但精神領域還不夠成熟。   
  
他發出指揮，還完整的兩個哨兵包圍過去。小戰士雖然厲害，但影武者聯盟的哨兵有更多的訓練和實戰經驗，男孩沒有勝算。雷肖古這樣判定。   
  
但不知什麼物體突然呼嘯擦過他耳邊，砸上包圍羅賓的其中一名哨兵腦門，不偏不倚正擊中太陽穴。哨兵一聲不吭倒下，他的意識在雷肖古腦中消失的瞬間還有另一個意識也消失了。   
  
震驚劃過他的精神，其他哨兵的動作也有一瞬停頓。   
  
他回頭，煙塵散去的黑暗裡，一個男人正從蹲伏姿勢站挺背脊，腳邊還倒著被擊昏的哨兵軀體。   
  
來人戴著鴨舌帽，穿著俗氣的夾克外套，但他站立的姿態如山峰般穩健，彷彿世間再無可撼動他雙腳的力量，那雙眼睛因身處陰影處而深邃，彷彿醞釀風暴的天空。   
  
他如閃電撲向另一個無法視物的哨兵。   
  
哨兵雖看不見面前的威脅，但能感覺到對方的強大非比尋常，他擺出交戰的姿勢，卻被腦中的命令扯離戰圈。他弓身後退，跳開幾步遠，轉身加入另一側戰局。   
  
雷肖古搶上去截住男人的追擊，伸出雙指刺向對方雙眼要害。   
  
男人急煞車，上身後撤，雷肖古抓准時機逼進，對方腳步有一瞬間亂了方寸，但他突然橫跨一步，重整態勢，探掌抓向影武者首領手腕。   
  
雷肖古被擒住，低身衝撞男人右肩內側，同時反掌去扭對方抓住自己的手腕。   
  
哨兵立刻抽手，雷肖古也大方撤勁。   
  
一切只發生在電光石火間，兩人分開後各據一方，萬分警戒地盯著對方。   
  
雷肖古驀地笑了。「所以。」他說，一臉碰上獵物的欣喜。「你就是布魯斯的連結者。」   
  
克拉克擰眉。那名字讓他心裡一沉。「他在哪。」   
  
「就在這。」雷肖古說：「但想帶他走，你得更加把勁才行，哨兵。」   
  
對方毫不遮掩的態度讓克拉克眉皺得更深。他謹慎的往前一步，對方絲毫不為所動。   
  
「你是誰？」他問：「為什麼抓走布魯斯。」   
  
但雷肖古答非所問。「我在他腦子裡看見他和你的連結了，很小，但它很美。」   
  
克拉克繃緊嘴角，「這不是回答。」他不喜歡這傢伙談論自己和布魯斯關係的語氣。這個男人給他一種異樣的違和感，說是警覺也不對，他覺得這就像種本能的排斥，只知道這男人讓他神經緊張。   
  
「我不需要回答你任何問題。」雷肖古說著搖頭。「克拉克。」   
  
這名字從他口裡吐出的時候，哨兵臉上的訝異讓他微笑。「想知道我怎麼知道的嗎？」   
  
克拉克嚥下反射性的答案。迪克臨行前的告誡在他腦中浮現——如果對方誘你說話，肯定是在引你上鉤。   
  
「不。」他低吼。一拳往雷肖古的臉揮去。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那個哨兵一腳踹來。迪克交叉雙臂護住腹部，但衝力還是撞得他內臟翻騰，迪克忍不住乾嘔幾聲，希望他的胃還在原處。   
  
他抽神看向克拉克，哨兵正和一個有白髮的男人打得火熱，沒空分神注意自己這裡。   
  
開什麼玩笑——我才不需要他來幫忙呢！羅賓心裡暗罵，閃過哨兵踢來的另一腳。   
  
但他們有兩個人——另一個從背後抓住迪克的肩，五指扣進他的肌肉，迪克哀叫，手肘往對方肚子用力頂，哨兵鬆手後退，但他的同伴從前方揮拳逼近。   
  
「你們兩個有完沒完啊！」迪克怒吼，就地側滾出去，揮棍掃向那個較高的傢伙腳踝。   
  
那哨兵腳一鬆，迪克猛翻身彈起，揮出的棍尖掃中哨兵側腰，他踉蹌退後，可另外一人已經一腳掃來，迪克姿勢不好，來不及迴避，只得護頭硬受這一腳，他被踹出去撞上牆邊那一面鐵網牢籠，此起彼落的尖叫刺痛他的耳膜。   
  
「Shit！」迪克罵道，滾落地面正打算再站起來，突然聽見一個熟悉的聲音從他旁邊的網籠裡傳出。   
  
「迪克？！」   
  
他心臟一抽。「芭芭菈？」   
  
「迪克！」裡頭的人用力搖晃鐵籠。迪克立刻湊近過去，從縫隙間看見一張熟悉但正在落淚的蒼白臉龐。   
  
「芭芭菈！」   
  
那張臉靠過來，迪克還沒來得及搞清楚她怎麼認出自己的，就聽女孩一把鼻涕一把眼淚地哽咽著，試圖把話說清楚。「蝙蝠俠——布魯斯——他在旁邊的籠子裡！」   
  
「什麼？！」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克連續揮拳，把速度發揮到極致，每一拳都灌注全力猛砸猛攻，但沒有一拳命中。雷肖古的移動方式看似個哨兵，他很靈活，也很快——但沒有真正的哨兵那麼快。他跟不上哨兵的速度，但也沒讓克拉克擦破他一點皮。   
  
他不是跟不上。進攻中，一個想法閃過，克拉克突然迴身掃腿，腳跟重擊雷肖古肩頭。那男人往後退了一步，堪堪避過這記猛踢，就差那麼一公分距離，克拉克就會擦中他的肩膀、踢碎他的肩骨。   
  
「你不是哨兵。」克拉克說，他沒再貿然進攻。他得摸清這人的底細。   
  
經歷一連串纏鬥，就連克拉克都呼吸加速，但這男人卻連一點喘都沒有，他那張臉也還和一開始一樣毫無表情，克拉克甚至有種錯覺他其實遊刃有餘。   
  
「我不是。」雷肖古大方承認這一點。「但有些東西可以學。」   
  
克拉克一丁點也不信。「哨兵的能力不是靠學習得來的。」   
  
「相信我，肯特先生，所有的能力都可以學，只是看你怎麼學。」雷肖古說得好像一個熱衷教學的老師。「你有天賦，克拉克，很棒的天賦，但你需要有人來幫你讓它發揮得更好。」   
  
「我已經發揮得很好了。」克拉克再次欺身上前，朝雷肖古的臉揮出勾拳。可這一次，男人避也不避。   
  
他只是伸出一隻手，接住克拉克的拳頭。就像接住一個小孩的拳頭那麼簡單。   
  
這不可能——克拉克瞠眼，但隨即，他發現不對——不是對方的力氣突然變大了，是他自己......他自己的力氣變小了......   
  
哨兵很快發現自己右臂的肌肉突然不聽使喚，它們開始顫抖發痠，肌肉無力，甚至撐不住他的拳頭。「這怎麼......」   
  
他的右臂垂下，接著是左腿，支撐他膝蓋的肌肉群先是開始痠疼，是會刺痛他大腦的那種疼，接著他就感覺不到自己的腿，無法使喚它，就像它一開始就不受他掌控一樣。   
  
「要切斷你的感覺很簡單。」雷肖古說。「你甚至沒有一點防護。這就是哨兵，擁有強大力量，但在這裡——」他指指腦袋，「只能任人宰割。」   
  
克拉克抬頭瞪他，像隻受困的野獸。「你對我做了什麼！」   
  
「你知道身體的活動全是靠大腦控制的嗎？而你知道，哨兵的超人能力全都是經由增強的意識和大腦活動提供肌肉群與感官超強的活動能力這一點嗎？如果你知道，那麼你就會知道你們這些人有多麼脆弱——需要保護和引導，這就是為什麼，你們需要嚮導。」   
  
雷肖古說出那兩個字的聲音極輕又隆重，彷彿它是種需要被膜拜的意念。克拉克驀然想通了些什麼。「你就是告訴他們嚮導這個說法的人。」   
  
「我不知道你說的他們是什麼，但這並不重要，我在全世界很多地方推廣過新人種的想法，這就是影武者聯盟的存在意義。」他說：「布魯斯曾經是我們之中最好的一員，只可惜誤入歧途。」   
  
「如果他離開，必定是因為你們邪惡。」克拉克咬牙道，他眼中迸射出毫不妥協的怒火。   
  
「可惜那是不正確的。我會展示給你看。」雷肖古一說完——   
  
克拉克就失去了他的視力。   
  
哨兵喉嚨裡發出猶如受傷野獸的嚎叫，他抬起還能動的左手摀住眼。全身都因驀然失去的視力而發寒顫抖。   
  
「我切斷你的視力，接下來——你會想失去什麼呢？」雷肖古的聲音輕柔響在他耳邊。克拉克朝那處揮拳，一拳落空，而突然，他感覺不到自己的左手了。   
  
他彷彿投身黑暗——比無法視物更深、更深的黑暗，他像身處黑洞中，除了他的思考和所聽見、聞到的東西，其餘全是一片虛無。   
  
他感覺不到自己的身體了！   
  
克拉克想大喊，但他什麼也聽不見——他的意識知道他在尖叫、在呼號、在咒罵，但他的身體什麼也接收不到——或者，是沒有東西可以接收。   
  
——你會希望這一切都是夢，希望它不是真的，但在你的意識深處，你知道這些是真的。克拉克。   
  
雷肖古的聲音直接對著他的意識說話。   
  
克拉克閉上眼——他想像自己閉上眼。這感覺在某方面和他的自癒過程有些相似，只除了它不是克拉刻自身發起的。他覺得非常噁心，若在平時這感覺會直接反應在他的身體上，讓他想吐，但現在克拉克只覺得天旋地轉，他的頭腦在轉動，因其他意識的入侵而抗拒排斥。   
  
那聲音再次響起，這回帶了些驚詫——啊，你竟然有護盾，布魯斯替你做了這個，你看到了嗎？它有多美？   
  
布魯斯——不管什麼時候，這名字對克拉克總有一定的誘惑力。布魯斯。他想，那些旋轉的意識漸漸停了下來，各歸其位。突然，當暈眩感不再那麼影響他，而克拉克可以專注在自省的時候，他看見了它。   
  
那個小小的、金色的，如同一團流動液體聚集的圓球似的東西。而它周圍有好幾道細細的金線繞著它轉圈，它們跳著曼妙的舞蹈，依著自己的韻律盤旋飛舞在金球周圍。偶爾，其中一條金絲會繞進金球裡，像被紡車捲起的絲線，而一條新的會從另一端繞出來。   
  
它是那麼美、那麼溫暖，又是那麼愉悅地低吟著讓克拉克安心的旋律。   
  
本能地，他知道，那是他已經擁有的連結錨點——他也知道另一端所在的地方是哪。   
  
——但它還是很弱小。   
  
黑暗侵襲，裡頭有什麼東西在湧動，金球在晃動，它害怕，金絲漂揚的旋律突然變得混亂，一點點碎屑從上頭落下，融入黑暗中、化為黑暗，纏入遊盪的金流中。   
  
不！絕不！克拉克朝那聲音吼，劇烈的疼痛降臨，幾乎要將他整個人撕裂，疼痛同時帶來恐懼與臣服，但克拉克竭力抗拒。   
  
不、沒有臣服，也不會有破壞！他吶喊，想像自己伸出手臂環繞連結錨點和周圍的精神流。金光在他懷裡顫抖，但逐漸找回了自己的旋律。   
  
它們越縮越小，直到可以整個躲在克拉克營造的懷抱裡。又一股疼痛降臨，他感覺自己落入真正的黑暗，世界已不復存在，他僅有的，只有一點點還能證明他自己的意識，以及那將他與另一個人連結在一起的金色錨點。   
  
——我可以就這樣切斷你所有的感官，把你留在精神的虛空裡，折磨你至死。你覺得你可以撐多久？   
  
需要多久就撐多久。克拉克想道。   
  
——沒有人可以做得到，而待你的精神領域崩潰，你將體驗到什麼才是真正的絕望。   
  
這就是你所做的事？這就是你的聯盟所做的事？你這惡魔，我不會向你屈服。   
  
——你不知道你在對抗什麼。   
  
我清楚得很，包括你絕不會成功這件事。   
  
——很好，那麼就品嚐疼痛吧。   
  
又一次的折磨降臨。   
  
克拉克又一次護緊懷中的錨，在無所依憑的瘋狂劇痛中，他唯一能抓緊的只有他懷裡的這個希望。   
  
  
  
  
——布魯斯......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
——布魯斯......   
  
不，他不會抬頭。   
  
男孩蹲在黑暗裡。他知道那個聲音，那個總是喊著他的聲音，溫柔和和緩都是誘惑他的糖衣，一旦他抬頭，一切又會重來。   
  
——布魯斯......   
  
「......離我遠一點——」男孩低聲嗚咽，把自己縮得更緊一些。   
  
光從前方傳來，一點點金色、明亮的光斑從遠處觸及他腳邊。男孩把腳尖往內縮一些，遠離那些看起來很溫暖誘人的光。他知道這些都是假象，是悲劇的外皮，而骨子裡，它又腐爛又醜陋。   
  
「......快走開。」他哭泣著哀求，但他知道沒有人會來為他趕走這些假裝美好誘惑他，卻想讓他痛苦的東西，也沒有人會來把他帶出這一片黑暗。   
  
——布魯斯......   
  
呼喚他的聲音突然抖了起來。好像在哭，好像很疼痛......   
  
男孩止住了哭泣。這不太一樣，他想。從前那聲音裡都只有溫柔的勸哄和甜甜的香氣，就像陽光染滿了那聲音。   
  
但這一個——   
  
男孩凝神細聽。他聽到痛苦、悲傷，就和他一樣.......   
  
同樣的情緒流過他，男孩閉上眼，感受那些顫抖和平靜，等待和堅忍，壓抑的呻吟穿雜其中，像困獸的嗚咽擠在喉嚨裡悶悶作響。   
  
那聲音呼喊著他，那麼破碎又疼痛。   
  
布魯斯覺得心都要被那些碎裂的聲音扎疼了。   
  
他抬頭，看向那片金色。   
  
它就在不遠處，卻不像他原本所想的那麼明媚。它碎得不成樣子，好比一塊陳舊的破爛蕾絲被棄置在充滿灰塵的角落，糾結破損，任由黑暗撕扯。   
  
它發出低低哀鳴，掙扎著想要伸出一點點來觸碰布魯斯，但光斑成了線、成了點，到他面前，卻被黑暗逼退。   
  
「——等等！」他喊。跨出腳步追上去。   
  
黑暗在他身後翻滾、探出手來拉扯他，可布魯斯的腳步更快，他追上一道光斑，黑暗卻也追上來吞噬它。於是他從小步走，變成大步跑，跳過一道黑暗劃出的鴻溝，一腳踏上一塊較大的光斑。   
  
光芒從他腳踏的那一點開始如水紋往外盪去，漣漪所過之處，金色光芒漾起蔓延，一圈一圈往外擴散，形成一片水塘，水塘中心，布魯斯低頭，看見金色水面映著自己的倒影——黑髮黑眼、身著戰甲和斗篷，佇立水塘中央，像它唯一的守護者。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「迪克！拿鑰匙！」芭芭菈在他身後大喊催促。   
  
迪克暗自咬牙。哪有那麼簡單！他踢向哨兵的一腳被擋下，對方抓著他的小腿，迪克立刻切換施力點，另一隻腳躍起直掃哨兵腦袋。   
  
那傢伙的頭挨了迪克一踢，整個人看起來有些搖搖欲墜。神奇男孩在半空中翻身落地，朝地上倒著的克萊恩博士跑去。如果這群人中只有一個人有鑰匙，那就肯定是他。   
  
但擋路的傢伙堵在面前，那個一直閉著眼睛的哨兵雖然不像另一個高高的傢伙難纏，但也是個麻煩的對手。那傢伙從側面往迪克身上撞來，衝力一上，他驀地伸手按住哨兵雙肩，卻不是為了阻擋。衝力給了他順勢上翻的助力，翻到哨兵的後背、騎上他肩頭。   
  
哨兵眼睛看不見，不知道迪克玩的什麼花招，待發現男孩騎上他的脖子已經來不及了。哨兵握住他的腳，縮頭想把迪克拽下來，但迪克抽出雙棍，啟動電擊開關，電弧劈啪直響，直接按在哨兵後背。男人大喊出聲，整個人痙攣不止倒下。迪克趁勢翻下來，衝向克萊恩在他身上一陣翻找，找出一串鑰匙來。   
  
迪克分神抬頭尋找克拉克，卻看見那個他原本在打鬥的男人將手按上克拉克後頸，哨兵突然像斷線木偶一樣躺倒在地，再沒有動靜。   
  
「S-Man！」他大喊，克拉克毫無反應。   
  
在迪克的角度，他能看到對方的眼睛仍然睜開，卻像失神一樣沒有半點焦距。他聽得見克拉克的呼吸起伏，證明他暫時沒有生命危險。   
  
男人聽到聲音，扭頭往迪克看來。對上那雙野鷹一樣的凝視，迪克心裡寒意直冒，他嚥下一個哆嗦， 正想有所行動，先前被他踹中腦袋跌跌撞撞的哨兵又回神朝他進攻。   
  
迪克暗罵一聲，連忙撤回鐵籠邊。   
  
在裡頭為戰況焦急不已的芭芭菈立刻湊過來。   
  
「退後。」迪克說，匆忙用鑰匙開鎖，一把推開籠門，將鑰匙丟給芭芭菈。「救布魯斯！」他說，接著就轉去應付那個哨兵。   
  
芭芭菈接過鑰匙，立刻轉去打開關著蝙蝠俠的籠門。她把那男人用力拖出來，這幾乎耗盡了她所有力氣，當她終於把人整個拖離鐵籠時，她已經氣喘吁吁、癱在地上無法動彈。   
  
不行！振作點，芭芭菈！她用力拍打自己的臉，手在腿上用力一掐，疼得她齜牙咧嘴，但至少有精神了。   
  
她看著戰況，迪克一個人應付那個大塊頭已經居下風，而另外一個看起來和羅賓同一陣營的男人倒地不動，雖然不知道為什麼，那個看起來很兇的亞洲人還守在倒地的男人身邊，但他看著芭芭菈的樣子讓她害怕。   
  
「蝙蝠俠！蝙蝠俠！」她開始用力搖晃暈倒的黑衣義警，邊喊邊拍打他的臉頰。「布魯斯！快醒醒！我們需要你，蝙蝠俠！快點！」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克不知道他還能支撐多久。疑惑在他心底膨脹，他不知道自己堅持的是什麼，又是為什麼堅持。時間彷彿過了千億萬年，又像只過了一瞬間。   
  
疼痛已經成為他的一部份，那部份就是個抽痛的黑洞，拉扯、一點一點吞噬他。克拉克想過盡力抵抗，但卻像和自己作對，有一部份的他對黑暗與完全的寂靜萬分嚮往——只要克拉克放手，他就可以得到平靜。   
  
但還不行......還不到時候......   
  
——為什麼？已經沒有什麼好堅持下去了......   
  
還有的......還有的......   
  
他低頭，看向好像還有雙手環繞的什麼東西......那裡一片虛無，什麼也沒有。   
  
——看，什麼也沒有。   
  
不。克拉克嘆息。還有的......   
  
又一波疼痛來了。   
  
這一次，克拉克有預感，距離結束不遠了......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
黑暗在圈外徘徊、不捨離去，它們悄悄伸出侵蝕的手，探向金色池塘，將黑色的細流刺入池底。   
  
池水顫抖，金色光芒黯淡，布魯斯看著周圍逐漸延伸的黑色細絲，它們像溼黏的蛛網蔓延籠罩池面，黑暗像腐屍上的蛆蟲頑強吞噬每一滴它們能搆到的金色，它們扭動推擠、貪婪翻滾。   
  
布魯斯眼見黑暗蔓延，金池中央，就在他腳下，一團光雲團踞在那，挨著布魯斯的腳瑟瑟發抖。他彎腰撈起它，聽見它對他小心翼翼吟唱旋律，那是那麼謹慎，又柔和的歌聲，卻讓他無比懷念。   
  
就好像——就好像什麼？   
  
嘆息在布魯斯耳邊響起，它像是大地的嘆息，撼動了一切，包括金色池塘中央的男人。   
  
黑暗在四周騰空而起，高聳如巨浪要吞噬僅存的光明。   
  
猛地，憤怒席捲布魯斯，「不！」他揮動手臂，彷彿要阻擋一切似的怒吼衝散了黑暗。被侵入的絕望開始反撲，讓力量自他體內湧現。   
  
「離開這裡！」布魯斯在池中轉身，後方的黑暗在他的瞪視下退卻。好似眾多星子。   
  
他必須保護這裡——池塘再度漫現金光，星星點點的光芒自水面浮起炸裂，在宛如超新星爆炸般的重生裡，一條堅韌的連結誕生了——   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那瞬間像有數千把利刃貫穿他的頭腦。   
  
雷肖古呻吟著蹣跚退後，他撤回精神臂，然而衝擊依然震撼他的領域，枷鎖被掙脫的反作用力全數衝擊在他的護盾上，當初為了保險，他在布魯斯的意識上加了好幾層枷鎖，如今同等的衝擊返回自身，他的護盾承受不住，迅即自頂端崩毀。雷肖古立刻收攏力量，試圖重建護壁，同時看向女嚮導的方向。   
  
她拚命試圖搖醒的人突然彈起，嚇了她一大跳，剛醒過來的布魯斯依然對所處環境與狀況茫然，但他一對上雷肖古的視線，一切便通通明曉。   
  
蝙蝠俠一聲狂吼，他從地上躍起，大步衝向影武者聯盟首領，一拳砸向他的下巴。   
  
雷肖古硬生生挨了這拳，一顆臼齒斷在嘴裡，他和血將碎齒吐出來，但布魯斯的下一拳已經到了。   
  
「你、」布魯斯用盡全身的憤怒發出低吼。「你會為此付出代價！」接著一記又一記狠辣拳頭落在雷肖古身上。   
  
毫無章法、全憑力量和猛衝蠻幹，但正是如此更讓人難以招架。   
  
布魯斯抓住雷肖古的脖子將人往自己拉，撞上一記頭鎚，雷肖古一陣目眩，布魯斯也一樣，但狂怒主宰著義警，他按住男人的肩，膝擊撞進他腹部。   
  
雷肖古乾嘔著軟倒，但他沒全然倒下，布魯斯扯著他的衣領讓他半跪。雷肖古抬頭看著面目扭曲的黑髮男人，突然，他笑了。   
  
「來吧，布魯斯。殺了我，你將會變成你本性裡藏的那隻怪物。」   
  
布魯斯緊咬牙關，高舉拳頭。   
  
這剎那間，雷肖古甩出精神臂，捲上布魯斯的精神領域，剛自封鎖中掙脫的領域還沒建立起完整護盾，雷肖古這擊令布魯斯眼前一陣發昏，嚮導再次發動攻擊，精神流湧出，試圖淹沒另一個嚮導的意識。   
  
布魯斯立即後退一步築起高牆，這是一場意識與意識的較量，兩名嚮導僵在原地，但另一邊的戰況卻更加兇險。   
  
將鑰匙丟給芭芭菈之後，迪克對上僅剩的一名哨兵。但經歷長時間打鬥，他的體力早就所剩無幾，本來憑十七歲身體的力氣就無法對抗成年男人，幾招快招過後，迪克被對方抓住，一把摔在地上，他的左手骨扭斷，腦部遭受重擊，一陣眼冒金星，完全無法反應。   
  
待他回神，哨兵一拳已重重砸下。   
  
芭芭菈被布魯斯突然發狂的舉動分去的心神剛回到迪克身上就看見這一幕。   
  
驚怒抓住她，這初生嚮導本不該知道應如何利用她剛到手的能力，但危急時刻的腎上腺素然刺激了本能運作。一股精神洪流朝那名哨兵直推出去，雖不純熟，卻是極專注的強大意識衝擊哨兵的精神領域，那哨兵的意識停擺一瞬，接著失去知覺倒下。   
  
連結領域的衝擊立刻反餽給與之連結的嚮導——雷肖古發出厲聲咆哮，努力維持的護盾再次塌毀，布魯斯釋放出的精神流是最後一擊，挾帶狂怒的精神洪流兇猛地撞上殘存的護盾，怒嚎著沖垮它面對的一切阻擋，雷肖古的精神領域轟然崩塌，失去意識控制的身體如斷線木偶墜落，直至一動不動。   
  
仍不知發生什麼的迪克從地上揉著腦袋坐起，因斷臂的疼痛做著怪表情。四下一看，見到目瞪口呆的芭芭菈，和跪在地上喘息不止的布魯斯，還有癱倒一地的人群。   
  
「......結束了？」他問。   
  
驀地，芭芭菈的啜泣轉成號啕大哭。   
  
迪克只覺得耳朵刺痛，但——他從沒覺得哭聲這麼令人欣喜。   
  
一切真的結束了。 


	11. Chapter 11

白熾燈在男人臉上打出斑駁的陰影，就像沒推勻的油彩，勾勒這個造成過去一週重大災厄的惡徒那雙肉食動物般的陰沉雙眼。 

打從他被帶到這間沒有窗戶，只有一扇門和一架攝影機的囚室，他就只是照著被帶進來時推坐在這裡唯一一張椅子上的姿勢，一動也沒有動過，連眼睛都不眨，警衛人員甚至不知道他的神智是否清醒。 

但進來的人明白。 

蝙蝠俠省視囚犯的精神領域，它已經相當殘破，猶如一池瀝青在黑暗裡旋繞翻騰，不成形狀，不過即便如此，它還是存在，並聚攏成一個看不出模樣的集合。 

男人沒有抬頭，但他的眼睛移動了，它往上轉，將黑衣義警納入視線裡。 

「你來了。」男人說。 

蝙蝠俠從角落裡走出，站到燈光下，他漆黑的影子掩住大部份燈光，投下生著尖角的異形怪物影子在男人身上，和他身後的陰影融成一片。 

「你還能說話。」怪物般沙啞的聲音陳述著這顯而易見的事實。 

無論蝙蝠俠對此有多意外，他都沒有表現在任何可被察覺之處。 

不過雷肖古卻扯動唇角。「你看到了，也聽到了。」他說。 

蝙蝠俠一聲不吭。他對雷肖古的推測總會遇到些說不通的地方，正常而言，一個嚮導的精神領域毀成這樣，都足以讓人無法言語甚至思考，但雷肖古......並未受此所苦。 

他的精神領域向來也不像一般人，蝙蝠俠推測這是由於他的精神領域長期與數個哨兵連結造成的異變，和他對自己的意識弄的那些把戲，讓他變成這樣。雖然這種說法還無法完全說服蝙蝠俠自己，不過這似乎是現在唯一可信的推斷。 

「你應該殺了我。」雷肖古說。「你知道你沒辦法這樣關我直到永遠，布魯斯，沒有牢籠能夠囚禁我。」 

是的，他承認這一點。但—— 

「我不需要囚禁你，雷肖古。」布魯斯說。「你自己的頭腦會囚禁你。」 

他伸出精神臂，它化作鎖鏈，一層又一層、一圈又一圈，繞住那片如腐生生物一樣苟延殘喘的精神領域。 

意識到他在做什麼，雷肖古咯咯笑出聲。「你學了新的一招，看吧，你還不承認你越來越像我。」 

布魯斯沒對此回應。「這是你的牢籠，現在我只是把它還回去。」 

枷鎖成形，轟然落鎖。雷肖古雙眼一瞪，散失了焦距，他殘留的微笑依然掛在唇角，但沒有任何指令讓它放下，它就那樣凍結在那，形成一個詭譎的表情。 

蝙蝠俠轉身離開囚室。重門隔絕了裡頭的冰冷刺眼的白熾燈光，在幽暗的走廊上，還有另一個身材厚實的人等在那。他靠著牆，雙臂包裹著胸膛，左右四顧的神情顯得焦躁不安。 

「高登。」義警粗啞的聲音劃破幽靜的空氣。 

高登立刻朝這兒走來，緊張兮兮地往門上看。但他不是哨兵，就算是哨兵，他也看不透這扇特別打造的合金鋼門。 

「都好了？」這位警官問。但他問完又舉起手打了個噤聲的手勢。「別說，我不想知道你在裡面幹麼。」 

蝙蝠俠點頭。「我希望你已經做好了安排。」 

高登抿起嘴，「FBI的辦事處欠我一個人情，他們派來的人在外頭，他們已經安排好了關押這傢伙的地方，確保這資訊是最高機密。」 

「很好。」義警滿意的說。轉身走向通往頂樓的樓梯。 

突然，警官喊住他。「——蝙蝠俠？」 

他停下腳步，沒有回頭。 

老警官抓抓頭髮，焦慮地抿著嘴唇，話在口中醞釀已久，但到了真要說出口的這一刻卻又有些艱難。義警不明所以，但仍然等待著。 

「謝謝你帶回了芭芭菈。」最後將這話說出口，警官才鬆了口氣，終於能正眼凝視那道披著沉默與恐怖的黑影。「我和我家人都很感激。」 

蝙蝠俠沒說話，他只是幾不可見的動了動他的頭，像在致意，接著義警就融進黑暗裡消失了。 

 

 

 

烤爐持續加熱，肉桂和蘋果的香味在這個不大卻充滿鄉村風情的廚房裡愉快地伴隨切碎芹菜和燉鍋咕嚕冒泡的聲音跳著舞。 

瑪莎把芹菜碎末攪拌進爐子上那鍋冒著誘人泡泡的番茄燉肉裡，用木匙嚐嚐味道，又順手從她的盆栽裡摘了兩片新鮮百里香，揉碎了丟進燉鍋裡。 

「這下味道對了。」她說，將鍋蓋蓋上讓它繼續燉煮，接著轉過身去確認麵團是否已經發酵好了。 

廚房窗外傳來汽車的聲音。老婦人好奇地把頭伸出窗外去看。她不覺得喬納森會那麼快回來——她沒在腦子裡感覺到他——而停在她家門前的也不是她丈夫開出去做活的那台吉普，是輛陌生的車。 

但從車後座下來的那個人卻一點也不陌生。 

班利，他們的牧羊犬興奮地在門前大聲吠，衝上去對穿著陳舊襯衫和破牛仔褲、扛著一只運動行李袋的男人又蹭又跳，猛搖尾巴。 

男人蹲下來讓狗在他臉上舔了一臉口水，大笑著揉牠的頭，把牠給帶進屋裡。 

瑪莎邊走出來邊在圍裙上擦淨雙手，男人剛進門，還沒來得及丟下行李就先給了她一個大大的擁抱。 

「噢，克拉克。」她說，感覺到強烈的歡喜，並把這股情緒反餽給在她腦子裡持續散發疑問的那端。她的大男孩對她露出和他小時候一樣完全沒變的笑容。 

「希望我突然回來不會太麻煩。」克拉克說。 

「我永遠不會嫌你麻煩，親愛的。歡迎你回家。」瑪莎在他臉頰上親了一親，拍拍他的手臂，雖然注意到他右手臂上裹著的厚重繃帶，但老婦人沒說什麼。 

「你可以先把行李拿上樓去放，克拉克，你爸爸很快就回家，他今天田裡的工作不多。」她說：「如果你餓了，我正在燉肉。」 

「不是辣肉丸？」克拉克似乎有些失望。 

瑪莎笑了。「不是，但有蘋果派。你早就該聞到了。」 

克拉克笑咧了嘴。「早在門前就聞到了。」 

在瑪莎轉身回廚房的時候，克拉克提著行李走向二樓，農場的老房子和他記憶中的模樣相差不遠，除了庭院裡的植物品種似乎換了一些，克拉克發現幾種他以前從沒見過的植株，家裡的模樣還是一丁點也沒有變。他走向二樓盡頭的房間，推開門，下午的陽光順著窗戶灑進來，克拉克還能聞到空氣裡陽光曝曬的味道，和農場獨特的稻草香。 

他慢慢在房間裡走了一圈，他的床、衣櫃、書桌，甚至他做在牆上的明信片回憶欄都沒變，他的大學足球隊海報也還貼在衣櫃上。 

克拉克伸出手指摸著海報上沒戴頭盔，還是個候補球員的自己，心裡湧上懷念。 

他這一趟帶回來的東西不多，只有幾件衣服，他的筆記型電腦。克拉克不確定自己為什麼要帶著電腦，佩里給他放了一段長假——是病假，所以這段時間不會有工作上的事情需要他操心，但克拉克想，也許這就是職業習慣吧。 

據說他是和那天在倉庫裡被救出來的嚮導一起被送往醫院，那時他的昏迷指數（註1）極低，醫療人員一度認為他無法清醒，但隔了一天，他卻奇蹟般的自動醒來，並且很快就能應付基本對話。 

克拉克自己知道那並不是什麼奇蹟。在他被困在自己的精神領域內、認為自己就快要撐不下去的時候，那道金色的連結牢牢拴住他，不讓他飄向虛空，囚禁他的牢籠被破壞後，五感很快歸位，只是他的意識需要時間與它們重新連接。 

但這並不是說他就不驚訝。克拉克本以為他會需要更多時間來修復精神和感官之間的連結，但他發現——他並非獨自面對這過程。在他恢復的時候，那些不屬於他思緒的金色絲線圍繞在他四周，細細修補所有受損的連結，重建他的精神領域，它們像這方面的專家與能工巧匠，在克拉克的意識裡輕盈地四處盤旋，尋找需要修補的地方，將它們緊密地重新連接。 

克拉克應該在這過程中感覺到被窺見隱私的不悅感，可他連一點不舒服都沒有感覺。事實上，他是愉悅的、是舒適的，對那些金絲的關切和撫觸，他的靈魂要比他本身要來的欣然接納，並自己為它吟誦起讚歌。 

直到現在，他只要閉上眼，沉入意識裡，都能感覺到那些金色絲線在他周圍游動翻轉，編織成一股更強韌的紐帶，繞著他歌唱。 

甚至，克拉克可以從那裡面聽到來自另一個靈魂的呢喃和猶疑...... 

是的，猶疑，而那也是他如今的感覺。 

克拉克在床邊坐下，絲質被單是他從青年時期就用慣的那一條，柔滑的觸感在指尖，讓他回想起幾次自己因敏銳的感官所苦時，用這件被單將自己牢牢裹住發抖的樣子。 

那時候他是如此痛苦，甚至詛咒世界為什麼不是全然寂靜的黑暗，那麼就再沒有東西會來折磨他——不過，真切體會到何謂黑暗之後，他不知道自己是否還會這麼想，曾經他覺得睡夢是艱苦對抗一天紛雜之後安全的避風港，但是住院的那幾天，克拉克發現自己無論怎麼冥想也睡不著。 

他害怕。害怕那個時候的體驗帶給他的虛無，害怕他腦子裡的一切。 

在醫院時，露薏絲來訪問過他好幾次，她和其他人一樣，都以為克拉克是不小心撞見那些綁架犯的受害者，他會出現在那裡是個意外。克拉克也就順著他們的猜測編出一套說詞，假裝是自己在調查專題報導的線索時無意間發現克萊恩博士的行徑。 

露薏絲從克拉克透露的訊息加上她自己的調查完成了一份出色的專題，揭露政府在新人種議題上種種不為民眾所知的行徑，包括人體實驗、人口買賣，以及對大眾隱瞞重要資訊等，新人種的另一種類型——嚮導的存在也終於在大眾面前正式曝光，再不是黑市的傳聞。 

特別報導一出刊立刻造成搶購與討論人潮，露薏絲受邀為她的報導著書，揭露更詳細的內幕和上採訪節目，她的行程滿滿，但只要有空檔，她就會到醫院探訪克拉克，給他一點最新資訊。 

除了女記者，克拉克還有很多訪客，除了老大佩里和其他同事，還有政府官員派來的慰問人，以及有關當局的詢問調查，當然，還有星球日報派給他們立功員工的律師。 

從這些人的來訪裡，克拉克大致知道那日自己暈過去後的事情發展。 

對星球日報的指控，政府自然極力否認，並將罪責全都推到獨自發展計畫的亞曼達．華勒身上。部份參與實驗的新人種願意公開身分後，民眾間掀起了一股新人種思潮運動，一瞬間，新人種議題再次成為社會關注的重量級話題。FBI宣稱他們逮捕了這次人口買賣集團與非法實驗的首腦，亨利．杜卡和強納森．克萊恩博士，他們被判將在聯邦監獄裡終身監禁，克拉克從描述中推測得出，那個亨利．杜卡，就是與他纏鬥到最後的嚮導。 

這些事圍繞著他，但卻不是克拉克真正在意的——在他住院這十天裡，無論是布魯斯還是神奇男孩羅賓，都沒有出現。 

蝙蝠俠、羅賓，在所有版本的真相與辯護中，沒有一個與他們相關的辭彙出現，就好像這事件裡從來就沒有他們的一席之地。 

在這十天裡，他唯一得到有關布魯斯的訊息只在露薏絲某天帶來給他看的報紙娛樂版裡某個角落的小篇幅，報導了高譚大亨布魯斯．韋恩因嘗試極限運動受傷送醫後在家中調養的消息。而寫那篇報導的記者甚至連張照片都沒拿到。 

不過布魯斯．韋恩的照片本來就少，報紙對這位性情古怪孤僻的富翁評價是「由於小時候受到父母在面前中槍身亡的景象打擊，顯然對這位億萬富翁的個性行為造成了某些程度的扭曲。」 

看完那段沒營養的報導後，克拉克就將報紙棄置一邊。他不信這些小報上的消息，他相信自己所見的與自己的判斷，只是不管他怎麼沉澱思緒，都沒辦法阻止在深處盤旋的不安，還有他對這幾日所發生一切的徬徨。 

待克拉克從沉思裡抬頭，他發現自窗戶灑進的陽光已經帶上了溫暖的橘紅。他聽見家裡那輛老吉普的聲音由遠而近，房門打開又關上的聲音就像在耳邊般清晰，他甚至能數得出老喬納森來到他兒子房前的腳步。直到穿著汗衫與工作褲的壯碩男人把手按在克拉克房間的門框上，對他說。 

「你媽媽說你回來了。」 

克拉克有種錯覺，彷彿自己回到了十四歲，那時他的能力開始對他造成困擾，他突然從學校裡跑回家，嚇了瑪莎一大跳，那時候，他就像現在這樣坐在這張床上，而喬納森站在他門前。 

「爸。」克拉克朝他笑。父親看起來和他離開時差異不大，當然，他多了些白髮，不過身體依舊健朗。 

喬納森走進來，從書桌前拉來椅子坐到克拉克面前。 

「家裡怎麼樣了？」克拉克問。 

喬納森聳肩。「沒什麼不一樣的。」男人的雙眼盯著兒子直瞧，突然說：「你知道嗎？你看起來像回到你十四歲那天，你突然衝回家，嚇壞了你媽，那時候你也是這樣坐在這兒看著我。」 

他們的默契讓克拉克感覺溫馨。他靦腆笑笑，抬手抓抓腦袋。「我猜我也沒怎麼變。」 

喬納森點頭。「你想說說嗎？」 

「我不知道。」克拉克的第一個反應就是這個。他說，知道自己的表情看起來一定困惑不已。「我不知道我該怎麼做——爸......」他吞吞吐吐著，「你是怎麼知道媽就是該跟你連結的那個人？你們是怎麼感覺到它的？」 

對兒子的問題，喬納森先是感覺狐疑，接著，他瞭然地垂下眼，看著自己的手。「我不知道。」他老實說。「事實上，在它發生之前，我和你媽都沒料到事情會演變成如此。」 

「但......你們不擔心嗎？」克拉克欲言又止。 

「我猜連結這檔事和結婚差不了多少，只除了它更本能，克拉克。」喬納森說：「我想它發生在每一個人身上時，一定有不同的情況。」 

克拉克眼裡依然寫滿困惑。 

喬納森看著他。「你還記得我那時候告訴你我和你媽是怎麼發現你的嗎？」 

克拉克點頭，不明白這和自己的問題有什麼關係。 

「我們在整片收割的牧草裡發現你，你就躺在那裡，像上天給我們的一個奇蹟，但在那時候，我們還不知道你會是怎麼樣的奇蹟。」喬納森凝視著兒子的雙眼，「我和你媽做了很多決定，我們在不知道彼此是怎麼樣的人之前，我們的生命就因為在我們腦子裡亂吼亂叫的東西而攪在一起，但共組家庭是我們的決定，在田裡撿到你，你媽把你抱起來的時就知道你會是個很麼特別的小傢伙，我們不確定是否能照料得來，但留下你是我們的決定。」 

「克拉克。」喬納森柔聲喊他，克拉克不記得父親上一次這樣喊自己的時候是何時了，但它還是有股莫名地讓他安心的力量。「你很特別，你很強大，比我還強大，我充其量不過就是力氣大了點、聽得比別人遠一些，但你——你知道你是不一樣的，所以你將走的路和你做的決定都肯定不會太容易，但那是你的選擇，克拉克，很多時候我們選擇之前，都不知道後來會發生什麼事，而這就是重點，兒子。」 

「你做了選擇，而不管好的還是壞的，都會有一個結果，但如果你不下決定，你永遠也不知道它會是怎麼樣的。」 

克拉克沉默著聽完父親的話，他盯著自己的手瞧，然後一隻甚至比他還寬厚的手掌伸過來，按在他手背上。 

「重要的是，你是不是準備好踏出你那一步了，克拉克。」 

「......如果我還沒準備好呢？」 

看著已長大成人的兒子縮起肩膀，就像幼時靦腆的模樣。喬納森伸長手，環住克拉克寬闊到他再也沒辦法全部圈進懷裡、只能抱住一半的肩。「那麼你可以待再這兒直到你準備好了，兒子。」 

那個單詞激得克拉克眼眶一熱，他也張開雙手用力擁抱喬納森。「我愛你，爸。」 

喬納森在他背上拍了兩下。 

「好啦，你媽在叫我們下去吃派——而且我想在晚餐之前，我們爺倆還可以一起看場球賽。」 

「如果你這次肯為大學隊加油的話。」克拉克放開父親，咧嘴笑著，就算他的提議遭到毫不留情的反抗。 

「你休想，小子。」 

 

 

 

「你認真的嗎？阿爾佛列德？」 

布魯斯瞪著面前的全麥麵包，用幾乎要燒穿它的眼神盯著它瞧，好像那是天殺的什麼死敵一樣。 

「就算您再怎麼瞪著它，它也不會從麵包變成其他東西。布魯斯老爺。」阿爾佛列德邊準備早餐紅茶邊說。當他把茶杯放到布魯斯面前的餐檯上時，老管家從手心裡放下一小壺蜂蜜。「您的茶，老爺。」 

布魯斯如獲大赦地放棄將麵包瞪穿的大業，拿起那壺蜂蜜就全往茶裡倒。 

「你肯定打算和盧休斯一起折磨我。」嚥下一口甜膩的茶，如今應該臥病在床——事實上也的確是——的韋恩家主人說。 

「這是您的醫囑，老爺，包括忌口也是。」阿爾佛列德對他的指控一點也不以為意。「當您斷了腿卻還以為自己是刀槍不入的神人，堅持與那些普通人進一點兒也不公平的戰鬥，好表現您的勇猛時，您就該考慮會有這個後果。畢竟感覺不到，不代表它就不存在。」 

布魯斯都要把鼻子給埋進茶杯裡了。「你這是報復。」他喃喃抱怨。 

「的確。」老管家大方承認。「既然獨斷孤行是您的壞習慣，我希望這次的震撼教育能幫助您改掉它。」 

臥床的病患終於明白自己再怎麼抱怨都只是浪費口舌，翻了個白眼，乖乖抓起盤子裡乾澀無味的麵包啃。 

甚至連奶油都不給一些。布魯斯暗暗抱怨，嘴上只問：「迪克呢？今天應該是假日。」 

阿爾佛列德高高挑起他斑白的眉毛，似乎挺訝異布魯斯還記得有假日這檔事。「少爺到同學家去玩了，是芭芭菈．高登家。」 

布魯斯「唔」了一聲，繼續嚼他的麵包，神情上看不出端倪。阿爾佛列德想了想，試探地問：「您打算拿高登小姐怎麼辦呢？」 

「她有了能力，需要引導。」他說。 

「您會這麼做嗎？」 

布魯斯深蹙起眉。「迪克讓你來問的？」 

「不管理察少爺怎麼想，您也有自己的打算，不是嗎？」老管家說。 

布魯斯哼哼。「如果我有，我會讓你知道的。」 

「希望您這次說話算話。」 

「少嘲諷了，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯搖著頭，拿起手巾擦手，將用完的餐盤往前推了推。 

阿爾佛列德收走餐盤和床桌，細心為他的小少爺調整了枕頭，看他躺好。「請好好休息，布魯斯老爺。」 

「我以為拿走了蝙蝠洞的鑰匙之後，你就不會再為此擔心了。」布魯斯挖苦道。 

「為您擔心是我的職責，老爺。」阿爾佛列德柔聲說完，推著餐車離開主臥室。 

待房門關上，布魯斯低聲嘆息過後，就掀被下床，扶著牆試著在房裡四處走動。 

他待不住，尤其在床上待不住，他必須做些什麼，動動身體，才能感覺自己還完好無缺。 

在大都會追蹤瑟琳娜那幾天，他利用切斷痛覺和輔助固定器固定傷腿來保障自己的行動能力，這後遺症很快就出來了。那天，參加完瑟琳娜的小小私人喪禮後——他把她的屍體帶回來，尋了一處隱密的墓園下葬，喪禮很小，其實也只有布魯斯和迪克，至於瑪姬的遺體則是個遺憾，他們始終沒有找到她——布魯斯就倒下了。 

這是他在將雷肖古送給FBI管轄之後，為這次事件所作的最後一件事，至此，這一切就算完結了。 

布魯斯因傷口嚴重發炎高燒了三天，醫生好不容易讓他降溫下來，後續幾天他都在渾渾噩噩的睡眠中渡過。好不容易醒來，他的感官也有些錯亂，時常感覺到不該存在的刺痛或肢體發痠。嚮導不像哨兵，他們能很輕易地探入別人的大腦、控制他人的感官，但對自己的卻無可奈何，布魯斯的做法相當危險，他甚至不知道切斷自己的痛覺之後他能不能再好好地把它接回原處，而任何一種感官喪失對人體而言都是巨大變化，他得花更多時間重新摸索回感覺。 

布魯斯一度認為自己恐怕熬不過去了，他曾經想過就這樣把痛覺切斷，放棄觸覺感官對他而言沒什麼大不了的——那是他在高燒頭疼之下亂七八糟的怯懦想法，他自己知道——那就是雷肖古對自己做的，布魯斯在檢查雷肖古的精神領域時發現改造過的痕跡，他侵入過那麼多哨兵的大腦、控制他們、研究他們，顯然，為了得到和哨兵同等的能力，他也對自己做了實驗。 

看著那片畸形的領域，布魯斯不知道那個男人最後是否得到了他想要的成果，也不知道他離開影武者聯盟總部，在大都會與強納森．克萊恩密謀研究什麼。他們抓來大量新人種，有哨兵也有嚮導，執法機構找出的研究計畫都是台面上的，布魯斯不相信雷肖古，和強納森．克萊恩湊在一起只會滿足於研究如何抑制新人種能力的方法，他們肯定還有其他祕密，只是在一個再也無法開口，另一個怎麼拷問都不願開口的情況下，這些祕密也就落得不為人所知的下場。 

布魯斯在房裡走了好幾圈，開始覺得有些疲憊，於是他走到靠窗的躺椅上坐下，上午的陽光暖融融地覆在身上，布魯斯放心地把自己沉入柔軟的靠墊裡，閉上眼，敞開自己的精神領域。 

它原本是銀色的。布魯斯自己覺得有些像褪了色的灰，沒有那麼閃閃發亮，就像從高譚都是濃霧的天空看月光，但現在，一個在他核心裡鼓動著的金色小球用它微弱的光，把整個領域鍍上一層朦朧的金，一縷金絲從那小球裡伸出，在正在被緩慢修復的感官連結處細細地忙碌著，像無數絲線將破碎的兩塊缺口連接起來，在等待銀色的領域自行癒合之前充當支撐。 

布魯斯知道那是什麼，一個連結錨點，牽連著另一個人的思緒與意識。它尚未完整，所以現在只是一個小點，布魯斯也看不到它連結的對象還有另一端的方向，感知就像是霧裡的微粒那麼模糊又不可捉摸，可確實存在。 

他不確定連結到底是什麼時候生成的，是在一開始他們在那處工地見面時就已經在對方腦海中植入自己的錨點，還是在那之後，在他們於那地下實驗場並肩作戰的時候，布魯斯不該三番兩次探入哨兵的大腦時種下的，或是更之後......不過再想這些並無意義，因它已經存在了。 

錨點對布魯斯的靠近感到歡欣雀躍，它緩慢的鼓動開始增強，像隻小貓的心跳那麼靈活，一圈圈金色感染了他自己的精神核心，原本懶洋洋地環繞著錨點的核心甦醒，開始流動盤旋、應和著連結的旋律。他覺得自己本能的感到身心舒暢，這無關他本人的意願，而是錨點的存在好像某種依憑，給了他的領域一個定位，這更像種本能，無論布魯斯對它有多遲疑。 

他接近得很慢，直到自己全然裸露在金光之中，他依然不願去觸碰。錨點對他的遲疑感到失望，但它依然像隻活力十足的小鳥，盡情輻射它對布魯斯關注的熱切，那麼溫暖又依戀，令人只想徜徉其中。 

布魯斯不得不對它保持距離以免就此沉溺而不可自拔。 

他不知道如果他觸碰了它會發生什麼事，但布魯斯很肯定無論發生了什麼，都不是能反悔的事情。他想過，在最艱難的時刻想過要毀了這東西，這個剛成形的連結，它甚至都還沒有完成——但它所發出的光芒和誘惑太誘人，在最痛苦那時候，他費盡心思才拒絕它向他提供的撫慰。 

如果毀了它，會讓一切都容易許多，布魯斯將不須再竭力對抗這舒適的誘惑，而他也將不會對任何人造成傷害——但最後他沒有這麼做。 

他下不了手，不是因他自己的精神領域對這想法感到厭惡震顫，總是在布魯斯有這想法的時候向他的身體輸送一波又一波的嘔吐指令，而是......連結那端的那個人。 

克拉克。 

他不知道他會因此受到什麼影響。那個陽光一樣的男人，那個單純、天真，蠢到無可救藥的大男孩。 

他告訴自己他是出於謹慎，他不會在一個後果可能影響他人而他搞不清楚到底會發生什麼的情況下去做件無法挽回的事。布魯斯這樣說服自己，但他幾次放棄那念頭時的如釋重負都讓他知道他不過是在自欺欺人。 

但他就是——無所適從。 

驀地，阿爾佛列德的聲音將他從沉思裡拉出來。 

「布魯斯老爺。」 

布魯斯像幹壞事被抓到的小孩一樣抬頭看著他一臉憂心的老管家。「什麼？阿爾佛列德，你不是該去準備午餐還是什麼的嗎？」 

「已經傍晚了，布魯斯老爺。」阿爾佛列德說，雙眼上下掃視他全身，像是想確認他沒有哪裡出問題。 

「什麼？」布魯斯轉頭，窗外西斜的夕陽正收攏它最後一些散落在大地上的顏色，遠處的紅和近處的灰將窗外花園景致襯成一幅怪誕圖像。 

「我坐了這麼久了嗎？」他看起來有些困惑，還有歉疚。「我很抱歉，阿爾佛列德。」 

老管家搖搖頭。「讓我扶您回床上吧。」 

布魯斯想說他可以自己來，但看看老管家的臉色，才剛到口的話又吞了回去。他在阿爾佛列德的協助下走回床邊，縮進被窩裡讓老管家替他整理被角，感覺自己好像感冒的十二歲小男孩，他想，阿爾佛列德大概就是這麼看待自己的。 

幸好他不用喝感冒糖漿。那是布魯斯從小到大的弱點，就算現在也一樣。 

「迪克少爺已經回來了，您想和他一起用晚餐？還是我端來房間裡給您享用。」 

「如果你決定了，又何必問我？」布魯斯挖苦道。 

阿爾佛列德微笑。「我會端來您的房間。」 

說完，他站直身體，卻沒有馬上離開，只是盯著布魯斯直瞧。「如果您在意，找到他並不是難事，布魯斯老爺。」 

布魯斯嗆了一下。「你在說什麼。」雖然他自己心裡清楚阿爾佛列德意指何人。 

「克拉克．肯特，布魯斯老爺。」阿爾佛列德說。「只要一通電話您就可以知道他出院後去了哪裡，我假定這就是您沉思一整天而連我都叫不動您用午餐的原因。」 

「才不是。」布魯斯暴躁地說。 

「不是嗎？」 

「阿爾佛列德！」韋恩家主人挫敗地低吼。「這和他沒有關係。」 

「那麼困擾您的究竟是什麼事呢？」 

「我只是——」布魯斯瞪著他，張著口，話語到了嘴邊卻沒辦法正確地被表達。他又閉上了嘴，扭開頭去。「這不關你的事，阿爾佛列德。」 

老管家只是哼了口氣，沒因這暴躁無理的口氣覺得受到冒犯，他只是表現得比床上那個鬧彆扭的年輕人更固執——老人的特權。「那麼為什麼你們兩個不坐下來、好好談談這該是和誰有關係的事？我相信你們能得出一個結論的。」 

「如果他想談，他就應該自己來找我的。」布魯斯壞脾氣地哼道。「如果他不，那麼我也不會去找他，低聲下氣求他。」 

阿爾佛列德沒說話，只是凝視著暴躁、一團混亂又如此不確信的年輕嚮導，看見他藏在固執外表下的掙扎。 

「為什麼你就是不肯放棄。」布魯斯終於受不了的喊。 

老人依然慈愛地凝視這個他一手帶大的小男孩。 

「因為我信任你，布魯斯少爺。」他說。 

而布魯斯無力回話，只能閉上嘴，任沉默漫上他僵硬的唇角。 

 

 

註1.現今醫學上常用來評斷人昏迷程度的格拉斯哥指數，數字越低昏迷程度越重。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有清楚的性愛描寫內容！

  
  
  
阿爾佛列德總是毫不避諱的認為，在他從事了幾十年的這份工作裡，最令人頭痛但的部份無疑是照顧兩個叛逆期的青少年，雖然其中有一個的生理年齡已經不能被稱為青少年了。   
  
布魯斯的消沉情況每況愈下，這兩天尤甚，他經常獨自陷入沉思，好像在他自己腦中的迷宮迷了路。他越發沉默，也就顯得更固執和陰沉。   
  
迪克已經不再和他的養父一起吃飯，甚至，阿爾佛列德覺得年輕的哨兵正在避開他的親人，阿爾佛列德不確定這是出於某種本能，還是由於布魯斯所表現出的疏離感，他現在連對阿爾佛列德發脾氣或是說些嘲諷話都顯得有氣無力。前兩天的假日迪克都匆匆忙忙出門，這幾天就更不必說了，他的學校讓他有一大早就匆匆消失，直到傍晚才回家的好理由。在蝙蝠俠缺席的這幾天，高譚的夜晚暫時只有羅賓一個人守護，而布魯斯更禁止他跑太遠。   
  
阿爾佛列德在三天前終於放鬆了對蝙蝠洞的禁令，理由是迪克堅持得去巡邏，而布魯斯堅持他不能在沒有後援的情況下一個人出去。雖然假臉幫的生意因為與強納森．克萊恩扯上關係而遭受執法機關嚴格清查，近幾日高譚的街頭安分許多，阿爾佛列德自然還是同意布魯斯的看法。而他也相信，讓布魯斯有點事做也許能讓他的情緒好些。   
  
不過也只有好一些。   
  
他試圖勸布魯斯做些活動，不要太過劇烈的，尤其尚不能恢復他的義警身分，但成效不怎麼好。   
  
布魯斯會聽勸，但有時候阿爾佛列德覺得他只是願意花點時間做點他不是真心想做得事好讓他的老管家高興，事實是阿爾佛列德也不會為此高興得起來。但今早，他答應也許可以到馬場騎騎馬。老管家特地向醫生確定過布魯斯的恢復情況讓他可以從事此一活動，才如此提出建議，布魯斯有一瞬間看起來高興了點。   
  
阿爾佛列德對此感到欣慰，即便這代表他得將那雙已經有段時間沒穿的馬靴找出來，祈禱它們的狀態還算堪用，再花上一小時將它們洗淨擦亮。   
  
門鈴響起的時候，他正在進行此項工作，並分神關注他在樓上不斷踱步的主人狀況。他因突然的打擾放下鞋刷去應門，並在心裡納悶著莊園今天應該沒有預約訪客。   
  
「韋恩公館您好。」老管家按下對講機，接過來的聲音相當溫和有禮，而且非常熟悉。   
  
「呃？不好意思，我想找布魯斯．韋恩？」   
  
阿爾佛列德敏銳的耳朵聽見樓上傳來的跑步聲，「是誰？阿爾佛列德？」布魯斯似乎從樓梯口就大喊著問。   
  
老管家知道自己在微笑。「當然，肯特先生。」他朝對講機說：「請順著地磚路進來，我會為您開門，老爺已經等您很久了。」   
  
「阿爾佛列德！」仔細監聽這兒動靜的那人大喊，他顯然聽到老管家刻意提高的音量，並在阿爾佛列德掛斷對講機時高聲抱怨。「我才沒在等誰！」   
  
「您有訪客，布魯斯老爺，也許您會想換件得體的衣服。」阿爾佛列德假裝沒聽到抱怨。他話才說完，就聽到腳步聲和隨後響起的關門聲。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
當克拉克在看起來厚重古老的莊園大門前站定，他直覺地就想舉手敲門。但一股淡淡的煙薰味傳來，還有一點鞋油的味道，接著，大門就打開了。   
  
門後，一名穿著得體服裝的老人正掛著微笑打量他。「我們有門鈴，肯特先生。」   
  
克拉克靦腆一笑，他這才注意到門邊的現代化儀器。「抱歉，我想我只是被時代感迷惑了。」他說。   
  
「當然，韋恩莊園相當具有歷史意義。」老人對他說，讓到一邊請他進來。   
  
「你一定是潘尼沃茲先生。」克拉克說。他走進宅底，環顧玄關的擺設，最後看向管家打扮的老人家。「我沒想到你也是......」他吸吸鼻子，大致分辨得出來聞到的味道代表什麼意思。   
  
阿爾佛列德輕柔地截斷他。「那是很久以前的事，現在我只是一個老人。」   
  
克拉克抬手抓抓自己的後頸，他看起來有些侷促，一部份是因為這兒的環境和他的廉價長褲和夾克有些格格不入，再一部份也許是為了突然的造訪而緊張。「我希望我沒有給你們添麻煩，也許我該事先連絡再來。」   
  
「一點都不麻煩，老爺會很高興看到你來。」   
  
這話讓克拉克有點高興。他張口欲言，卻被突然出現在樓梯上的人出聲打斷。   
  
「我的馬褲在哪？阿爾佛列德？」布魯斯從樓梯轉角轉出來，劈頭第一句話就這麼暴躁，他臉上的表情也是。   
  
但他看起來還是相當迷人。黑色襯衫和長褲穿在他身上看起來驚人的性感，克拉克覺得自己被一記猛拳擊中腹部，他只看過布魯斯蝙蝠俠服裝的樣子，對他這麼隨性居家的模樣一點抵抗力都沒有。他頭髮亂糟糟、眼神暴躁，只隨便繫了兩顆釦子的襯衫暴露出大片胸膛，但看上去就是那麼的——完美。   
  
「布魯斯......」他喃喃地喚。   
  
對方注意到他了，他的眼睛在克拉克身上轉了一圈，但接著就移開。「我的褲子，阿爾佛列德，你到底把它塞到哪個天邊角落去了，為什麼我沒在我的衣櫃裡看到它？」   
  
「如果您問我，我就會告訴您它在您衣帽間外側的預備櫃裡，和您的外套掛在一起，我今天早上已經幫您把它們都熨好了掛在那兒。」   
  
「你應該先告訴我。」布魯斯一臉不滿意。「準備好我的靴子，我待會出去。」   
  
「在您梳洗好之前一切都會準備妥當，老爺。」   
  
「最好是。」說完，他就急沖沖地轉身消失在二樓。   
  
自始至終，除了最一開始的那一眼，布魯斯再也沒有更多注意力給克拉克。這不得不說令哨兵感到失望，他垮下雙肩，看向老人。   
  
「我想他並不是很高興看到我。」雖然他自己很高興能再見到嚮導。   
  
但阿爾佛列德給了他一個像祖父看孫子的寵愛微笑。「不，肯特先生，他高興得很。」說著，老人眨眨眼。「您會訝異他在心情愉快的時候能有多麼刻薄，我真的好一陣子沒看他像那樣了。」   
  
對阿爾佛列德的安慰，克拉克還是顯得有些不安，於是老管家把這年輕人帶到起居室，為他端來茶和點心，當有地方可坐也有東西可看的時候克拉克顯得就沒那麼坐立不安了，他的氣味在增強，雖然只有一點點，但阿爾佛列德還是能聞得出來。   
  
他去為布魯斯送靴子然後再回到這房間時尤為明顯。   
  
「抱歉，我發現我很難控制。」克拉克對他說。這年輕人看起來是真的有些歉疚。「布魯斯如果有別的行程，我想我應該改天再來拜訪。」   
  
阿爾佛列德還沒說什麼，布魯斯就來到了起居室。他看上去似乎是想盡可能收斂腳步，只是馬靴出賣了他。當他站在門前，克拉克和阿爾佛列德都盯著他看，一點也不訝異他的出現。   
  
為此，布魯斯有些惱怒。「你跟我一起來。」他對克拉克說，根本就是個命令。   
  
「喔。」克拉克起身，臉上寫滿茫然。「要去哪？」   
  
「我正要去騎馬。」布魯斯說：「你會騎馬嗎？」   
  
「呃......」克拉克面露難色。「我會，但是......」   
  
「很好。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
韋恩家的馬場離大宅有段距離，馬廄也建得稍微遠了些。那裡有三個人輪班負責照顧馬匹，以前老湯馬斯．韋恩在的時候有七、八匹馬，老韋恩是個愛馬的人，他們也聘了幾名專門的訓練師和工人，那時候的馬廄更大一些。   
  
但自從悲劇發生，韋恩宅邸的僕人被裁減到最低人數，馬場的僱員是第一個被犧牲的，他們賣光了馬匹，把一部份馬廄拿來作倉庫。直到布魯斯從他的流浪中回來，他買回了四匹馬，其中兩匹是他父親曾經有的，還有一匹繼承了當年他父親最終愛的冠軍馬的血統，以及另外一匹新母馬。   
  
他們聘請了一個全職的訓練師和三個鐘點工，對四匹馬而言這已經是相當足夠的人手了。   
  
重建馬廄有部份原因是為了緬懷老韋恩，布魯斯自己對馬術頗在行，但他有時一個月也來不了兩趟，多半是由於傷勢不允許他騎馬運動，好像他其他的運動量還不夠似的。   
  
克拉克和布魯斯是一起散步過去的，當他們到的時候，訓練師已經為他們準備好兩匹馬，布魯斯總是騎他那匹額頭有星點的棗紅色母馬，她熟悉布魯斯，對他的拍撫顯得非常享受，開心第去舔他手裡的砂糖。   
  
克拉克對這一幕顯得興致盎然，但對他自己分到的那匹馬就不是這態度了。那匹黑色的年輕公馬也是溫馴的個性，但克拉克對上他眼睛的時候卻相當猶豫。   
  
「你才說你會騎馬。」布魯斯說。他看起來相當享受克拉克的為難。   
  
「我是會。」克拉克辯解。「我只是不喜歡。」   
  
布魯斯露出洗耳恭聽的神情。他只得硬著頭皮說下去。「有需要的時候我會騎，但我真的不喜歡騎生物之類的......牠們的心跳和呼吸離我太近會讓我覺得有些怪。」   
  
布魯斯點點頭，他似乎可以理解。「但如果你不騎，你會落後我一大截。」   
  
克拉克突然有點賭氣，他低聲在主人身側說。「我可以追得上，相信我，馬跑得都不一定有我快。」   
  
「哈。」布魯斯笑道。揮手讓訓練師帶那匹公馬離開，允許他帶牠四處跑跑。他自己牽著馬往另一個方向走，克拉克就跟在他身邊。   
  
「你對自己過度自信了，哨兵。」他對他說。   
  
「我沒有。」克拉克嚴肅地表示。「我不會假裝我做不到的事。」   
  
「那麼就讓我們來試試看吧。」說完，布魯斯翻身上馬，在克拉克來得及弄清楚他這話什麼意思之前就策馬飛奔出去。   
  
克拉克的起跑落後了好幾秒，但他還是轉眼間就跟上邁蹄奔跑的馬兒，風將他的夾克吹得鼓起來，阻力令他有些施展不開，於是克拉克邊跑邊脫掉外套，任它飛落在身後，像片被吹散的落葉在草地上孤零零地落下。   
  
布魯斯從馬背上掃了他一眼，克拉克看出其中挑釁的神色。騎士隨即縱馬狂奔，得了主人指示的馬兒盡情撒開四蹄，一下子把克拉克給甩在後頭。   
  
哨兵不急著追上，他享受奔跑的過程，滿溢青草氣味的風吹在臉上總是格外讓人心曠神怡。   
  
「你累了嗎，克拉克？」布魯斯洋洋得意的聲音從前方傳來。   
  
克拉克大笑著。「還早得很。」他緊接著開始加速，很快就追上馬，並且開始超前一些。   
  
他像個頑童似的大聲呼喊，在一次跨步的時候突然起跳，用力把自己推入空中。克拉克展開雙臂，瞇起眼睛只用臉頰感覺風的流速，攀到高空那瞬間的失重感帶給他刺激，落地時整個人在地上翻了好幾圈才停下，他四肢大張的躺在草地上，草屑摻進他的頭髮裡，胸膛愉悅地上下起伏。克拉克閉上眼，用全身去感覺大地因馬蹄而起的震顫。   
  
布魯斯花了一小段時間才來到克拉克躺著的那塊草地，哨兵最後那一跳幾乎讓布魯斯以為他會就這樣子飛入天際，到誰也抓不著的地方。他翻身下馬背，慢慢走到克拉克身邊。他不須接近，也能感覺到心裡因另一個人的情緒而掀起躁動，一些快樂在他胸膛裡冒著泡泡，他得花些力氣才能不讓那些蠢兮兮的笑容出現在他臉上，就像躺在地上的男人那樣。   
  
克拉克知道他來了，也沒睜眼，只是說：「我喜歡這樣子跑。我不知道為什麼，也許是因為這會讓我想起老家。」   
  
布魯斯還記得他說過關於他家鄉的事。「你說過你住在堪薩斯。」   
  
「我家有農場，很大，而且沒什麼人會注意到，所以如果可以，我就會讓自己這樣子跑幾圈好消耗體力。」克拉克說。他睜開眼，翻身成側躺，眼睛往上看著布魯斯。「為什麼你不坐下？」   
  
布魯斯對著草地皺眉，但最後還是妥協了。他一屁股坐到克拉克身邊，夠遠以致於自己不會貼到對方身上，又夠近可以感覺到哨兵身上輻射出的溫暖。   
  
馬在旁邊繞著他們晃。她對克拉克尤其好奇，特地走過來，用鼻子碰著他的臉頰。克拉克咯咯笑，親暱地拍拍她的鼻尖。等她被旁邊的青草嫩尖吸引去注意力，又慢悠悠地從克拉克身邊晃開，他才能再次把全副注意力放在布魯斯身上。   
  
「我很抱歉沒有盡快來找你。」他說，看起來有些羞澀。布魯斯覺得他這樣子有些可愛，當他臉頰上有一點運動過的紅暈時更是。但克拉克道歉的樣子看起來很認真。「我覺得我只是需要點時間弄清楚，而且我......不確定你是不是想再見到我。」   
  
說什麼鬼話，布魯斯當然想再見到他。急切的聲音在他自己的腦子裡大喊，但表現在臉上，不過是輕描淡寫的一個抬眉。他的冷淡恐怕削弱了克拉克的勇氣，他說話的聲音小了一些。   
  
「我在醫院裡醒來的時候，從沒聽過你或是羅賓的消息。」克拉克說。   
  
「你最好別和我們扯上關係，如果你還想隱藏你的身分。」布魯斯告訴他。   
  
克拉克笑笑。「但我想這很難。」他指指自己的腦袋。「我想在這裡的這東西不會允許我們見了面當個陌生人的。」   
  
布魯斯的連結抽動著，它對克拉克的情緒有反應，當哨兵提到他自己的連結錨點時肯定觸動了它。布魯斯立刻覺得有些呼吸困難，熱度從體內湧上來，他不確定自己看起來是怎麼樣的，但是克拉克——他看起來有些緊張，很性感的那種。   
  
他開始覺得口乾舌燥，甚至很難回答出一句完整的話，他只是「嗯」了一聲。   
  
「如果你想知道的話，我這段時間是回家一趟了，我想回到一開始我的能力覺醒的地方，好好想想它對我來說究竟是什麼。」克拉克說。   
  
布魯斯開始感覺到好奇，而從克拉克思緒裡的柔軟，他知道他不會介意布魯斯問這些的。「你的能力是在你小時候覺醒的？」   
  
哨兵點頭。「很小的時候，大概十四歲，我很幸運，我父母......我養父母——」他說，布魯斯感到些許吃驚，顯然，透過連結錨點，這份情緒也傳到克拉克那裡了，他了然地對布魯斯笑著。「別誤會，他們視我為己出，而且在這方面也給了我很多幫助——我父親，他某種程度上有哨兵的能力，只是沒那麼強，而我母親......以前我不知道，但現在我知道她是個嚮導了。」   
  
這回，布魯斯不得不在自己臉上表達出吃驚。「她是嗎？」   
  
「但她不像你，她只能感覺到別人模糊的情緒，她唯一可以清楚聽到的思緒只有我父親。」   
  
「他們連結了。」布魯斯點頭。   
  
一個漫長的停頓，克拉克小心翼翼地說道：「我希望我也能擁有那樣的平靜。」   
  
布魯斯看著他的眼睛，緩慢開口。「你在我這裡得到的可能不是你所期望的平靜。」   
  
「那麼告訴我。」克拉克沙啞地說。   
  
這對布魯斯來說很艱難，他重整了好幾次言語，好幾次都無法真正開口。他別開頭，不讓自己對著克拉克的視線，這似乎讓事情容易了一些，但它還是很難。在他精神領域裡盤旋的錨點用一次次的支持撫慰他，最後他終於開始說了，聲音粗啞得就像那個出現在暗夜的生物。   
  
「我的能力在我十歲時覺醒，我父母受槍擊身亡，是覺醒的契機。」他說。克拉克因他聲音裡的悲痛嚴肅起來。他知道那個事件，熟悉布魯斯．韋恩的人都知道那件事，它讓布魯斯變成全世界最富有的孤兒，也毀了這個十歲男孩的生命。   
  
「它對我來說是個詛咒，尤其在那個時候。我因這能力受苦了很長一段時間，接受精神治療，把自己孤立在莊園裡，聘請家教應付學習。那時我身邊沒有可以引導我的人——你也許知道了，阿爾佛列德他曾是個哨兵......但他在到我家來之前，他的哨兵能力就所剩無幾了，但詳情我並不清楚。」布魯斯停頓一下。「我在混亂中摸索出一些控制能力的方法，但它並沒起多大作用，所以我逃家了。儘可能往人煙稀少、落後蠻荒的地方走，直到......影武者聯盟發現了我，雷肖古——發現了我。」   
  
克拉克聽得出他聲音裡的顫抖，透過連結，若有似無的恐懼讓他未此感到疼痛。   
  
「......布魯斯......」   
  
布魯斯抬起一隻手，制止克拉克可能想說的任何話。他緩緩的，深深的吸了一口氣，繼續說下去。「我曾經相信過他所說的話，他向我保證的嚮導的意義，還有他教導我的那些事，我曾經以為，我就此找到了這股力量存在的意義——直到他讓我做了那件事。」   
  
「什麼事？」   
  
「他讓我和一個哨兵連結。」布魯斯說。   
  
克拉克突然感到一股憤怒，還有噁心。「你做了嗎？你和那個哨兵連結了嗎？」他為自己話裡展露出的妒意吃驚，片刻後，他羞慚地道歉。「我很抱歉，布魯斯，我不是......」   
  
但布魯斯根本沒理會他說的什麼，他只是看著克拉克，眼神裡有著深深的自我厭惡和恐懼。「我沒有和他連結，我毀了他。」   
  
「那個哨兵無法容納我的精神流，當我試圖建立連結的時候，我幾乎毀了他的精神領域，連結從來都沒有建立過。」就是在那時候，當他還沉浸在對連結的渴望與哨兵精神領域的崩塌打擊的拉扯中時，雷肖古毫不在意的態度並告訴他「這是必然的犧牲」時，他才知道，那些以前的信任都是錯的。   
  
當那個他不認識的人的精神領域在他手下顫抖、破碎，所有痛苦反餽衝擊布魯斯，那不僅僅是奪去一條生命那麼簡單，那是折磨——對一個靈魂的無盡折磨。   
  
無論有多遠大的目標，都不該視此一奪取為「必然的犧牲」。   
  
短暫的喘息過後，布魯斯低緩的聲音淌過克拉克。「這就是有可能發生在你身上的。」   
  
但哨兵說：「不，這不會發生。」他看起來堅定而平靜。   
  
布魯斯惡狠狠地瞪著他。「你怎麼能肯定。」   
  
「我就是知道。」   
  
「這不是個答案。」   
  
「你很清楚我為什麼會這麼說，可能性就在你和我的腦中。」克拉克說：「我確定它值得我們嘗試，至少我願意。」   
  
他說完，就在寂靜中等待布魯斯的回答。   
  
但經歷漫長又磨人的沉寂，布魯斯只是站起來，對他說：「我們該回去了。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他們緩慢地往回走，布魯斯只是牽著他的馬，那匹年輕且精力充沛的母馬看起來有些不耐煩，不知道為什麼她的主人不願意騎上她再奔馳一場，她對於散步的興趣顯然要弱於跑步。   
  
對於嚮導的沉默，克拉克不確定自己該如何解讀，他感到一絲挫敗還有微弱的、不理性的氣憤，但盤旋在他意識深處的連結錨點持續送來舒緩的情緒，微弱但穩定的旋律一直在那兒盤旋，那讓克拉克好過許多，他不確定是不是布魯斯這麼做的——在這個階段他能這麼做嗎？還是這一切只是克拉克自己的希冀？   
  
他們一路安靜地走著，沒有人說話，直到克拉克從空氣中嗅出不對勁。「要下雨了。」他抬頭看向左邊飄來大片雷雨雲的天空，下午明朗的藍色漸漸被那團墨黑裡延伸的灰沉取代。   
  
他們加快腳步回到馬廄，將馬交還給早就等在那兒的訓練師，然後往莊園走。他們本來以為來得及的，沒想到零碎的雨點才剛飄下，一秒後就演變成傾盆大雨。既然已經淋得全身溼透，布魯斯決定就這麼直接跑回莊園。   
  
克拉克跟著他一起，他們踏上玄關時整個人像剛從湖裡打撈出來一樣狼狽，阿爾佛列德早已等在門前，遞給兩人一人一條毛巾，並協助布魯斯脫下灌滿了水的靴子。   
  
「請去洗個澡吧，我會為您們準備怯寒的飲料。」阿爾佛列德說。   
  
布魯斯就打著顫往二樓走去，他在他自己的房間裡有浴室。   
  
阿爾佛列德領著克拉克到另一間客房，那兒的浴室裡已經放好一套乾淨浴袍和換洗用的內衣。   
  
克拉克沖了個澡，不像他想像的那麼迅速，全身濕透之後讓熱水淋在身上是非常享受的事情，克拉克向來喜歡淋浴時水滴打在身上帶給他的酥麻感，今天，這感覺似乎格外強烈，在他體內堆積著讓他感到一股難以言喻的情動。   
  
他在自己有可能更沉溺進去之前關了水，踏出浴室，擦乾身體穿上衣服。   
  
阿爾佛列德適時地在外頭敲了門。「如果您好了，先生，請到起居間來。飲料已經為您準備好了。」   
  
克拉克繫好浴袍腰帶，推門出去的時候老管家並不在外頭，他尋著印象找到起居室，壁爐已經點燃火焰，它和立在牆角的檯燈是裡頭僅有的照明，阿爾佛列德正在一旁擺弄著一個大瓷壺，看到克拉克進來，他引導他在單人沙發上坐下，遞給他一杯盛在厚馬克杯裡的甜薑茶。   
  
「它能幫助您暖起來。」阿爾佛列德說。   
  
克拉克不怎麼習慣被照顧得這麼妥當，他接過杯子的時候看起來是非常害羞的。「謝謝你，潘尼沃茲先生。」   
  
老管家的回答是一個慈祥的笑容。「如果您願意，您可以像老爺那樣稱呼我阿爾佛列德，肯特先生。」他說完，又拿來一條毯子給克拉克蓋在膝蓋上，接著離開房間，留給他獨處的時間。   
  
克拉克輕啜他杯子裡的蜂蜜薑茶，它的味道很溫和，沒有過度刺激克拉克敏銳的哨兵味覺，而且它讓他打從肚子裡暖上來。   
  
他花了點時間品味這份暖意，當他聽到走廊上漸漸接近的輕柔腳步，他也有那麼一點時間假裝自己面不改色。   
  
「阿爾佛列德在哪？」當布魯斯走進來的時候，他用一股和這房間非常相襯，被融得暖茸茸的、有些低啞的聲音問。克拉克抬頭看他，他穿著一件深色的浴袍，明顯，頭髮上的水滴沒有擦乾，它們貼著他的脖子、他的額頭，在蒼白的膚色上襯出他較之克拉克更深一點的藍色眼睛。   
  
還有那氣味。那氣味——當他踏進這房間的時候，克拉克從一點若有似無裡嗅出了端倪，現在他可以清楚的分辨那些鑽進他鼻腔的味道，除了水氣和沐浴露的味道，還有另外一股濃郁的甜香，聞起來像混和了玫瑰和肉桂，一點點的薄荷，還有茴香......所有克拉克覺得全世界最誘人的味道摻雜在一起，他不知道自己到底確切聞到什麼，但他感覺腹中有股熱流往上升，胃部緊縮，讓他分神。   
  
「他——我不知道他在哪，但他留了杯茶給你。」克拉克花了許多精神才讓自己好好回答了這句話。   
  
但布魯斯看起來不甚滿意，可是他蹙著眉，把頭偏向一邊露出一些脖子的樣子讓克拉克看得口乾舌燥。   
  
嚮導走過來，就站在他坐的沙發旁邊，打量著放在保溫罩裡的茶壺。   
  
克拉克突然意識到一件事——他從沒有這麼清楚地聞到過布魯斯。一個念頭闖進他腦中，突然，口乾舌燥的等級加倍了。「布魯斯，你是不是——」   
  
他的問句僵在嘴裡，因為布魯斯盯著他看的眼睛，那麼深，像個能把人捲進去吞沒的黑洞，充滿慾求。克拉克遲了好一陣才發現，布魯斯的呼吸變得比他平時還要沉重一些，就像克拉克自己現在的樣子......   
  
克拉克可以感覺到錨點的脈動，一下一下，非常沉重但又迅速，他感覺自己也可以聽到另一個人的，在腦中像另一段心跳聲，他開始覺得口齒發痠，唾液旺盛分泌。   
  
布魯斯過來，伸手拿開克拉克的杯子。他費了好大勁才不去抓住那隻手。   
  
「我必須知道你是真的、自願的想要這個。」布魯斯說，他的聲音裡也有厚重的壓抑。   
  
克拉克點頭。「是的。」   
  
「你必須知道，這對我們任何一個來說都不是可以反悔的事情。」布魯斯又說，他現在已經站到克拉克面前，只要再跨一步，他就是在克拉克雙腿間了。   
  
「是的。」克拉克閉上眼睛，希望這可以幫助他抵禦這誘惑。「除非你不想要它，那麼我會走。」他非常努力才說出這樣的話，用力得他緊咬的牙關都疼了起來。   
  
接著他聽到一聲柔軟的喘息。「你不知道我有多渴望這個。」接著，嚮導的手按在了克拉克手上。   
  
這就是他所需要的一切，這就是那扇被打開的大門。   
  
他們的嘴唇撞在一起，兇猛的而且極其狂野，克拉克迫不及待張開嘴，讓另一條舌頭溜進來，他也把自己的伸進對方嘴裡。天，這感覺太好了，他嘴裡全是布魯斯的味道，他聞到的也都是，他用力吸氣，嚮導甜美的氣味沖刷過他的感官，克拉克覺得自己全身都在燃燒，包括腦袋，他發現自己瞬間陷入了一種從沒有過的情境，世界消失了，他從前無時無刻都能感覺道周遭的事物，但現在它們全消失了，只剩下布魯斯，所有的一切都只剩下他懷裡甜蜜誘人的嚮導。   
  
布魯斯沒想到它會來得那麼激烈但又那麼的好，當克拉克的舌頭在他嘴裡，而他自己的也緊貼著他的口腔吸吮，當他們的唇擠壓在一起，克拉克的手抓住他的感覺，這一切全然正確而且美好，布魯斯不敢相信自己之前竟然抗拒這個抗拒了那麼久。   
  
他發現自己發出了黏膩的呻吟，那完全不像他的聲音，但他不在乎，他拉開克拉克的浴袍腰帶把手伸進去，貼著哨兵強壯又熾熱的腰，一路撫到背部，他用力把那具身體拉向自己，讓他們倒在火爐前的地毯上，雙腿交纏在一起。   
  
當布魯斯想盡辦法把浴袍從克拉克身上扯下來，卻發現下頭還有一層的時候他惱火地吼著，「不敢相信你居然穿這麼多。」他貼著那雙熱情的唇抱怨，在克拉克動手的時候配合他扭動身體把自己從浴袍裡剝出來，在裡面，他可是一絲不掛。   
  
「你不能怪我沒作好準備。」克拉克反駁，他在脫去內衣的時候不得不挺起上身，這中斷了他們的吻，布魯斯在終於能觸碰到他光滑火熱的肌膚時就狠狠一口咬在他胸膛上，克拉克不確定這是不是報復，但他為此更加慾火焚身。   
  
他們貼著彼此摩擦啃咬，哨兵的氣味很快就讓布魯斯全身癱軟，他下意識抬高下巴，他身上好幾個位置又癢又痠，但他自己只顧著喘息，完全沒辦法去碰一碰那些地方。   
  
「現在我們該怎麼做......」克拉克問，他呼出的灼熱氣息灑在肌膚上，讓那些癢意退去了一些，但緊接著就是更多的疼痛。   
  
布魯斯現在根本就是團糨糊，完全無法思考，他花了段時間才弄清楚克拉克到底說了什麼，但他卻組織不出有建設性的回答。「不知道......我從沒經歷過這樣的......」他含糊的說，嘴忙著和克拉克熱吻。「我猜我們只要順其自然......」   
  
是的，順其自然，他們的意識知道該怎麼做、連結自己知道該怎麼做。   
  
他們貼的足夠近，連意識都在向彼此靠攏，近得他們都能感覺到對方意識裡的脈動，透過那個不斷擴大的錨點——現在它成了一小片旋轉的金色，就像個有自己生命的球體，伸長了手臂想要處碰在另一個人意識裡的那一半。   
  
它們需要更多、更近，布魯斯和克拉克也需要。他們擁抱彼此，手腳交纏，飢渴著想要更大面積的接觸......但這不夠，這完全不夠。   
  
布魯斯發出啜泣聲，他的身體被股無法發洩的麻癢感佔據，他需要緩解，需要更激烈的刺激。他弓起身體，用力偏過頭，曝露出一大片脖子。「咬我。」他要求。   
  
克拉克直覺地知道要咬哪裡，那個嚮導香味最濃的地方、最可口的地方。他用力咬上那個點，就在鎖骨上方一點、大動脈偏左的地方，他感覺那裡的皮膚下面有個小囊在鼓動，濃郁的香味就從那裡散發出來，克拉克加重力道，牙齒在那裡的皮膚上研磨。布魯斯喜悅的低叫，張嘴大口吸氣，麻癢舒緩了一些，但卻有更深的欲求湧上。   
  
他在克拉克的胯部摩擦著自己的，屁股旋轉著磨蹭他，陰莖已經半勃，而他發現克拉克的也是，哨兵怒張的兇器像鐵一樣堅硬，直戳著他。布魯斯突然發現自己最渴望什麼，他的身體最渴望什麼。   
  
他的手臂攀上哨兵寬闊的背，那裡的肌膚因汗水而灼熱滑膩。克拉克的嘴還在他脖子上殷勤舔吻，他的手揉著布魯斯的腰部，在髖骨上方的腺囊位置加壓搓揉，嚮導素的氣味散發開來，克拉克完全沉浸其中，他的嗅覺全被佔據、只能感覺到緊貼著他的赤裸身軀有多火熱，他的陰莖跳動，灼熱全都聚集在那裡。   
  
「布魯斯......」他在嚮導耳邊低喃他的名字，帶著哀求。「布魯斯，拜託......布魯斯。」滾燙的呼吸燒灼著布魯斯的耳尖，他摟緊克拉克的頸，把他的頭往自己頸窩埋。   
  
「是的。」他說，張嘴去啃兵的耳緣，把他的聲音和應允吐進他耳裡。「做什麼都好，做你想做的......操我，克拉克。」   
  
當克拉克把他抬起來，布魯斯配合地把腿纏上他的腰，屁股湊上他的陰莖。克拉克捧著他的臀，在兩瓣臀肌上一陣搓揉，留下粗魯的指印。   
  
布魯斯啜泣著尖叫，把頭往後甩，克拉克再次吻上他的脖子，透過皮膚親吻底下那個顫抖的小囊，它收縮著，更刺激的香味散發出來。克拉克一聲低吼，在布魯斯臀縫磨擠的陰莖頭部推入了一點。   
  
侵入感令布魯斯咬緊牙關，他能感覺到那東西有多大，當它擠進他體內、分開他的壓迫感是那麼鮮明。   
  
「放鬆，布魯斯，放鬆。」克拉克吻著他的唇，伸手握住布魯斯的陰莖抽動，這令他分了些神，克拉克下體又一次頂入，這次進去了更多。布魯斯仰頭抽氣，他抿著嘴，從喉嚨裡發出要窒息的悶哼，他的手指深深陷入克拉克的背肌裡，雙腿夾得更緊。   
  
克拉克感覺到他身體的顫抖，他按下直撞而入的衝動，他很想動，布魯斯體內的感覺是那麼好，又熱又緊，兇猛的急切累積在下腹裡，向他叫囂著想要爆發。但他停了下來，等待布魯斯的容許，他能感覺到嚮導的手指摳進他的肌肉，肯定會留下疤痕，但這感覺只讓他興奮，連痛苦也讓他興奮，如果這代表布魯斯會在他身上留下些什麼，他都會欣然應允。   
  
他不知道自己能撐多久不動，布魯斯的皮膚是那麼滑膩動人，他的喘息、他的味道、他貼著克拉克顫抖的大腿全都在削磨他的意志。終於，當他感覺到包裹自己的地方開始軟化，嚮導開始無意識地扭動臀部，試著把克拉克的東西吞得更深，他稍微抬頭，把他們緊貼的胸膛稍微分開一些。   
  
布魯斯發出不滿的哼哼，克拉克湊過去吻他，不像他們剛才分享的那些狂野、充滿侵略性的吻，這個吻非常深入而且飽含愛意，布魯斯整個人都融化在這吻裡。他的大腿渴望地蹭著克拉克的腰，環緊他的臀往自己推。   
  
克拉克把額頭抵著他的，眼睛深深望進布魯斯飽含慾望而深不見底的瞳眸裡。布魯斯低低呻吟一聲，「拜託，克拉克。」   
  
他從命了，他握著嚮導的腰，著把最後一部份用力推進那具為他打開、溼潤火辣的身體裡，當克拉克完全進入的時候，布魯斯高聲呻吟，身體因喜悅而顫動，快感沖刷全身，他的意識因肉體的緊密結合而大敞，慾望挾著意識的洪流順著錨點指引衝入另一片領域，那是布魯斯曾無比渴求的存屬之地，他見過的平衡、精準和美感組成的完美天堂，它是那麼寬廣又結實，布魯斯的意識在其中徜徉，一點阻力都沒有感覺到，金色的旋律引領他遊盪其中、填滿每一處空虛的角落，就像他本來就屬於這裡，而這裡也需要他才堪稱完美。   
  
伏在身上的哨兵突然尖叫起來，但布魯斯一點也不擔心，他能那麼清晰地感覺到哨兵的意識，全然接納、歡喜，像是終於將他缺漏的那一部份納入懷裡而雀躍，在克拉克流向他精神領域的情緒裡，什麼都有，就是沒有痛苦。   
  
而他唯一清楚的念頭就只是布魯斯、只有布魯斯。   
  
克拉克開始摟著他用力抽送，鼠蹊一次又一次激烈拍打上布魯斯的臀部，布魯斯放聲呻吟，感覺他粗壯的陰莖在體內抽動的速度，摩擦腸壁帶來無上快感，哨兵那麼深又那麼猛地操著他，布魯斯無法反抗，也不願意反抗，他只是放鬆腰部隨著克拉克的節奏扭動迎合，一次比一次把灼熱的硬物吞得更深。克拉克一手撐著他的大腿，把他往地毯上壓，他幾乎是跪著操布魯斯，把他的腰給折成了快九十度，過程中他的眼睛始終沒有離開布魯斯的凝視，他能在裡頭看見火焰，瘋狂的欲求從身體和精神兩方面沖刷著他。   
  
布魯斯無力自控，自控這念頭聽起來是那麼蠢，他也不想去做。   
  
他放任自己在克拉克腦海裡探索，聆聽哨兵美麗的精神領域每一寸的歌唱，也放任克拉克對他身體的需索，任肉慾奔騰。   
  
終於，布魯斯陰莖顫抖、陰囊緊繃，精液射在兩人貼近摩擦的肚腹間。他整個人癱軟下來，高潮的狂喜和疲倦席捲他，後穴抽動擠壓，幾次抽送，克拉克也在他體內爆發，熱流燙灼體內的同時，一道低鳴聲掠過腦中，金色光芒猛然爆裂，暖意輸送過兩人的意識。   
  
克拉克整個人倒在布魯斯身上，他們的大腿靠著彼此，肚子上和後穴裡開始溢出的黏膩提醒了他方才發生了什麼，但布魯斯此刻除了流遍全身的愉悅和滿足再也沒有精力去感覺其他，他用力環住克拉克的肩膀，把嘴唇貼上他的脈搏，感覺那裡令人安心的鼓動。   
  
布魯斯從不是在性事後會喜歡黏在一起親熱的類型，但他現在只想靠著他的哨兵，能抱多緊就抱多緊。   
  
顯然克拉克也是同樣的想法，他們沒人管四周亂糟糟的一團，克拉克環著布魯斯的腰翻過身，把他擁在懷裡、伸頭去蹭他的臉。「噢，布魯斯......」他幽然嘆息，再喊了一次嚮導的名字。   
  
「布魯斯。這成功了嗎？你是我的了嗎？」   
  
「是的，這成功了。」布魯斯吻他的唇，輕柔、溫暖的擠壓和輕啃。「你是我的了。」   
  
在他們意識深處，一條金絲織成、堅不可摧的紐帶緊緊相連，彼此的意識透過紐帶共鳴著和諧。   
  
完整，這是他們現在最能感覺到的無上喜悅。 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
